Love Comes Last
by itsyblue1214
Summary: Edward showed an interest in science and medicine from a young age, Carlisle uses this to mold Edward into the man he wants him to be. Bella secretly loves Edward, what happens when Edward needs Bella to fulfill a life long dream.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first attempt at anything like this, I have no fingernails left at the thought of actually posting...but here goes.

**Special thanks to my betas: Sam1Am, the wonderful ladies at PTB: Secretlyseverus and .Lover, for understanding commas and tenses, because I don't have a clue.**

**Things I Love: All things Twilight, Edward and Bella, the mind of Stephenie Meyer, because she owns all of this.**

**Things I Hate: Commas (they are stupid things, I never put in the right place).**

**Here we go..****..**

Love Comes Last

Prologue

The Beginning of the End

I follow Edward into our apartment. He hasn't said a word since leaving the cemetery; not that he is a man of many words, especially to me, but he hasn't uttered a sound in over an hour.

He storms over to the bar and pours himself a glass of whiskey, swallowing it down in one gulp. He slams the glass down and leans over the bar, his shoulders slumping, his eyes tightly shut.

I stand in the foyer watching him, my heart breaking, "Are you okay?" I whisper.

His head shoots up as he glares at me. "My father was a cruel, controlling bastard!" he shouts at me.

I try to control the shudder that rips through my body. Suddenly he turns, and throws the glass he is holding against the far wall, causing it to shatter into a million pieces. I swallow the gasp that tries to escape from my throat as the noise echoes throughout the room.

Edward is the most controlled man I have ever met. Nothing upsets him. He prides himself on being in control of both his life and his emotions. His momentary loss of control shocks me.

Like every controlled person I know, he has a life plan. The only thing about that was the plan was devised by his father, Carlisle. Not that this isn't the path Edward would have chosen for himself. However, Carlisle had encouraged Edward to do things he may not have otherwise considered.

Like me.

I am not who Edward would have chosen for himself, this is obvious. We have a _contract,_ and not the kind they hand you at the ceremony.

You see, Edward and I aren't just married- we have a "secret contract" that spells out what our relationship is. Not a pre-nup in the traditional sense, we also have one of those; Carlisle had insisted on it. Our contract spells out what is expected of us, or rather me, in both public and private situations. Ours is a marriage of convenience, a means to an end. A way to make Edward's father give him what he has worked so hard for.

Why did _I_agree to this? Simple, I love him. I think I fell in love with him the first time I saw him, but for seven years, we have lived a lie.

Now that his father is gone, Edward will have his life back to live the way he sees fit. I am not sure what that means for us.

That is a lie.

I know exactly what it means for us, and I am terrified.

Edward's bedroom door slams shut, breaking me from my thoughts. I shake my head to clear my memories, and grab the broom to clean up the glass. I finish sweeping up the remnants of the shattered glass when I hear his door open and I glance up at him. He has changed out of his suit and into a pair of faded jeans and a black tee shirt, his comfort clothes.

He runs his hand through his consistently messy hair. "I'm sorry," he mutters as he looks at the floor.

I smile softly at him. "Don't worry about it, you're entitled."

He slumps down on to the couch, with his head in his hands. I don't know what to say to him, or how to comfort him, I don't even know if he wants me to comfort him. I decide to give him some space, and busy myself making a pot of coffee in the kitchen. I am so preoccupied that I don't notice him standing in the doorway.

"I'm going to go check on Mom," he says, not noticing that he startled me as he slips on his coat. "I'm not sure how long I'll be. Don't worry about dinner; I'll pick up something on my way back. I'll call you when I leave Mom's."

I nod and give him a small smile. I wait until I hear the door shut, and the tears I have been holding inside fall down my face.

I collapse on the couch, grabbing his suit jacket that he left thrown over the arm of the chair, and wrap myself in his scent.

My tears are not for his father, I hate the man. But I love his son. I have loved Edward for as long as I can remember.

_His sister, Alice, became my best friend when __I__ moved to Forks, Washington, the summer __I__ turned sixteen. __I__loved the Cullens, even his father at the time._

_They took me under their wing when __I__ moved from Phoenix to live with my dad, Charlie, after my mother had been killed in a car accident. My poor father had no clue how to deal with a teenage girl, especially one who had just lost her mother and been transplanted to a new town, where everything was different. Charlie was eternally grateful for Alice and her mom, Esme._

_Edward was twenty three, and had just graduated from Harvard Medical School, after fast tracking through college and med school. He was a genius. He had graduated from high school at sixteen and college just three years later._

_His family was throwing him a party to celebrate his graduation, and Alice invited me. _

_Alice was so different from Edward, who was so reserved, and for lack of a better word, uptight. Alice was this tiny little bundle of excitement, with short black hair that went everywhere, but it worked on her. On my first day of school, she had literally bounced up to me, taken me by the hand, and declared herself my "best friend." __I__ think we clicked because we were so opposite. Where she was energetic yet graceful, __I__ was shy and clumsy. __I'd__ loved her from the first day __I'd__ met her. Charlie worked such crazy hours, __I__ practically lived at the Cullen__'__s._

_Alice and Edward also had an older brother. Emmett was thirty, and personal trainer to the "stars" in Hollywood. He was a mountain of a man, well over six feet, and built like Mr. Universe. He had the cutest dimples when he smiled; that made him look like a little boy. Emmett came home at least once a month, so __I__ had gotten to know him quite well. He was like the big brother __I'd__ always wanted, but never had._

_Edward had been away at college when __I__had first met Alice. The Cullens had flown to see him several times, but Edward had never come home. Alice said it was because he wanted to finish school as soon as possible, and was so devoted to his studies that he never stopped. There was always something unsaid about Edward. Alice talked to him constantly, and loved him deeply. They had a strong connection, but __I__always felt there was something Alice wasn__'__t saying._

_Dr. Carlisle Cullen was the head of Cullen Medical and Pharmaceutical Corporation, a world wide medical research company that had offices and subsidiaries all over the world. He worked incredible hours and traveled constantly, but he always seemed to put his family first. At least that __is__ what __I'd__ thought, before __I__ saw him for the monster he really was._

_The night of Edward__'__s party, Alice has been treating me like a life-sized "Barbie." She painted and polished me for hours. My hair was curled, and it flowed down my back. Alice always said she'd wanted long hair, but didn__'__t have the control needed to grow it out, so she loved to play with mine. She dressed me in a short black dress that showed way too much skin for my comfort, but Alice insisted it was perfect. __I__ knew not to argue with Alice, because she would always win, and when she turned me toward the mirror, __I__ had to admit, __I__ looked good._

_The party was in full swing when we decided to make our way downstairs. Most of the guests were friends of Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, with a few of Edward__'__s closest friends from high school, and a few who had flown in from Harvard._

_Emmett had arrived the day before with his girlfriend, Rosalie Hale, the type of woman that destroyed any self esteem you may have. Tall, with a body to die for, and long silky blond hair-she was the picture of perfect womanhood. You could tell Emmett was in love, just from the look on his face when he stared at her. __I__ sighed to myself as __I__ watched them, wondering if any man would ever look me like that._

_The Cullen house, or rather mansion, sat far off the beaten path. It sat in the middle of 20 acres of tall Leland Cypress trees, right on the edge of a river. It had breath taking views from every window. The house looked like it had escaped from the pages of an old novel, or movie set. It was a three story Victorian; the porch wrapped all the way around the house, and the entire back of the house was floor to ceiling windows. Esme was an interior decorator and her home showed it. It was a showplace, but it also felt like a home, with pictures of her family in every room._

_I__had seen pictures of Edward from the time he was a little boy. He was a beautiful combination of both Carlisle and Esme. Messy bronze colored hair and amazing green eyes had come straight from Esme, while his perfect jaw line had come from Carlisle. He had a killer smile in almost all the pictures, but there were some candid shots of him scattered throughout the house, when he hadn__'__t realized his picture was being taken. He had a serious look on his face, and always had a book in his hand. Alice had told me that he was Carlisle__'__s prodigy child, who was following in Carlisle__'__s footsteps with a career path in medicine. It became apparent to me that Carlisle had big plans for Edward__'__s future._

_Alice__'__s mood would always darken a little when she talked of Carlisle__'__s plans for Edward. __I__had once asked if Carlisle__'__s plans were also Edward__'__s plans, and she had said, "Of course," but __I had__ sensed she was hiding something. __I__ hadn't questioned her, because __I had__figured it wasn__'__t my business, but __I__ had to admit, it had made me wonder._

_As Alice and __I__ entered the family room the night of the party, __I __felt very out of place. All of the movers and shakers were present, and __I__ felt like a fish out of water. __I had__ heard Alice squeal as she flew into the room. __I__ glanced up just in time to see her leap into the arms of the most beautiful man __I__ had ever seen. __I__knew instantly it was Edward by his hair, and his pictures hadn't done him justice. He wasn__'__t as tall as Emmett, but every bit of six feet, two or three inches. He was dressed in a tux that showed off his perfect body; broad shoulders that tapered down to his flat waist. His hair was everywhere, a messy, golden bronze color that is hard to describe. As he hugged Alice, he spun her around in his arms. His smile was mesmerizing, it lit up his whole face, and you could see the love that shined through his eyes as he looked at his baby sister._

_Alice pulled Edward by his arm toward me._

"_Edward, this is Bella, my best friend in the whole world...after you of course. Bella this is my favorite brother, Edward-but don__'__t tell Emmett," she gushed._

_Edward took my hand in both of his and shook it lightly, "Bella, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. It is very nice to finally meet you, Alice has told me so much about you that __I__ feel l know you already." __I__ felt my face turn several shades of red._

"_Hi, Edward," was all __I__ managed to choke out._

_He laughed the most lyrical laugh __I__ had ever heard. __I__ felt my entire body shiver, and it was at that exact second that __I__ knew __I__ could very easily fall in love with Edward Cullen._

_I__ spent the entire party watching him. It was hard to believe that he was only twenty-three; he carried himself with so much self confidence and grace. __I__could see why Carlisle was so proud. The prodigal son returns, and all that nonsense. Edward put everyone in his presence at ease, even a silly seventeen-year-old girl who did nothing but stand in the corner all evening, gawking at him._

"Bella...Bella, are you okay?," I hear Edward say.

I open my eyes to see his concerned face in front of me. I sit up on the couch causing Edward's jacket to fall to the floor. I feel my face flush, embarrassed to be so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear the door open when he'd returned, but silently giving thanks that my tears had stopped.

I look at Edward. "How is your Mom?" I ask quietly.

He stands up and runs his fingers through his hair while taking a deep breath."She's okay, all things considered. She is handling everything just like she always does, trying to comfort everyone else, hiding how much she is hurting. She loved him," he shakes his head. "She was the one person he treated right. I never truly believed he had a heart, except when it came to Mom, he truly did love her."

I pick up Edward's jacket from the floor as I stand, folding it carefully and placing it on the chair beside him.

"You could have stayed with her. It's where you should be," I tell him.

He turns to walk into the kitchen, and I follow.

I notice several bags on the island.

He sighs deeply, "Emmett and Rosalie are staying for a while, and Alice is there. There really was no reason for me to stay. Mom sent food...there is so much food." He glances at me, "Why do people always bring food after funerals? I never understood that. Who can eat...?"

He pauses, then walks out of the room shaking his head.

I start opening bags, and am amazed at the amount of food Esme sent home with Edward. There is enough food to feed us for weeks; platters of chicken, roast beef, vegetables,and every cheese imaginable. I sigh, knowing I will have to make room in the refrigerator.

I turn to Edward, who is standing, gazing out of the balcony doors at the pouring rain, "Are you hungry? I could fix..." He turns around and shakes his head no, cutting off my words. I just nod and continue putting the food away.

After I finish cleaning up the kitchen, I walk into the living room. Edward is bent over his desk, going through papers, and I feel my heart clench.

_Not yet, not yet, please God not yet, _is all that runs through my head.

I am not ready to let go of my husband. I am frozen in place as he turns his head to look at me. He takes a deep breath, and looks right into my eyes.

"We have to talk." is all he says, and I feel my world implode, because my world as I know it is about to end.

**So tell me what you thing! Next chapter explains how they meet and background of these two.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Deepest thanks to betas: SAM1AM, xrxdanixx and DreaC, for making this read so much better.**

**To my dear friend Prof. Suz, your input in priceless.**

**Chapter One**

**The Beginning**

_**Eight Years Earlier**_

It is the spring of my senior year, and my entire life has been turned upside down...again. Charlie had been shot and killed, responding to a domestic violence complaint.

The Cullens have taken me in, since I don't have any other family. They are now my legal guardians. Losing both of my parents, within two years of each other, has devastated me. I am, for all intents and purposes, an orphan.

I am grateful to the Cullens, but I also realize that the family I thought was perfect is far from it.

Edward has completed his medical training, internship or residency-whatever it's called, and is living at home. There are only two bedrooms on the third floor, and I have been given the second one, across from Edward's.

Edward is working at Forks Hospital, in the emergency room. This is what he loves, what he went into medicine for. I also see what a player he is. He is with a different woman almost every night.

All the nurses at the hospital are in love with him, along with every woman in Forks and the surrounding areas. He is young, handsome, rich, and loves all the benefits that go with it. Not that he is home much; he is always either working or partying, which is what guys his age do, I suppose.

Late at night, I awaken to loud voices. I can hear Edward and Carlisle yelling at each other...again. This is becoming a nightly ritual.

The tension in the Cullen household is a constant.

Carlisle has shaped and molded Edward since the day he was born. Carlisle wants Edward to head the corporation, as Carlisle has done for the past thirty years. Edward is to take over the empire.

Edward wants to practice medicine, live his life a little, not run a business. They fight about it constantly. They fight about the women Edward dates. They seem to fight about everything.

I walk down the darkened steps to Alice's room and open the door quietly. She is sitting up in bed, hugging her knees to her chest.

"You can't sleep,either?" I ask.

She rolls her eyes "Who can sleep with the two of them screaming? They seem to forget that there are other people in this house."

I slump down on the bed next to Alice.

"Has it always been like this?" I ask.

Alice leans back against her headboard and takes a deep breath. She looks at me like she is torn about answering me.

We both jump when we hear doors slamming and footsteps running down the stairs. Alice gets up, locks her bedroom door and turns to me as she climbs up on the bed.

Her shoulders slump as she sits next to me.

"I love my father, but he has always been so hard on Edward. He's always expected more from him than anyone else."

I frown at her in confusion. She takes my hand and says, "You can never tell anyone that I told you this, but you should know why they are always at odds with each other."

I nod my head but don't say anything, just wait for her to continue.

"Edward has always been 'the golden child' in my father's eyes. He has always been brilliant, always had a fascination with math and science, even as a little boy. When Dad realized this, it became his goal to shape Edward into his idea of perfection. Don't get me wrong, Edward idolized Dad when he was a little boy. He knew he wanted to be a doctor from the time he was around seven. He would follow him on his rounds at the hospital, always asking questions that should have been way over his head. Dad encouraged him, pushed him, if you will. Edward would spend hours researching diseases he would hear Dad mention, or pick up from other doctors in the hospital. Dad was so proud."

Alice looks like she is going to cry. I take her hand and encourage her to go on.

"Did you know that Dad's business was Edward's idea?" she asks.

I am stunned. I knew Carlisle had been an emergency room doctor before he started his corporation, but I didn't know the details. I just shake my head, not trusting my voice.

Alice looks so sad as she continues. "Yeah, when Edward was fifteen, he told Dad he should start a research facility to help find cures for rare and terminal diseases. Edward's idea was to help people that couldn't afford quality health care, to help those who had no other means. Edward was always very serious, but he also always had a heart the size of the earth. He is compassionate and caring, which makes him such a great doctor. Dad took Edward's idea and flew with it. So, Cullen Medical and Pharmaceutical Corporation was born. It started out to be just what Edward had envisioned, but then money came into play, and it grew into the monster that it is today. Dad stopped practicing medicine and just ran the corporation. Edward even got his start working in the lab, part-time, while still in high school. He was only sixteen, but so devoted. Edward started to see that the plan was changing, that politics and other physicians were pushing it to be a 'for profit' company. Soon, Edward and Dad were arguing about it constantly."

I notice the tears falling down Alice's face.

I tell her, "You don't have to tell me this, Alice. It really is none of my business. I don't want you to drag up bad memories."

Alice shakes her head and raises her chin defiantly. "No, it feels good to have someone to talk to. Though, I have to warn you, it only gets worse, but you need to try and understand."

I just nod and let her continue.

"Edward's dream was for the business to be 'non-profit.' To help people, he would tell Dad that the Cullen's had enough money, they didn't need to make more money off other people's misery. Dad would always tell him that when he finished school, he would give him the research division, and he could run it as he saw fit. That is why Edward pushed himself so hard. He finished high school and college early. He was one of the youngest ever accepted into Harvard Medical School. He was always so driven.

"Edward never had a normal childhood, especially in high school. Dad was always pushing him to do better, to be the best. It is what Edward wanted, to please Dad."

Alice sobbed, I'm not sure if she is trying to convince me or herself.

"He never dated, Bella. He didn't even go to his prom. He could have had his pick of any girl in school. They all had crushes on him. But Dad convinced him girls were a waste of time. He could have a love life after his professional life was established."

I am crying at this point, just thinking of Edward doing nothing but studying and trying to please his father. It suddenly seemed so unfair.

I look at Alice, who is pacing the room by now.

"Carlisle doesn't seem that way with you and Emmett. Why did he push Edward so hard? It doesn't make sense. He's such a wonderful man." I ask quietly.

I have noticed in the short time I have been living with the Cullens that Carlisle seemed to expect so much more from Edward. Everyone forgets to turn off a light, on occasion, or close a cabinet door. Nothing is ever said, except to Edward. It is as if Edward could do nothing right in Carlisle's eyes.

"Emmett was always the 'jock' even as a baby, from what Mom tells me. He could play any sport, but he was an average student. I am just 'Daddy's little girl.'"

She shrugged. "I do okay in school, but have never been very good in science or math. I can draw a mean dress design, so I guess I got Mom's talent. Edward is the genius, who professed a love of medicine at a young age. Dad decided Edward's future, and he pushed him toward it. Edward is so easy going and always wants to please, so he allowed Dad to make his decisions. He rebelled a little in high school, slacked off a bit, and Dad went ballistic; would not talk to Edward other than to tell him what a disappointment he was. It broke Edward's heart, so he threw himself back into his studies even harder. He hated upsetting Dad. He never stood up to him, until now. Edward is his own man now, especially after living on his own while at college. He knows what he wants. Dad is fighting him and it is causing so much tension. I am afraid Edward is going to leave and never come back."

I pull Alice into a hug, because now she is crying so hard I can barely understand her. I just hold her and think about everything she has told me. I try to figure out the Carlisle I saw every day while Edward was gone; the kind, compassionate man who loves his wife, who takes in an orphaned teenage girl and treats her as his own, and the man who Alice has just described.

The Edward I have grown to know over the last year is just as Alice described him: kind, compassionate and giving.

Edward was the one that told me that Charlie had died. He held me, while I cried, for over an hour. He was the one who brought me to the Cullen home that night. He had given me stitches when I tripped over my own feet and fell onto the sharp edge of a car bumper one day while leaving school. He teased me constantly about how klutzy I was, just as Alice did, but he never made me feel like an 'outsider.'

Alice has fallen asleep in my arms, so I place her on her pillow and cover her with her quilt, turn off her light, and make my way back to my room.

I stop by Edward's door and just listen. I can't see a light underneath, so I don't know if he left. I want to walk in and give him a big hug, but I know I can't, so I just gently touch his door, the way I wish I could touch his face, and then I go to my room.

I have trouble sleeping, thinking of Edward, being denied his childhood, so determined to please his father. I still have so many questions.

I toss and turn most of night. I finally fall asleep, but still wake up early. I stay in bed watching the day break outside my windows. I can't stop all the thoughts of Edward running through my head. I wonder what Carlisle could possible want from Edward now. He has done everything his father has asked of him.

I finally get tired of lying in bed, even though it is still early. I decide to go start coffee, knowing I will need it to get through the day. The house is quiet; no one needs to be up for at least another hour.

I make my way down the steps quietly and head to the kitchen. I stop when I notice Edward sitting at the kitchen island. He is reading the paper and drinking coffee. He is dressed in scrubs, so he must have just gotten home, or is on his way to the hospital. I stand for a few minutes, just taking in the sight that is Edward, his strong jawline, his consistently messy hair. I watch his Adam's apple bob as he swallows his coffee and runs his long fingers through his hair.

I am trying to decide if I should turn and go back upstairs, just leave him in peace or join him, when his eyes flash to mine. He gives me his beautiful crooked smile and lowers the paper.

"Morning, Miss Bella. What are you doing up so early? I didn't wake you, did I?" Edward asks.

I walk over to the coffee pot and pour myself a cup. "No, I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep, so I figured I'd get the coffee going, but someone beat me to it," I answer him with a smirk.

I hold up the pot and walk over to top off his cup. I slide onto the stool across from him. "So, Dr. Cullen, are you coming or going?"

He folds the paper and places it on the stool next to him. "Both, actually"

I look at him, confused, and he smiles at me.

"I got called in last night for a pile up on the 101, nothing serious, but it took up most of the night. I'm supposed to be on duty at eight this morning, but they kicked me out to get a few hours sleep." Edward says, yawning. He stands up and stretches his back. "But the adrenaline is running so high, I know I will never sleep, so I am just filling up on caffeine and waiting a few hours before I return."

I frown at him as he pours himself another cup and places some muffins in the microwave.

"Is it a good idea for you to work on so little sleep," I ask as he gets the butter from the refrigerator and starts buttering the muffins. He walks over to me, placing one of the muffins in front of me, and refills my coffee cup.

He replaces the coffee pot, walks by me, ruffling my hair, and sighs. "Believe me; I have worked on a lot less sleep than this. Medical school is grueling and I won't even try to describe how little sleep I functioned on when I was an intern. I don't really need much sleep. Besides, I love being at the hospital. It makes me feel alive."

I watch him as he eats his muffin. He looks tired. He has dark circles under his eyes and even though he smiles, his eyes don't look happy. He is constantly running his fingers through his hair, which I have come to recognize is a nervous habit. He keeps glancing at his watch and looking at the staircase, like he is expecting someone, someone he doesn't want to see.

"You love your job, don't you?" I whisper, trying to distract him.

He looks at me with a surprised look on his face. Then he smiles, really smiles."Yeah, I do. I feel alive when I am working. I always wanted to be a doctor, did you know that?"

I shake my head. He doesn't need to know what Alice told me last night.

"I did, ever since I can remember." Edward muses. "It was my dream. Then, when I finally got to medical school and started working with patients, when I saw that I could make people feel better...it was..." He shakes his head and laughs. "It is hard to describe, but let's just say, yes, I love my work."

I smile up at him. "It shows."

He sits down and looks at me without saying anything for a few minutes. I am beginning to feel a little uncomfortable, he is staring so hard.

He finally asks, "Bella, you graduate next month. What do you want to do with your life?"

I blush. This isn't something I talk about much, because people tell me it's silly, but I want to be honest with Edward. I look down at my hands as I tear my napkin into little pieces.

"What I really want to do is write." I can feel myself blushing even more, but I continue, "I have always wanted to be a writer. I know it sounds silly."

I look up at him, and he has such a serious look on his face. "Why do you think it's silly?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Charlie would always tell me I needed a backup plan. That it is hard to make a living from writing, that I should be a teacher, or librarian. I could write on the side, but not to rely on a career as a writer."

I get up to clean the few dishes and make another pot of coffee, since we've almost finished the one Edward made. Edward puts his hand on my shoulder and turns me around. I feel a small surge of electricity run through my body that I feel whenever he touches me. He looks deep into my eyes.

"If writing is what you love, Bella, do it. Don't ever let anyone keep you from your dreams, ever." He says it so seriously it almost brings tears to my eyes. I just look at him and nod my head, unable to speak.

He drops his hands from my shoulders when we hear someone coming down the stairs.

Carlisle comes into the kitchen, "Good morning, Bella," he says brightly. "Edward." He muttered his name dryly.

I can hear the difference in his tone, and it makes me frown as I look at Edward, who just shakes his head slightly.

"Morning, Father. I've got to get going. Thank you, Miss Bella for the coffee and the company." He gently squeezes my shoulders.

He picks up his paper and makes his way to the garage door, when Carlisle calls out, "Will you be home for dinner?"

Edward never turns, just says, "Not sure, I'll call Mom later when I see how the day is going." With that, he is gone.

Carlisle turns to me with a small smile on his face. I pour him a cup of coffee and place it in front of him.

"Thank you, Bella" Carlisle says.

I sit across from him, trying to figure out what to say to him with all the information I have running through my head.

To break the silence, I smile at Carlisle and say softly, "You must be really proud of Edward."

Carlisle's head snaps up sharply, and I think I see something flash in his eyes for just a moment.

"Of course, I am very proud. He works too much. I wish he didn't push himself so hard."

I have to admit, I am shocked after everything I have heard, but all I can do is smile and nod my head.

Alice comes bouncing into the kitchen at that moment and freezes for just a second, seeing us sitting together, before joining us at the island. She kisses her father on the cheek. "Good morning, all. What's up?" She asks, looking at me guiltily.

Carlisle wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her forehead. "Just the usual, my little one. Sorry girls, but I need to run. Tell your mother I will call her later about dinner. Have a great day at school. You don't have much longer left." He winks at us and is gone.

Alice drives us to school, and I debate how to continue our conversation from last night. Alice is quiet, which is very unusual for her, so I quietly ask, "What does Carlisle want from Edward now?"

Alice pales slightly, glancing at me briefly, then sighs deeply.

"Bella, Dad loves Edward. I know it doesn't sound like it, but I know he does. He just goes about showing it all wrong." She shakes her head, then continues, "Dad doesn't like the women Edward dates. He thinks they are all after the Cullen 'name' or the Cullen 'money.' Edward is just making up for lost time. He isn't planning on marrying any of these women, but Dad thinks he should settle down with a nice, 'good girl' as he so eloquently puts it."

She lowers her eyes briefly, then looks across the school parking lot, turning off the car.

"Edward just wants to enjoy himself after working so hard for so long, but Dad has other plans."

She looks at me with sad eyes. "Come on; let's go. We don't want to be late."

With that, I know the conversation is over.

I can't keep Edward out of my mind. I keep seeing this sad little boy-now a grown man-still trying to please his father, while attempting to live his life.

I hate to admit, but it breaks my heart.

A few days later, it is very late at night and I can't sleep. I decide to go to the downstairs library to find something to read. I find an old copy of Wuthering Heights, possibly a first edition, and start reading, curled up in a chair in the corner of the room. It has always been one of my favorite books, and I soon get lost in it.

I hear the front door slam so loud it makes me jump. I only have the sidelight on, instead of the overhead, so I know no one will know anyone is in the room, unless they choose to enter. I try to keep reading, but seconds after I hear the first door slam, I hear it open and slam again.

I hear Carlisle yelling, "Edward, damn it, I was talking to you."

I can't see either of them, and I don't know how to get out of the room, so I just stay frozen.

"You have absolutely _nothing_ to say that I want to hear," I hear Edward yell, his tone makes me cringe.

"Regardless, you will listen to me. I am you father, damn it," Carlisle yells just as loud.

I want the floor to open up and swallow me, or for them to move to the other side of the house. There is no way I want to hear this.

"I am not a child anymore, _father," _Edward snarls. "You DO NOT get to tell me how to live my life, especially my personal life. What I do outside of the hospital, or the corporation, is none of your business."

I can hear someone pacing, when Carlisle quietly, but angrily, states, "You're right, but I am you father, and as long as I am your father, I have the right to question any decision you make that may affect your career. These _women_, and I use the term loosely, can ruin everything you've worked for. All you need is to get one pregnant, or God forbid, even worse, marry one so they can get their greedy claws into the Cullen money or name, and wipe out everything. They can absolutely make your life a living hell."

I hear Edward snort. Yes, he actually snorts.

"I know how to prevent a pregnancy. I am a doctor, and I have no intentions of marrying anyone...not any time soon, anyway. But who I date is none of your business, no matter how you try to spin it, unless that is included in your 'master plan' for my life. Tell me, Father, have you got my wife all picked out, too? A pure blood who fits your definition of success?"

Everything is quiet for a few minutes, and I can just picture the two of them glaring at each other.

"You're right, again, Edward," Carlisle says, entirely too calm for the words he is spewing. "I can't tell you how to live you personal life, but I do own the corporation and the hospital, and I still have total control over that."

It is the first time I hear Carlisle sound totally evil. I feel a shiver run through my body as Edward laughs. "What? Are you going to fire me?" he asks incredulously.

I can hear the smirk in Carlisle's voice. "No, of course not, but I do want to retire someday soon, and Aro Volutri has expressed quite an interest in purchasing the corporation for much more than it is worth."

Once again, there is dead silence for a few minutes.

"You would sell your life's work to a man who has no sense of decency, just to spite me?" I hear Edward ask.

"No, but I will not allow one of your many sluts to get their hands on what I have worked so hard for, because you can't keep your dick in your pants. Start thinking with the head on your shoulders, Edward." He pauses a moment before he continues, "However, if you were to marry a nice girl, who wouldn't be after you for what she could get out of the deal, then I'll make you a promise. I will sign the entire corporation over to you on your fifth anniversary."

I hear Edward laugh defeatedly.

"You are unbelievable. What is this, father? Have you already picked out my wife? Do you have a list of 'nice, suitable' girls for me to pick from? Do you have to control this part of my life, too?"

Carlisle let out a loud sigh. "Edward, I am just looking out for you and your future. With the right woman by your side, you could own the world. You are brilliant, and have such a good medical and business head on your shoulders. You just need to settle down and find the right kind of woman..."

Suddenly, Edward starts laughing loudly.

"Are you for real? Do you know me at all? Do you honestly believe, for one minute, that I became a doctor to own the world? I could care less about money and power, which seems to be so important to you. I went into medicine to help people, and we have the power to do that. This is what you wanted at one time, too. This is what made me want to follow in your footsteps, but somewhere along the way, your goals got twisted. You are not the man you were when I was a boy. You disgust me with your 'money and power' speeches. There are more important things in life, and you used to know that."

I have never heard Edward so angry. It frightens me that they would come to blows, when suddenly, I hear Carlisle laugh.

"Grow up, Edward" Carlisle yells. "You need money and power to get what you want. Take off your rose colored glasses and look at the world with your real eyes. Do you honestly believe you can do any good without power and money? You have had everything so easy; you have never had to struggle..."

"What the hell?" Edward shouts. "I've had it easy? Are you fucking kidding me? You have ridden my ass since I was a boy; I never had a normal childhood, never dated. I just worked my ass off to keep dear old dad happy, so don't you dare tell me how easy I have had it. You know what...fuck it, just fuck it!"

Footsteps stomp down the hallway. The front door opens and slams shut. Edward is gone.

He doesn't come back.

**A/N: Have a few chapters ready to go, so updates should be fairly quick until I run out. Let me know what you like, what you hate. Love suggestions. Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just like to shake them up a bit.**

**Thanks so much to Prof. Suz, who will never read this after it is posted, but beats me up before it goes to you.**

**To my betas: Sam1Am, xrxdanixx and DreaC, for finding all my misplaced and missing commas, tenses and the stuff that makes this readable.**

**Love Comes Last**

**Chapter Two**

**Getting To Know You**

Edward stays gone. Three days after he leaves, Alice is in such a state, that I tell her about the fight. I don't go into details, because I don't feel it's my place. I just tell her I overheard them arguing.

The Cullen household is quiet, and the tension is palpable during Edward's absence. Everyone seems to be walking on eggshells, especially when Carlisle is home. Edward isn't mentioned. It is almost like he doesn't exist.

The prom is Saturday and Alice is like a hurricane with all the preparations. After all, it is the social event of the year, for seniors anyway. Jasper, Alice's boyfriend, for the last four years, is returning from California, where he is a student at UCLA, to escort her, so her excitement level is over the top, even for her.

She is upset with me because I refuse to go.

Although, I have been invited by at least three guys.

Mike Newton, I think not.

Eric Yorkie, NO.

Tyler Crowley, won't even go there.

I will never be the "get all dressed up and party" girl. Alice insisted I go last year and it was a nightmare, so I flat out refuse to go this year.

My refusal doesn't stop Alice from dragging me into all the prom preparations, which involves finding the perfect dress and all the accessories to go with it. I am exhausted by the time we finish.

Now I know how Alice stays so slim, she never stops!

It's the Friday before the prom and Alice flies into the house and pulls me into her bedroom, all excited and breathless.

"Edward's coming home," Alice squeals. "He promised me he would be here tomorrow before Jasper and I leave for the prom." She is practically dancing around the room. "But the best part, he is staying."

I can't help but smile at Alice, because her happiness is contagious. She has been so down by Edward's absence, and I know she has been trying to talk him into returning. I even heard her begging Carlisle to ask him to come home. I have to admit, I'm excited because I've missed Edward.

"Does Edward's return have anything to do with the fact that your parents are going out of town this weekend...hmm?" I tease.

"It doesn't matter," Alice pouts. "He is coming home, and that is all that matters. Before you ask, yes, Dad knows he's coming home. Apparently, they talked at the hospital. Oh, Bella," she yells, as she throws her arms around me. "This is going to be the perfect weekend. Jasper will be home, prom will be perfect, and Edward will be home." She falls backwards on to the bed and sighs. "Life is good."

All I can do is laugh, because this is so Alice.

Alice literally bounces on my bed at the crack of dawn, yelling at me to wake up.

"Come on, Bella," she squeals, "we have a lot to do today. I have to get my hair done, and you have to go with me to keep me company. I have to look perfect and I need you to keep me on schedule."

I roll over and peek at the clock, groaning, "Alice, it isn't even 7:30. Why are you up so early?"

"My hair appointment is for ten in Port Angeles. It will take us at least an hour to get there. I have to pick up my dress, but most importantly, I am starving. Hurry up and get ready, we can eat at the diner on the way," she rambles, as she leaves my bedroom.

I roll out of bed, grab my clothes, and head for the shower. It's going to be a long day.

By the time we return home, I am completely whipped. Alice has not stopped all day, and is still going at top speed. I am ready to crawl into my bed and sleep until this weekend is over. Even though I manage to grab a twenty minute nap, while Alice gets her hair done, I am still worn out.

I stay with Alice while she applies her make up to perfection and slips on her dress. She is absolutely stunning. She chooses a floor length, silk, pale pink, empire style dress that falls like waves from the high waist. Her hair is done in small, spiral pin curls shaped around her face, with pieces of baby's breath throughout. To complete the look, she adds pink, six inch heels, and a small pearl choker.

"Oh, Alice." I smile at her, "You are going to take Jasper's breath away, and if you don't win Prom Queen, something is seriously wrong."

We make our way downstairs, moments before the doorbell rings. Alice takes a deep breath as I go to open the door. I feel a huge smile spread over my face when I see Jasper standing on the front porch, all dressed up in a black tux. I have never seen Jasper in anything except jeans and band tees, so it is definitely a change.

"Wow, Jazz, you sure clean up nice." I say as I pull him into a big hug. "Alice, who is this handsome man?"

Alice giggles like a little girl as she walks over to us. "This is the man I love."

She rises up on her toes, still too short, even with her six inch heels, and kisses him lightly. Jasper blushes and presents her with a beautiful wrist corsage of tiny pink tea roses. The perfect accessory to her dress.

I watch as Alice glances down the street before shutting the door with a frown on her face. I know she is waiting for Edward. Trying to kill time, I grab my camera and shout, "Picture time; you know I have to document this."

I begin taking pictures of Alice and Jasper in every possible pose I can think of. Just as I am running out of ideas, the front door flies open and Edward comes rushing in.

"Thank God, you're still here," Edward says. "I was afraid I was going to miss you. I got stuck in surgery and it went longer than I thought."

The look on Alice's face is priceless. She wraps her arms around Edward's waist and stares up at him.

"It's okay, you made it before we left and that is all that matters. You will be here in the morning, right?" she asks of Edward. I hear the slight anguish in her voice.

Edward kisses her on her nose, still smiling. "I will be here." He pulls back and holds Alice by just her upper arms. "You look beautiful, by the way."

Alice, being Alice, steps back and answers, "I know."

She kisses him and hugs him tightly. "Come on, Jazz, we have a party to get to."

Alice grabs Jasper's hand and they walk out the front door. "Bye, guys. See you in the morning." I watch with a huge smile on my face as they make their way toward Jasper's car, before shutting the door.

As I turn to walk into the kitchen, Edward stops me. "Why, may I ask, are you here?" I'm surprised and a little hurt by his question. I must have frowned, because he continues, "Shouldn't you be all dressed up and going out the door with Alice?" He quirks his eyebrows.

I laugh as I make my way to the kitchen. "One prom in a lifetime is one too many. Alice insisted I go last year and I am still trying to recover from the mortification. Fancy dresses and shoes that could double as weapons are not my idea of fun."

I shudder as I remember the disaster that was my junior prom, trying not to break my ankle, walking in heels that couldn't support a two year old, much less a one hundred ten pound girl, stepping on numerous toes of the poor boys who were brave enough to try to dance with me.

I hear Edward laugh out loud and it is a magnificent sound. I turn around to look at him, which is a mistake because I walk right into the kitchen door. I grab the door knob to keep myself from falling.

"See, I can't even stay upright when I am bare footed." I laugh.

As Edward follows me into the kitchen, he snickers. "So, what are your plans for tonight, while all your classmates are living it up and getting drunk?"

I raise my eyebrows at him. "Drunk?" I ask.

"Please, Bella, I am not that old. I do remember what happens on prom night."

"Really? Alice told me you didn't go to your prom." I smirk at him as I point to the pizza box and grab a beer from the refrigerator for him.

"No, I didn't," he states, "but I heard all about it. It is a night of debauchery and drunkenness. The prom is just an excuse for teenagers to pretend they know what adults do; if they only knew..." He gets a faraway look on his face and shrugs. He grabs a slice of pizza and takes a huge bite out of it. "Anyway, you didn't answer my question. What are you doing tonight, since everyone is gone?"

I sigh and pout. "Calculus. The final is next week and I really need to ace it." I curl up in the kitchen chair, where my books are spread out. "Whoever invented calculus should be shot. I mean, really, when am I ever going to use this crap?"

He grins. "Do you need some help? I don't like to brag, but calculus was one of my favorite subjects. All you really need to know is a couple of rules and everything else just falls into place."

I look at him in shock. "You actually like calculus? You are a strange one, Edward Cullen." I laugh.

He pulls a chair next to mine and we spend the next few hours going over my calculus work. He is right, once he points out a few simple rules, it all seems to make sense. I am amazed how simple it seems, once he explained it.

As I stuff my books into my backpack, Edward throws away the pizza box that we manage to empty while studying. He opens the refrigerator and grabs another beer.

"Hey?" He asks over his shoulder. "You want a beer to celebrate conquering calculus and prom night?"

I laugh at him. "No, I can't do much with beer. It smells like carbonated horse piss." I gasp, and quickly cover my mouth with my hand, not believing I said that out loud.

I feel my face turning several shades of red as Edward laughs so hard he has tears running down his face.

"Sorry." I stutter, but he holds his hand up as he tries to control his laughter.

"No, it's okay, Bella. You just have such an articulate way of stating things," he manages to get out between laughs.

I glare at him. "No, it is more a case of my mouth engaging before my brain kicks it."

He continues to snicker as he walks to the liquor cabinet, and I can hear him moving around bottles. He pulls out two bottles and grins at me as he holds them up.

"You have to celebrate tonight. It's the law of prom night." Edward states. I scowl at him, not sure what he is up to.

He walks to the refrigerator and pulls out the quart of half and half that Esme uses for her coffee. He pours a little liquid from each liquor bottle, adds the half and half, and stirs it.

"The perfect white Russian, a very girly drink for a very girly girl." He laughs as he hands me the glass, and I glare at him."

"I am _not_ a girly girl," I mutter as I take a small sip. Surprisingly, it's pretty good. "This isn't bad. Taste like coffee flavored chocolate milk,".I take another big swallow.

"Whoa, slow down, Bella. It will still kick your ass if you aren't used to drinking. It has vodka and Kahlua in it."

He continues to laugh as we make our way into the living room and collapse on the couch. Edward grabs the remote and starts clicking through channels.

I watch him as he tries to find something worthwhile to watch on TV. He seems so relaxed and carefree. I can't help wondering if it's because Carlisle isn't around.

"So, are you really staying?" I ask tentatively as I sip my drink.

He looks over at me, and I see sadness in his eyes.

"Yeah, I promised Alice. Things are a little better between Dad and me, and Mom's been calling constantly, so I guess I'm home, at least, for now."

I can't help but notice the uncertainty on his face. I don't know if it's the alcohol that I'm drinking much too quickly, or if my curiosity has just gotten the best of me, but I can't seem to keep my mouth shut.

"If you're unhappy, why come home? I mean, you and your dad seem to get along better if you aren't living in the same house." I am amazed that I have the nerve to even talk to him, much less ask personal questions. It must be the alcohol; I take another big swallow.

Edward doesn't say anything for a while. I begin to think I have crossed a line, but then he sits up and downs most of his beer.

"Alice told me you overheard our argument?" It comes out as a question. I just nod.

He rubs the heel of his hands against his eyes. "How much did you hear?"

I look at him, trying to decide whether to tell him the truth, but the alcohol has ruined my brain to mouth filter. "All of it." I grimace, and then try to explain quickly.

"I was in the library when you came home, reading, and I couldn't figure out how to leave when you and Carlisle started to argue. I didn't mean to listen, but you guys were kind of loud."

I hoped all the words didn't run together, as my tongue was feeling quite numb for some reason.

Edward stood up and grinned at me. "I need another beer, you want another?" he asks, pointing at my now empty cup.

"Sure," I respond, knowing I probably shouldn't, but I want to keep talking to Edward and it seems to help.

Edward hands me my glass and gives me one of his crooked smiles. "Drink this one a little slower. It has a way of sneaking up on you."

I hate that he thinks of me as a child, I am not that much younger than him. I glare at him.

"Thanks," I say as I take a big drink. He just laughs, as he sits down and turns off the television, which neither of us are watching.

"Bella, I'm sorry you have to hear any arguments between Dad and me, but I'm really sorry you had to hear that one. It was one of the worse arguments we've ever had, and believe me, we have had some fierce arguments over the years."

He leans back and lets his head rest on the back of the couch. He looks so tired and defeated. Apparently, the alcohol is doing its job because, once again, I open my big mouth.

"Carlisle wouldn't sell the business just to spite you, Edward. I know you know him better than I do, but he is a good man look at everything he has done for me, and I am not even family."

Edward laughs, but it is not a happy laugh. He places his hand over mine, and says "Bella, believe me; if my father thought it would make me tow the line, he would sell his soul to prove a point. That is just the way it is between us." He shrugs, but looks so sad. My heart breaks.

I gently squeeze his hand, just trying to reassure him, somehow. He smiles at me, but he doesn't move his hand. His eyes close and he speaks so low I have to strain to hear him.

"I love my father, Bella. I truly do. He just expects so much from me. I know he thinks what he is doing, it's for my own good. I am twenty-six years old, but, God I feel seventy. I just want to relax and enjoy life for a while. I feel like I have been studying and working twenty-four hours a day for most of my life. I don't want to burn out before thirty."

He glances over at me. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be burdening you with this." He laughs. "See what happens when you drink?"

He closes his eyes, and I just stare at him. He is such a beautiful person, inside and out...especially out. I giggle to myself, and Edward looks at me with his eyebrows raised. Apparently, it wasn't to myself.

"What?" he asks.

"Nothing, I think the alcohol is getting to me." I smile at him and put my empty glass down on the coffee table, wondering how I drank it so fast.

"I never answered your question, did I?" Edward questions, looking over at me.

I frown. I can't remember what question he is referring to.

He grins at me. "Why I am still here. Why I haven't moved out."

Ah, now I remember. I just shake my head, not trusting my mouth to work correctly.

"When Dad sells everything, especially if he sells to the Volutri, everything I have worked so hard for will be gone. The Volutri have always been about the bottom line, the profit. Aro would probably sell me the research division for two or three times what it is worth, but he would destroy all the research that's been done. I am going to have to start from scratch. I have a trust fund from my grandmother Mason, Mom's mother, but that isn't anywhere near enough to even get it up and running. So, basically I need to save as much money as possible, and living here is cheap." He shrugs and looks very defeated.

"You sound like it is already a done deal," I reply, "like there isn't any hope that Carlisle will change his mind."

He takes a deep breath as he sits up, "Oh, it's a done deal, believe me. I either marry an appropriate woman, who Carlisle approves of, or I stop dating anyone he doesn't approve of. I don't see either of those things happening. I am having fun for the first time in my life, and I will not bend to Carlisle's whims this time."

I watch him closely as he rests his elbows on his knees and runs his fingers through his hair.

"Carlisle would actually expect you to marry someone you didn't love, just to prove a point? That just seems so wrong, and so stupid." I am amazed at my bravery.

I hear a small giggle or grunt from Edward. I am too intoxicated to tell the difference.

"Yes, Bella he would. He expects me to find, or allow him to find, the perfect woman that would fit the

Cullen mold."

I frown as he looks so broken and disheartened.

I lean back on the couch. "So, let me guess. The perfect Cullen woman would be beautiful, rich, and connected?" I ask, surprised at how bitter my words sound, even to me

Edward looks at me with a surprised look on his face. He rises from the couch, grabbing my empty glass, as he heads to the kitchen.

I hear him call over his shoulder, "You are very perceptive, Ms Swan, and not too far off the track."

I have this vision of beautiful, valley speaking girls with fake boobs, all dressed in bikinis with their bank accounts printed out, lined up for Carlisle to inspect to decide if they are good enough for Edward. I am not a violent person in any way, but I have the urge to punch Carlisle, and I am not sure where these feelings are coming from.

I feel something cold touch my hand. I open my eyes to see Edward grinning at me as he hands me another drink.

"Why, Dr. Cullen, are you trying to get me drunk?" I blurt out, immediately embarrassed by my words.

He laughs out loud. "No, Bella, if you don't want it, don't drink it, but getting you drunk is not something I am trying to do. I just hate to drink alone, plus I am seeing a side of you I haven't seen before. I kind of like it. You are more open than I have ever seen you. That's all."

He takes a long drink from his beer, as I stare at him in total shock.

"Well in that case." I snicker as I reach for my drink and take a big sip, knowing I will probably regret it before the night is over. "Cheers!"

Edward sighs deeply and looks over at me. "It has been an interesting night, Bella. I am sorry you have been pulled into all the Cullen family drama. This should be night of celebration and fun-for high school seniors, anyway."

I continue to sip my drink, feeling way too courageous for my own good. "I am having fun." I pout.

Edward, once again, starts to laugh hysterically, and I can't help but laugh with him. I know he probably thinks I am a total idiot at this point, but I just can't seem to keep my mouth shut.

"What are you going to do? Are you just going to let your father win? Take away everything you've worked so hard for?" I know I should shut up, but at the moment, I am incapable of it.

He slumps down on the couch and places his long legs on the coffee table.

Looking at me sadly, he says, "Bella, if you happen to know a woman, who my father would approve of, who would marry me, no questions asked, without expecting anything and would allow me to live my life, bring her on. I am wide open to suggestions. But, since I don't think that woman exists, then yes, in answer to your question, I am going to let my father win this one."

He sits with his eyes closed, looking defeated. I know it's probably the alcohol, because if I was sober I

would never have the thoughts I was having, much less, allow the words to leave my mouth.

"I know just the woman. Me."

Edward has just taken a big swallow of his beer, and it comes flying out of his mouth as he gasps in shock. He keeps his eyes trained on me as I grab some napkins to clean up his mess. I hand him one to wipe his face.

"Excuse me?" he stutters.

"I will marry you." Damn, there goes my mouth again.

"Why, Ms. Swan, did you just propose to me?" He smirks at me, as I feel the blush cover my whole body.

"Hear me out, okay." I demand, trying to fight the urge to run from the room, but now that I have opened my mouth, I had to continue. "Carlisle likes me, I think. He knows I am not after the Cullen money or name. It doesn't have to be a real marriage, you can keep doing whatever makes you happy, and Carlisle gives you what you have worked so hard for, so everyone wins."

I am speaking so fast, and pacing the room, that I am not even sure he can follow what I am saying. I glance over at him, and he is staring at me like I have lost my mind. I cringe internally, realizing I have just stepped way out of line. I sit down and cover my face with my hands.

"Or not. Forget everything I just said. I shouldn't drink...Oh God." I am spending a perfect evening with Edward, with him more relaxed than I have ever seen him, I just blew it all to pieces by opening my big, inebriated mouth.

Edward kneels down it front of me and removes my hands from my face. I am too ashamed to look at him. I feel his long fingers under my chin as he forces me to look at him.

He smiles at me, and I feel my heart start to race as he looks deep into my eyes. "Bella...that is the most unselfish thing anyone has ever offered to do for me. Thank you. But I could never ask you to do that."

"You aren't asking, I'm offering," I interrupt.

He takes my face in his hands and gently kisses my forehead. "Still, you don't realize what you would be giving up. I can't tell you how much I appreciate the offer, but no. I know I made it sound bad, but nothing is written in stone yet. It is possible my father is just blowing smoke."

I look up at him, and I can see he doesn't believe that for a moment, but I just nod my head, because I am feeling very drunk and very foolish. He helps me up and hugs me tightly, before leaning back and looking at me.

"You are a unique woman, Bella Swan. Thank you for tonight, the company, the pizza, the offer of marriage." He laughs, and I try to glare at him, but I don't think it works, since he starts to laugh.

"Come on, wifey." He laughs at me, "let's get you to bed." He helps me up the stairs, because I have trouble walking when I haven't had anything to drink, so I am sure he is only doing it so I don't fall backwards and break my neck.

Edward helps me into bed, after forcing me to drink a huge glass of water and swallow a couple of Tylenol, explaining I will appreciate it in the morning. The last thing I remember, are his lips, touching my forehead and hearing his sweet voice saying softly, "Goodnight, Bella, and thank you."

**A/N: So they are getting closer! Things get a little messy next. Hope you stick around.**

**Let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reading. It blows my mind. **

**Thank to my PTB's Hyacinthgirl18 and Karmaobell, who make this flow so much better.**

**To Sam1Am... thanks for your input and encouragement. To Prof. Suz... I love you!**

**I do not own anything Twilight, that belongs entirely to Stephenie Meyer, I just borrow her characters and try not to ruin them.**

**Love Comes Last**

**Chapter Three**

**Graduation and Trouble**

The next few weeks fly by. School is just a maze of final exams – aced my calculus final, _thank you Edward - _signing yearbooks, talking about leaving for college, and preparation for graduation.

Prom night is only discussed in passing. Alice has been crowned Prom Queen, no surprise there. I awoke with an upset stomach and a mouth that feels like I had spent the night chewing on cotton. Alice freaked out, on Edward, just a little, for getting me drunk. We explain that I only had three drinks. Edward couldn't help it if I had chugged them. Edward teases me unmercifully for days for being a 'light weight.' I am slightly embarrassed about the 'marriage proposal,' but, being the gentleman that he is, he never mentions it, for which I am extremely grateful.

Finally, graduation is upon us. Alice has been planning and organizing the graduation party to end all graduation parties. I wake up this morning to voices floating up from the backyard. As I look out of my bedroom window, I see Alice directing several men as they set up an enormous tent in the backyard. I can't help grinning; Alice is in her element.

I take a luxurious, hot shower, knowing it is going to be a long day. As I am going down the steps, I meet Edward coming up. He looks exhausted, having worked the night shift.

He smiles at me, and points down the steps. "Are we moving? All the furniture has been removed, and there are strangers everywhere. Did they sell the house without telling me?"

I laugh. "Alice is having a party." He runs his hands through his hair as he laughs, "Say no more. I am going to try to get a few hours of sleep, otherwise I won't be any good tonight."

"Are you coming to the party?" I ask, hoping he will be there, but unaware what his schedule is like.

"Really?" he looks at me in shock. "Do you really think Alice Cullen will allow me to miss her graduation and party? I was ordered to arrange my schedule so I could be off for the rest of the week.

I have received specific instructions on what my part is to be and how I am to fulfill it."

He laughs as he uses his fingers to count of his instructions, "1. You _will_ be at the graduation to support me and Bella, cheering loudly. 2. You _will_ be at the party and you _will_ have a good time, not to chaperone, but to experience something you missed out on. 3. You _will_ not hit on any of the _slutty_ _hos_ no matter how much they throw themselves at you."

By this time I am laughing so hard I have tears running down my cheeks. I can just picture tiny little Alice in Edward's face, instructing him on how he will conduct himself.

He smiles at me and laughs. "I guess you get the picture. So if you will excuse me, I really need to get some sleep, or Alice is going to kill me."

He starts back up the steps, but I stop him. "I'll try to get them to keep the noise down and let you rest."

He squeezes my hand and nods his head in thanks, and I watch him as he climbs the stairs to his bedroom. I can't keep the smile off my face now that I know Edward will be at the party tonight. I have been dreading the party; I'm not really close with any of the people at school, except Alice and Angela, and everyone in the graduating class is attending tonight. No one would miss a chance to attend at party at the Cullen mansion.

By the afternoon, the Cullen Estate had been transformed into a wonderland. It is decorated in our school colors, of yellow and blue, and there is a huge tent for the caterers to serve a sit down dinner for all the graduates. The living room has been turned into a ballroom,-I have no idea where they stored the furniture- and a DJ with all the latest equipment and music for every taste is staged in the corner; there is even a tasteless disco ball. I snicker to myself, thinking only Alice could ever pull this off.

The graduation ceremony goes off without a hitch. I manage to walk up the steps to the stage, cross it, receive my diploma and descend the steps without tripping once. That in and of itself is a major accomplishment. I am sure everyone in the auditorium can see the blush on my face as Edward, Emmett, and Jasper whoop it up and cheer as I make my way across the stage. After everyone has received their diplomas, the speakers have spoken, and we have thrown our caps in the air, we all make our way to the parking lot. Alice is yelling instructions that the party starts in one hour and everyone better show up.

I crawl into the back of the limousine, that Carlisle insisted on hiring as all of the Cullens load into the car, I kick my shoes off, and curl my legs underneath me.

I hear a loud pop, as Emmett shouts, "Champagne all around! The last of the Cullens has made it through high school!"

Glasses are filled and passed around. When we all have a glass, Carlisle taps his with a pen to get everyone's attention.

"A toast," he says, "To my baby girl and Bella's successful end of their high school education. This is only the beginning, girls; the future is yours for the taking. I am very proud of both of you."

"Here, here," everyone shouts, as we each tap our glasses against one another's. I just take a small sip and hold the glass; I have no desire to drink too much tonight.

I glance at Edward and notice he is smirking at me. I raise my eyebrows and him and he just laughs and says, "Drink up, Bella, it's a party." He only laughs harder as I glare at him.

Dinner isn't half bad. The tables are set up to hold six to eight people, and Alice, being the brilliant organizer that she is, has seated friends with friends. Some stroll around to different tables after finishing their meal, but it's been pleasant. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, and I are seated at a table with Angela and her boyfriend Ben. We reminisce about what we have gone through in high school and hear some funny tales from the Cullen boys about their antics when they had attended Forks High School I don't think I have laughed so much for a long time.

After dinner, everyone makes their way inside for the music. Alice is wrapped up in Jasper; Emmett and Rosalie have said their congratulations and goodbyes, as they have an early flight out to California. The last I see of Edward is when he and Carlisle walk them out to their car.

Now, I have never been much on crowds. I like my personal space. So being in a room, even a room as large as the Cullen's living room, with eighty freshly graduated people, many I barely recognized, is a bit much. I try to stay on the fringes of the dance floor and just observe. I'm not a dancer; I can barely walk across a flat surface without tripping.

Mike Newton tries several times to pull me out onto the dance floor, but I manage to avoid it somehow. I notice him moving my way and waving his hands at me. I am sure that several of the guys have a bottle stashed in their cars, since they keep making frequent trips out to the parking area. Even though they are trying to cover it up with gum and mints, I catch the distinct smell of alcohol on them. Mike is the worst. When I notice Jessica grab Mike and grind herself against him, I take my chance and make my way over to the French doors leading out to the side yard, hoping no one will notice.

I take a deep breath of the night air and make my way down to the gazebo that sits next to the river. I know it will be empty because the area has been roped off as 'off limits.' Carlisle and Esme make it clear there are certain areas in which the guests are not allowed. No one is allowed upstairs in the bedrooms, the gazebo, or the boathouse. No hanky-panky on their watch.

I curl up on one of the benches and lean my head back, closing my eyes. I am trying to come to terms with my mood. I have just graduated from high school; it should be one of the happiest occasions of my life, but it feels bittersweet.

My mind travels back over the last few years of my life. How happy my mom had been when she met and married Phil. She had so many bad relationships in her life; I think she had given up on finding true love, if such a thing exists, until she met Phil. He was a few years younger than her, but he doted on her. I could see the love on his face whenever she was in the room.

Life is so unfair. Mom was just beginning to get her dose of happiness when her life was stolen away. Dad and I were just beginning to reconnect when he met the same fate.

I fight to keep the tears from falling. This is what has been missing from today. My parents. I miss them, and I realize that they will never be here for any of the major events in my life. Not for my high school graduation, my college graduation. My Dad won't be here to walk me down the aisle, if I ever get married. If I have children they will never know their grandparents.

"Life sucks," I say out loud, just needing to release some tension.

It is then that I hear a snicker. I jump and look toward the back of the gazebo.

"Shouldn't you be inside partying with the rest of your class, instead of out here alone, knocking life?" I hear Edward's soft voice. I can barely make him out in the darkness.

"How long have you been sitting there?" I ask.

"Don't know, maybe an hour or so," Edward answers.

"Why?" I ask.

"Doing the same thing you are doing; contemplating life, and coming up with just about the same sentiment- life does suck."

Edward stands up and makes his way over to me. I can see the pile of beer bottles next to where he has been sitting, and he seems to stumble as he gets closer, but he manages to save himself by flopping down on the bench next to me. He is a mess. His hair is wilder than usual, which means he has been running his hands through it, something he does when he is nervous or stressed. I can smell the beer and cigarettes on him, which shocks me, because I never knew Edward smoked.

"So tell me, beautiful Bella, why does your life suck? You just graduated from high school, you have your whole future ahead of you. You can do and be anything you want, so why does your life suck?" he slurs.

His face is so full of pain. I just want to pull him into my arms and hold him until the pain goes away. Instead, I shrug. "Don't mind me, I'm just having a little pity party."

He looks at me, raising his eyebrows, waiting for me to continue.

"I've been thinking about my parents and how much I wish at least one of them could have been here tonight, that's all."

I see his expression change and he does what I wish I could do. He pulls me into his lap and hugs me tight against his chest.

"Damn, Bella, I'm sorry. I never even thought how hard this day must be for you. Here we all are celebrating and shit, never once thinking about how this was affecting you. Jesus, we're a bunch of selfish assholes."

I pull back and look at him, "No, no, geez, Edward. This is a happy occasion. It is a milestone, and all those people in there," I point up towards the house, "they should be celebrating. It's just, I don't know, I never been a big party person- that's Alice's thing, and she's good at it. I just needed to get away from it all for a minute, and I got thinking about... things, and how much Charlie and Renee are going to miss." I look at him, feeling ashamed that I have intruded on his private place and time.

"I'm sorry, just ignore me." I try to get up, but he holds me tight.

I feel the tears I have been keeping a bay start to win the battle, and I duck my head, but Edward grabs my chin and forces it up so I have to look at him.

"You should never be ignored. You've been through more in your short life than most people ever have to deal with, yet I've never heard you complain. You are one of the strongest people I know; I am in awe of you Bella Swan."

I look at him in shock. "Are you teasing me?" I ask, because I can't believe the words that are coming out of his mouth.

"Nope, only speaking the truth," he tells me.

I can't help giggling, because it is obvious he has had way too much to drink.

I run my fingers through his hair, in a useless effort to tame it somewhat, and whisper in his ear, "Are you drunk?"

He looks insulted. "Of course not, Ms. Swan, I am completely in control of my senses."

I giggle, "Sure you are, Dr. Cullen. Come on, maybe we should get you up to the house and put you to bed. You've had a long day with very little sleep; I think you're on a sensory overload."

He releases his death grip on me, and gasps as he grabs his chest, "Ms Swan, are you trying to propo... prod... seduce me?" He slurs as he tries to stand, looking shocked. "First you propose marriage to me, and now this. Whatever am I to do with you?"

I turn seventeen shades of red as he starts laughing hysterically. He grabs me around my waist and pulls me tight against his chest.

"Oh, Bella," he laughs, "if you could only see your face. It's priceless. I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh at you, but you have no idea how much I need this tonight."

I slap his arm as hard as I can, but this only makes him laugh harder. He pulls me to his side and we start up toward the house. As we get closer, he takes my hand and pulls me in the direction of the front of the house.

"Everyone is partying in the back; we can sneak up the front stairs and no one will ever know," he whispers, rather loudly for a whisper.

He's right, we enter in through the front door and make it up to the third floor without running into anyone. He walks into his bedroom, still holding my hand. He stops, drops my hand, and stands there for a moment, as if he has forgotten something. He shakes his head and walks to the bathroom, pulling his shirt over his head.

I feel foolish standing there in the middle of his bedroom, so I walk closer to the bathroom door so he can hear me, "Good night, Edward. I'll see you in the morning." I turn to leave when I hear the door open.

He stands in front of me wearing nothing but a pair of boxer briefs, and once again I feel my face flush. I keep my eyes on his as he walks toward me. My heart is beating so hard I am sure he can hear it across the room.

He pulls me into a bear hug, kisses my forehead and just says, "Thank you for being you."

I smile at him and try to get my feet to move. I watch him fall face first onto his bed, and within seconds he is snoring. I just stare at his beautiful body for a few moments until my brain kicks into gear. I walk over, cover him with his quilt, and turn to walk out. Then I remember what he had done on prom night, when I had too much to drink. I walk into his bathroom, find the Tylenol bottle, fill a glass with water, and leave it all on his bedside table. It's the least I can do.

(XXXXXXX)

I am up early the next morning, not that I slept all that great. I keep seeing the look on Edward's face as he walked toward me in the gazebo, I kept wondering what had put that pained expression in his eyes. Had he and Carlisle argued again? I had noticed them together earlier in the evening, but hadn't paid close enough attention to see if they were arguing again.

I make my way down the stairs. A gasp escapes from my lips when I see the disaster that is the Cullen's living room. I just stare at the mess, trying to figure out how this much damage could have occurred. I walk into the kitchen, and it isn't in much better shape. I shake my head and start to make a pot of coffee, knowing Edward will be in need of it when he gets up.

I grab a garbage bag from under the sink and walk down to the gazebo. I know Esme has scheduled a cleaning crew for this afternoon, so the house will be in pristine condition before evening. I want to remove all the beer bottles from the gazebo. I don't want anyone else to find them and start asking questions. I know that everyone will assume that some of the guest had left them there, which could come back on Alice, since Carlisle and Esme had given strict instructions about the areas that were off limits. The voice in the back of my head knows that Carlisle will blame Edward, and Edward doesn't need any more grief in his life.

I gather up the bottles and cigarette butts, and start back up to the house. I pick up some trash that has somehow made it onto the lawn. As I enter the kitchen, I fill the bag with dirty paper plates, cups, and napkins. When the bag is full, I take it out back and place in the trash can.

There isn't much I can do for Edward, but maybe I can save him another argument with his father.

I busy myself with cleaning up the kitchen. I start breakfast and I'm just finishing up my second cup of coffee when Esme walks into the kitchen.

"Good morning, dear, you really didn't have to do any cleaning up, I have a crew coming in this afternoon. Believe me, we've had these parties before. I know what the morning-afters look like." She smiles at me.

"I know, I just wanted to get most of the mess out of the kitchen so I could cook breakfast," I tell her as I move the bacon into the warming tray of the oven. "It really isn't that much."

She laughs as she sits on the island stool. "Okay, whatever you say, Bella, but I know what this kitchen looked liked last night, so thank you; not only for cleaning, but for cooking."

I feel myself blush, and busy myself finishing breakfast. I just finish the pancakes when Carlisle enters the kitchen.

"Good morning, love, Bella," he says, kissing Esme on the cheek. "Smells wonderful in here."

I smile at him as I pour him a cup of coffee and place a plate of pancakes, bacon, and sausage in front of each of them.

The three of us eat and talk over what a success the party seemed to have been. Carlisle takes his empty plate to the sink and turns to look at me. "Bella, I don't remember seeing much of you last night, where did you disappear to?"

"Oh, I'm not much of a party person. I went up to my room after about an hour," I answer him, keeping my head down so he can't see my face.

"Well, as long as you enjoyed yourself," he states. I'm not sure he even hears a word I say.

"I'm off. I have an early meeting, but should be home early this evening. Hopefully, my house will actually look my house when I return." He kisses Esme and waves at me as he walks to the garage.

Esme jumps up and says, "Sorry, Bella, I have to run to. The cleaning crew will be here late this afternoon. Don't worry about sticking around if you have plans- they have a key to get in. I should be home before they are done. Have a good day, dear."

Alice comes down shortly after Esme leaves. We talk about the party and how great it is that Jasper is home for the summer. She is so excited to be going to UCLA with him, in the fall. Alice leaves to go meet Jasper, promising that we will do something together soon.

I'm finishing cleaning up the kitchen when I hear Edward stumbling down the stairs. I can't help but giggle when he walks in.

He is wearing a pair of navy sleep pants that hang from his hips just right and a burgundy tee shirt with Harvard emblazoned across his chest. It's obvious that he has filled out at bit since his Harvard days, as it shows all of his rippled muscles across his tight chest.

He flops down on the stool and lays his head down on the island top, covering it with his arms. I try to stifle my laughter as I pour him a cup of coffee. I set the mug down by his arm and walk to the refrigerator to get him a bottle of water. I touch his arm with the cold bottle and he moans.

"Drink this, Doctor," I tell him.

He raises his head tentatively, takes the bottle, and drinks half of it down in one swallow. I just shake my head.

"Are you laughing at me? I'm dying here, and you're laughing at me," he stutters as he sips his coffee.

I can't hold it in any longer- he looks so pitiful. I burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, but if you could see yourself, it really is quite amusing," I say between laughs.

"I'm glad I amuse you." He glares at me. He drinks his coffee and rests his head on his arms.

"Would you like some breakfast?" I ask. "I can whip you up some pancakes in no time."

I hear him groan. "No, I may never eat again."

He stands and pours himself another cup of coffee. He stumbles back to the island and before he can sit, I hear him mutter, "Damn. I need to go clean up the mess I left in the gazebo. Don't want Daddy Dearest to have a stroke."

He reaches under the cabinet to grab the box of garbage bags, groans, and rests his head on the kitchen counter. I reach over to stop him.

"Umm... it's already taken care of, don't worry about it. Just go collapse on the couch... oh wait... I don't know where the couch is. Why don't you go back to bed? You look like you could sleep for another eight or so hours," I tell him softly.

He looks at me confused. "You cleaned it up?" I just shrug, like it isn't any big deal, because, really it isn't. "Why?" he asks.

I shrug. "Figured you wouldn't feel up to it." I can't help the snicker that escapes my lips. "By the way, when did you start smoking?" I ask, raising my eyebrows. "Isn't that really bad for your health, Doctor?"

He rolls his eyes at me as he collapses back on the stool, holding his head in his hands. "I only smoke when I am really stressed. Thank you for taking care of the mess. I owe you one."

"Don't worry about it," I mutter.

I hear my cell phone ring and go to retrieve it from the counter. I notice that it's Esme, and frown as she very seldom calls unless there is a problem.

"Hello?" I answer it cautiously.

"Oh, Bella, I've been trying to reach Edward. Is he still upstairs? Could you run up and check on him?" she asks.

"Oh, he's right here, hold on," I tell her as I hand the phone to Edward, mouthing, "It's your mom."

"Hey Mom... no, my phone is still upstairs. I'm in the kitchen, I forgot to bring it down. Why? What's wrong?"

I hear him groan as I finish loading the dishwasher. I wonder whether I should leave the room and give him some privacy, but as I start to leave, he shakes his head, telling me to stay.

"Why... of course not... no, Bella said she was with Jasper... I'll call her... fine... yes, Mom I know, sure... yeah, I know... bye."

He hands the phone back to me and rubs the heel of his hands across his face before he shakes his head and turns to look at me.

"Apparently, Dad has ordered a family dinner tonight. 7:30 sharp. Mom will be here around 4 to make sure the cleaning gets done. I need to get a hold of Alice."

He speaks so softly and quickly, I have trouble hearing him. He stumbles and looks around with a confused look on his face. Realizing what he is looking for, I hand him my phone. He smiles, sheepishly, as he takes it.

"Alice is on speed dial 3," I whisper. He nods and starts pacing the kitchen. I hear him speaking, but I'm so busy watching him, trying to figure out his swiftly changing mood that I don't really hear anything he is saying. He almost looks as if he is having a complete and total panic attack. His tone quickly pulls me out of my observations as I hear him practically yelling into the phone.

"I don't know, Alice, you know how Father is, just be here... no, Jasper will just have to wait until after dinner... damn it, Alice, just be here!"

I forcefully take the phone out of Edward's hand. "Alice... I don't know, your mom called and said Carlisle wanted a family dinner at 7:30, and to make sure everyone was here."

"What's it about, Bella?"

"I don't know, Alice," I whisper, "All I know for sure is that Edward is freaking out, so please just come home as soon as you can."

I hang up and turn to see Edward leaning against the kitchen door, his head resting on the wall, hands clenched into tight fists.

"Hey," I say as I slowly walk up to him and rub my hand down his back. I can feel how tense he is. "What's going on, Edward? Please talk to me."

He slowly turns and pulls me tight against his chest, resting his chin on top of my head. I freeze. He just holds me tightly to him, not moving. I have seen him do this with Alice and even Esme, but never with me. He just holds me, like his very life depends on it. I hear him take a deep breath, and pulls back from me.

He walks over to the coffee pot and pours himself another cup before sitting at the island again, putting his head in his hand.

I walk over and sit across from him. "Hey?" I say as I touch his arm, "You know you can talk to me, right?"

He smiles and draws invisible pictures with his long index finger on the top of the island.

"Family dinner," is all he says. I look at him confused.

Edward doesn't really say much else- just sits there, drinking coffee and staring off into space. I finally convince him to go back to bed.

(XXXXXX)

Alice and Esme arrive back at the house around four, shortly after the cleaning crew. I decide to make lasagna for dinner, since I know it's one of Edward's favorites. If we have to suffer through a 'family dinner,' I at least want Edward to enjoy it plus, I'm pretty sure he hasn't eaten since last night.

The house is back in perfect shape by seven. Dinner is almost complete; the lasagna is done, salad is made, table set. All that remains is to pop the homemade garlic bread in the oven and dinner will be ready. Esme has opened two bottles of wine to breathe.

Alice and I are in the kitchen, when Edward comes downstairs. His hair is still wet from his shower. He is dressed in faded blue jeans and navy tee shirt. He looks his age for a change. When he is in his scrubs or business suits, he looks so much older than his actual years. I guess because he has lived so much in his time he just seems more mature than he is.

"Bella, is that your famous lasagna I smell?" he smirks. I just grin at him and nod.

"That almost makes having to show up at this 'family dinner' worth it."

When everything is done and on the table, Edward pours the wine- I try to tell him I only want water, but he insists. Something in my gut tells me I will need it before the evening is done.

Edward, Alice, and I are seated at the large dining room table, where all 'family dinners' take place, rather that the small eating nook off the kitchen, where most meals are taken.

"Carlisle called- he's running a few minutes late, but he said for us to go ahead and start," Esme says as she takes her place at one end of the table.

"Just like him," Edward snorts, "insist on a family dinner, and then show up late." He looks at me and continues. "He just likes to make an entrance."

"That's enough, Edward," his mother scolds, "you know how traffic can be at this time of day."

Just about this time we hear the garage door open. Within minutes, Carlisle walks into the dining room, removing his suit jacket as he enters. He bends down and kisses Esme's head and ruffles Alice's hair, before taking his seat at the head of the table. I can feel the tension in the room; it is like everyone knows something bad is coming, everyone but me.

"Ah, Bella's famous lasagna smells wonderful. Sorry I'm late, traffic was a bitch," Carlisle says as he fills his plate.

Carlisle and Esme keep up the small talk while the rest of us eat in silence. I glance at Alice and Edward occasionally, but they keep their heads down. I notice Edward is on his third glass of wine, and I can see the tension in his neck. I don't have much of an appetite I push most of my food around my plate and sip my wine.

"Delicious, as always, Bella," Carlisle finally says.

Everyone freezes briefly while their eyes shoot up to Carlisle. Carlisle lifts up his wine glass.

"I would like to propose a toast. To Alice and Bella." I look around the table in confusion, but pick up my glass since everyone else has.

He smiles at Alice. "To Alice, my baby girl. I still remember the day you were born. It is so hard to believe that you have graduated from high school, about to go off to college, a woman now."

I am surprised at how heartfelt his words sound. Carlisle is not one for poetic speeches or showing his feelings. I wonder how much wine he has drunk. Then he turns to me.

"And to Bella, who's had more tragedy in her short life that anyone should have to deal with. These tragedies brought her to our family and I feel now I have two daughters. I wanted to wait until all the hoopla of your graduation had died down and it was just family to give you each your graduation gift from Esme and myself. But first, I salute you both."

Everyone taps glasses and takes a sip of wine.

"Alice, since you have told me for years that your dream car is a Porsche 911 and you will need reliable transportation in California, your yellow Porsche 911Carrera will be delivered next month, fully loaded and acceptable to California inspection regulations."

Alice squeals and seems to jump across the table, landing in Carlisle's lap, clapping and hugging him all at once. Everyone at the table is laughing. Ever since I've known Alice, she has drooled over pictures of a yellow 911 Porsche. I am thrilled for her.

"Now, Bella. You will be traveling back and forth to Port Angeles for college and you'll need something more reliable that your truck," Carlisle continues.

I start to protest, but Carlisle holds his hands up. "Let me finish." I nod. "I know you love your truck. Charlie bought it for you and I understand your attachment to it. I would never ask you to give it up. But you will be on the road, a lot, and you need something that is not only good on gas, but also reliable. So, the next time you are in Port Angeles, stop by the Honda dealership and pick out your car. They have several Honda Civic Hybrids in stock and if, for some reason you don't like any of them, they will order one to meet your requirements."

I once again try to argue, but he stops me again.

"No arguing, it is done and paid for. Also, it is a gift; from myself and Esme. You refuse to allow us to pay for college, and we both agree- we will not stay up nights worrying about you on the road."

I am in shock. I don't know what to say; it's too much. I feel the tears form in my eyes, but I quickly blink them away. I glance at Edward, and he is smiling at me and gives me a quick nod.

"It's too much; you have done so much for me already, but thank you. I can never repay you and Esme for everything you have done for me since Charlie's death." I feel the tears winning the battle, so I stop and look down at my lap.

I feel Esme pull me tight to her. "Oh, Bella, it is you who have blessed our life by being here with us. Carlisle and I both mean it when we say you are a part of our family now."

All I can do is nod my head and mouth, "Thank you."

"Now, on to the next matter of family business," I hear Carlisle say. I can see Edward tense from the corners of my eyes. I can't help but wonder if this is what Edward was so upset about last night.

"Now that Alice and Bella have graduated from high school, the last of our children, Esme and I need to plan for our future."

Suddenly, the mood in the room changes. I notice Edward's hands twist tightly in fists in his lap. I swallow because I have a feeling this is not going to be good.

Carlisle stands and walks over to the couch where he had left his suit jacket. He reaches into the inside pocket, and returns to the table with a thick letter-sized envelope. He places it in front of Edward and returns to his seat. No one says a word, but I can see the fear on everyone's faces. Edward is the first to break the silence.

"What's this? Or do I even need to ask?" he asks, picking up the envelope.

"That, is a legal document, giving you complete and total control of Cullen Medical and Pharmaceutical Corporation."

There is a considerable gasp from everyone at the table as our eyes bounce back and forth, between Edward and Carlisle.

"What's the catch?" Edward sneers at his father, pulling papers from the envelope.

Everyone stares at Edward as he starts to read the document, except Carlisle, who just keeps eating.

I glance around the table- Esme seems confused, while Alice looks hopeful. I then concentrate on Edward, his face a myriad of emotions.

Suddenly, Edward throws the papers and yells, "You are fucking kidding me, right?"

"Watch your mouth, Edward," is all Carlisle says, never missing a beat.

"Edward?" I heard Esme say. I am frozen and see the rage on Edward's face.

Edward looks at his mother, then picks up the papers and flips over a few pages, and starts reading:

"_The complete and total control of the research division of Cullen Medical and Pharmaceutical Corporation will be signed over to Edward Anthony Cullen on the day he becomes legally wed. The remaining control of the Corporation will become the total property of said Edward Anthony Cullen, on the fifth wedding anniversary of said marriage. This will take place as long as said marriage takes place within one year of the date on this document. The future wife of said Edward Anthony Cullen will agree to sign a prenuptial agreement, stating that under no circumstances will said wife try to claim any financial or physical claim of said corporation."_

Esme looks at her husband in shock, "Carlisle..."

Edward stops her. "Oh, it only gets better." He says as he continues to read.

"_If said marriage does not take place within the time limits placed within this document, one year from the signature date of this document, Cullen Medical and Pharmaceutical Corporation will be sold in its entirety to The Volturi Corporation for a figure to be later determine."_

Edward throws the papers across the room as he glares at his father. It's so quiet in the room, I swear I could hear the papers flutter as they hit the ground.

"You are unfucking believable Father. You expect me to marry some hand picked bimbo, to feed your over inflated ego, that will fit into your vision of the perfect family. Sorry to disappoint you, once again, but it ain't going happen. This is one part of my life I will not allow you to control. Marriage is not a business deal you can orchestrate!" Edward yells at his father.

Carlisle puts down his fork and leans back in his chair, lifting his eyes to Edward's. His face is unbelievably calm. They just stare at each other for what seems like hours, but I am sure it is only minutes. I am trying desperately to get my feet to work, so I can leave the room, but I am frozen. I look over to Alice and she also seems unable to move. I hear Carlisle start to speak; his voice is eerily calm and controlled.

"Marriage is whatever you wish it to be Edward. There are numerous fine young ladies in this town alone that are worthy of becoming a Cullen. But you seem to only be able to associate with the bottom of the barrel harlots who want to use you for what you can give them. Don't think for one minute I don't know about _Tanya,"_ he states as he glares at Edward.

"We've had this discussion before, and I am not in the mood to have it again. You have everything, in writing, right in front of you. Read it carefully. Have your lawyer read it. You will find it to be quite legal. I will not have my life's work destroyed because you think it's fun to rebel against me and marry a tart," Carlisle tells Edward.

Esme stands up at this time and turns to her husband, her face furious.

"I don't believe I am hearing this, Carlisle. You expect Edward to marry someone that you've chosen, or you will sell the corporation out from under him?" She asks in a stunned whisper.

"Esme," Carlisle warns, "I am doing this for Edward's own good you don't understand."

"Well, why don't you explain it to me, because you're right, I don't understand!" Esme replies.

I look as Edward, Carlisle, and Esme glare at one another and I know I have to get out of here. This is not something I want to be a part of. I grab my plate and rush to the kitchen. I grab the edge of the counter and take a deep breath. Edward is right. Carlisle is evil. I feel the tears fall down my cheeks. How can he be so cruel to his own son? He knows how hard Edward has worked to get to this point in his life, and he is going to just rip everything away from him.

I start to load the dishwasher and clean up the kitchen. Anything to keep myself busy. I can still hear loud voices from the dining room, but I can't make out what they are saying. Alice comes into the kitchen, talking quietly into her cell phone while crying softly. She flips her phone closed and we both just stand there, crying softly. I walk over to her and pull her into a hug.

"It will be okay, Alice, it has to be," I comfort her. She just shakes her head and continues sobbing. I feel my heart break a little more. I am afraid she is right.

Alice goes up to her room and I walk out into the back yard. I have done all I can do in the kitchen and I don't want to be in the house, listening to the loud voices anymore. I find myself sitting on the back deck, watching the small waves crashing against the shore. My mind is spinning, my heart breaking. I keep thinking back on the sadness that was on Edward's face last night. The pain and shock on his face as he read the papers. The satisfied and gloating look on Carlisle's face. How could a father do this to his own child.

I lose track of time as I sit out back. As darkness covers the back yard to the point that I can no longer see the river, I make my way back to the house. Just as I reach the garage door, it flies open with such force it almost knocks me backwards. Edward grabs my arm to keep me from falling. We both freeze for a moment. All I can do is stare at the pain in his eyes.

"Sorry," he finally utters, "I've got to go." He starts toward his car, and I don't know what comes over me, but I reach out and grab his hand.

"Hey," I say, as he turns to look at me, "my offer still stands."

He just stares at me for a moment before he gives me a small, sad smile and nods. I stand there and watch as he drives away, tears flowing down my face.

**Don't you hate cliffhangers? Sorry, I'm going to try to post every Wednesday, depending on how fast I can get them to my beta's, because believe me, you don't want to read my raw writing.**

**Let me know what you think, good, bad, or indifferent.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know, I am late. So sorry, just needed more corrections than I thought. **

**Thanks so much to my pre-reader/beta Sam1Am, PTB betas xrxdanixra and .Lover, and scarlett71177**

**To all that are reading, thank you so much.**

**Love Comes Last**

**Chapter Four**

**New Beginnings**

I'm sitting in my room, my mind reeling. I don't know how long I've been sitting in the dark, but I know it's a waste of time to try to sleep. My mind is on Edward. _Where has he gone? Will he ever come_ _back?_

I jump when I hear a knock on my bedroom door. I open the door, hoping against hope that it's Edward, but knowing in my heart that he hasn't come returned.

Alice stands outside my door, looking as sad and lost as I feel.

"Jasper and I are going to drive around and see if we can find Edward. Come with us," she says softly.

"I don't know, Alice," I say, shaking my head.

"Bella, I have to find him! I've never seen him this upset," Alice pleads.

My mind flashes back to his face in the garage. The emptiness in his eyes. He was totally and completely destroyed. I know Alice is right.

"If he's in the shape I think he's in someone is going to have to drive his car. I'm really scared, Bella." Alice says, tears running down her face.

"Okay..., " I turn and grab my wallet so I will have my license, "let's go."

The car is quiet as Jasper drives into town. My eyes are constantly scanning the area, looking for any sign of his silver Volvo, or his bronze messy hair.

"Do you have any idea where he would go?" I ask.

Alice and Jasper look at each other. Jasper glances in the rear view mirror at me. "I know of a couple of places to try. I'm going to check the hospital first, but I am pretty sure he wouldn't go there. We need to eliminate the obvious." Jasper answers.

Jasper's right. I'm positive Edward wouldn't go to the hospital. He would want to put as much distance as possible between himself and anything related to his father.

After seeing no sign of his car in the hospital lot or any of the side streets, Jasper starts driving to the other side of town. I haven't been through this area much in my short time living in Forks, but I know it isn't the best part of town.

I take a deep breath when I notice the street sign, Cedar Woods. I close my eyes. I'm back in the emergency room waiting area. Charlie's second in command Steve Stanley, Jessica's oldest brother, is holding my hand, explaining what happened to Charlie.

"We had a domestic call out on Cedar Woods. Charlie was a fishing buddy of the guy and he thought it would be better if he went in... " Steve had said.

I am pulled back from my memories when I hear Alice tell Jasper, "It's right up here on the left, but I don't see his car."

My eyes start searching for any sign of him; although I can't figure out what he'd be doing here. It's a residential area of small, run down house, sandwiched in between several apartment complexes.

"Stay here," Jasper tells us, "I'll go check to see if anyone has seen him." I watch as he locks the car and walks into one of the apartment buildings.

"Why would Edward be here?" I ask Alice.

"Tanya lives here."

_Tanya. _Carlisle had mentioned her at dinner, who the hell is she?

"Who's Tanya?" I ask.

"Someone Edward has been seeing off and on. Needless to say, Dad doesn't approve," Alice sneers.

All I can say is "Oh." Edward has a girlfriend and Carlisle doesn't like her. Is this the reason for all the drama at dinner? I have an ache in my chest, and I'm not sure what is causing it.

Jasper climbs back in the car. "No sign of him. I'm going to try Eclipse."

We drive for about ten minutes, before Jasper pulls into a small parking lot behind a building that has a large neon sign, blinking _Eclipse Bar and Grill._

Jasper points toward the parking lot. "Look."

There's Edward's car parked next to the only other car in the parking lot- an older model VW blue beetle.

I let out a sigh of relief. Jasper pulls up beside Edward's car and turns off the engine.

"The bar is closed, but maybe if we knock, they will let us in," Jasper says to Alice.

Alice raises her hand to Jasper as if to tell him to wait, and she pulls out her cell phone and hits some keys. Apparently, whoever she is calling isn't answering. She leaves a message, telling whoever that we are in the parking lot and we aren't leaving. She waits a few minutes then calls again.

They answer this time because I can hear her whispering.

"Please, I just need to know he is okay... yes, the side door... thanks." She hangs up.

"Come on," she says as she opens the door. Jasper and I follow her to the side door that leads into the bar from the parking lot.

The door opens and out steps one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. Tall, with legs that go on forever. She is dressed in a small black skirt and a skin tight red tank top. She has beautiful strawberry blond hair that falls just below her shoulders, but is pinned up on each side, framing her perfect face. I have never felt so plain in my life. A sad smile appears on her face, as she greets Alice. Alice nods, and introduces me to Tanya.

"Come on in," is all she says.

We follow her inside. It takes a few moments for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. I haven't been in many bars, but I can guess this can be described as a typical bar. There are two pool tables to the right, booths against each wall, as well as a few tables in the middle. Toward the back is a bar that reaches across the entire room. It smells of cigarette smoke and stale beer.

My eyes take in as much of the room as possible, but then freeze on the single figure sitting alone at the end of the bar. Edward. He is facing away from us, spinning something across the top of the bar. I watch as he takes a drink from the bottle in front of him.

Alice practically runs across the floor, stopping right before she reaches him. Jasper, Tanya, and I approach slowly.

I hear Alice whisper softly, "Edward."

His back straightens, and after a few moments, he spins around on the stool to face her. He never says a word, he just opens his arms and she flies into them. He wraps his arms around her and buries his head in her hair. There is so much emotion in this moment. I feel the tears fall down my cheeks. They are tears of relief, tears that he's all right, tears for the love I can feel radiating between a brother and sister.

After a few minutes of just clinging to each other like lifelines, Alice pulls back and takes Edward's face in her hands. 

"Are you alright?" she asks.

He just nods. He looks deep into her eyes, his face serious. "Alice, I'm not going back. I'm not sure what I'm doing, but I'm not going back to that house," Edward tells Alice as he tries to stand.

I can tell he has spent the evening drinking. His eyes are bloodshot, almost like he's been crying.

"You don't have to go back... not tonight. I just need to know you're alright. We all do," Alice responds, looking back at Jasper and me.

I think it is the first time Edward realizes that Alice is not alone. He looks a little embarrassed as he reaches out to shake Jasper's hand.

"Hey, sorry about all this," He tells Jasper.

"No problem, man. Just glad you're okay," Jasper says.

Edward pulls me into his side and hugs my neck. "So, more Cullen family drama. Sorry."

"Don't be ridiculous; you have nothing to be sorry about," I tell him as I hug him back.

Tanya walks over. "Why don't you guys go sit over there."She says, pointing to the booth in the far corner. "I'll make a pot of coffee."

Edward gives her a small smile as we settle into the booth, Edward and me on one side, Jasper and Alice on the other. Alice takes hold of Edward's hand across the table. "What are you going do now?"

"I honestly don't know. I just needed to get out of there before I hurt him," Edward tells her. "Alice, I have never wanted to hit him so badly in all my life."

No one says anything for a while. Tanya brings us coffee. She tells us she will be in the back and that if we need anything, just yell.

Edward finally breaks the silence. "We can't stay here. Tanya needs to get home. Her son is coming back from his father's early in the morning. I've kept her here long enough."

"Where are you going?" Alice asks tearfully.

"I'll just go to a hotel for the night. I thought about crashing at the hospital, but if Dad shows up... it won't be pretty. I just need some time to think, to figure out what my next move should be," Edward answers.

I have gotten to know Edward pretty well over the last year or so, but I have never seen him in so much pain. It's like someone has crushed him. I sigh quietly when I realize that is exactly what Carlisle has done.

Jasper speaks up. "You can stay with me. I have plenty of room. I think we should all just head to my place and get some sleep. You can stay as long as you need."

Alice looks at Jasper. With relief and smiles, "That's perfect. What do you say, Edward?"

"I don't want to impose," he says shaking his head.

"It is not an imposition. You need time and space, and I've got both to offer. Let's get out of here, so Tanya can close up and go home," Jasper tells Edward as he stands up and offers his hand to Alice.

I do the same, offering my hand to Edward, since I'm not sure if he can stand on his own. He smiles at me, but follows us.

Edward stumbles over to a door behind the bar and when he returns Tanya is with him. They walk over to us arm in arm. Edward pulls her into a big hug and kisses her gently. I look down, not wanting to intrude on a private moment, but I feel my heart clench.

Edward thanks Tanya and promises to call her tomorrow. Alice hugs Tanya and just nods. It is understood that, she too, is thanking her for watching out for Edward.

We walk to the parking lot in silence. Jasper asks Edward if he wants to leave his car here or have one of us drive it to Jasper's for him.

He looks up in shock. You have to understand, no one and I mean _no one,_ drives Edward's precious car. It is the first thing he bought with his own money when he started working, and he loves his car.

We all bust out laughing at his expression.

"Hey, we can leave it here and come back tomorrow for it, but in this neighborhood, who knows what will be left of her. I'm just saying," Jasper responds.

Edward seems torn. He keeps looking back and forth between his car and Jasper's, like he is trying to make the most important decision of his life.

He reaches into his jeans pocket and pulls out his keys. "It's okay, I can drive."

It is so fast that I don't even see him move his arm, but somehow Jasper, has snatched the keys out of Edward's hand.

"I don't think so, bro. You can barely walk. There is no way I am letting you drive," Jasper laughs.

Edward goes to reach for the keys in Jasper's hand and almost falls flat on his face. I grab his one arm and Alice grabs his other as we steady him.

"Fine, I'll just sleep in the car, then. I can't leave it here," Edward pouts.

"No, you're not," Alice yells at him. "It's just a car, Edward. One of us can drive it to Jasper's"

She takes the keys from Jasper and starts toward the Volvo. The look on Edward's face is priceless.

"Stop, fine..., " Edward relents. "Bella can drive."

I look up at him in shock as he smirks at me.

Alice walks over and drops his keys in my hand.

"Fine," she says. "Just follow us, Bella." Alice can't keep the satisfied grin off her face as she climbs into Jasper's car.

To say I am nervous driving Edward's car would be an understatement, but by the time we turn off the parking lot, Edward is either asleep or passed out. I'm not sure which.

I follow Jasper to his townhouse. Even though I have been there before, I'm not sure I could have found it from the part of town we are in. Jasper parks on the street in front, leaving the driveway empty for me. I guess he figures it will be easier to get Edward into the house if we have a shorter distance to cover.

I close the driver side door as quietly as possible and walk over to the passenger side. I open the door and touch Edward's arm, he jumps up so fast, he almost knocks me down. He glances around like he isn't sure where he is or how he got here. He shakes his head and rubs the heels of his hand over his eyes, and leans against the car.

"Are you okay, bro?" Jasper asks as he walks toward us.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm cool," Edward assures us.

We walk into the house, Alice on one side of Edward, me on the other, since he is very unsteady on his feet.

Jasper has the coolest townhouse. It is very... narrow, for lack of a better word. His grandparents gave it to him as a graduation present. I mean, how many high school graduates get a house for a present? It is three stories. The living room is large, with hardwood floors, and a fifty-four inch plasma flat screen hangs over a fireplace. There's an L shaped leather couch, a coffee table and that's it. But it works, and it is so Jasper.

In back of the living room is an eat-in kitchen, with all modern appliances, and French doors that opens to a huge deck, overlooking a small yard, surrounded by trees. A full bath to the right of the kitchen, completes the floor.

Upstairs is the master suite. It takes up the entire third floor. It has skylights so you can watch the stars at night.

The basement, as I call it, but Jasper insists it's a 'rec' room. Toward the back is a small sitting area, with a full size couch and love seat. There is also a utility room and another full bath.

It is definitely a bachelor's pad, and it sits empty most of the year. Alice has suggested, to Jasper, that he rent it out during the school year, while he is away, but he refuses. He says he never knows when he might get the urge to come home and he wouldn't want to evict someone or have to worry about cleaning up.

Have I mentioned that Jasper is a little strange-very nice guy-but strange.

We manage to get Edward downstairs to the basement and settle him on the couch. He hasn't really said anything since we walked in, just sits with his head in his hands. Alice is bouncing around nervously. I can tell she is worried about him. Jasper and I are able to convince her to go to bed. I promise her I will stay with Edward and make sure he sleeps.

After I tell Jasper and Alice good night, I grab a couple of bottles of water out of the refrigerator and go back downstairs. Edward hasn't moved. I wonder if maybe he has fallen asleep sitting up.

"Hey," I say softly, not wanting to wake him up if he is asleep.

He looks up at me and leans back on the couch. "Hey, yourself," he grins.

I hand him a bottle of water and place the other one on the end table, figuring he will need it in the morning.

"Thanks," he mutters as he opens the bottle and takes a big drink. He sighs deeply and closes his eyes.

"Once again," He whispers.

"What?" I ask a little confused.

He opens his eyes slightly and looks at me. "Once again, you've had to rescue me from myself. Graduation night and now." He shakes his head slightly. "Sorry."

"Edward, you have nothing to be sorry about. None of this is your fault. You father is a control freak and he loves pushing your buttons," I tell him a little too forcefully.

"Control freak? You think?" He tries to stand up, but falls right back down.

"Maybe you should just lie down and try to sleep, maybe things will look better in the morning," I tell him.

"I think I'm going to be sick." He says, as he tries and fails, again, to get up.

I manage to grab the trash can, and pull his head down, just as everything he had eaten in his entire life, or so it seems, spews out.

I leave him with his head in the trash can, long enough to go to the bathroom and bring back a couple of towels and a washcloth.

"Are you okay? Can you sit up for me?" I ask.

He just shakes his head, and I can't help but giggle. He is so pitiful. He raises his head and glares at me, which only makes me laugh harder.

I squat down in front of him. "I am really sorry, but you are usually so straight laced and proper, then when you get drunk... and to see you with your head in the trash, face covered in puke, it's really priceless."

I take the washcloth and clean off his face while he pouts.

"I need you to take off your shirt." I tell him. He raises his eyebrows at me and grins.

"Oh, please, you are covered in vomit. I really don't think you want to sleep in that all night. Now, get it off." I tell him, very authoritarian, I think.

He sits up and begins to pull his shirt off.

"I don't know. It seems to me you're always trying to take me to bed, get me naked, or marry me. You know, sweet Bella, all you really have to do is ask." He waggles his eyebrows at me.

Really? How _drunk _is he?

"First of all, I am not trying to get you naked, just get your shirt off, second, you are too drunk to even know what or who you are talking to, and believe me Dr. Cullen, if I wanted to, I would!" and I waggle my eyebrows right back at him.

He laughs as he pulls his shirt over his head. In doing so, he manages to fall face first onto the couch.

"Pitiful," I mutter to myself.

I gather his shirt and the washcloth and take them to the back of the basement where I had seen a washer and dryer. I figure he wouldn't want to go shirtless, wherever he has to go tomorrow, so the least I can do is wash his shirt.

When I return to the main room, he is sound asleep, on his belly, head hanging over the side of the couch, and drooling. I have to stop myself from laughing as I pick up my camera phone and zoom in to take a picture.

_Make fun of me again, Cullen, _I think to myself. Now, I have ammunition.

I lift his head gently and place a towel under it, just in case he gets sick again; then cover him with a blanket and turn off the overhead lights. I curl up on the loveseat and just watch him for a while.

He truly is a beautiful man.

_Seven Weeks Later_

"Alice, hurry up. If we don't get on the road now, we won't get out of Washington before dark. Move it."

I laugh to myself. Esme has been yelling at Alice for at least an hour. Alice is flying all over the house, trying to make sure she hasn't left anything important behind.

"It's not like you won't be back for Thanksgiving. If you forget anything you can pick it up then, or if you can't wait, I can ship it to you," I tell Alice, trying to get her down the steps and out the door.

Alice is leaving for California. She is starting UCLA in two weeks with Jasper.

Jasper and Alice are driving down in Alice's Porsche. Carlisle and Esme are following them in Jasper's truck. They are going to help get Alice settled, then they are leaving for a three week cruise down the South American coast.

"Alice Cullen, NOW!" Esme yells.

Alice stomps her foot, and yells down, "I'm coming!"

She finally grabs her purse, takes one last look around and starts for the door. She stops suddenly, turns, and then runs to me, pulling me into a bear hug. "Oh, Bella, I'm going to miss you so much. Promise me you'll keep an eye on Edward," she sobs.

"Alice, don't you dare make me cry. We will stay in touch by text, phone, and email. I will see you in November. The time will just fly. Besides, you will be so busy with school and Jasper, you won't have time to miss me," I tell her, hugging her tight.

"I will so miss you." She pouts.

I kiss her forehead, grab her last suitcase, of many, and start down the stairs.

"Let's go, before they leave without you," I yell up to her.

I take my time going down the steps so I don't head plant. This suitcase weighs more than I do. _What the hell has she packed?_

I let out a sigh as I make it to the bottom of the steps. I look up to see Edward leaning against the door jam with a smirk on his face.

"Such a gentleman. You could've helped, you know," I snap at him.

He laughs and reaches out to take the suitcase from me but, I snatch it back.

"Oh no, I've carried it this far, so I will take it to the truck." I can be very stubborn.

I start out the door, when he grabs me and throws me over his shoulder. I drop the suitcase. He picks it up, laughing. He carries me and the suitcase to the truck and throws the suitcase into the truck bed. How the hell does he do that? He is holding me over his shoulder and tosses it like it was empty. I start beating on his back, telling him to put me down.

Still laughing, he places me on my feet.

"What the hell was that?" I shout.

"You wouldn't give me the suitcase," he shrugs.

"So you have to manhandle me to prove a point?" I huff.

"You are so stubborn, Bella. You struggled all the way down the steps. I was just trying to help."

He continues to laugh as he leans against the truck. I see him tense as Alice, Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper walk out of the house. Carlisle walks around to the driver's side of the truck and glances at me.

"Bella, there is money in the office, if you need it. You have all our contact numbers. If you should need to reach us, don't hesitate to call," Carlisle tells me.

Carlisle climbs into the truck, never saying a word to Edward. Esme walks over to Edward and pulls him into a big hug. Edward kisses the top of her head.

"Have a good time. I will see you when you get back." He pulls back and looks into her eyes. "I'm fine, Mom. Just go and enjoy yourself."

Esme kisses his cheek and climbs into the truck after squeezing my hand, never saying a word. The tears in her eyes tell me why. I wave as they back out of the driveway.

This war going on between Edward and Carlisle is taking a toll on Esme.

Alice runs over to us, jumping into Edward's arms, tears flowing.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Edward," she cries, kissing him all over his face.

"You'll be fine, squirt. Go start your life. Everything will be fine here, I promise," Edward tells her, placing her on her feet.

After many hugs, tears and goodbyes, she finally climbs into her car. Edward and I watch as they drive away.

"I'm really going to miss her," Edward says softly.

Things have been so strained since the night of Carlisle's ultimatum. Esme showed up at Jasper's the morning after and convinced Edward to come home. She insisted she would convince Carlisle to change his mind. Edward told her not to bother; it didn't matter anymore. We all knew this was a lie.

Edward does stay at the house, but he manages to work his schedule so that if Carlisle is home, he makes sure he isn't. I don't know if he is working all the hours he is gone, or staying with Tanya. I don't ask, because I really don't want to know.

He starts addressing his father as 'Carlisle' instead of 'Dad'. He tells us that as far as he is concerned, he doesn't have a father, if Carlisle wants to act as if he is only an employee, that is how he will act.

The Cullen house was a very unhappy place. Alice was so angry at her father, she didn't talk to him for weeks. She finally relented, only because she loves her dad, even if she thinks he's wrong. Esme overcompensates, trying to do everything she can to make peace between them. She's fighting a losing battle. The Cullen men are stubborn.

The ultimatum is never discussed. Edward looks so sad most of time, even though he tries to hide it.

Edward is home much more since Carlisle is gone. I cook for him, we watch movies, just do things that he can't do when Carlisle is home. He looks relaxed for the first time since the ultimatum. I hear him laugh again and it's the sweetest sound in my world.

Everything changes one night, toward the end of the first week of having the house to ourselves.

I'm having a lazy day. Edward is working the evening shift, so he won't be home until the early hours of the next morning. I arrange all my necessary supplies for college, which I will be starting in two weeks, so I am just laying around, watching trashy daytime television.

I'm half asleep when I hear the front door slam. I jump up, slightly disoriented, since I'm not expecting anyone.

Edward storms into the living room and stops when he sees me. He turns and storms into the kitchen, grabbing a beer from the refrigerator and slamming it down.

"Edward?" I ask.

He doesn't say a word, just stands, leaning over the counter with his head down, arms splayed. I don't know what to do or say, so I just stand frozen in the kitchen door.

After a few minutes of watching him, I can't stand it anymore. I slowly walk up to him and lightly rub my hand up his back.

"Hey. What's wrong? What happened?" I ask.

He sighs heavily as he looks deep into my eyes, for just a moment. "Sorry, just a bad day."

He grabs his beer and walks into the living room, falling onto the couch and resting his head in his hands. I am torn. I don't know whether to leave him alone or try to find out what is bothering him. I decide that I will let him be. I am thinking that maybe he lost a patient, as compassionate as he is, he needs time to process it.

I grab my book I left on the counter and walk out into the backyard. It is a beautiful afternoon, not to cool, not too hot. I walk down to the river bank and sit down under one of the large trees, leaning back and stretching out my legs. I try to read, but my mind is in the house with Edward. After reading the same paragraph several times and not retaining any of it, I give up. I put the book down and close my eyes, my mind reeling.

I don't know how long I sit there, but it begins to cloud over, so I decide I should go back in before the rain comes. As I make my way up to the house, I notice Edward sitting on the edge of the deck, watching me.

"I didn't mean to chase you out of the house," he says sadly, as I sit down beside him

"Don't be ridiculous Edward, you didn't chase me out of anywhere. I just figured you might need a little space" I answer him.

"Still... " he starts.

"Stop," I whisper, "You didn't do anything, okay? You don't have anything to apologize for. Are you hungry? I could fix you some lunch." I ask.

He just shakes his head no.

"Are you okay?" I ask softly.

He looks up at the sky, breaths deeply, before looking at me. "I got a job offer today." His tone has a touch of sarcasm to it.

I frown at him, not understanding, but I feel my heart fall to stomach, when I think he may be leaving.

He stands and offers his hand to me, to pull me up. I follow him into the house.

"Aro Volturi asked me to consider working for him _if_ Carlisle sells him the company," Edward says sharply.

"Oh," Is all I can say. I can see why he's upset.

I snap out of my thoughts as Edward continues. "I told him I would be more than happy to head up the research department, and he laughed at me. _Laughed_. He told me the research department is a total waste of money. He talks about it like it's something he has stuck on the bottom of his shoe."

Edward is pacing the living room by now, hands running through his hair. I haven't seen him this agitated in quite a while.

"You know what he wants me to do?" he asks. I just shake my head. "He wants me to be a fucking salesman. Can you believe that. The idiot tells me, and I quote,

'_Edward, you are a Cullen. Think of the power you will have. You are respected, by both_

_ physicians and medical companies all over the world. You can bring in more money... '_

He stops, unable to continue. I can feel the anger radiating off his body.

"All he wants from me is my fucking name. I am a _doctor, _not a damn salesman. It's a good thing Carlisle isn't here, because I have never wanted to hurt him as much as I do right now. Selfish son of a bitch," Edward yells.

He continues to pace as I just watch, him unsure of what to do or say. I know he needs to vent, he needs to get all this frustration that has become his life out.

After a few minutes, he flops down on the couch beside me, burying his face in his hands. I want to pull him to me and just hold him, to try to make him feel better, but I know I shouldn't. So, I just reach my hand out and rub small circles on his back, trying to give him some kind of comfort.

He leans back and rests against the back of the couch, looking at me with a questioning look in his eye. He shakes his head and closes his eyes, then opens them and looks at me again, chewing on his bottom lip.

I get the impression he wants to tell me more, or perhaps ask me something, but he never speaks.

Finally, I can't take it anymore.

"Edward?" I ask softly. "I wish there was something I could do to help. I am really sorry."

Once again, he looks at me without saying anything, with the strangest look on his face. He stands up and walks over to the window with his back to me.

He whispers, "Maybe... " He stops, shaking his head.

"What, Edward? Please tell me." I beg, "If there is anything you need, I'll do whatever I can."

I can't imagine what I could possible do to help, but I will do anything to ease the pain on his face.

He stands for the longest time, staring out the window, not moving.

Then very softly he says, "Marry me."

**A/N: Damn, what a place to end! I will have next chapter up as soon as possible. I'm not going to predict when, but soon. I am a few chapters ahead, so as soon as I fix all my mistakes, I will post. **

**Let me know what you think, and again thank you to everyone who is reading, it means so much.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play with them.**

**Special thanks to my pre reader and beta: Sam1Am**

**My PTB betas that make this sooooo much better, believe me: twinkletoes37 and EternalDreamer101**

**Also thanks to beta scarlett71177!**

**Love Comes Last**

**Chapter Five**

**Pretending...Maybe**

**Previously:**

_Once again, he looks at me without saying anything, but with the strangest look on his face. He stands up and walks over to the window with his back to me._

_He whispers, "Maybe..." He stops, shaking his head._

"_What, Edward? Please tell me. If there is anything you need, I'll do whatever I can." _

_I can't imagine what I could possible do to help, but I will do anything to ease the pain on his face._

_He stands for the longest time, staring out the window, not moving. _

_Then very softly he says, "Marry me."_

I'm so glad Edward's back is to me, because I am positive my jaw hits on the floor. I have time to compose myself before he turns around. The look on his face is a mixture of sorrow, pain, confusion.

I try to joke my way out of the uncomfortable feeling that envelopes the room.

"Well, it's not exactly the romantic proposal I've always dreamed of, but sure, why not?" I laugh.

He just looks at me like I'm totally crazy. I know I have to fix this and it would have to be fast. I walk over to him and place my hand on his arm, so he will look at me.

"Edward, I said I would marry you if it will help you. It doesn't even have to be a real marriage, it can be what ever you need it to be."

He places his hand over mine and leads me over to the couch, where we sit down. He stares at me as if trying to figure out what to say. I let him take his time, rubbing my thumb over his knuckles.

"I want to be sure you realize what you are getting yourself into," Edward says seriously. "If we do this, we have to convince everyone that it's real. Carlisle, especially, will have to believe we're doing this because we love each other and for no other reason."

I look at him and frown. "I thought Carlisle just wanted you married to an acceptable woman."

"He does, and if it were anyone else, he wouldn't care if there was love involved or not, as long as the connections are there. But, you have to understand he cares about you, as does everyone. If he thinks for one minute, that I'm just marrying you to satisfy him, he will put a stop to it. Believe me, Bella, I know how my father's mind works better than anyone else, he analyzes everything."

I look at him. "I'm not sure I understand, I don't have any connections. I don't have anything."

"Exactly!" Edward exclaims. "That is why everyone has to believe that we are doing this because we love each other. You satisfy all his requirements." He counts them off on his fingers. "He knows you don't care about the Cullen name or money; you have shown that over and over, but he's not stupid. He knows everyone is pissed at him for insisting I marry. So he'll figure that I found a way to convince you to marry me to pressure him into giving me what's in the contract. He'll never go through with it if he thinks we're pulling a fast one."

"Oh," I say, unable to think of another reaction.

I hadn't really thought about it, but it made sense.

He takes my hand and looks at me apologetically. "I guess what I'm asking is, do you think you can pretend to be in love with me?"

I look down at the floor, feeling my face turn several shades of red. Little does he know that I wouldn't be pretending, I do love him.

"I'm not a very good liar," I tell him. "But, I do care about you, a lot, so sure, I think I can convince Carlisle that I love you. I guess the real question is can you convince people that you are in love with me?"

He frowns at me. "What do mean?"

"Edward, come on. Look at you, then look at me. I mean really?" I say incredulously.

"I don't understand what you are talking about," he says, his frown deepens, as he studies me.

"Edward, are you are going to make me spell it out?" I ask exasperatingly.

I stand up and walk across the room, because I know I am going to be turning every shade of red there is, but I take a deep breath and turn to face him.

"You are incredibly gorgeous. You're brilliant. You're a doctor. You're rich. You could have your choice of any woman in a hundred mile radius, yet you're going to try to convince people that you're in love with me. Plain, everyday, extremely ordinary me? No one is going to believe you."

The look on his face is one of pure shock. He doesn't say anything, only stares at me. I guess he hadn't really thought this through. I mean really, who was going to believe that someone like Edward Cullen could fall in love with someone like me?

I walk over and curl up in one of the recliners. Edwards is still watching me, which is beginning to make me a little uncomfortable. Maybe he's beginning to realize that his last hope won't work.

He stands up and walks over to me. Kneeling, he takes my hands in his. He looks at me, but I can only concentrate on his hands, which are huge compared to mine.

"You think I'm gorgeous?" He smirks.

I look up at him. "Shut up." I shake my head, trying not to laugh.

He laughs, then quietly says, "Bella, you really don't see yourself the way other people see you. You are one of the most beautiful people I have ever met; you are not only beautiful on the outside, you are incredibly beautiful on the inside."

Now it is my turn to look at him like he has lost his mind. He shakes his head as he laughs softly.

"Do you know who was on the top of the list of women my father wants me to consider?" He asks.

I shake my head.

He grimaces, then says, "Lauren Mallory."

I wrinkle my nose involuntarily and say, "Eww...! "

I went to high school with Lauren Mallory. She is one of the most beautiful girls in our class, on the outside, anyway. She has a knock-out body, although I'm sure it has been surgically enhanced. But, on the inside it's an entirely different story. She is the epitome of a small town snob. Her family is one of the richest in Washington State, and she flaunts it every chance she gets.

Edward laughs, "My point exactly."

"Your father really thinks you should consider marrying Lauren? No wonder you think he is evil. That would be a fate worse than death; once again... ewww."

He laughs. "Ah, yes. But her father is a judge, and she comes from a long line of money. Her family has pull, not only in Washington, but on the entire west coast. That is what's important to Carlisle. She also has a trust fund that would put the entire Cullen portfolio to shame, so she'd have no need for Cullen money. There is always a method to his madness."

All I can do is wrinkle up my nose, because just the thought of Edward with Lauren, makes me a little ill.

"So you see, Bella, you are like a ray of sunshine in this town. You are open, honest, giving and regardless of what you think, you are very beautiful." He leans forward and kisses my cheek. "I am getting the best end of this deal, believe me. All you need to worry about is making sure you can put up with me and all the Cullen family drama before you commit to this."

He walks out of the room and I hear him opening another beer. I am glad he is not in the room, because I can't keep the cheek splitting smile off my face. Edward Cullen thinks I'm beautiful. I think I squeal, just a bit, very quietly.

"Hey!" I hear him yell from the kitchen. "Why don't we go into town and get some dinner? We might as well let people start seeing us together."

I walk into the kitchen. "I can fix you something to eat, " I suggest, but he stops me.

"I don't want you to wait on me, Bella. Besides, it's a good idea to start being seen together. That way, when we announce that we are a couple, it won't be such a surprise. Come on, you drive." He tosses me his keys. "Time to put operation Edward and Bella in motion." My insides jump for joy at the sound of this.

After much arguing, I convince Edward to let me drive my car. I am just not comfortable driving Edward's precious car.

We arrive at the local diner, and it's basically empty. We sit in a booth in the back, because Edward seems to think it looks more 'romantic', but I think he's lost it. After we order our meals, things get quiet. Neither of us seems to know what to say. How do you open a discussion on how to convince people that you are so in love with each other that you want spend the rest of your life together when you really don't?

Our meals arrive and we eat in silence. After a few moments, I hear Edward take a deep breath and drop his fork onto his plate. "This is really weird, isn't it?" He asks, looking at me sadly.

I push my plate away, not really having much of an appetite. "Yeah," I whisper. "I mean, how do we do this? Do we just announce, 'Hey everyone, guess what? Edward and I are in love and were gettingmarried!_'"_

Edward laughs, which relieves some of the tension that has been between us since we sat down.

"I've thought about this a lot, believe it or not, ever since your drunken proposal." Edward grins, "I keep trying to convince myself that it could be the biggest mistake I could ever make." I feel my heart fall into my stomach as he continues, "Only because it would be so unfair to you, but after Aro approached me today, I know in my heart, I _cannot _lethim get his hands on the company. He would destroy everything that is good about Cullen Medical."

He sighs deeply and reaches across the table to take my hand. "Bella, you need to really think about this. You're only nineteen. You're starting college, just beginning to live your life. Are you sure you are ready to commit five years of your life to the craziness that is the Cullen family? Do you even realize what you would be giving up?"

I try to get my thoughts together so I can say something that will make him understand that I am not giving anything up. "Edward, what would I be giving up? I will still be going to college, still be living in the Cullen house. The only thing that will be different is that I will be helping you secure your future."

Edward shakes his head and tries to interrupt, but I stop him and continue, "Alice has told me how hard you have worked all your life; how important your work is to you. I have seen firsthand how much you put into helping people. I don't understand Carlisle's reasoning, but if marrying you will stop some of this tension in your life, then I will do it willingly."

"Okay," Edward says. "Let me explain how things will change. First and foremost, you will have to convince everyone, and I mean everyone, including Alice, that you are in love with me. You will have to give up any chance of a real relationship with anyone you may meet. You could be throwing away your chance for true love."

I snort and roll my eyes. Edward glares at me. "It is very possible you could meet your soul mate in college. Stop acting like no one would ever be interested in you, because I know better."

He raises his eyebrows at me. "Second," he says pointedly, "you will be thrust into all the Cullen family drama. Carlisle has very strict rules on Cullen behavior, as I am sure you have noticed. Image is everything to Carlisle, and you will be expected to be the perfect Cullen wife. Are you really ready for this?"

I frown, not sure what being the 'perfect Cullen wife' means. I know Esme and Alice have always been involved in charity galas and that sort of stuff, but that is not my thing.

I look at Edward. "What exactly does that mean?"

He leans forward, his arms resting on the table. "It means, you will be expected to always present a united front. No matter how much you may disagree with a decision Carlisle makes, you must appear supportive. You will be expected to attend every event related to Cullen Medical. You will be expected to donate time to any issue Carlisle decides is worthy of his time or money. You will be expected to stand behind me and be the perfect 'Stepford wife.' Carlisle has some very old fashioned ideas of what marriage is." He leans back and stares at me hard, before saying slowly, "You will not be allowed to work... "

"Wait, what?" I interrupt. "Esme works."

"Ah, Mom owns her own business," Edward answers. "That's different. She can delegate her work to her employees, so it doesn't interfere with any plans Carlisle may have. If Carlisle decides that he needs her to be at his side for any occasion, she is there. Carlisle believes that a woman's place is in the home, taking care of her husband."

"What century was he born in?" I ask, shaking my head. I had always assumed that it was Esme's choice to bow down to her husband, but now it sounds like he insists on it.

As we walk back to the car, Edward takes me by the arm and looks at me. "Please, think about this carefully. Even though you don't believe it, your life will change dramatically. I feel guilty for even suggesting this and I will not be upset in the least if you decide not to go through with it."

I start to answer him, but he stops me. "Take tonight, please. Think about everything you have seen since living in our house. Analyze it, and we will talk more tomorrow, okay?" I nod my head and feel my heart speed up as he bends down and kisses my cheek.

After we return home, I tell Edward goodnight and go to my room. He has given me a lot to think about. I try to figure out my feelings and what marrying Edward will really mean. My heart, which has belonged to Edward since the first time I laid eyes on him, is thrilled; but my brain knows that Edward is not marrying me for love, but for necessity.

I try to weigh the pros and cons. On the one hand, I will be helping Edward secure his future. I will be helping him beat Carlisle at his own game, and maybe, just maybe, get Carlisle off Edward's back. I will not have a problem supporting Edward, standing by his side at any Cullen Medical related event, although the idea of dressing up and smiling all night is daunting. Even though I can never tell Edward, I definitely will not have a problem pretending to love him. I do love him, and just the idea of being his wife, in any fashion, thrills me.

One the other hand, can my heart stand having Edward pretending to love me in public, but not in private? Am I strong enough to deal with these constantly conflicting emotions? I try to tell myself I can be whatever Edward needs me to be, but there is this nagging, unanswered question in the back of my mind.

Will I be able to convince Alice, who knows me so well, that Edward and I are in love? Alice is so protective of her brother, and if she feels anything off, it could blow everything straight to hell.

I don't sleep very well. I keep having all these strange dreams featuring Edward, happy and loving, being the perfect husband while we are out in public, but when the door slams he becomes Carlisle at his worst. I wake up shaking, telling myself it is only a dream. Edward could never be like Carlisle.

XXXXX

I stumble down the stairs and head for the kitchen. I need coffee. Lots of coffee. I stop suddenly when I see Edward sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey," I manage to say, while stifling a yawn. "Do you work late today?"

He looks up at me and smiles. "Nope, I'm taking a few days off. I need a break after my run in with Aro yesterday."

I must really be tired. Was it really just yesterday that all that had happened? It seems like it has been weeks. Amazing what can transpire in just a few short hours. How life can turn completely on its axis.

I laugh softly. "Wow, Dr. Cullen is playing hooky. I am shocked." He smiles at me, as he gets up to get me a mug of much needed coffee.

He places the mug down on the table, motioning me to sit. "You look tired. Didn't you sleep well?" he asks.

I take a sip of coffee before answering him, "Not really. You gave me a lot to think about last night."

He nods, not saying anything for a few minutes. He seems to be trying to read my mind. He finally asks quietly, "And did you? Think about it, I mean?"

I take a deep breath and nod. "I have a few questions," I tell him, taking another big gulp of coffee. I notice my hands are shaking and hold onto my mug tighter, hoping he doesn't notice.

He smiles and says, "I thought you would. Ask away."

"You said that Cullen wives don't work," I started. He nods, not saying anything, so I continue, "What about school? Will Carlisle have a problem with your wife going to college? Because that is something I'm not ready to give up."

"Absolutely not," Edward answers. "You could go to school for the rest of your life; Carlisle will even pay for it. He is a big supporter of education. As long as it doesn't interfere with the Cullen family or business plans."

I breathe a sigh of relief. "Good," I tell him. "What about you? What... ? How... ? " I wasn't sure what exactly I wanted to ask him. I needed to know what he would expect from me as his wife.

He reaches over and takes my hand. "You can ask me anything, Bella. I _want _you to ask me about any concerns you have. I want to be sure you understand what this will mean."

I fill our coffee mugs and decide to just dive in with my concerns. "I guess what I need to know, is what you would expect."

He frowns as he answers. "I don't think I understand what you mean."

"You said that this," I gestured between him us, "would have to seem real. That no one can know why we are really doing this, right?" He nods. "So, we pretend to be a couple, we marry, then what? I guess I need to know what... " I sigh deeply. "I know, I am not making any sense," I say frustratingly.

"No, I think I know what you are asking," Edward replies. "Knowing my father, as I do, we will have to really be married in his eyes. If he sees any indication that we are pretending, he will find a way to screw me over."

He comes over to my side of the table and pulls up a chair close to me. He takes my hands in his and looks deeply into my eyes. "Bella, what you are offering to do is beyond incredible. I am asking you to completely give up your life for the next five years. To become a part of this insane family. To pretend to love me, to become an actress for all the of the world to see. This is what bothers me the most. I am being the most selfish monster, taking so much from you so I can have something that means so much to me. I will end up with everything I have ever wanted, but what about you? Is the price that you will pay, in the long run, really worth what I am asking of you?"

Edward leans back in his chair and continues. "I've thought about this quite a bit last night, too. To put it in the most basic of terms, when we are in public, or with my family, we will act as a happily married couple. In the confines of our own home, we will simply be Edward and Bella."

I frown at him, and ask, "Our own home?" I never thought of moving out of the Cullen house, but I guess married people do live on their own.

"Yes," Edward answers. "We will need some down time from this charade, where we can just be us. So, we will need our own home. I will either rent or buy a condo or small house, whatever you prefer, before we marry."

The look on my face must have upset him because Edward stands and walks over to the French doors and stares out at the river, shaking his head. "I don't want you to get hurt. You are such a good person... Maybe, this whole thing is just ridiculous. I was so upset with my confrontation with Aro yesterday, I wasn't thinking clearly. I just don't know anymore."

Neither of us say anything for the longest time. Edward keeps staring out the door, and I keep staring at my coffee, trying to make sense of everything. I can do this. I want to do this. I just need to understand what 'this' is.

Edward is so deep in thought that he jumps when I finally speak, "Are we going to tell anybody about this?"

He turns and walks back to the table, grabs our coffee mugs and refills them. "No, it would be too risky. The only ones who can know are us. Anyone else increases the chances of Carlisle finding out the truth."

I looked up at him, "What about Tanya?" I ask quietly.

"What about her?" He asks.

"Aren't you and her a 'thing'?" I look at him questioningly. "Won't you have to tell her what is going on?"

Edward closes his eyes and shakes his head. "This is going to sound really crude, but Tanya and I have an understanding. Neither of us is looking for anything permanent. I guess you could say that we scratch each others itch."

He looks at me apologetically. "Tanya was in a very bad relationship, she isn't looking for another. She has her son and that is all she wants in her life at this time. But, we all have needs." He shrugs.

"So what are you going to tell her?" I ask.

"The same thing I'll tell everyone," Edward says. "That I have met someone that I love and feel is my future." He says it so convincingly my heart skips a beat. I know it is just a story he will tell, but my heart can't help wishing it was true.

Once again, the quiet takes over the room. Neither of us says anything, or even look at each other, both are contemplating what our future could be. My heart is pounding, because I know what I want. I want this to be real, but I am more than willing to settle for whatever I can get. I know in my heart that helping Edward isn't wrong, though, if the truth ever comes out, no one will agree with me.

I take a deep breath and raise my eyes to Edward's, just as he raises his to mine. "Okay. Let's do this."

He seems surprised, but a smile appears on his face. "Are you sure?" I just nod, smiling back at him.

XXXXX

We spend the next few hours discussing how to pull this off. We agree that we will date, or at least appear to date. There is a huge charity gala coming up at the end of September that is supported wholly by the Cullens. It is a big deal every year. We will make our relationship official then. We will make sure we are seen, out and about, like a young couple in love. We just hope that Carlisle or Esme will become suspicious before then. We laugh at each other as we realize that we are planning our lives like a general would prepare for battle. Strategies are discussed and planned. I realize how serious this is when Edward says, "This is a war, but one we are going to win."

Over the next week or so, Edward and I spent a lot of time together. Getting to know as much as possible about each other. Acting like a normal couple, falling in love.

I learn all about his college years, how much traveling he has done in his short life. He has traveled extensively to different countries for his medical training and research. He laughs at me when I tell him the only places I have ever been are Phoenix and Forks.

"Wow, so well traveled," Edward laughs. "So, if you could go anywhere in the world, no time restraints or money issues, where would you go?"

I glance up at Edward, felling my face blush, "Promise not to laugh?"

He looks at me with a smirk on his face. Holding up two fingers like a boy scout, he says, "Promise."

I am embarrassed, but I answer him softly, "Disneyland."

Edward doesn't say a word. I look at his shocked face. I feel the need to explain. "I've never been there. I love carnivals, and I've always wanted to go Disneyland. I know it sounds childish, but I want to go there before I am too old to enjoy it. Don't judge."

An enormous smile breaks out on Edward's face. "You never cease to amaze me, Bella Swan. I would have bet money that you would have said, 'London' because of your love for the classic writers; or maybe 'Hawaii' for your love of warm weather. I would never have guessed Disneyland." He snickers.

I glare at him. "You promised not to laugh. Some boy scout you are."

Edward starts to laugh. "I'm sorry, Bella, but when I think I know you, you shock me."

This is how we spend our time. Learning about each other, shocking each other with stories that don't seem to fit our personalities.

Anyone looking in would think they were watching two people getting to know each other, falling in love, planning their future. Only part of that would be true. We are getting to know each other, and in a way, planning our future. At least, the next five years of our future. But, there is only one person falling in love.

I am falling deeper and deeper in love with Edward. There is a voice in the back of my head warning me to slow down, to remember this isn't real. But, my heart is yelling louder, to go for it, enjoy it. The warning voice keeps telling me, _You're setting yourself up for a truckload of hurt._ My head knows this. My heart doesn't care.

One of the most embarrassing conversations takes place the night before Carlisle and Esme are due home. We were having a fun night, filled with dinner and movies. Now we are sitting on the couch, talking about random things, I ask, what I now refer to as 'the stupid question.'

"I'm amazed Cullen," I tell him innocently. "You've never been in love?"

He gets quiet, but smiles softly. "I thought I was, once." He leans back on the couch and closes his eyes. "Her name was Irina, or Rena, as everyone called her. She is the daughter of one of Carlisle's colleagues. Dr. Denali, who heads up the Brazilian office of Cullen Medical, came to town the spring of my senior year of high school, with his family. Rena is incredibly beautiful."

_Of course she is, _I thought, but I kept my mouth shut and let Edward talk.

Edward doesn't move, just stays leaning back on the couch, eyes closed, like he is reliving the events he is telling me. "She is exotic, long black hair, deep brown eyes and her body... " He looks over at me sheepishly. "Sorry," he says.

I just laugh and use my hand to tell him to continue.

"The first time I saw her, she took my breath away. The only girls I had been around were the ones in school, and believe me none of them looked like Rena. She had this incredible accent and her body... I felt like I had entered into my own personal porn movie." He laughs, and looks at me. "Remember, I was barely sixteen."

I gasp. "I keep forgetting you were only sixteen as a senior, that had to be strange for you."

He nods, "Everyone was older than I was, but thankfully I matured early. I was as tall as the other kids, just around two years younger, but it never felt strange. I was so determined to prove myself to Carlisle, I put all my energy into studying. Don't get me wrong, I noticed girls. I was a normal sixteen year old, but I wanted to keep Carlisle off my back, but that is another story."

Edward continues, "Anyway, Rena and her parents were staying with us. Carlisle and Esme were showing Dr. and Mrs. Denali all around the area. They were constantly going to parties and business meetings, leaving Rena and I alone, a lot. She was nineteen and much more experienced than I was. Long story short, I lost my virginity to her. And my heart." He shrugs as he gets up and walks over to the window, looking out. "I foolishly thought that she felt the same way, but come to find out, she was engaged to someone back in Brazil. She just wanted to have one last fling before settling down. Apparently, it's not that uncommon in her environment. I was crushed when she left to return home. My heart was broken, and I swore no one would ever do that to me again."

I didn't say anything. I mean really what can you say when someone has just told you that their heart had been shattered at the age of sixteen? That the experience turned them off love and commitment at such an early age.

Edward walks back and settles down next to me on the couch. He plays with the ends of my hair as he tells me, "Once I got to college and started experiencing life away from the Carlisle's restrictions, I realized that what I felt for Rena was lust not love. She taught me a lot, which I will always be grateful for." He looks at me playfully. "I've been in lust many times, but never in love."

I nod, knowing he has just shared an important part of his life with me.

He looks at me seriously. "Okay, Ms. Swan, your turn."

I gape at him. "My turn, what?" I ask.

He laughs. "No you don't. I poured my heart out to you about my sad, sordid love life, now I want to hear about yours."

I raise my eyebrows at him. "Really? You will be very disappointed. There is no 'love life history' to talk about."

"Oh come on," he says. "I told you. Start out easy. Who was your first kiss?"

That was easy. It had been my father's best friend's son, Jacob. We were born three hours apart and were like brother and sister growing up. Nothing romantic ever entered either of our heads.

"Easy," I reply. "Jacob Black, we were six."

"Oh no you don't Bella." He laughs. "I want to know your first serious kiss, not about some little children mimicking their parents."

"Fine," I snarl. "Tony Miranda. It was the summer between my freshman and sophomore year of high school. We spent all summer together, he kissed me for the first time, in the back row of the movie theater while watching Titanic. I thought it was very romantic. He was my everything. Then school started and he dumped me for a blond, blue eyed, very endowed cheerleader. It wasn't long after that I moved here. So that is the extent of my sorry love life. Exciting, huh?" I shrug.

His expression is sad, as he looks into my eyes. "So, your boyfriend dumps you, then your Mom dies. That's rough."

"It was a tough year," I answer. "But, one thing you should know about me Cullen, I'm tough. I've survived worse things than a broken heart."

He takes my hand and says, "Yes, your certainly have. I'm not sure I could have gone through all the things you have and not be extremely bitter."

I look at him. "What good would it be to be bitter?" I ask him. "It wouldn't change anything. It wouldn't bring back my Mom or my Dad. It wouldn't make the pain any less. I suppose I could wallow in pity, but what would that accomplish?" Then in an effort to lighten the mood I say, "Besides, if all that hadn't happened, I wouldn't be here, with you, planning on scamming your Dad." I smile at him.

He laughs. "This is true. So, this Tony guy takes your virginity and then dumps you. Nice guy."

I look down and don't say anything. I don't know what is showing on my face, but I hear Edward gasp.

"No," he states. "You've never... you're still... a virgin. Really?"

"God, Edward, you make it sound like a disease," I state annoyed, as I snatch my hand out of his and stand up.

"Come on Bella, that's not what I meant," he says. "It's just very rare, in this day and age, to meet someone over the age of 16... hell even younger, that's still a virgin." He stops for a few seconds, then looks at me incredulously, as he says, "I don't think I've ever met one before."

"You make it sound like an endangered species," I mutter.

"It is," he says forcefully.

I can't help myself, I start laughing and have trouble stopping. "You are such a male. Just because you are a man-whore, doesn't make everyone one. I am sure, I am not the only virgin in the world."

I am so busy stomping around the room that I don't notice Edward is now sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

I stop and stare at him. "What?" I ask indigently.

He looks up at me, and shakes his head. "Nothing," He mutters.

"Oh, come on, Cullen," I reply. "You look like someone just ran over your puppy."

Edward looks up at me. "I keep forgetting how young you really are."

I look at him like he has just grown another head. "What? Because I haven't slept with a multitude of people, you think I'm a child? That is so... I don't even know... sexist, chauvinistic..."

"Really?" He shouts. "That fact that you haven't experienced life, but you are more than willing to throw the next five years of yours away, I'm chauvinistic?"

I'm amazed at how angry he is making me. "Maybe you need to get your facts straight. On one hand, because I'm a virgin, I'm too young to know what I want, but on the other hand, burying both parents, who both died violent deaths, I'm old beyond my years? Which is it?" I am shouting at him now.

He looks at me. "Sit down, please." I want to shout 'NO' at him, but the look on his face tells me that it wouldn't be a really good idea.

After staring at him, I flop down on the couch and fold my arms, defiantly across my chest. I roll my eyes, because I am acting like the child he is accusing me of being.

Edward stares at me for the longest time. I refuse to look at him. He is pissing me off and scaring me all at the same time. I mean really, who does he think he is.

"Bella?" he asks softly, "What exactly are you expecting out of this marriage? I mean how do you think this is going to play out?"

I look at him. "Edward, I'm not stupid, or hoping for a fairy tale ending. I am not under the delusion that you are going to fall madly in love with me and declare that you can't live without me. I am going into this with my eyes wide open."

I am almost yelling at this point. I take a deep breath, to calm myself down. "What do I expect of this marriage? I expect that when we are in public, or around your family and friends, we will be Dr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen. The perfect young couple in love. When we are alone, we will be what we have always been, strictly Bella and Edward. Just like you spelled out."

I feel the tears gathering in my eyes. I am determined that the last thing I will do is cry in front of Edward. I know he doesn't love me, and I don't suffer from the delusion that he is going to fall in love with me. I just want to help him. Okay, maybe that is a lie, maybe there is a part of me, deep down inside, that wants him to want me as bad as I want him. But, I am a realist.

Edward is staring at me, not saying a word. I can't look at him, because my emotions are wound too tightly.

I start to fidget, which I guess Edward notices, because he takes my hand in his. "I'm sorry. I need to be sure that you understand."

Nothing is said between us for the longest time. I sit and try to get my emotions under control, Edward stands looking out the window. Edward finally takes a deep breath and comes to sit next to me on the couch. I can't look at him, I am afraid of what I will see.

He reaches for me and pulls me into his lap, wrapping his arms around me. "Tell me something, and please, tell me the truth," he says as he tilts my chin up so I have to look at him.

"What?" I say indigently.

He raises his eyebrows at me. "Sorry," I whimper.

"Why are you so willing to do this?" Edward asks softly. "I really want to understand."

I think about this for a moment. I know in my heart I love Edward, but I can't tell him that. There is an underlying reason, which has been running around in my head, which is also the truth.

"You'll think it's stupid," I tell him, fidgeting with my fingers.

"I won't think anything you say or feel is stupid, Bella. Please tell me."

I blink rapidly, trying to keep the tears from falling. "I just want to feel like I belong somewhere," I tell him so softly, I am not sure he can hear me.

He looks at me confused. "I'm not sure I understand."

I look at him, and his expression is so sincere, it gives me strength. "Ever since Charlie was killed, I've been lost, like I don't belong anywhere or with anyone. I have no family. If I marry you, I will be part of a family again." I shrug. "Told you it was stupid."

He hugs me tight to his chest and speaks softly, his mouth against my head. "You already are a part of this family, Bella; don't you know that?"

I nod. "I know, but it doesn't feel permanent, I feel like I don't have a connection to anything. If I am your wife, Alice will really be my sister, Emmett will be the big brother I never had, Esme will be like my Mom. I will feel like I fit in somewhere. Does that make sense?"

Edward kisses my forehead. "Perfect sense. Even though you may not see it, you're part of this family now." He pulls back and looks at me sharply, before sighing, "But, I can understand how you feel, not having any 'blood' relatives."

I lean back to look at him. "Even when we get divorced, we will still be family, right? I mean, we will always be friends, won't we?"

He laughs at me. "Of course we will, Bella. We will have the most amicable divorce in history. You will always be my best friend." Then he laughs and says, "But, don't tell Alice."

**A/N: Next chapter everyone finds out they are together! What will the reaction be?**

**Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read, it means so much. Let me know what you think.. plus I love suggestions!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight... I just play around with her characters.**

**Thanks to PTB ginginlee and aleisha for making my words flow so much better and making sure my commas are in the right place... I will never get those stupid things right on my own.**

**To my other betas Sam1Am and Scarlett71177 for reading and fixing and all the encouragement!**

**To all my readers, thank you from the bottom of my heart, hope you enjoy!**

**Love Come Last**

**Chapter Six**

**Going Public...and Crazy**

Edward and I spend the next few weeks doing everything we can to look like a loving couple.

At home, we allow ourselves to get caught standing way too close, have fake wrestling/tickle fights-which I think Edward enjoys just a little too much-and spend way too much time alone in each others rooms. Do Carlisle or Esme say a word? NO! Nothing! It is like they are oblivious to what we are trying to portray.

The classes I'm taking in Port Angeles, are only Monday-Thursday, most days ending by two-thirty. I have always come right home from school, or called if I was running late. Granted that was high school, but still. Now, I come home within seconds of Edward, regardless of what shift he is working.

We coordinate schedules so that if he works day shift he's usually done by four in the afternoon, the evening shift, eleven at night. I hang around school, usually in the library getting schoolwork done, then sometimes we meet for dinner, so people see us together. Sometimes Edward goes to see Tanya so, I stay at school until he calls me, and then we meet and arrive home within a few moments of each other. If Edward works an overnight shift, I get up early and bring him breakfast. You'd think someone would question this, right? Wrong, no one says a word.

I'm getting a little frustrated with it all. Edward has an unexpected weekend off so, on Friday night we decide to get semi-dressed up and go to dinner. We leave together, and again nothing is said.

We arrive at La Bella Italia, one of the best Italian restaurants in Port Angeles. It's fairly upscale and the food is amazing.

We finish our meal and are talking about how no one has mentioned our new relationship.

"Maybe they think we are like you and Alice," I tell Edward. "You know, like brother and sister." I'm pouting now. "I told you no one would believe we are a couple."

Edward laughs and runs his fingers through his hair. "You could be right."

He gets a very determined look on his face. "What?" I ask.

"I think we have to step it up a notch." Edward says, leaning in over the table.

My eyebrows shoot up. "Really? What exactly did you have in mind?"

"I'm not sure," he responds. "Let me think about it. Are you ready to go?"

I tell him yes, a little worried about the look on his face. I need to use the ladies room, so he offers to have the valet get the car so it will be warm, and he'll meet me out front.

I don't take long in the restroom, and as I make my way to the front of the restaurant, I see Edward talking with a very distinguished gentleman, around Carlisle's age, and an elegant woman, who I assume is the gentleman's wife.

I approach slowly not wanting to interrupt, but unsure if I should go to Edward or meet him out front. I'm trying to make a decision when Edward's eyes catch mine and he gives me his beautiful, crooked smile, the one that makes my heart skip a beat.

He holds his arm out, telling me it's okay to join him. He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me close.

"Gerry, this is Bella Swan. Bella, this is Dr. Gerald Snow and his wife, Lorraine. Dr. Snow is one of the top heart surgeons in the country. He was born and raised in Forks, which is why it was so easy for Carlisle to convince him to work for Cullen Medical."

I shake hands with both Dr. Snow and his wife. "Swan?" Dr. Snow asks. "Wait, are you Charlie's daughter?" I nod, as he pulls my into a huge hug then pushes me back and takes a good look at me. I look at Edward nervously.

Finally, Dr. Snow says, "Your father was a good man. I spent many an afternoon out on the lake fishing with Charlie. Terrible loss for Forks, but I'm sure an even greater loss for you."

"Yes, it was. I still miss him," I answer.

"Well, I can tell you this young lady, your father thought the world of you. He was thrilled when you moved here to live with him, but heartbroken over the circumstances," he said, letting me know he knew about my mother's death as well. He let go of my shoulders and looked at Edward.

"Edward," he says, "this is a beautiful young lady, you better treat her right. If Chief Swan was alive, and you hurt his little girl there would be hell to pay. Just remember there are enough of his old friends around that would be more than happy to take up that payment, if you let this little one down." Dr. Snow slaps Edward on the shoulder, and from the sound of it, it hurt.

Edward laughs and pulls me tight to his side. "Oh, believe me, Gerry, I don't doubt that for a minute. You have my word, I will take very good care of Chief Swan's daughter." He looks down at me. "She's a very special person."

Dr. Snow smiles at us. "Good! Well, I will let you two young people go, enjoy the rest of your evening. Good to see you Edward, and a pleasure to finally meet you, Bella."

We say our goodbyes and Edward pulls me toward the front of the restaurant with the biggest grin on his face. He doesn't stop at the valet station, just pulls me toward the dock that wraps around the side and back of the restaurant.

"This is perfect, Bella." Edward laughs, as he pulls me tight to his side. I wrap my arm around his waist because it is the only way I can walk without tripping. "Gerry and Carlisle are thick as thieves. They have lunch together at least three times a week. But, the best part is that Lorraine Snow is the hospital's biggest gossip."

We walk about half way down the dock when he stops and pushes me back against the fence, leaning in so both of his arms have me trapped. He smiles down at me. "The Snows have a routine. I've eaten here with them, and my parents enough to know." He glances toward the back deck of the restaurant.

"They will order a drink and their dinner, and then come out onto the deck to for a cigarette while they wait for their meal." He looks toward the deck once more, then smiles at me. "And, there they are."

He seems a little nervous as he takes my hand and brings it up kissing it gently. "Show time, Bella. This is something we are going to have to do a lot, so don't freak out."

He drops my hand and pulls me close to him. He places his hand on my cheek and bends down to gently kiss my lips. His fingers go to the nape of my neck as he pulls me closer and kisses me again, this time slowly licking my bottom lip until I open my lips and allow him access. I can't help responding, as my tongue dances with his. He pulls me even closer and my hands find their way into his hair, as I tug trying to get even closer which believe me, is impossible, unless I crawl inside of him.

I feel him pull back, and then he places three more light kisses on my lips. My eyes stay closed as I hear him whisper in my ear, "Breathe, Bella."

My eyes fly open and I feel my face heat up. I lean into his chest and hold on tight because I am not sure my legs will hold me. I have been kissed before, but let me tell you, I have _never _been kissed like that.

Edward's fingers lift my chin up so I am staring right into his beautiful green eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Mm hmm...! I think so." I tell him, leaning back on the fence. I glance up at him and he's smirking at me. "So, Edward, is there anything you don't excel at?"

"Oh, was that a good kiss?" he asks innocently. I glare at him and try to wiggle around him, but he grabs me and looks down at me smiling. "I think I can do better."

He does. I actually feel faint. As our lips part, I swear the earth stops spinning for just a moment. I hear my brain yelling, _You are in so much trouble! _For once my heart agrees.

I glance up toward the restaurant deck and notice it is empty. I nod toward it with my head, because I don't have the ability to speak right now. Edward looks over and takes my hand.

"Mission accomplished," he tells me as we start to walk toward the valet station. "I guarantee, by the time we get home, Esme will know everything."

Edward gives the ticket to the valet and turns to me. "Are you alright, Bella?" he asks quietly.

I look up at him and frown. "Sure, why?"

He gives me a lopsided grin and runs his finger lightly down my cheek. "Well, you're a little flushed, and you haven't said much since we left the dock. Plus, you seem a little wobbly on your feet."

I glare at him and cross my arms over my chest. "I am just fine, thank you."

He starts to laugh just as the car pulls up, and he opens the door for me. As I settle in, he leans down, takes my face in both of his hands and kisses me, deeply. I once again forget how to breathe, or talk. He gently drags his finger down my cheek, while all I can do is stare at him like the idiot his kiss has turned me into. He smiles and says, "Just checking."

He walks over to the driver's side of the car and gets in, fastens his seat belt, and drives off with the biggest smirk I have ever seen.

I'm trying to remember how to breathe and get my heart rate down to normal. Neither of us speaks for a while. I glance out of the corner of my eye at Edward, who has the biggest shit eating grin on his face.

I take a deep breathe and say, "I never realized you were so cocky, Cullen."

He looks over at me with a huge smile. "I don't know what you are talking about. Besides, I'm not cocky-just confident."

I shake my head and look out the window, suddenly realizing I don't know where we are. "Hey, where are we going?"

"Oh, we are so not going home until very, very late," he says to me with a grin on his face.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because Bella, Lorraine Snow has probably already called Esme to fill her in on what she saw. She is also Cynthia Mallory's best friend, so I am sure she has phoned her. I bet the wires are burning up between the three of them." Edward laughs out loud as he looks at me.

I frown at him. "So, we're not going home because we don't want to interrupt their phone conversations?" I ask him confused.

He laughs again. "No, we are not going home so Mom and Carlisle have plenty of time to discuss the news of 'Bella and Edward were kissing_' _and what exactly that means. I want them to have time to think about everything they have seen over the last few weeks."

He reaches over and grabs my hand; bringing it to his lips and kissing it. "We aren't going home until I am sure they are asleep." He looks over at me. "You don't need to get up early tomorrow, do you?"

I shake my head. It's quiet as Edward drives. I close my eyes and wonder what the reaction will be when everyone finds out we are a "couple."

I feel the car slow, and come to a stop. I open my eyes and see we're parked on what seems to be the edge of a cliff. The ocean is spectacular, lit only by moonlight.

"Where are we?" I ask, sitting up straighter in the seat.

"La Push," Edward answers. "It's one of my favorite places to come at night, especially when the moon is full and the clouds aren't covering everything."

I look around puzzled. I've spent a lot of time at La Push. My father's best friend, Billy lives here, but I don't remember ever seeing this.

"Is this a different area of the beach?" I ask. "Because I don't think I've ever seen this."

Edward opens his door and comes around to my side of the car. As he opens my door I feel the cool wind rush in. It isn't freezing, but it feels much cooler that it was in Port Angeles, and all I have is a light jacket.

"Come on," Edward says, grabbing my hand. "You have to see this, it's unbelievable."

He holds my hand as we walk very close to the edge of the cliff. "See over there?" He points across the water. "That is La Push Beach, the area you know, where all the kids go to swim. If you look really hard, you can see Jacob's house, right over to the left, see the red?"

I look where he is pointing and can barely make out the red of Jacob's house.

"You know Jacob?" I whisper.

He looks down at me and pulls me tight against him, so my back is to his chest. "Everyone knows the Blacks, Bella. They are like a symbol of Forks and La Push. Their tribe is legendary."

I feel him rest his chin on the top of my head, as he wraps his arms around me tighter. "I also know he was your father's best friend, and you grew up playing with Jacob, every summer."

It's very quiet, then Edward asks softly, "Have you even seen them since Charlie's funeral?"

I swallow the lump that is forming in my throat. "Once or twice."

It's like Edward knows not to push the conversation. He squeezes me a little tighter as we stand and stare at the water. I'm not sure how long we stand there, but I feel myself shiver and Edward's hold on me loosens.

"Come on, it's getting colder. Let's get back in the car," Edward tells me as he takes my hand.

Edward starts the engine to get the heat going since it has really cooled off.

"Do you really think your parents will know when we get home?" I ask Edward, trying to make conversation.

He smiles. "Oh, no doubt. It could be very interesting in the morning."

Then Edward Cullen snickers! I burst out laughing because it's so out of character to see Edward snicker. He is acting like a little boy who is about to get caught doing something naughty.

It gets quiet again, and I look over at him. "Do you really think Carlisle will find me acceptable wife material?"

Edward looks over at me with a stunned look on his face, and then his face breaks out into the biggest smile. "Oh, yeah. I don't think we'll have any problem convincing him you're in love with me," he laughs as he pokes me in the side. "Especially if you react the same way you did earlier whenever I kiss you."

I reach over and smack his arm, and he starts to laugh. "I'm sorry Bella, but it was priceless. I thought you were going to pass out for a minute."

He continues to laugh while I glare at him. I fold my arms across my chest and stare out the window. I feel him try to reach for my hand, but I pull it away from him, which only makes him laugh harder.

"Are you sure you've been kissed before?" he asks between fits of laughter.

"Yes!" I shout. "Maybe I have only been kissed by boys, and you are the first _man _I've kissed. I can't help it if you have so much more experience than I do."

This time he does grab my hand and brings it to his lips. "It's okay, Bella. I think it's sweet that I make you react that way."

I look over at him and I can tell he is trying not to laugh. I snatch my hand away from him. "Stop making fun of me," I pout.

He slides his seat all the way back and pulls me into his lap. Bringing my chin up so I have to look at him, he tells me very seriously, "I would never make fun of you, Bella. You are a sweet, beautiful, woman. I am honored that you are willing to do this for me. Honestly."

I really don't know what to say to him, so I just lay my head on his chest and breathe in the scent that is Edward. I don't know how long we sit there, but I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I know, Edward is lifting me up and placing me in the passenger seat.

"Sorry," he says. "I didn't want to wake you up. I think it's safe to go home now."

I fasten my seat belt and curl up in the seat as I feel myself falling back asleep. I wake up when I feel the car stop and hear the garage door closing.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Edward says as he runs his fingers through my hair. "Think you can make it up the stairs, or would you like me to carry you?"

"I'm okay," I tell him as I open my door. He's at my side, as I stumble into the house. I stop in the kitchen and grab a bottle of water. He takes my hand and guides me up the steps. We stop outside of my bedroom door; and he bends down and kisses my forehead.

"Good night, sweet Bella."

"Night," I mumble and close my bedroom door.

I have finished brushing my teeth, and changing into my night clothes when I hear a soft knock on my door. I hear Edward ask softly, "Bella, are you asleep?"

I open the door so he can see I am still awake. He's standing there wearing a navy blue pair of sleep pants and nothing else. My eyes freeze on his beautiful chest. I shake my head and pull my eyes up to his face, raising my eyebrows.

"Um...," Edward stutters, looking down at the floor. "How do you feel about sleeping with me?"

Okay, I am wide awake now.

I look at him, my eyes as wide as they can get. I open my mouth several times, but nothing comes out. Suddenly, he gets a shocked look on his face.

"No, God, no Bella, I don't mean _sleep _together... I mean sleep in my bed." He is talking so fast it's hard to keep up with him. "I'm thinking, maybe, Esme will check on you in the morning and if you aren't in your bed, she will check my room. What better way to let them know we're together." He finally takes a breath and I stare at him.

"Oh... okay, if you think that is a good idea, and it won't give her a heart attack," I answer him when I'm finally able to talk.

His face breaks out in a big grin. "Great," he says. "Oh, and put this on." He throws me the pajama top that matches his bottoms and turns to go into his room, leaving the door open.

I close my bedroom door and put on the pajama top. Thank goodness he is tall and it comes down to mid thigh on me. I keep my boy shorts on and timidly walk into his bedroom. Edward is lying in bed, under the covers. He throws the covers back on the other side of the mattress and pats the bed.

"Come on, let's get some sleep." He smiles at me.

I climb into his bed, trying not to stare at his chest which is right in my face. I pull the covers up to my chin and snuggle down into the blankets.

He laughs at me. "Relax, Bella, we're just going to sleep." He reaches up and turns off the light and I lay there trying to breathe. I feel his hand touch my arm, over the covers. "Goodnight, Bella." He whispers.

I can't speak because I'm in bed with Edward Cullen.

XXXXXXX

I'm somewhere between being asleep and awake. I'm not ready to wake up yet, but I keep feeling this annoying itch on my side. I brush my hand down my side trying to get rid of the fly, or loose thread, or whatever is waking me up. After rubbing my side several times, I flop over on my back and push the blanket down. My eyes are still closed, as I stretch my arms out and yawn loudly. I feel my fist contact something hard and I freeze.

"Ouch!" I hear Edward say.

My eyes fly open and I gasp. I had forgotten that I had fell asleep in Edward's bed. I look over at him as he rubs his nose. "Oops... sorry," I whisper, as my face heats up.

He laughs quietly. "This is a first. I don't think I have ever had a woman punch me in the nose after sleeping with me." He smirks at me.

Edward is lying on his side, looking down at me. I reach for the blanket when I realize I'm only wearing his shirt, and it has ridden up over my waist. I'm afraid to look at him, embarrassed beyond belief. I feel his fingers brush my hair away from my face, so I glance up at him.

"Good morning," he says grinning. "Did you sleep well?"

"Surprisingly well, once I got to sleep. I'm not use to sleeping with anyone, so it took me awhile to fall asleep." I tell him, knowing my entire body is several shades of red. "How about you?"

He laughs. "I slept pretty good. In shifts."

I frown at him. "In shifts?"

He grins and runs his fingers through his hair. "Do you know you talk in your sleep? It's very entertaining."

"Oh, God!" I throw my hands over my face, totally mortified. My mother used to joke about how loud I was when talking in my sleep. "What did I say?" I ask through my fingers.

"Most of it didn't make a lot of sense, just a few disjointed words here and there." He smiles at me. "However, you did say my name quite a few times. It took me a few times to realize you were asleep."

He didn't say anything for a few minutes, and then he leaned in very close to my face and ran his fingers down my cheek. With a smirk on his face he asks, "Do you dream about me, Bella?"

I smack his hand away and throw the covers off, sitting up. "You know, Edward, you can really be a jerk sometimes. Just because I mumble your name doesn't mean I am dreaming of you. Sheesh... ego much?"

He grabs me around my waist and pulls me down. "I'm sorry, Bella. You are so cute when you are angry." He's laughing at me, which only makes me angrier. I struggle to get away from him, but he is too strong. I give up and glare at him, while he laughs.

I lay there and let Edward have his fun. He looks so young and carefree, who am I to ruin it. He finally looks and me and grins. "Are you ready for the inquisition?"

I grimace, "I don't know. I never have been one for confrontation." I tell him.

Edward frowns at me, "Confrontation? Why do you think there will be a confrontation?"

"You don't think they will question us about everything?" I ask him.

"Sure," Edward tells me as he gets out of bed. "But, I don't think it will be confrontational. They love you, Bella. If anything negative is said, it will be about me. They will question my 'intentions' where you are concerned." He grins at me as he pulls on a t-shirt.

I get caught up in his silly mood. I walk over to him, grabbing hold of his t-shirt, I look up at him and in a very dramatic voice, I ask. "Oh, please Dr. Cullen. What exactly are you're intentions toward me?" I bat my eyes at him, trying not to laugh.

He takes both my hands in his and presses them to his chest. In a deep southern accent, he plays along. "Why, Miss Bella, I only have the best intentions toward you. I promise to keep your virtue intact and never have unclean thoughts of you."

I can't help laughing until tears run down my cheeks. I smack his chest as I tell him, "Keep my virtue intact, really? You're no fun." I turn to leave the room, telling him over my shoulder, "I need a shower, I'll see you downstairs."

Edward grabs my wrist as I turn from him and pulls me tight to his chest. He looks deep into my eyes and very seriously tells me, "Bella, I'm stealing so much from you and your future, I will not steal that from you."

I frown up at him, not understanding the look in his eyes. He blinks and releases me. "Go... take you shower. I'll see you downstairs."

I slowly open Edward's bedroom door and peek out into the hallway. I don't know what I expect to see; Esme never comes up to the third floor, so I began to question Edward's reasoning about sleeping together. I had been so tired last night I just agreed.

I feel so much better after my shower. I dress in an old, comfortable pair of jeans and a tee shirt and make my way downstairs. I notice Edward's bedroom door is still closed, so I assume he hasn't made his way downstairs yet.

I walk into the kitchen and see Esme sitting at the kitchen island, reading a newspaper. "Good morning, dear. Coffee is made," She tells me, just glancing briefly at me.

I pour myself a cup of coffee and open the refrigerator pulling out sausage and eggs to make breakfast for Edward and myself.

"You and Edward were out late last night," Esme says, still not looking at me.

I slice the sausage and place the slices in the frying pan. "Um... yeah, we were just talking and time got away from us." I felt my face flame, lying did not come easy to me.

I hear Edward coming down the steps and I busy myself at the stove.

"Good morning, Mother!" Edward says brightly, bending to kiss his mother on the cheek. He smirks at me over Esme's head. "Morning, Bella." He winks at me. I turn around and smile.

"Someone slept well last night." Esme tells Edward.

"I slept great. How about you, Bella?" Edward asks.

I glare at him. "I slept fine." I hear him laugh.

"Are you hungry, Edward?" I ask him, as I flip the sausage.

"Famished!" He exclaims.

I turn to grab a bowl out of the cabinet to scramble the eggs in, and I see Edward's and Esme's eyes on me.

"What?" I ask. They both shake their heads and grin.

I finish cooking breakfast and place a plate in front of Edward, along with a mug of coffee. He grabs me around the waist, causing my eyes to go wide. "Thank you, babe," He says with ease.

I ask Esme if she would like a plate, but she says no, explaining that she ate earlier. I slide onto the stool next to Edward, keeping my eyes down as I eat.

I hear Esme clear her throat and glance up as she is laying aside her newspaper. She stares first at Edward and then at me. She folds her hands together in front of her. "You two seem to be getting quite close."

I look at Edward, but he is looking at Esme. He turns and smiles down at me then says to Esme,"Yeah." He goes back to eating.

I want to slap him upside his head. That's it? That is all he is going to say?

I glance at Esme, whose eyebrows are raised as she looks between the two of us. Well, if he isn't talking, neither am I. I finish my breakfast, and start to clean up. I am standing at the sink rinsing the dishes, when Edward leans over me to hand me his plate.

"Well, ladies, I'm going to enjoy this beautiful morning and take a run," Edward says, and just like that his is gone, leaving me with Esme.

_Note to self: Kill Edward!_

I busy myself loading the dishwasher, and wiping down the counter tops-anything to avoid the conversation that I know is coming.

"Bella, dear," I hear Esme say and I cringe. "Come sit with me. It has been so long since we've had any girl time."

With my back still towards Esme, I grit my teeth, take a deep breath, put a smile on my face and turn to her. "Sure," I tell her as I sit across from her.

"How are you, dear?" Esme asks.

"I'm good. Everything is good," I answer.

"School going okay?"

"Yeah, really good." I wonder when she is going to get to the point.

Esme reaches over and takes my hand. "So, tell me about you and Edward."

I swallow and try to sound nonchalant. "What do you want to know?" I ask innocently, while inside my head I am contemplating how many different ways I can torture Edward for leaving me to deal with this.

Esme stands and grabs the coffee pot, filling both our mugs, before sitting back down and looking me right in the eyes. "Are you in love with him?"

Wow, she goes right for the jugular. I look down and take a deep breath. I barely manage to whisper, "Yes."

There I said it, it's the truth so I'm not worried about being caught in a lie. I don't know why I am afraid to look at her, except for the fact that she is Edward's mother, and I'm just an interloper that has been dropped into her family. While Esme has always accepted me and loves me almost as much as she loves her own children, this is her son we are talking about.

I feel her arms go around my neck and she hugs me tight. "Oh, Bella, that makes me so happy." Esme exclaims.

I look up at her in shock. "You... you're okay with this?" I stutter, feeling the tears form in my eyes.

"Of course, Bella. Why wouldn't I be thrilled?" Esme gushes, "I have seen such a change in Edward these last few weeks. I wasn't sure what the cause was, but I'm not blind. He seems to be so much happier and less stressed, and I have you to thank for that."

The tears start to fall and I can once again breathe. I hug Esme and wipe the tears from my face. "Thanks, I've been a little nervous, you know, about how you and Carlisle would feel."

Esme sits back down but keeps my hand clasped in hers. "Can I be completely honest with you, dear?"

"Of course," I tell her.

She looks deep in thought for a moment before she continues, "I love my son. Edward is an incredible man, who I am so proud of, but he is old beyond his years."

I frown at this, not sure what she means. She seems to notice. "Edward's entire life has been school or work. He never truly had a childhood; he never got to experience the joys of being a teenager. I can't tell you how many arguments Carlisle and I have had over the way he pushes Edward." She shakes her head as she seems to be remembering unpleasant things.

"I can count on one hand how many times I have seen Edward really let his guard down and enjoy himself. He always feels he has to prove himself, to whom, I'm not sure. His father, I suppose." She stops and once again stares out into space.

"Bella, I want my son to know what happiness is. True happiness, the kind of happiness that comes from unconditional love. I see how you look at him, Bella. It fills my heart with so much joy, knowing that someone loves him the way you do." Tears are now filling Esme's eyes and I have to look away.

Esme squeezes my hand and I raise my eyes to her. "I have to admit though, I worry about you." I frown at her, but she continues. "You're so young, so innocent yet so much has happened to you in your short life. I see the way my son looks at you, and it fills my heart with hope. Just be careful, please. I don't want to see you get hurt."

She stands and takes her coffee cup over to the sink. She smiles at me as she looks at her watch. "I have to go. Lunch with the ladies," she says and she rolls her eyes. "This gala is taking up way too much of my time, but it's for a good cause." She kisses my cheek and starts toward the stairs. "Oh, Bella, you are going to the gala this year, aren't you? I know you don't like these events but I really hope you will think about attending, since Alice isn't here."

I nod my head. "Edward asked me to go," I tell her. "I'm not sure what's involved or what I can do. I don't even know what I can wear."

Esme smiles brightly. "Oh, honey, don't worry about that. We'll go shopping one day next week. You will be the star this year." She runs over to me and hugs me tightly, pats my cheek and dashes up the stairs.

I hear the back door open and a hot and sweaty Edward walks through the door. He opens the refrigerator and grabs a bottle of water and drinks it down in no time. I stand there glaring at him.

"What?" he asks all innocent.

"What? Really? What?" I yell at him. "You left me here... alone, to deal with this. Never pegged you for a coward."

He gives me that beautiful crooked grin, he has mastered to melt all female hearts. "Don't even try it Cullen, that is so not going to work with me," I tell him.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He laughs, and then he looks at me seriously, "So, how did it go?"

"Oh, you want to know how it went? Well, maybe you should have stuck around and you would know how it went." I tell him as I stomp off and go up the stairs, pretending to be mad.

He follows me up the stairs. "Come on, Bella, don't be that way. What did Mom say?"

"Nope, not telling. You can go through the inquisition yourself." I slam my bedroom door right in his startled face.

I flop down on my bed and try to silence my laughter. The look on Edward's face when I slammed the door was priceless. I think he really thinks I'm mad. Hell... I am mad. He left me alone to deal with Esme.

I hear the door creak open, slowly. I turn over on my side so I am facing away from the door, still trying to keep from laughing.

"Bella?" I hear Edward say. I hear the door close and he sits down on my bed and runs his hand down my back. I try not to shiver from his touch. "I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone with Mom. I just thought maybe it would be easier for her to talk to you if I wasn't around. Forgive me?"

I don't say anything for a moment. Let him suffer for just a few more minutes. Then I slowly turn over, look at his face, and I can't help it, I start laughing hysterically.

"I'm sorry," I say, as I try to stop laughing. "But, the look on your face is too much."

He stares at me, but doesn't say anything.

"Oh come on, you better not be mad at me," I tell him, pulling myself up into a sitting position. "You're the one who left me to deal with your mother."

"I'm not mad," he says softly. Then he grabs me and starts tickling me. "You think it's funny, slamming doors in my face." He laughs as he continues tickling me, until tears are running down my cheeks, and I am begging him to stop.

He finally stops, but he has me pinned down on my bed with my hands above my head. I get my laughter under control, and look up at him, scrunching up my nose. "You stink," I tell him laughing as I manage to pull away from him.

"Hey, I ran five miles, you would stink too," he answers. "Seriously, what did Mom say? Was it bad?"

I sit up and shake my head. "No, she seems to be really happy. Seems to think that I'm _good_ for you." I tell him, rolling my eyes.

"I told you." He smirks.

"Yeah, well she also warned me to be careful," I say, lifting my eyebrows at him.

"What do mean 'careful'? he asks.

"She's afraid I'll get hurt." I tell him, keeping my eyes down.

"So am I," he says softly.

My eyes flash up to him. "I know what I'm doing, Edward. I'm not going into this blind. Besides, I may look like a weak, little girl, but believe me, I am tougher than I look."

"Don't I know it," he answers with a smile. "I need to take a shower." He heads toward the door, as he opens it he turns back toward me. "I think this is going to work, Bella. I really do." With that he gives me that panty melting crooked smile, and is gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just like to screw around with them. **

**Much thanks to PTB, bookgeek1 and itsange2 would make this so much better.**

**Special thanks to Sam1Am and scarlett71171 who fix my mistakes and encourage me to keep going. **

**To everyone and anyone who is reading this, there aren't enough words to thank you.**

**Enjoy.**

**Love Comes Last**

**Chapter Seven**

**Becoming Cinderella**

Edward and I sit on the floor in his bedroom, hiding from his parents. We have unleashed demons by admitting we are dating. Esme is beside herself, thinking that we are perfect together. She is thrilled that we are making our first public appearance together at the big Black and White Gala that the Cullen family throws every year, to support the research division.

Carlisle has been quite hard on Edward. Accusing him of 'using' me, a sweet, innocent girl to get what he wants. Carlisle makes Edward out to be the bad guy. Apparently Edward plays it perfectly, getting angry at Carlisle, telling him he respects me and cares about me, and that the subject of marriage or even of love, had not even entered his mind yet. After yelling at each other for twenty minutes, they both calm down and Carlisle pleads with Edward not to hurt me. Then, Carlisle comes to me to warn me about Edward, that he knows I don't have a lot of experience with men, and to make sure Edward wasn't 'playing' me. If it wasn't so sad, it would almost be funny. Carlisle doesn't care who gets hurt as long as he gets his way.

It hits Edward pretty hard. He begins to think he is being like Carlisle, using whatever he has to win. It takes me awhile to talk him down, to convince him that I'm not an unwilling victim, that I am the one who suggested this solution.

He runs his fingers down my cheek. "I don't want to hurt you, Bella," he says with the saddest look in his eye.

I take his hand in mine and look him straight in the eye. "Then don't."

Carlisle decides that I need instructions on how to be a proper Cullen. So every evening turns into a training session. I need to know who everyone and anyone is. I need to know how to appear to be paying attention with deep interest, when someone of importance is speaking to me.

I am ready to scream and run for the hills. If this is one fourth of what Edward has gone through his entire life, no wonder he is so bitter.

After losing it tonight with Carlisle I told him I am just Edward's date, and I didn't think 'important people' are really going to care if I use the correct fork or hold my water glass correctly. Of course this causes Carlisle to reiterate the importance of representing the Cullen name, even if it's only as Edward's date. I ask if all of Edward's dates had to go through Cullen boot camp, when I am informed that I am the first person Edward has ever ask to go to a Cullen sponsored event. This stuns me.

Edward rescued me about an hour ago when he arrived home from work. He basically told Carlisle that he was freaking me out and to just let me be me, and everything would be fine. For some reason, Carlisle agrees with him.

Now, I am in Edward's room worrying about embarrassing Edward in front of all his family's friends and colleagues.

"Bella, please relax!" Edward tells me, as he stops me from wringing my hands. "You're going to be perfect. I will be by your side the whole night. I promise you most of the people attending the gala could care less about appearances, like Carlisle. Most of them are down to earth, natural folks like you and me," he smirks.

"Right. I doubt there will be anyone there like me, as you so nicely put it," I snap at him.

"Bella, just be yourself, and you'll be fine." Edward smiles at me.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Carlisle doesn't attach a cheat sheet to the bottom of my shoe with all the 'important peoples' names and photos so I don't screw up," I moan to Edward.

For some reason, he finds this amusing, that I would be checking the bottom of my shoe every time someone approaches us. I have to giggle at the picture he paints.

"Yeah, with my luck I'll be looking at my shoe, and fall into someone, causing a domino effect and the whole evening will be ruined, thank to the klutz known as Bella," I tell Edward.

Edward gets an evil grin on his face, as he reaches over to tickle me. "This could be the best event the Cullens' have ever thrown."

I smack his fingers away. "Sure, laugh now, but you know you father will have me shot if I ruin his party, then what will you do for a wife?"

He sits back and leans against the bed. "You'll be fine, Bella. And as much as I hate to do what Carlisle has been doing, we need to discuss a couple of things," he tells me, looking a little guilty.

"Okay, what do you need me to do?" I groan.

He looks nervous, and I can't figure out why. "Well, there will be a lot of women there," he stammers.

"Okay?" I know this, but wait for him.

"A lot of them you'll know. Lauren, Jessica, that bunch," he tells me.

"Oh, great. Only the most elite," I sneer.

I have never been comfortable around people who think they are better than everyone else because they have more money and possessions than others.

Edward rubs the back of his neck and glances down at me. "But, there will also be some women who may appear to be overly friendly?" This comes out as a question.

It takes me a few moments to figure out what he is referring to. Then I get a big grin on my face, because I know how uncomfortable he is.

"Ah, you mean women you've slept with," I smirk.

Edward actually blushes. Edward never blushes. That is my department. I'm loving this.

"Anyway," he continues, "some of them are a bit aggressive, and may come on a little too passionately, if you know what I mean."

"Meaning, they want to sleep with you again?" I ask, trying to muffle my laughter.

Edward just grimaces, which gives me my answer.

"Oh, good," I say clapping my hands. "Does this mean I get to play the jealous girlfriend, because that could be fun."

Edward narrows his eyes at me. "No! It means you get to play the perfect girlfriend. Attentive, loving, confident. Knowing that your boyfriend only has eyes for you, and you are the only one he is going home with." Then he pats me on the head.

I cross my arms over my chest and pout. "You're no fun."

Then we both start laughing at how ridiculous the whole thing is.

"Wait," I tell him. "What if there's inappropriate touching?"

"What do you mean?" Edward asks as he gets up off the floor.

"You know, what if one of those ladies starts touching you inappropriately? Do I at least get to remove her hands? I mean, we do need to make it look like we have a real relationship, and I would never let another woman put her hands on my man," I tell him.

Edward stares at me like I have grown another head. "Bella, I intend to keep you by my side all night. No one is going to touch me, inappropriately or any other way."

I grin at him mischievously. "Do I get to touch you inappropriately?"

"Out!" he yells, while laughing. "Just get out." I run across the hall to my room, laughing hysterically.

XXXXXX

I am pacing my room, dressed only in my underwear and a long slip, trying to get my nerves under control. My make-up and hair done, professionally, thanks to Esme. Now, I'm just trying not to have full-blown panic attack.

I've never attended any of the Cullen events, even though I've lived with them for years. It's just not my scene. Alice always tried to get me to go, but I can be stubborn.

Yet, here I am, about to be thrown head-first into the Cullen lifestyle, on the arm of the most eligible bachelor in the state of Washington. I'm terrified, not only of embarrassing the Cullen family, but of ruining Edward's best chance to beat his father at his own game.

"_What are you doing? You are so out of your league," _the tiny voice in the back of head keeps screaming at me. I sink down on the side of my bed and put my head in my hands.

There is a soft knock at the door, and I hear Edward. "Bella? Can I come it?"

"Sure," I answer.

"I want to see how you are holding up." He sits next to me on the bed and looks at me, "Okay, what's wrong?"

I frown at him. "Nothing, why?"

He raises his eyebrows at me. "Really? Then why are you sitting here, wringing your hands in your lap, looking like you are going to your execution instead of a party?"

I wince. "That obvious, huh?" He just nods and grins.

"I'm just nervous. This really isn't my idea of fun, getting all dresses up and pretending to like people I don't know."

"Can I tell you a secret?" he asks.

"Sure," I laugh.

"I really hate these things." He nudges my shoulder. "But, they raise a lot of money for the research division, so it's necessary." He pulls my chin up so I'm looking into his eyes. "I promise, we will leave as soon as it's acceptable, okay?"

I smile at him. "Thanks. You're just going to have to be patient with me."

I stand up and take a deep breath. "Okay, guess I better get dressed. I promise I will try my best not to embarrass you and your family."

He stands and puts his hands on my shoulders. "Bella, I predict that _you _will be the bell of the ball," he laughs. "No pun intended. You are going to win over all these stuffed shirts, and we will raise more money tonight that ever before."

I roll my eyes at him. "Yeah, right. Thanks for the pep talk, Dr. Cullen, but if you want to arrive on time you need to get out and let me get dressed. I'll see you downstairs."

He kisses my forehead and says with a smirk, "I like what you're wearing now."

I blush and smack his arms. "Go," I tell him, pointing at the door.

He leaves, laughing all the way.

I carefully slip on the dress that Esme choose for me. It is beautiful long chiffon beaded gown, with the bodice being black and the skirt white, keeping with the black and white theme. It has one strap that goes from my left breast, over my right shoulder and fastens on the left. I'm sure if Alice was here she could tell me exactly what the design is called, but I'm fashion illiterate. I finally turn and look in the full length mirror. I actually look... pretty. I smile at myself, take a deep breathe, gather my shoes in my hand, because there is no way I can walk down the steps with them on, even if they do only have a two inch heel.

I keep my head down as I go downstairs, concentrating hard on not falling. As my foot lands on the landing, I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding, and bend over to put on my shoes. As I stand up, I see Edward and I forget how to breathe. He is stunning. Black tux Edward is beyond beautiful.

"Bella," Edward says, as he comes toward me. "You are absolutely amazing."

He takes my hand and raises it to his lips, his eyes never leaving mine. I try to remember how to talk and tell him how great he looks. He takes my arm in his, and we are off to the ball.

Why do I suddenly feel like I have become Cinderella, and everything could blow up by midnight?

As we walk into the country club, it feels as if every eye is on us. Edward leans down and whispers in my ear, "Relax, Bella." Yeah, easy for Mr. Perfect. I glance up at him and he smiles down and me, and believe me, that is better than a double dose of Xanax.

"Let's a find our table and I'll introduce you to some people," Edward whispers in my ear.

"You really don't have to do that," I tell him. "Can't we just sit and watch?"

The look on my face must be one of sheer panic, because Edward laughs quietly, kisses my cheek and just says, "No."

I stick my tongue out at him, which just makes him laugh harder. Of course, our table is the head table where everyone can see everything we do.

"Great," I mutter, which causes Edward, to once again, laugh out loud.

"It's a Cullen sponsored event, Bella, where did you think we would sit?" he asks.

"Always front and center for the Cullens, huh?" I responded.

"Come on," he says, placing his hand on the small of my back. "There are some people I want you to meet."

Edward introduces me to so many people, many whose names I remember from Carlisle's tutoring. I smile and we move on to the next group. After we eat, there is a silent auction, and a real auction for items like trips, and hotel stays, etc., which makes a ridiculous amount of money, which is good.

The ban starts to play and everyone starts to dance and mingle. I excuse myself to use the restroom. I almost turn around and walk out when I spot Lauren and Jessica in front of the bathroom mirrors. But I suck it up and ignore them, doing what I need to do. When I come out of the stall, Lauren is glaring at me.

"Bella, you look lovely tonight," Lauren says icily.

Determined not to play her game, I just smile and answer, "Thank you."

"So, you and Edward?" she says in an unbelievable tone.

"Yes," I all I say.

"I think it's nice that the Cullens decided to include you in their plans. It would have been rude to just leave you at home, like a pet." She sneers.

"Yes, it is," I snark back at her, before leaving the bathroom. I can feel her glare on my back as I leave.

I make my way over to our table, needing to calm down after dealing with Lauren. I sit down and sip my coke and look around for Edward. He's leaning against the bar, talking with a couple of doctors from the hospital, whose names I can't remember, when I see Lauren and Jessica approach him with killer smiles on their faces. Lauren glances over at me with a smirk on her face.

I try to watch discreetly, because I don't want to give Lauren the satisfaction of knowing I see what she is doing. She throws her head back and laughs at something Edward says, and I roll my eyes. Can she be any more obvious? Then, she starts running her hand up and down his chest, and as much as I hate to admit it, it irks me.

Edward looks extremely uncomfortable, but does this stop Lauren? No, of course not. Suddenly, his eyes meet mine and I give him a small smile. He smiles back and removes Lauren's hands from his body, never taking his eyes off of me.

He makes his way over to me and extends his hand. "Dance with me."

I look at him, terrified. "I can't dance," I tell him.

"That, my dear Bella, is because you have never danced with me." Edward smiles down at me and pulls me from my chair.

He leads me to the middle of the dance floor and wraps his arm around my waist, as he takes my hand in his, I place my hand on his shoulder. "Just keep your eyes on mine, and let me do the rest," he says as he starts to move me across the floor.

Edward is an amazing dancer and I move so easily in his arms. He never takes his eyes off mine, giving me an encouraging smile. "You're doing beautifully, Bella," he tells me.

"Time to let everyone see what we want to sell to them." He smiles down at me and before I know it his lips are on mine and everything else in the room disappears. His lips move expertly against mine and when his tongue slides across my bottom lip, my mouth opens to allow him access. I forget where we are as my hands go to his hair, pulling him closer to me. I feel his arms snake around my waist, holding me tight.

The room is spinning, but I don't know if we are still dancing or if it's the spell of his kiss. Edward pulls back and gives me a chaste kiss on the lips. He doesn't remove his arms from my waist, but rests his forehead against mine and smiles at me. We continue to dance, looking deep into each others eyes.

As Edward spins me around I notice all the eyes that are on us. "Everyone is staring at us," I tell Edward.

"I know," he smirks. "Exactly what we want. Now, are you ready to get out of here?"

"That is an excellent idea. You should get me home before Cinderella turns into a pumpkin," I tell him.

Edward takes my hand as we make our way back to our table. I grab my clutch and say goodnight to Carlisle and Esme, who are beaming. It takes forever to make our way out of the ballroom as Edward has to say good night to everyone.

When the valet brings Edward's car, he tosses me the keys. "You should drive, I've been drinking."

I catch the keys and look at him in shock. "Bella, I trust you."

XXXXXXX

After we arrive home, we spend hours talking about the gala, and how well it went. They raised tons of money for the research division. Everyone, well almost everyone, seemed thrilled that Edward and I were together. Edward promises that we sold the fact that we are a couple. We laugh over Lauren's expression when I was in his arms.

Edward had several drinks at the gala, and a few beers since we arrived home. He is a little unsteady as we make our way up the stairs to our rooms. He stops me before I can open the door to my room, and he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me close to him. "Bella, I will never be able to thank you for everything you're doing. You are so amazing, so beautiful," he tells me, while running his finger down my cheek.

Before I can answer him, his lips touch mine. What starts out as a simple thank you kiss, soon becomes much more heated. I'm not sure what is happening and I don't want to think about it, I'm enjoying it too much.

He reaches back and opens my bedroom door, never removing his lips from mine. He lifts me off my feet, holding me close to his body as he carries me over to the bed. We fall onto the bed and his lips make their way down my jaw to my neck. I close my eyes and my breath hitches as his hands caress my breast. I know I should stop this, but I don't want to.

My hands are shaking as I start to unbutton Edward's shirt. As I get the last button undone, and I slide my hand down his muscled chest, he stops and grabs my hands. He rests his forehead against mine and his eyes are closed tight. I freeze, having no experience at this.

"I can't, Bella. I'm sorry, I just can't," he says as he gets up. Before I can say a word he's gone.

I have no idea how long I lie there. Stunned and shocked, I finally get up and remove my dress and stumble into the bathroom. What the hell just happened? I look at myself in the mirror and notice that I have been crying. My make-up is smeared, black circles of mascara surround my eyes. I wash my face and change my clothes. I curl up on my bed and cry. I must have fallen asleep, because when my eyes fall on the clock it is after three in the morning.

Dying of thirst, I make my way down to the kitchen, trying to be as quiet as I can. I don't think I can face anyone right now. I go to the refrigerator and grab a bottle of water. I lean against the cabinet and let my mind wander back to tonight's event. It had been a perfect night, until we came home, then Cinderella really did turn into a pumpkin.

Of course, Edward doesn't want me that way. He had too much to drink and got carried away, but realized what he was doing. I saw the look on his face when he pulled back from me. He looked disgusted.

I am fighting the tears when I hear the front door open. Before I can move, Edward walks into the kitchen. He freezes when he sees me. We stand and stare at each other, neither of us knowing what to say.

Edward breaks the standoff when he asks me, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I tell him, looking at the floor.

He doesn't say anything. I look up at him. "You went out." He smells of beer, cigarettes, and perfume.

He runs his fingers through his hair, looking a little guilty and says, "Yeah."

I shake my head. "You drove?"

He just shrugs.

"That is really stupid, Edward," I tell him as I walk past him and up the stairs. I don't need to know anything else.

I close my bedroom door quietly and lock it. I can't talk to him anymore tonight. I am crushed and confused. He left me to go find someone else. Tanya, I'm sure. I am good enough to marry but not good enough to sleep with. He would rather risk his life than make love to me.

I climb into my bed and spend the rest of the night fighting my tears. The tears are winning.

XXXXXX

I spend most of the morning in my room, not wanting to face anyone. I am ashamed and humiliated. I'm sure everyone thinks I'm sleeping in, since the night ended so late. I pull myself off the bed and take a shower. After I dry my hair, I throw on an old pair of jeans and t-shirt. I know I have to make an appearance before someone comes to check on me. I notice Edward's bedroom door is still shut, maybe he is hiding out too.

As I enter the kitchen, Esme is talking on the phone. I grab a cup of coffee and sit at the island, faking a yawn so she will think I am still tired. She finishes her call and turns to me. "Good morning, dear," she says. "Did you have a good time last night?"

"I did," I answer. "It was more enjoyable that I thought it would be." Keeping my head down, as I'm unable to look her in the eye.

"I am so glad. You and Edward were the talk of the gala. You made quite an impression, young lady. I can't tell you how happy I am that you and Edward are together. I don't think I have seen him so relaxed and happy in a long time, and I have you to thank for that," Esme tells me while giving me a big hug.

I blink to keep the tears from falling. I glance up at her and attempt to smile, but she is busy gathering her things and talking non-stop. "I'm sorry, I have to run. Carlisle and I are going to Seattle tonight to meet with some investors. Edward wanted me to tell you he got called into the hospital but should be home before three, so you two enjoy yourselves. I will see you tomorrow." She gives me a quick kiss on the cheek, and then she was gone.

It's times like this I really miss Alice. I can always talk to her about anything, and I really need someone to talk to. Of course, I can't talk to Alice about this. I can't talk to anyone about this. This is all an act, it isn't real. But last night _felt_ real.

I spend the afternoon cleaning rooms that don't need to be cleaned, trying to keep myself busy. I go over the events and come to a conclusion. Edward needs me as a wife he doesn't need me as a lover. This is fine with me. I will be the best damn wife any man could ever want. I will be whatever Edward needs me to be.

I have worked myself to the point of exhaustion. I lie down on the couch with the intention of reading, but I fall asleep. When I wake up, it is beginning to get dark. I stretch, and I catch something out of the corner of my eye and jump. Edward is sitting on the recliner across from me, just watching me.

Edward comes over and sits next to me. He gently takes my hand in his. "Are you mad at me?" he asks softly.

"No," I answer him. "I have no reason to be mad at you. Well, other than the fact that you drove when you had been drinking. I'm a little pissed about that."

He takes a deep breath. "Bella, I am so sorry about what happened last night."

I stand up, pulling my hand from his. "Nothing happened last night," I say sharply.

He follows me into the kitchen, and leans against the door jam.

I look over my shoulder at him. "You hungry? I'm going to make some pancakes."

"Sure," he says. He doesn't say anything else, just continues to watch me as I cook. He grabs the syrup and butter from the refrigerator, and sets the table as I plate the pancakes and sausage.

We sit across from each other in total silence. I keep my eyes down, afraid to look at him, afraid of what I will see in his eyes.

When we are done, I gather up the dishes and load the dishwasher. I am finishing cleaning the kitchen when Edward grabs me and spins me around. He places his hands on each side of me caging me in.

"Damn it, Bella, talk to me," he says exasperatingly.

I frown at him. "What do you want to talk about?"

He groans and shakes his head, but keeps his arms where they are so I can't move.

"Stop it. You know exactly what I want to talk about." He reaches up and grabs my chin, forcing me to look at him. "I'm sorry. Okay? I am so sorry about last night."

I feel the tears start again, and I really don't want to cry anymore.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Edward." I look at him, trying to be strong.

He leans his head down so his forehead is touching mine. "God, you are so stubborn. I know you're upset. Stop acting like it's not a big deal. You do know why I had to stop, don't you?"

I blinked to stop the tears and take a deep breath. "Of course I do, Edward," I whisper.

"I wonder," he mutters, as he drops his arms to his side. "Tell me."

"What?" I ask him.

He folds his arms across his chest and leans against the counter. "Tell me. Tell me why you think I stopped."

I raise my eyebrows at him.

"I'm serious, Bella. I want to know why you think I stopped, because I can almost guarantee you have it wrong!" He is almost yelling at this point.

I mean really? _He_ is mad at _me_? Does he think I started what happened last night? I turn and throw the sponge I have been twisting in my hands into the sink. Now I'm mad, and that makes matters worse because my anger switch is connected directly to my tear ducts and I do not want to cry again. I grab hold of the edge of the counter and take a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"Well?" Edward huffs.

I spin around and face him.

"Fine! I may be young, Edward, and naive, but I'm not stupid. I know you don't want me like that! I know that you need a wife, in name only, but I didn't start that last night you did, so don't get pissed at me!"

With that, I turn and try to leave the room, but he grabs my arm and pulls me close to him. I struggle and try to get away from him, but he is too strong. He holds on tight until I stop squirming.

"Bella, you are so wrong," he whispers into my hair. "So wrong."

He releases me and puts his head in his hands. He doesn't look at me, but I notice the life seems to drain out of him. He walks over to the kitchen table and sits down, still not looking at me. I just stand there, trying to get my emotions under control.

"I _won't _take your virginity, Bella," he says so softly, I'm not sure I hear him correctly. All I can do it stare at him with my mouth hanging open.

"That's why you stopped?" I ask incredibly. Neither of us says a word for several minutes. He continues to look anywhere but at me.

I sit down across from him, keeping my eyes on my hands in my lap. "See, this is what I meant, when I asked you what you expected from this marriage."

He glances up at me, a look of confusion on his face. I know I am going to have to swallow any embarrassment I may have on this subject and force the conversation.

I close my eyes. "Edward, you are the one who said no one can know the real reason for our relationship. You're used to being sexually active. How... ? I mean... Damn, I don't know how to say this," I stammer. I take a deep breath and spitting it out. "If you aren't going to sleep with me, how do you plan on handling that aspect?"

I can tell I am as red as it is humanly possible to be. This is not something I am comfortable talking about, but it is important.

Edward rubs his eyes with the heels of his hands. He still is refusing to look at me, and I can't blame him, this is not an easy subject to discuss. It even looks to me like he is blushing.

"I can handle it myself, Bella," he whispers.

"For the next five years, really?" I ask. "Let's be realistic here, shall we. You're going to go five years without sex? That is so stupid."

He looks up at me and smirks slightly. "After a reasonable amount of time, it's acceptable to have a mistress- not that I would."

I shake my head. "Okay, Edward, explain how this is going to work? We're married for five years or whatever, then we divorce, I meet someone else. How in the hell am I suppose to explain being married, to Edward Cullen no less, for all those years, yet I am still a virgin?"

Edward stares at me with a blank face, then frowns, but doesn't say a word.

"Exactly!" I tell him.

"God, this is getting so complicated," he states. I'm not sure he's talking to me.

I feel my heart crash to the ground, and I am beginning to wonder if I can do this. It has gotten complicated and difficult. Just yesterday, it seemed so simple, we get married, we get Edward what he deserves, we screw Carlisle, easy. Only it isn't easy.

We sit in silence for what seems like hours, although it's probably only minutes.

Edward rubs the back of his neck and sighs. "What are we going to do?"

He sounds so defeated it breaks my heart a little. I decide to take the devil by the tail.

"Damn it, Edward! We can do this. It's important to your future. If you don't want me that way, it's fine. I don't know what I was thinking, if I was thinking, about that part of the relationship. We can move forward and figure that out later, okay?"

Edward slams his hands down on the table and looks at me. "Bella, it isn't that I don't want you that way, it's a matter of what is right and wrong." He looks so frustrated.

Edward looks at me. "Look, can we take this issue off the table for now? We can deal with it after we get married. Let's get through convincing everyone we want to marry, and then find a way to deal with any other issues."

I do all I can do for now. I agree.

**A/N: A few more chapters and then things will move pretty fast, I do have five years to cover and don't want to bore you to tears. **

**Thanks for reading, let me know what you think. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, damn it. **

**Thanks to the wonderful betas at PTB, wendy5543 and DawnPilburn for making this soooo much better.**

**Double thanks to Sam1Am and scarlett71177 for reading, fixing and encouraging. **

**To Prof. Suz: I love you, even as busy as you are now with school back, you take the time to yell at me about commas! I hate them things.**

**Love Comes Last**

**Chapter 8**

**Engaged**

The next few weeks fly by. Everyone seems to be buying that Edward and I are together. Who knew? Certainly not me; I was sure everyone would figure out exactly what we were doing, but apparently not. Even Carlisle seems to be coming around, although I think he is still suspicious of Edward, he seems to think I am above trickery. If he only knew it was my idea.

The downside to all that is Esme has dragged me to most of the social gatherings in town. Apparently, doctor's wives arrange their husband's lives. There are teas and luncheons to discuss things that aren't going to happen until next year. I try on several occasions to tell Esme that Edward and I are just dating and I don't think I fit in with these gatherings, but it does no good. She insists I need to attend. "Just in case," she always says with a knowing look on her face.

Edward has introduced me to several doctors and their wives that he works with, and sometimes socializes with. We would probably join them more, but a lot of time they go out for drinks and I am not old enough to be in a bar, which they delight in teasing Edward about. I don't think they realize that Edward is much younger than they are.

The hospital's Halloween party for the pediatric wing is coming up. It gives the children that are hospitalized a chance to dress up and celebrate, even if they can't eat the candy. Plus the hospital staff with children can bring them in after to trick or treating.

I'm sitting on the living room floor, making Halloween decorations to hang in the patient rooms. Edward is watching. He claims he's all thumbs when it come to stuff like this, yet he can suture up a gaping wound. I think he just doesn't want to help.

I am concentrating on not cutting my finger off, when I hear Edward whisper softly, "I told Carlisle I was thinking about asking you to marry me."

I freeze. Slowly, I turn around and look at Edward, since he is sitting behind me on the sofa. "And?"

He grins, "He thinks it's a wonderful idea."

I start to giggle, I can't help it. "Really? No argument, nothing?" I ask as I join him on the sofa.

"No. Surprisingly not. He told me he was proud of me, that I had found a wonderful woman who he is sure will make me very happy," Edward responds.

All I can say is, "Wow!"

"Yeah, he even called me _Son_," Edward smirks.

This is actually a big deal. Edward and Carlisle haven't been on the best of terms since his father gave him the marriage ultimatum. I believe that having his father upset with him bothers Edward more than he lets on. He has spent his entire life trying to please his father. I still think it's hard when Edward feels he has disappointed his father, even if his father is wrong.

"I even played it off that I wasn't sure if you were ready for marriage, being so young and all," Edward says, as he ruffles my hair. "But he informed me that I had nothing to worry about. He can tell how 'smitten' you are with me," he laughs. "His words, not mine."

I narrow my eyes at him and shake my head. "Smitten, really? Are you sure your father even knows what century we live in?"

Edward laughs, long and loud, which is one of the most beautiful sounds in the world. "Sometimes I wonder, Bella."

XXXXXXX

I sprawl out on the living room floor, books everywhere. I'm trying to study, but Thanksgiving plans keep running through my head. The entire family will be here, and I volunteered to cook dinner. I am officially insane.

I want to get all my school assignments done, so I don't have to worry about them over the holiday. My last class is at ten o'clock on Wednesday, but I plan on doing all the shopping on Tuesday, so I can get the pies started Tuesday evening and my mind seems to want to focus more on the grocery list than the Comparative Literature homework it should be concentrating on.

Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie are arriving Wednesday evening. I am trying to plan everything, so I'll have time to spend with them, especially Alice. She is so excited about Edward and me being together. Edward has said time and time again, if we can convince Alice our relationship is real, then everyone else will be a piece of cake.

To say I'm nervous about Alice, would be an understatement. That girl is unbelievably perceptive about everything.

I hear the garage door open then close, and I glance at the clock. Twelve thirty-five am. A smile automatically spreads across my face as I get up off the floor to meet Edward at the door.

"Morning, Dr. Cullen," I say as I grab his briefcase and jacket from his arm.

"Hey, you. What are you doing up so late? Don't you have school tomorrow?" Edward asks with a frown on his face.

He follows me into the living room and chuckles when he sees books spread everywhere.

"I'm trying to get everything done so I don't have to worry about it for the next few days. I can't seem to concentrate though." I start to gather everything up knowing I'm not going to get anything else done tonight.

Edward collapses on the couch and props his feet up on the coffee table. I shove everything into my backpack and place it by the kitchen door leading into the garage, so I can grab it in the morning. I grab Edward a beer out of the refrigerator. As I walk back in the living room I notice how comfortable he looks, slouched down, eyes closed. I take a moment to appreciate what an attractive man he really is.

He opens his eyes and thanks me for the beer before taking a long draw. He sets it on the end table and rubs his eyes.

"Rough day?" I ask.

He sighs. "Not really, just long."

He rolls his head over and smiles at me. "Are you ready for the Cullen Family Circus that this week is going to be?"

I laugh. "Oh, it's not that bad when they're all here. I've done it before, but this will be the first year everyone will be here. The first few years you were missing, and then last year Emmett wasn't able to get away." I try to cover my yawn. "I think it will be nice to have everyone here for a change."

Edward smirks. "All I ever remember is a lot of noise."

We sit and talk about our memories of Thanksgivings past, but we manage to keep it happy. We are both yawning at this point.

"What time do you work tomorrow?" I ask Edward.

"Not until three, thank goodness, then I work till four on Wednesday and then I am off until Monday, believe it or not," he tells me, then he laughs. "Unless, my family irritates me so much I end up going to the hospital just to escape."

We both stretch and laugh at one another. "Come on sleepy head, time for bed." Edward grabs my hand and pulls me off the couch.

We say goodnight as we reach our rooms and as I start to enter I hear Edward say, "Hey, Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"When's your last class?"

"Wednesday, I should be done by ten fifty, then I'm free till Monday," I tell him.

He leans back against his door and puckers his lips.

"You know, it's going to be nuts here for those few days. Want to steal away for dinner Wednesday evening, before all the craziness begins?" Edward asks quietly.

"Sure," I tell him. "Just tell me when and where."

He seems to be thinking for a minute before he answers. "I'll make a reservation at La Bella Italia for six. Why don't you meet me at the hospital and we can leave from there together?"

I stifle a yawn. "Sounds like a plan. Good night."

"Night, Bella." I hear his door shut, just as I close mine.

XXXXXX

I take the last of the pies out of the oven and sit them on the counter to cool. I hope eight pies will be enough; I've seen how Emmett eats. I glance around the kitchen. Pies are cooling, bread is broken into tiny pieces for homemade stuffing, I think I've done all I can do until tomorrow morning. I glance at the clock and notice that it is after four. _Damn, I have to meet Edward in an hour. Get moving, Bella._

I hurry through my shower. I blow my hair until it's perfectly straight, the way Edward likes it. I put on just a touch of blush and mascara. I wear my royal blue empire waist jersey dress. I like the way it hugs my body.

I notice the time and run down the stairs as quickly as I can without risking bodily injury.

My phone rings as I pull into the hospital parking lot. It's Edward.

"Hey, I am parking now."

I hear Edward snicker. "Good, I thought maybe you were standing me up."

"Sorry, I got baking and time got away from me," I mutter as I spot him across the lot. He looks amazing, in his black dress pants, navy blue button down and black sports coat.

"What, no scrubs? Special occasion?" I tease, as I walk up to him. He opens the passenger side door for me.

He smirks as he gets behind the wheel. "What, no jeans? Special occasion?" He throws my words back and me and we both laugh. It seems like we are always seen together with him in scrubs and me in jeans; it has become a little inside joke with us.

Dinner is wonderful and relaxing. We talk about the family coming; they should all be at the house when we get home. Edward and I both are equally excited and nervous to see Alice. She is our test.

I excuse myself to use the ladies room and when I return, Edward is standing, waiting. We walk out to the front of the restaurant and I start towards the valet stand when Edward stops me.

"Let's take a walk. We haven't been here in a while," Edward says, glancing down at me smiling. "Besides, I'm enjoying the quiet."

We walk along the deck, not really talking, holding hands like a regular couple. I look down at our joined hands and smile to myself.

We stop at the place along the dock that I have christened _our place_ since it's where he kissed me the first time. Every time we come here, this is where we stop to look out over the water and enjoy the view.

We stand there in silence for a while, looking out over the water. Edward runs his hand up and down my arms and whispers in my ear. "Cold?" I shake my head no.

Edward's hands disappear and I hear him clear his throat, so I turn to see what's up. My mind goes blank for just a moment because Edward in down on one knee.

I gasp, and look at him in shock. "What are you doing, Edward? Get up!" I look around, hoping no one notices us.

He smiles his beautiful crooked smile at me and shakes his head. His hand reaches out and takes my left hand in his. "You are giving up enough. I insist that you get a proper proposal."

"You have lost it, get up, Edward! This is so not necessary," I almost yell at him.

He holds my hand tight and looks me in the eyes.

"Isabella Marie Swan. I know nothing about our relationship is normal. You are giving up so much to make my dream a reality. I will never be able to thank you enough but I will make you this promise. I will provide for you, I will care for you, and I will be by your side to protect you from the craziness that is the Cullen family."

He stops and takes a deep breath. I bite my lip trying to keep the tears from falling.

"Bella, will you do me the immense honor of becoming my wife?"

I am a mess. Tears are falling as I kneel down next to him and pull the hand that he is tightly holding mine into my chest.

"You really are a crazy, silly man Dr. Cullen. Yes, of course I'll marry you."

He smiles and leans in to kiss me gently on the lips.

"You do know you don't have to do this?" I ask him.

"I know, but you deserve at least one traditional thing out of this insanity," he laughs. He reaches into his pocket and brings out a small velvet box.

I look at him. "Edward, what did you do?"

"Hey," he says. "You have to have a ring."

He opens the box and my mouth falls open. It is not a ring, it is a _ring! _It is the most beautiful oval cut diamond, surrounded by a ring of smaller diamonds. I have never seen a more beautiful ring in person or in a picture.

Tears fill my eyes. "Edward, that is too much. It must have cost you a small fortune. Really, take it back and get something smaller."

He looks at me in shock. "No, it's perfect," he says, as he slides it on my finger. "See, like it was made for your finger."

I look up at him and he is beaming. He bends down and kisses me again, grabs my hand and we start walking back.

I can't take my eyes off of the ring. I try to tell Edward I will be too afraid to wear it, afraid I'll lose it. Remind him that this isn't real so the ring shouldn't be real, then I stop and look at him.

"Tell me this is a zirconium; then I can relax." I look up at him hopefully.

"Nope, sorry. That is the real deal," he answers, and I whimper. Then he plays the Carlisle card.

"Do you think Carlisle will believe this is real, if the ring is fake?"

Unfortunately, I can find no argument with that.

We pull into the garage and Edward turns to look at me. "Are you ready to face the crowd? You do realize we are going to have to pretend all weekend, right? There will be no escaping Alice."

"Are we going to tell them tonight?"

He laughs. "Why not? Carlise already knows. I told him at the hospital that I was going to propose, so we would have something else to celebrate. I also told him not to tell anyone else, you know, in case you said no."

I take a deep breath and open the car door. "Okay... let's get this over with."

Edward walks over to me and takes me in his arms. Very soothingly he says, "Bella, this is supposed to be a happy occasion. Relax, let me do the talking."

I lean into his chest and inhale, taking in his scent. "You're right. Happily, engaged couple, coming right up."

He burst out laughing and I can't help but join him. He kisses me, takes my hand and leads me into the house.

As we enter the house we can hear laughing coming from the family room. We don't make it two steps into the kitchen before we are both hit by a tiny tornado. Alice is hugging me, then hugging Edward, then hugging me. Before long the entire family is in the kitchen hugging everyone. I notice Edward and Carlisle exchange a look, then they both smile.

Emmett's booming voice rings out, "Nice! The family comes home a few times a year and you two can't even be here to meet us. Guess we know where we stand!" he grumbles, although he is smiling.

He envelops me in a bear hug, then Edward. Edward just punches Emmett in the forearm then proceeds to shake his hand.

"Maybe, big brother, we had something more important to do." He smirks down at me.

"It better be damn important for you to show up at this late hour," Emmett sneers at both of us.

By this time we have all migrated to the family room and everyone is sitting. Edward pulls me down on his lap, but I think it's only because that is how everyone else is sitting. Alice in Jasper's lap, Rosalie in Emmett's lap. Esme and Carlise are sitting side by side.

"Okay, Dr. Cullen," Emmett roars. "What was so damn important? Make it good."

Very calmly, Edward replies, "Bella and I went to dinner."

I can't contain my laughter because Emmett looks like he's ready to kill Edward, and Edward is looking at Emmett like the two of us going to dinner is the most important thing there is.

Suddenly, there is an earth shattering screech coming from Alice. Next thing I know this tiny girl lands on my lap and almost tips the sofa over. She is hugging me so tight I can't breathe and Edward has a panicked look his face, wondering if she is going to kill me.

"You're getting married," Alice finally says, as she continues to hug me in her death grip.

"Alice, please you're killing her." Edward grabs Alice and places her on the floor in front of us. He looks at me. "Are you okay?"

I laugh out loud and nod my head yes. "Alice," I tell her, "for someone so little you are very strong..., and loud."

She grabs my hand. "Let me see the ring."

She stares at the third finger of my left hand with her mouth hanging open, she looks at me, then Edward, then me, then Edward.

Edward and I look at each other and laugh, not sure what to expect. All of sudden and very quietly, Alice says, "Oh, Edward. You. Did. Good. This ring is gorgeous."

During the next few minutes are lots of screaming, hugs, and kisses. I barely have time to answer one question before someone asks another, but overall everyone seems to be excited and happy. What a relief!

Alice and Rosalie are going on and on about the ring, when I hear Edward say, "Mom?" I glance over at Esme and she is standing there with tears running down her face.

She smiles and brushes her tears away. "Don't mind me. I am just so happy right now I don't know whether to kiss you or jump up and down for joy."

As she is speaking she is reaching for Edward and pulls him into her and holds on to him for dear life. Everyone starts to laugh, because only a mother would have this reaction.

I flop down on the couch and take a few deep breaths. This went much better than I anticipated. I watch as Emmett and Jasper congratulate Edward. My tears start when I see Carlisle pull Edward into a hug. That is something I _never_ thought I would see.

Edward sits down beside me. "You okay?"

I smile at him and nod. I am more than okay.

"Okay," I hear Alice say. "When?"

"When, what?" I ask.

Alice rolls her eyes at me. "Really, Bella? When is the wedding? We have to start planning there is so much to do. Your dress, you are going to let me design your dress, right? I already know exactly what it will look like. You need to decide where the wedding is going to be, inside or outside, there are invitations to get out, do you want it catered, the cake..."

I am staring at Alice, because it seems like she has said all this without breathing. Edward starts to chuckle watching me, watching her.

"Welcome to my family," he laughs in my ear. "Alice! Slow down. We have only been engaged for... about an hour. We have plenty of time yet, the wedding isn't going to be tomorrow."

Alice turns to him with her hands on her hips. "Edward Anthony Cullen, you are such a male! You have no clue what is involved in planning a wedding. Every little detail has to be addressed, so don't you tell me about time."

"Agreed," he tells Alice. "But, can Bella and I just enjoy being engaged? At least for tonight. You can discuss wedding details after Thanksgiving."

Alice folds her arms across her chest. "Fine! As long as Bella agrees, tonight, that I can design her dress." She directs her evil smile at me.

I shake my head. "Alice, of course you can design my dress." She starts to squeal, and I hold my hand up to stop her. "On one condition."

"What condition?" she pouts.

"I don't want anything frilly, or puffy, or girly. I am a simply girl with simple taste. Please, please remember that," I beg her.

Alice runs up and hugs me tight. "Bella, it will be perfect. Trust me." Then she runs up the stairs, squealing all the way.

I look at Edward. "Trust her? Scary!" We both start to laugh.

He pulls me tight into his chest. "I promise we will get through this somehow."

I look up at him and whisper, "Vegas?"

He starts laughing then suddenly stops. "They would kill us."

I look around the room at everyone. They all seem to talking at once, about my wedding. I groan and lean my head against Edward's chest and he laughs.

XXXXXX

I have been up for hours, getting everything ready for Thanksgiving dinner. I don't know when everyone else went to bed, but I begged off at eleven thirty, knowing I would be getting up early.

I am basting the turkey when I hear Alice bounce into the kitchen. "Morning, Bella."

"Hey, sleepyhead!" I laugh at her.

"I know I feel like I just went to bed. I don't expect anyone else will be up until dinner is served," she tells me.

"What time did you finally go to bed?" I ask.

"Sometime between three and four this morning." She looks at the clock and groans. It is only a little after nine, but Alice never has been one to sleep a lot. She is energy personified.

I fix her a cup of coffee and ask if she wants breakfast, but she declines, grabbing an apple instead.

"So, how do you feel this morning?" Alice asks me with raised eyebrows.

"Good, why? Should I feel different?" I smile at her.

"I don't know, I have never been engaged," she laughs.

"No, Ali, no different. Same old Bella, just happier."

"It shows," she grins.

I sit down across from Alice. "I still feel like all this is a dream. I'm going to marry Edward Cullen! You do know that I have been in love with him since the first time I laid eyes on him, right?"

"I always knew you had a little crush on him, but I never thought the two of you would end up _married,_" Alice squeals. "I have to admit I'm surprised. I was so afraid, for you, when I heard you were dating Edward. I love my brother, but he doesn't have the best track record when it comes to women." She shrugs her shoulders in apology.

"It's okay, Alice," I tell her. "Believe me, no one is more surprised than me. We started out as friends, and then something clicked. He really is amazing."

Alice is quiet for a few minutes. I start peeling potatoes, waiting because I know she has more to say. She wouldn't be Alice if she didn't.

Very softly, she says, "Can I ask you a serious question without offending you?"

"Of course, you can, Alice."

"Don't take this the wrong way, okay? I know Edward loves you, I can see it in the way he looks at you."

I keep my head down. "I hope so," I mutter.

Alice reaches over and grabs my hand. "Bella, I love you. You know this; you're as close to a sister as I will ever have. And I love my brother. I have watched him suffer and go without so much his entire life. If there are two people in my life that deserve to be happy, it's you and Edward."

I smile softly at her. "Thank you, Alice."

"But," she says, "I can't help wondering if part of the reason Edward is marrying you is because he has to?"

I know exactly what Alice is asking. But, I decide to play dumb and make her say it.

"Alice, I'm not pregnant!" I tell her, trying to look shocked.

"Oh, Bella, I know that," she huffs. "I'm just wondering if Dad's ultimatum that Edward marry didn't influence his decision." I almost laugh, because she looks so uncomfortable, and Alice is never uncomfortable.

I don't say anything for a few minutes. I finish cutting up the potatoes, rinse them and put them in water to boil. I wipe my hands off and sit back down next to Alice. She looks so pitiful I decide to let her off the hook.

"Alice, I've wondered the same thing. But, you know what? I don't care. I love him, Alice. With everything I am, I love the man. I promise you, I will be the best damn wife a man could ever want. I will do everything in my power to make Edward happy."

I take a deep breath and continue. "I don't know if that is part of the reason for him marrying me. You'll have to ask him that question, but honestly, I don't care. He asked me to marry him, and no one was more shocked than me. Alice, he is good to me and that is all that matters to me." He is good to me, so that is not a lie.

Alice is beaming. She grabs me and hugs me tight. "I know you love him, it pours from every pore in your body. And, you know what? It doesn't matter why. You're happy. Edward is happy. I'm happy. Nothing else matters." She starts to giggle and it's contagious. Soon we are both giggling fools.

XXXXXX

I love Thanksgiving. The house smells good and everyone is getting along, even Carlisle and Edward. Alice cornered Edward, like she had me, and she just beamed. Apparently, we had convinced Alice that our relationship was real.

We are all sitting around the dining room table, after devouring Thanksgiving dinner.

Emmett belches very loudly as he remarks, "Bella, if my brother wasn't going to marry you, I would marry you myself. You are one hell of a cook."

Everyone laughs, as Rosalie smacks him in the back of the head.

Edward reaches over and grabs my hand as he laughs at Emmett. "Yeah, Emmett, that is why I am marrying Bella, for her cooking."

I glance over at him just in time to catch him as he waggles his eyebrows at his brother. I feel my face heat up as, as everyone laughs. Edward leans over and kisses my cheek as I roll my eyes at him. I stand and start to clear the table when Esme stops me.

"Absolutely not, young lady," she fusses at me. "You cooked all day, the men will clean up. Right, guys?" I hear all of them groan as Esme starts handing each of them dirty plates and glasses.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Esme? Who knows what they will do with everything," I ask Esme, nervously.

She smiles at me. "No worries, dear. This is a Cullen family tradition. The woman folk cook every holiday and the men folk clean up," she laughs as she says this in a deep, southern accent.

"Come on, Bella. Let's go relax. After they're done, we'll go do it over... the right way." I smile at her knowingly, and join her in the family room, where Alice is discussing wedding plans with Rosalie.

MY wedding plans.

I curl up in the armchair with my legs tucked under me and listen as Alice, Rosalie, and Esme decide that our wedding should be held out back. They talk about setting up tents in case of rain, which is a real possibility in Forks. They discuss the seating arrangements and where they will get the flowers, and how they will be arranged and I smile to myself.

Suddenly, Alice gasps and looks at me.

"Bella, we need a date. We can't make all these plans until we have a date. Do you want a winter wedding? No, that won't work, with school and everything. How about spring? Or early summer?" Alice asks me frantically.

I burst out laughing as Edward walks into the room. "What's going on?" he asks, as he sits down on the arm of the chair and puts his arm around my shoulders.

"We are _trying _to make wedding decisions, but Bella is not helping a bit," Alice states disgustedly.

I try to stop laughing. "Don't even try it, Alice. YOU are making plans; you haven't asked me a thing."

"Yes, I have," Alice pouts.

She looks at Edward as she folds her arms across her chest. I am waiting for her to stomp her foot.

"Edward, we need a date. We really can't do anything until we know a date."

Edward looks at me and I look at him and shrug. "Alice," Edward says, slowly as I bite my lip to keep from laughing, "we just got engaged, less than twenty-four hours ago. Can we enjoy that for a while, before you start making wedding plans?"

Alice narrows her eyes at both of us. "Fine! But we need a date. I can't even begin to design her dress until I know a date, so I know what type of material. You need to understand, weddings take time to plan."

Alice is scary for such a tiny person.

Edward looks down at me and smirks, so I know he is up to something. "Well," he says as he runs his fingers through his hair. "I thought Bella and I would fly to Vegas and get married by Elvis." He leans down and kisses my forehead.

You know the saying, you could hear a pin drop? Well, that is what it sounded like in the Cullen living room. Edward and I stared into each other's eyes for a brief moment, before turning to see Alice, Esme, and Carlisle all looking at us like we had grown two heads.

Edward and I look at each other and we both laugh so hard tears are running down our faces. I glance at Alice, who is fuming at us, which only makes me laugh even harder.

"Fine," Alice yells, "just act like it's no big deal. See if I care." She starts to leave the room, but Edward grabs her and throws her over his shoulder and starts to tickle her. Alice beats him on his back until he puts her down.

Edward holds Alice tight to his chest as he tells her, "I promise you, little sister, that we will have a date for you before you leave. Bella and I will discuss it tonight, if that is okay with you. Can Bella and I at least make the decision about when we get married?" Edward asks, raising his eyebrows at Alice, but smiling so bright at her it is almost blinding.

Alice squeezes Edward, then runs over to me and squeezes me. "Fine, but I want an answer before we leave on Sunday."

She reaches up and kisses my cheek before smacking Edward's chest, then grabs Jasper's hand and leaves the room.

Everyone is either half asleep in front of the television or has disappeared. Edward whispers in my ear, asking me if I want to take a walk. I nod and grab my coat. He takes my hand as we walk down by the river. It feels so natural; I keep having to remind myself that he is only pretending.

The wind is blowing off the water and it is beginning to get cold. Edward leads me into the boat house and pulls down a ladder that appears to go up to an attic. I look at the ladder and then at Edward.

"You do realize I have no coordination on flat surfaces, much less rickety ladders?"

Edward laughs and runs his fingers down my cheek. "Bella, I will never let you fall, I promise."

I feel the blush on my face, but start up the ladder. If Edward has any idea the effect he has on me, he would run in the opposite direction. I really need to work on my game face.

I am amazed as I look around the loft area of the Cullen boat house. There is a small couch and television sitting next to an opening that looks out on the water. There are unlit candles and lamps scattered throughout the area. I look over my shoulder at Edward and raise my eyebrows. I swear he is blushing.

"Um... I used to study up here when I was in high school?" he asks, looking a little guilty.

"Sure you did, Edward," I laugh.

He looks at me like he is hurt, placing his hand over his heart. "You wound me, Bella."

We both laugh, then Edward leads me over to the small couch and we sit down.

"So, when do you want to get married?" Edward asks.

"I don't really have a preference," I tell him.

"Alice is not going to leave us alone until we give her a date," Edward says as he pulls out his wallet. He flips through some papers and pulls out one of those little calendars.

He hands it to me and says, "Close your eyes and point."

I look at him in shock and see that he is smirking at me. "I think we have to be a little more conscientious than that," I tell him, as I hand him back the calendar.

I hear him chuckle as he looks at the little calendar. "Well, we have to consider weather, school," he says, looking at me. I just nod at him. "So definitely, after school is out?" Again, I nod.

He studies the calendar then he looks at me and grins the biggest grin. He snickers and points to a date on the calendar.

"Really?" I grin at him.

"Oh yeah, it's perfect," Edward laughs.

"Okay, Edward. Our wedding day is Independence Day."

Both of us laugh at the irony of it all.

**A/N: This chapter was so much fun to write. Hope you enjoyed it. **

**I have had some questions as to why Bella and Edward aren't sleeping in the same room every night. Mainly, it's because it is Carlisle and Esme's house and they are trying to show respect, but they do it periodically, just to make their relationship look real.**

**Any other questions, ask I will answer.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Many thanks to betas Marlena516 and savannah-vee fromPTB who made this so much better.**

**Sam1Am and Scarlett71177 what would I do without you? You rock my world, thanks so much.**

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, she created this world that we all love to play it. **

**Any mistakes are mine alone.**

**Love Comes Last**

**Chapter 9**

**Wedding Plans and Decisions**

Edward and I stay up in the boathouse talking, mostly about how easy it's been convincing everyone our relationship is real. Edward has his doubts about Carlisle. He thinks he's being too calm, accepting it too easily. I frown at him as he explains how he thinks Carlisle will try something to test us. When I question him about what he thinks Carlisle will do, he shrugs, but tells me to be on my toes at all times. "_A good offense is the best defense,_" he quotes. I look at him like he has lost his mind, but I know in my heart he's telling the truth. I promise to take his advice, as we make our way back to the house.

The house is quiet when we get back. We lock up and make our way upstairs. Edward pulls me into his bedroom.

"I think you should sleep in here tonight," he tells me. "Alice will be suspicious if we aren't sleeping in the same room." He looks at me sheepishly.

I know he's right. Alice has always been an early riser. Even if she doesn't go to bed until four in the morning, she is up and bouncing by nine. It is truly disgusting to those of us who aren't morning people. I would like to sleep in, tomorrow, since I had to get up so early today.

We haven't actually been alone,_ together, _since the night of the Black and White Gala when things went a little too far, so his request startles me a little. But he's right, so I nod. I go into my bedroom to take a quick shower, gather my things and meet Edward in his bedroom.

I knock softly on his bedroom door and push it open. I hear the shower running, so I place my things on Edward's dresser and pull back the covers on his bed. I look around the room and shake my head. As meticulous as Edward is about most things, his bedroom is a sight. It's not dirty by any means, but his clothes are thrown around and he has books everywhere. I pick up his dirty clothes and put them in a pile so I can place them in his hamper when he's done in the bathroom. I am searching for a missing sock when I hear the bathroom door open. I look up and Edward is frowning at me.

"What are you doing?" he asks, leaning against the bathroom door.

"Practicing," I tell him, smiling.

"Practicing for what?"

"Being a wife." I grin at him. "Picking up after my husband. A-ha, there you are," I shout as I locate the missing sock. I grab his pile of dirty clothes and squeeze past him into the bathroom.

Edward is sitting on his bed, frowning, when I come out of the bathroom. I gather up his books and stack them on his desk. I am arranging the items on top of his dresser when I feel his hand on my arm. 

"Please, Bella, stop." He is still frowning, and looks distressed.

It dawns on me that maybe he is one of those oversensitive men who hates for anyone to touch their belongings, and here I am moving things around, acting like I have the right to.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. "Are you weird about your things being touched? I didn't mean anything- "

Edward places his index finger to my lips, shutting me up. I have a tendency to ramble when I get nervous or upset.

Edward figured this out rather quickly.

We sit on the edge of the bed and he looks as if he has something he needs to tell me, but can't seem to get the words out.

"Are you mad at me? I can put everything back the way I found it," I say, rising to grab the pile of books and put them back where they were.

Edward grabs my arm and stops me. "I'm not mad. Why would you think that? Nevermind, no, I'm not mad." Edward can ramble, too.

I scoot back on the bed, bringing my knees up and wrapping my arms around them for support. I look Edward in the eyes. "What's wrong?"

"You're going to be my wife," Edward says softly.

"Yes, I thought you knew this already," I say raising my left hand to remind him of the ostentatious ring he gave me yesterday.

Edward narrows his eyes at me. "That is not what I mean and you know it."

"Okay...?"

Edward stares at me intently, as he runs his fingers through his hair. It's like he's trying to solve a puzzle and the answer is in my eyes. Several times, he opens his mouth like he is going to say something, but then closes it and chews on his bottom lip.

Finally he says, "I guess we should talk about that a little." He looks at me like he's afraid of my response.

"Okay," I say again, because I have no idea what he is talking about.

I figure I'll wait and see what he says; maybe then I can figure out what the hell is going on, because I got lost somewhere between my bedroom and his.

He puts his head in his hands and mutters, "Damn, there is so much to figure out. I never thought it would be this confusing."

"Edward, I have no idea what you are talking about.".

"You were cleaning up after me," he states, like that should explain his strange mood.

"Okay, and you have a problem with that, obviously," I answer him.

"You shouldn't have to do that," he says.

"Why not?" I ask.

"You aren't... we're not..." he takes a deep breath. "We need to set some perimeters. You shouldn't have to wait on me, or pick up after me, or act like a wife. It doesn't seem fair."

Oh, so that's what's bothering him. I can't help giggling.

"You find something funny?" he asks, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Yes! You," I tell him.

He shakes his head. "Bella, we need to make a list," he says, getting up and grabbing a yellow legal pad and a pen.

"There are things we have to decide. Where are we going to live? Who is going to do what? This is going to be an equal, democratic living arrangement. You are not going to do all the 'wifely' things..., because I know that is what you are planning on doing. You've probably already decided that you have to take care of me, and that is not how it's going to be."

I'm trying so hard not to laugh, but the look on his face pushes me over the edge and before I know it I am laughing so hard I am rolling on his bed, doubled over with laughter. I look up and he is staring at me like he's ready to kill me. I pull myself up and get myself under control.

"I thought it was just Alice, but I was wrong," I say between fits of giggles. "It must be a Cullen thing, to panic and start making lists."

He throws down the pad and pen and crosses his arms in a huff, which only sends me back into fits of laughter.

After a few minutes of him staring at me, I manage to get myself under control.

"Are you done now?" he asks sullenly.

I nod, while biting my lip to keep from laughing out loud.

"Fine." He picks up the pad and looks at me. "Where do you want to live?"

"Why can't we live here?"

"Do you really want to be _on_ twenty-four seven? We need our own place where we can have down time and just be Bella and Edward, not Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. Do you want a house, an apartment, or maybe a town house or condo?"he asks, looking at me expectantly.

I lean back against the headboard. "Edward, I really couldn't care less where we live. There is always Charlie's house. It's being rented now, but I think the lease is up at the end of next summer. It's old and needs some updating, not at all what you are used to, but it's close and free, since it's paid for."

"Bella, you really need to get used to not worrying about money. Plus, I wouldn't want to evict that nice old couple living in Charlie's house. They've lived there since, well you know, since Charlie passed," he mumbles.

Edward checks to make sure I'm not upset over the mention of Charlie, then continues, "We should look for somewhere between here and Seattle. Most of the research work is done out of our facility there, but I will still be working at Forks General and you will be in Port Angeles going to school, so somewhere in between would be perfect."

I nod my head, letting Edward do what Edward needs to do.

He looks up from his writing, "Do you want to rent or buy?"

"Um... rent, definitely." I see no sense in buying, then have to worry about selling it when our time is up.

"Okay," he says, scribbling frantically, "house, apartment or condo?"

"Doesn't matter to me," I tell him.

"A live in maid that cooks, or maid and cook that comes in on a daily basis?" he asks, looking up at me.

"Neither," I tell him indignantly. "I intend to cook and clean myself."

"Bella, you will be going to school and studying. You won't have time to do all these other things," Edward huffs.

"I go to school, what, four or five hours a day, tops. I won't be allowed to work, according to your father. I will have plenty of time to cook and clean. Besides, I like to cook and I don't want a stranger in our house, in our business. Maybe that is what you father is hoping for, so he can plant a spy. Did you ever think of that?" I challenge him.

Edward frowns. "You're probably right; we can't trust Carlisle to stay out of our lives, even after we're married."

I scoot up close to Edward. I take the pen and pad out of his hands and toss it onto the desk. He frowns at me.

"Edward. I understand that this is a pretend marriage, for all intents and purposes. But, you are going to be supporting us financially. I want to cook our meals and clean our house, so at least I won't feel like a kept woman."

Edward laughs, finally.

"I have been pretty self sufficient most of my life. My mother was a disaster in the kitchen, and I learned to cook at an early age so I wouldn't starve or die of food poisoning from my mother's cooking. Charlie could barely fry eggs. I love to cook and I know you like my food."

He nods, looking at me shamefully.

"I want to take care of our home. I want it to be our place. When other people aren't around we can be roommates, if that is what will make you happy," I tell him.

"Okay, I will agree to that on one condition," he tells me. "You can be responsible for all the cooking and cleaning, as long as you agree that I will be responsible for all things financial, and I mean _all_ things," he emphasizes with his eyebrow raised.

I stare at him while lights flashing '_no sex hooker'_ dance in my head. I don't know why it bothers me so much that he will be responsible for the finances. Why does he have to pay for everything?

"Fine," I huff.

"Good," he says. "I will ask around at the hospital about places to rent, check the paper. Maybe if we find something that's perfect, we can move in before the wedding," Edward says, more to himself than to me.

"Already?" I question. Then I think to myself, maybe Edward is tired of living with his father.

"I don't think it will be that easy to find the perfect place," he tells me. "I'll still be working nights, some of the time, so it has to be somewhere safe if you are going to be there alone."

He looks over at me with a frown on his face. "Will it bother you to be alone at night sometimes?"

"No. When Charlie was alive, his crazy schedule meant I was alone most of the time. I'm used to it," I tell him.

"That's kind of sad," he says, running his finger down my cheek, causing me to shiver.

We stare at each other for a moment, before he pulls up the covers and motions for me to crawl under. I sigh deeply, but snuggle down. Edward reaches over and turns off the lights, before joining me under the covers.

I hear him chuckle. "Independence Day. Do you think anyone will realize the significance of the date?"

"You mean, you declaring your independence from Carlisle?" I ask.

"Yes, that's what it means to you and me." He looks at me like he's worried he's hurting my feelings, so he continues hurriedly, "but it's also a perfect date. It falls on a Saturday, it's far enough into the summer that Alice will be home from school to irritate us for a good month beforehand." He smiles. "Plus, my parents have a huge party every year on the fourth, so everyone would be here anyway."

"Oh, this wedding's going to be huge, isn't it?" I groan, looking at him in the faint moonlight shining through the windows.

I feel him lace his fingers with mine. "Sorry, but it is."

"Sure we can't do Vegas?"

He laughs softly. "Not if we want to live. You saw Alice's reaction when we joked about that."

I groan again in defeat and he chuckles. "Go to sleep, Bella. I will do my best to keep it from becoming a circus."

He leans over and kisses my forehead; surprisingly, I fall asleep almost instantly.

XXXXXX

The sunlight is streaming through the windows and into my eyes. I roll over on my side and open my eyes to find an empty room. I glance at the clock and see that it's after ten; I haven't slept this late in ages. I jump up to see if Edward's in the bathroom, but it's empty.

I go to my room and dress quickly. I make my way downstairs and I hear Edward and Alice talking.

"Come on, Edward," Alice whines. "Just a little hint."

Edward chuckles and I can picture him ruffling Alice's hair. "No, not until Bella is here. And no, you're not going to wake her up. She never gets to sleep in and she deserves it."

"I'm awake," I say, as I walk into the kitchen. "What's up?"

"Edward said you have decided on a date, but he wouldn't tell me until you were awake," Alice pouts, bouncing up and down on the kitchen stool.

"Did he now?" I snicker.

Edward pulls me to his side and leans down to give me a quick kiss, which quickly turns into a deeper kiss. I may need to keep his family around, so I can keep him acting like this.

"Oh, come on," Alice whines. "I've been waiting for hours."

Edward and I laugh because Alice is so aggravated.

"Fine," Edward tells her. "July fourth. Do you think you can work with that?"

Alice squeals and jumps up and hugs me. "That is perfect; the weather should cooperate and the color scheme will be so easy. Oh, and the dress I have in mind will work perfectly."

"Alice," I warn her, "remember, you promised to keep it simple. Please don't go overboard."

"Don't worry, Bella," she tells me. "It will be absolutely perfect, I promise."

Then apparently realizing the date, she shrieks, "Oh, my God! That only gives me eight months." She jumps up and runs from the room, yelling, "_Mom_."

I shake my head in amazement; fill a cup with coffee and sit down next to Edward. He reaches over and rubs my arm.

"You okay?" he asks softly.

I nod. "Let the circus begin," is all I can say.

Edward laughs and tells me, "And it has."

I sip my coffee and I realize that my life is not going to be my own, ever again.

XXXXXX

You know the saying, T_ime flies when you're having fun? _What they don't tell you is how fast time goes by when you're stressed.

It is already March. My wedding is a little over four months away, and I know next to nothing about it, except the date and time. Alice decided four in the afternoon is perfect.

We argued briefly about the color scheme. She said it was too cliche to do red, white, and blue. When I tried to tell her people would expect those colors with a fourth of July wedding, she yelled that she does not do what is expected. She somehow came up with lavender and pale green, with a little red, white and blue thrown in. I can't picture it but I agree, because you don't argue with Alice.

It's late in the evening when Carlisle calls Edward and me into his office. We frown at each other, neither knowing what this could mean.

As we walk into his office, Carlisle tells us to close the door and have a seat. We sit on the small couch he has next to his desk. He smiles at us and I feel a shiver of fear run down my back. I am terrified that he has found out the truth and he's here to let us know and torture us for deceiving him.

"I'm sure you both are wondering what this is all about," he says. "There is a bit of legal work to get out of the way before the wedding, and I don't want to wait until the last minute. Once this is cleared up, the only thing you will have to worry about is planning your future." The smile on his face is sickening.

He picks up two letter size folders, one thicker than the other. He hands me the smaller of the two.

"These are contracts you both need to look over carefully. Bella, yours is the pre-nuptial contract that I know you've been expecting; both you and Edward will need to sign it. There is nothing to worry about- pretty standard stuff. If for some reason this marriage doesn't work- not that I think for one minute it won't- you will be taken care of financially. All this contract does is ensure that Cullen Medical is protected," Carlise tells me sincerely.

I nod and start to open the folder. "Carlisle, I hope you know that I would never try to take anything from you or your family. I am marrying Edward because I love him, not for what I can get out of it."

"I know that, Bella. But, this contract is as much for your protection as it is for Edward's. Don't worry about reading it now; take it with you, have your lawyer review it. If there is anything you object to, let me know. It's not engraved in stone."

I nod, secretly glad I don't have to read it in front of him, not knowing what bombshells he could have in here.

He picks up the other folder, smiles at Edward, and hands it to him. "Edward, these are the terms and stipulations of turning over Cullen Medical to you. As I told you before, the Research Division will become yours, free and clear, the day after your wedding. And while you're not as excited about the rest of the company, it will also be entirely yours the day after you celebrate your fifth wedding anniversary. All the details are in here, but by all means have your attorney look it over."

Edward picks up the folder as if it might explode in his hands. He looks at Carlisle, then at me. Edward stands up and reaches out his hand to me. I take it and he pulls me into his side.

"We will both look these over, and I _will_ have my attorney do the same," Edward turns to lead us from the room, but then stops and looks back at his father. "Thank you," he says, very softly.

Carlisle nods his head, a strange look on his face.

Edward and I sit on the floor in his bedroom, reading our respective contracts. I don't speak legalese, but it seems to be pretty cut and dry.

If Edward and I divorce within the first five years of our marriage, I would be paid a lump sum of five hundred thousand dollars. Any property that Edward and I accumulate during the years of our marriage will be sold and the profits split. If we are to divorce after five years, I will be paid two million dollars up front, with a monthly allowance of five thousand dollars for five years. All property stipulations will be the same.

I shake my head, it's an insane amount of money. I continue reading.

If Edward should die while we're married, everything he owns, with the exception of Cullen Medical stock or any interest in the business, would become mine. Cullen Medical would be run by their board of directors, until a permanent CEO was appointed.

Ownership of the company would be split equally between the remaining Cullen children, Emmett, Alice, and I would retain Edward's percentage. If we have children from this union, the terms would be altered to included them, equally.

A clause near the end of the agreement causes me to gasp. Edward looks over at me and frowns.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

I feel the tears in my eyes and I am finding it hard to breathe. I look up at Edward and watch as his face morphs into a mask of concern.

"Bella, what is it? What does it say?"

"Edward," I whisper, "I can't sign this."

"What? Why? What the hell has he written in there?" Edward practically yells.

I crawl over to him and point to the clause in the contract that freaks me out. I watch as his eyes grow wider.

"Edward, I know we'll never have children. But if we do and he believes for one minute that I would ever give them up he is crazier than either of us think." I say thickly, tears beginning to fall.

Edward reads aloud, "In the event of a divorce, Edward will retain full and complete custody of any children born from this union, Isabella will be granted generous visitation and will not be expected to pay child support."

He pulls me close to his side and kisses my forehead. "This is it, Bella. This is the test. He knows you, and he knows you would never agree to relinquish custody of any children we may have, if our relationship is real. Son of a bitch," he mutters, under his breath.

Edward reaches down and pulls me to my feet. "Come on, we are going to take care of this right now."

He practically drags me down the stairs, he's almost to the point of hyperventilating by the time we reach Carlisle's office. I'm shaking so bad, I don't know if it's from fear of Carlisle or Edward.

Edward knocks on the door, but doesn't wait for Carlisle to answer before he throws the door open and pulls me in behind him. He tosses the contract on Carlisle's desk.

"What the hell do you think you are pulling? This is insane," Edward bellows.

Carlisle looks, very calmly from Edward to me. "Is there a problem, Bella?"

Before I can answer, Edward yells at him, "Hell, yes there is a problem, and if you think for one second that this is going to stop us from marrying, you are more insane that I thought!"

"Edward, shut up and sit down," Carlisle says, eerily calm.

Edward stands there and the two of the glare at each other. Carlisle breaks the standoff by turning to me and asking, "Bella, is there a problem?"

"I can't sign this, I'm sorry, I just can't," I whisper.

He smiles up at me and motions for me to sit. I settle on the edge of the couch, looking warily from Edward to Carlisle. I feel like I am trapped between two caged animals.

"Bella, I told you nothing is written in stone; if there is something you are unhappy with, we can negotiate it. All you have to do is tell me what has upset you so much," Carlisle placates me.

Edward snorts and sits next to me. I feel his hand curl around mine, and I calm immensely. I give Edward's hand a quick squeeze and face Carlisle. "I _will not_ give up complete custody of our children."

I am surprised at how strong my voice sounds.

Carlisle leans back in his chair and removes his glasses. His eyes remain on me as he wipes down the lens, while chewing on his bottom lip.

When he doesn't say anything, I feel the need to continue. "If Edward and I have children and our marriage fails-which I don't think it will-I will agree to shared and equal custody, but under no circumstances will I give up my children. I would never keep Edward from them. I can't believe you would even ask me to do that."

"What the hell gave you the idea that Bella would ever agree to this?" Edward asks through clenched teeth. "What the hell gave you the idea that _I _would agree to this? You may have controlled me for most of my life, but I will be damned if you control any aspect of my children's lives. _Do. You. Understand?_"

"Edward stop being so dramatic," Carlisle says as he glares at Edward.

"Bella, this is a standard pre-nuptial; it can be adjusted and tweaked," Carlisle smiles at me. "I will have it changed to show that Edward and you will have joint custody, and an amount for child support. Now is there anything else you object to?" He looks at Edward. "Either of you?"

I glance over at Edward, who is seething. "What kind of fucking games are you playing now, Carlisle?"

"Edward, whether you can see it or not, I'm trying to protect your interests and your future. I know it's difficult to talk about divorce and settlements when you haven't even married yet. But it must be done. I know you and Bella love each other, I know you think this will last forever, but things change. You will soon be the head of the largest medical and pharmaceutical company in the world. This is to protect you and your future children. Why is that so hard to understand?"

Edward stands up and leans across the desk, so that he and Carlisle are practically nose to nose. "Why does it feel like one more way for you to control every aspect of my life?"

Carlisle doesn't respond, but the smile on his face is truly frightening. Edward turns and grabs my hand, pulling me to my feet. On our way out he throws the pre-nuptial agreement on Carlisle's desk.

Edward slams his bedroom door behind us. "Damn him, he will never stop!" he yells.

Not knowing what to do or say, I just sit on the bed and let Edward vent. "We're getting married! I don't give a damn about the fucking pre-nup! I know you will never try and take anything from this family, so why the hell do we need it?"

"What about your contract? Is he really going to stand by his word and give you the company?" I know that is the most important thing, making sure Edward gets what he's worked his whole life for.

Edward picks up the folder that contains the company contract. "It looks legit, and pretty cut and dry. But I don't trust that son of a bitch, so I will have Jenks take a look at it, along with the pre-nup."

"Jenks?" I ask.

"He's my attorney. I went to Harvard with his son, Scott, who is also a lawyer. Jenks is an expert on contract law; if there is anything sneaky or sinister in either of the contracts, he'll find it," Edward smiles at me. "Carlisle doesn't know anything about him, which is how I want to keep it. But the best thing about Jenks, is that he's as devious and determined as Carlisle."

I nod, not knowing what else to say.

Edward sits next to me on the bed. "Hey, it's going to be okay. I told you Carlisle would pull something like this, and you did a great job downstairs. If he thinks we are faking it, you convinced him we weren't. I have a good feeling about this, Bella. Everything will work out."

I wish I had his confidence, but I know however it works out, my heart is still going to end up broken.

**A/N Hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think, review put Carlisle in his place. Thanks to everyone that is reading, it means so much!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Many thanks to pre-reader Sam1Am for all her encouragement. **

**Beta's owlsarebirdtoo and thalia_csing from PTB, this would suck so much without you guys.**

**Special thanks to Scarlett71177 who betas, encourages and helps with the flow so much. **

**To everyone reading, you rock, thanks so much. **

**Love Comes Last**

**Chapter 10**

**Problems and Solutions**

June first.

Damn, where has the year gone?

I had been thinking about taking a few courses during the summer but with the wedding coming up next month Alice had threatened my life. She told me I had to be available for _stuff; _ whatever that means.

Alice and Jasper are expected home early next week. They are driving up from Southern California and are taking time to enjoy the sights.

Alice has nearly every moment of every day planned out from the time she arrives home to the wedding day itself. The list she emailed makes me dizzy. Vegas is starting to sound better every day.

Wedding plans are moving quite quickly; there have only been a few hitches along the way. One is that Alice insists someone walks me down the aisle. I want this to fall on Edward. Since everything else is nontraditional, why can't this be as well? But no, Alice insists that someone close to me should be my escort.

I call Jake and ask him to meet me. He is going to be in Port Angeles on the one day that I have school, so we agree to meet at one of the seafood restaurants down by the wharf. I haven't been as close to Jake since Charlie died and it's my fault.

Charlie and Jacob's dad Billy, had been best friends. I had played with Jake every summer that I stayed with my dad. He is the closest thing to a brother I will ever have. After Charlie died, I shut off a part of my life. My mom is gone as is my dad. I still talk to Jake at least once a month, but I haven't seen him since Charlie's funeral.

When I walk into the restaurant I spot Jake right away. He's hard to miss; six feet seven inches with his russet colored skin and a million watt light smile. He walks up to me and picks me up like I am a toddler and swings me around.

"Loco, where have you been hiding? I've missed you, girl," he grins at me.

"Jake, I can't breathe," I sputter out.

He puts me down and leans me back. "You look good. You look happy. What's going on with you?" he asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Come on. Lets a get a table and I will fill you in."

The hostess sits us at a table by the window overlooking the river and we order some drinks. I place my left hand over my right arm and wait. I wiggle my fingers and Jake looks down.

"No way!" he yells. I shush him as several patrons look over at us. I can't help but laugh at his expression.

"Yep," I giggle. "I'm getting married."

Jake stares at me for the longest time. Then he lets out a whoop and almost knocks over the table giving me a hug. "Bells, that is wonderful. I know how picky you are, so this must be quite a man. Okay, dish. I want all the details."

"Well, he's incredibly handsome. And he's a doctor. And I love him," I tell him. "What else do you want to know?"

"Um... his name would be nice," Jake laughs.

I look down and I feel myself blushing. "Edward Cullen."

"Wait, Edward Cullen as in _the Cullens?_"

I nod.

"The Cullens you've been living with since Charlie-?" he says softly.

"Yes, but he wasn't living there when I moved in. He was still in med school, so he has only been there for the last few years or so. It happened so slowly; we were friends and then something just clicked." I knew I was rambling, but I hated lying to Jake.

"Wow," Jake says

"I know right?" I giggle. "Who would have thought that little, mousy Bella Swan would end up with someone like Edward?" I reach for Jacob's hand. "But he's wonderful and kind and everything I could ever want in a husband."

"You're happy." Jacob says. "I can tell because you are positively glowing."

"I am, Jake. Happier than I ever thought was possible. But I have one problem."

Jacob frowns at me. "What problem? Do I need to kick his ass or something?" he grins at me.

I smack Jacob's hand. "No, of course not. I have no problems with Edward. I... um... kind of need someone to walk me down the aisle. I was hoping, maybe, that you could do it."

I look up at Jacob through my eyelashes, not sure of what his response will be. We have always been close, but it has been quite awhile since we'd seen each other. He is staring at me with a look I really don't understand.

"If you don't feel comfortable, it's okay. It's just that you are the closest thing to family I have left and I always thought of you as my big brother, even if you are younger. I would be honored, but if you can't, will you at least come to the wedding? You and Leah and Billy, of course. "

I feel Jacob place his hand over my mouth. "Ssh... at least I see you can still talk a mile a minute. How does Edward stand it?" Jake says, laughing.

"Sorry," I mutter.

"You have nothing to be sorry about Bella. I would be honored to walk you down the aisle. I can't wait to tell Dad, he's going to be so happy for you. He's really been worried about you since Charlie died."

I smile at Jacob and proceed to tell him all about Edward and the Cullens over lunch. I don't remember laughing and feeling so happy in a long time.

Jake stands up and pulls me into the biggest hug. "So, when do I get to meet this wonderful man who stole my Bella's heart? You know I have to approve of this union; make sure he is good enough for you."

"Oh, please," I tease Jake. "If anyone isn't good enough, it's me." I lean against Jake as we walk to the parking lot.

"I will be the judge of that," he says, puffing out his chest.

I can't help but roll my eyes. Jacob has always taken the role as my protector. It's a nice feeling to know that, even though I have basically been avoiding him since Charlie's death, that Jake still has my back. It hurt too much to be reminded of the good times; things were easier just being ignored.

"I'll talk to Edward. Maybe we can have dinner soon. Which evening is good for you and Leah?"

"Hey, we're free anytime. Give me a call after you talk to Edward," Jake says, pulling me into his chest.

"And promise me you'll stay in touch more, okay? I've missed you Bells." He leans back and looks deep into my eyes. "Plus, I'll need details about what penguin suit I need to get so I can walk you down the aisle." He laughs, loud and long.

Jacob hugs me tight and kisses my forehead after making me promise to be in touch soon.

I sit in my car for a long time after Jake leaves, thinking about how lucky I am to have him as a friend. He's always been there for me, keeping me company while Charlie and Billy were fishing, so I didn't have to go since I was a disaster in a boat. Scaring possible boyfriends away when I still thought boys had cooties. I can't help but smiling at the memories. Now since I didn't have my dad to walk me down the aisle, my dad's best friend's son would do the honors. I probably would have asked Billy, but he was in a wheelchair and it would be awkward.

It amazes me to think that Jacob is married and I'm about to be. I didn't go to Jacob's wedding. No one did. Jake and Leah eloped to Las Vegas. Lucky them. Everyone was shocked. Jake and Leah were always fighting, putting each other down. Who knew they were really in love? I laugh out loud as I think back on the memories. I smile as I start the car and head for home.

XXXXXXX

I finish running the few errands I have in town and return to the Cullen house. It still seems weird to me to call it home. It's a little after five in the afternoon and I'm surprised to see that Carlisle is home. I walk into the kitchen and Carlisle looks up from his paper and smiles at me.

"Bella, I was wondering if you have a few minutes to talk with me?" he asks.

I can't read his expression, but Carlisle makes me extremely nervous. "Um... sure," I tell him, as I follow him into his office. I sit on the small couch across from his desk as he stares at me. I am beginning to fidget and sweat a bit, not sure what he could want to talk to me about, unless it's about the pre-nup. Then a terrible thought enters my mind. _What if he has found out Edward and I _are_ faking_? I am about to start freaking out when he finally speaks.

"How are you, Bella?"

"Good, really good," I answer.

"Everything is going well with the wedding plans?" he asks, in an eerily calm tone.

"Yes. As far as I know. Alice is handling most of it. Things will really come together when she gets home.

He doesn't say anything for a few minutes. I get the impression he's trying to make me sweat, like he knows something I don't, but he is waiting for the right time to drop it on me.

Carlisle leans back in his chair and lowers his steely stare right at me. I feel a shiver of fright run through me.

"Bella, you know I have always thought of you as a daughter."

I nod.

"I have considered you a part of this family, even before Charlie was killed. You and Alice were joined at the hip," he reminds me.

Again, I nod, as he takes a deep breath.

"Now, you're marrying into the family," he pauses for a second. "And with that comes certain obligations and expectations, if you will."

I sit quietly, waiting, because I have no idea where he is going with this conversation.

"As a Cullen, there are certain things that are frowned upon; certain actions that people look down on," Carlisle tells me.

I am stunned. What could I have possibly done to bring this consternation down from Carlisle? I am trembling at this point, tears stinging my eyes. Carlisle leans back in his chair and glares at me.

Very quietly, he continues. "I was in Port Angeles this afternoon, having lunch with several of my colleagues," he pauses, "at the Waterside Seafood restaurant." He raises his eyebrows at me.

"I was there...," I start to tell him about my reasoning for meeting Jake there, but he cuts me off.

"I know you were there," he says angrily. "What I saw was absolutely disgusting. You are engaged to marry my son. Do you have any idea how embarrassing it would have been if the people I was dining with saw you, hanging all over and kissing another man?" he is yelling at this point.

I cringe back in my chair unable to believe what I am hearing or seeing. The man in front of me is truly a monster. He will not even let me explain; every time I open my mouth to speak, he cuts me off. He has no desire to hear what I have to say.

"I will not say anything about this to Edward, but I would suggest you decide if you want to be a member of this family or you want to throw yourself at all the available men there are in Port Angeles. Because, as a Cullen, you are expected to be loyal. If _I_ _ever_ see you acting like that again, I _will_ tell Edward, because I will not have my son being made a fool of. _Do. You. Understand_?" he yells.

I am shaking and crying so hard at this point, I couldn't explain even if he would allow it. I sit there frozen, unable to move.

Carlisle looks at me and glares. "You can leave now."

Somehow, I get my feet to move and run from the room. I don't stop, flying past Esme, until I reach my bedroom, slamming the door behind me. I try to stop myself from hyperventilating; I roll myself into a ball and try to slow my breathing. I am crying so hard, it hurts. I cannot remember a time I have ever been so humiliated or angry. I didn't do anything wrong and he accuses me of cheating on Edward. He doesn't want Edward hurt, that's a laugh since that is all he has done to Edward since he was a child.

I am beginning to calm down a bit when I hear footsteps on the stairs. I freeze, thinking Carlisle is coming to continue his tirade against me. I can't remember if I locked my door or not. Apparently not, as I hear it open. I'm still curled up on my bed, facing away from the door, when I feel my bed sink as someone settles on it.

"Bella?" Edward says, quietly as I feel him touch my back.

I jump and twirl around, slamming into Edward. He curls his arms around me as I continue to sob uncontrollably.

"Hey, hey what happened? Mom said you flew by her in tears; didn't even stop when she called you. What happened Bella?" Edward asks, concerned.

I shake my head, because I'm unable to say a word at the moment. Thankfully, Edward understands. He holds me tight to his chest and runs his hand up and down my back until I calm down enough to answer his questions.

I tell Edward about meeting Jacob and everything that happened, including the hugs and the kiss on the forehead. Then, I tell him about Carlisle and everything he told me. I start to shake again as I look up at Edward.

"It was nothing like Carlisle made it out to be. I would never do anything to make you or this family look bad. God, Edward, he was awful." Once again, the tears are flowing.

Edward pulls me tight, but I can feel how much tension is in his body. He rocks me, never saying a word.

After a while, he pushes me back and looks at me. "You do know you did nothing wrong, right?"

I nod.

"Carlisle has no right to accuse you of anything. He knows you well enough to know you would never do anything to hurt me. I think he knows his back is against the wall and that his little ultimatum is coming back to bite him in the ass, so he's lashing out." Edward wipes the tears from my face, as we hear a soft knock on the door.

Edward gets up and opens the door. He and Esme exchange a few words so quietly I can't hear them, then the door closes and Edward comes back and sits down beside me.

"Dinner is done and Mom would like us to join them," Edward says, softly. "I know Carlisle is the last person you want to face right now, but we can't let him think he has the upper hand in anything, okay? We are going to go down for dinner with our heads held high and I will deal with Carlisle, believe me."

"Please, don't do or say anything to make things worse," I beg Edward. "As long as you believe me that is all that matters."

"Everything will be fine. Go wash your face and we'll go face him together." Edward looks at me, with such determination; I nod and do as he asks.

Edward and I walk into the dining room hand in hand. I can tell how hard Edward is trying to hold in his anger. I know I look a mess; my eyes are swollen from crying and I am shaking a bit. Esme touches my arm as I sit down.

"Are you alright, sweetheart? You ran by me so fast I thought you were in pain," Esme asks.

"I'm okay, now," I tell her, looking at Edward, so she knows that he fixed whatever had me upset.

We eat in silence. Esme looks confused, Edward looks angry and Carlisle looks satisfied. _Bastard_. My respect for Edward has multiplied by millions after this afternoon. If this is what he had to put up with his whole life, it's a wonder he isn't a serial killer.

We're almost finished eating, not that I was able to eat much since my stomach is still churning with nerves; Edward touches my arm. "Bella, don't you need to tell Esme that you are adding a few more names to the guest list for the wedding?" he asks, looking at me expectantly.

"Oh, yes," I look over at Esme. "Um... do you know the Blacks from La Push?"

"Of course, Bella. Billy Black and your father were the best of friends. We used to run into them all the time, didn't we Carlisle?" she responds.

Carlisle looks up, surprised, but nods, not saying a word.

"I had lunch today with Jacob, Billy's son. They are the closest thing to family I have left. I asked Jacob if he would walk me down the aisle. I also invited Billy and Jacob's wife, Leah," I tell Esme, glancing over at Carlisle.

"Oh, Bella," Esme says, reaching over and squeezing my hand, "I think that's wonderful. I can remember you playing with Jacob when you were babies. I think that's perfect. He'll be a welcome part of the wedding party."

Esme comes over and give me a hug before she starts to clear the table. After she has left the room, I look at Edward who is glaring at Carlisle. I feel myself tense as Carlisle leans back in his chair.

"Well Bella, I'm glad you have an explanation for your actions this afternoon. But you must remember, people don't always hear explanations; they only have what they see and draw their own conclusions. As a Cullen, you must remember that and conduct yourself accordingly," Carlisle states.

Edward starts to say something, but I stop him because this is my battle to fight. "Carlisle, I mean no disrespect, which is a lot more than you showed me this afternoon. But you had no right to accuse me of the things you did. I have _never,_ nor would I _ever,_ do anything to hurt this family, especially Edward. You didn't even ask me what happened, you just accused me of cheating on Edward and threatened to tell him, like I was some low life floozy..." I had to stop as the tears were starting again.

Edward pulls me tight against his chest as I hear a gasp and look up to see Esme standing in the doorway. "Carlisle, you didn't," Esme says astonished.

Carlisle glares at Edward and me before he turns to Esme. "I know what I saw and it's not acceptable behavior for a member of this family."

This only causes my anger to return. "You know what, Carlisle?" I yell, "Contrary to what you believe; I am not marrying you or your name, I am marrying Edward, and I love and respect him. If you have a problem with that, tough, but I will not change my life to fit into your idea of perfection. If you're ashamed to have me as a Cullen, I will gladly keep Swan as my name. Maybe Edward would even consider changing his to Swan, because Charlie, if he were still alive, would be damn proud to have Edward as a son, unlike you!" With that, I storm out of the room, but not before I hear Edward address Carlisle with such rage in his voice.

"You can hurt me all you want, but don't you _ever_ speak to Bella the way you did this afternoon. Do you understand?" Edward states, calmly. "You ever hurt her again you can take your name and your corporation and shove them up you ass, because you will no longer have a son."

Edward catches up with me on the staircase. When we reach the third floor he pulls me into his bedroom and locks the door. He doesn't say a word, just holds me and lets me cry out all my frustration.

I must have fallen asleep because when I open my eyes, I am still curled up tight in Edward's arms. He looks down at me with such sadness in his eyes. I pull away from him and sit up.

"I'm sorry," I mumble.

"For what? You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for, Bella."

"I shouldn't have gone off on your father that way." I bury my face in my hands, totally ashamed of myself.

"I think you let him off too easy," Edward says, as he pulls my hands away from my face. "He deserved much worse. What he did was unforgivable! He knows you better than that. To accuse you the way he did..."

I place my hand against Edward's cheek in an effort to calm him. "It's okay. It's over now, I hope. Although, I really have no desire to be alone with him anytime soon."

"We really need to find some place to live," Edward says, standing and running his hand through his hair. "The sooner we get out of here the better." He looks down at me. "Maybe we should take Jasper up on his offer."

Edward and I had spent the past month looking at every available rental there is between Forks and Seattle. There seems to be something wrong with all of them. If the location was good, they weren't livable; if they were livable, the location was bad. During one of my nightly conversations with Alice, Jasper had offered us his townhouse, but we didn't want to put Jasper out of his home for the summer.

"Let's keep looking for at least a little while longer," I tell Edward. "We'll find something. If not we can stay here until we do, I really don't want to put Jasper out."

I hear Edward sigh deeply. I know he really wants to get out of here. And, after this evening's confrontation with Carlisle, I'm sure he wants to get out of his father's house even more.

The next morning Edward and I enter the kitchen together. Not sure what we were walking into when we saw Carlisle sitting at the kitchen table. Esme sat across from him, looking extremely upset.

Carlisle glances up at us, takes a deep breath and folds his newspaper, lying it down beside him. I notice Esme nod indiscriminately at Carlisle.

I freeze when Carlisle looks at me. "Bella, it seems I owe you an apology. I was having a bad day yesterday, and I took it out on you. Please forgive me."

I feel my mouth fall open in shock. Carlisle _never_ apologizes to anyone. I feel Edward squeeze my arm and I glance up at him. Unable to speak I nod at Carlisle.

Edward looks from Carlisle to me. He starts to say something when Esme stands up and places her hand on his arm. They seem to have a silent conversation; and Edward sighs deeply.

"You have no idea how much you upset Bella," Edward tells Carlisle quietly. "All I ask, is if you have a problem with something Bella or I do, ask, before you accuse."

Carlisle glares at Edward, but quickly changes his expression. "Of course," is all he says, before he gets up, kisses Esme and leaves.

The three of us stare at each other. Esme pulls me into her arms. "He means well, Bella."

"I don't know how you did it, Mom," Edward says, "but thank you."

XXXXXX

The chaos really begins when Alice and Jasper arrive home. Alice is all a twitter about getting everything perfect for the wedding, which is still over three weeks away. She spends most of the day with a phone glued to her ear making sure all the arrangements are to her specifications.

The second day, she corners me and drags me up to her bedroom. "Time to see if your dress fits, even though I know it will," she giggles, positively giddy. "I can't wait to see you it in."

I have to admit I am a little excited about seeing my wedding dress. I'm also nervous, knowing how over the top Alice can be, even though she promised to keep it simple. She walks into the her enormous closet and pulls out a white vinyl garment bag.

"I had it pressed before we left California and it laid on the back seat of the car all the way here, so it wouldn't get wrinkled," she states, like she is talking about a national treasure or something.

She unzips the garment bag and something falls on the floor. "Damn them, if they left something in this bag that leaves a mark on this dress, I will have someone's head!" she exclaims as she bends down and picks up a dime. "A dime! How the hell does a dime end up in a garment bag?"

"Wait, Alice!" I yell. "Let me have that." She hands me the dime and I get all teary-eyed.

She is looking at me like I am crazy.

"You know how if you find a penny it's good luck?" I ask Alice.

She nods, still not sure what my problem is.

"Well, when I was a little girl, right after my Gran died, Charlie told me that every time you find a dime someone is smiling down on you." I look up at Alice through blurry, tear filled eyes.

"Oh Bella. Maybe it is from your Dad or your Mom." Suddenly, she jumps up. "This gives me a great idea; I need to make a phone call. No wait, first we need to get you into this dress."

Alice puts the energizer bunny to shame. I would hate to live inside her head because it must be traumatic to all brain cells, the way she flits from one subject to another without ever taking a pause.

The bag containing the dress is hanging from her closet door; she removes the bag and steps back.

"What do you think?" she asks.

I'm speechless. It's perfect. Simple yet elegant. Soft white satin, empire style waist, yet the bottom flows almost in waves. It has a curved neckline with lace Juliet sleeves than end in curved bows at the wrist. The train is short but long enough to resemble a wedding dress.

"Oh, Alice, it is magnificent," I tell her.

"Well, of course it is. Now let's get you in it."

She very delicately slips it over my head. The back closes with what seems like a hundred little pearl buttons. After she has me buttoned up, she makes a few adjustments with the flow of the gown and leads me over to the mirror.

I look at my reflection and I can't believe it's me. I look like a bride. I look like a bride, worthy of someone like Edward. I feel my eyes start to tear and I am unable to speak, so I hug Alice tightly so she will know how much I love this dress.

"Don't you dare get tears on that dress Bella Swan, not before the wedding," Alice barks at me, making me laugh. We were about to slip the dress off, when there was a faint knocking at the door.

"Edward Cullen, if that is you, go away," Alice yells.

Esme peeks around the door and asks, "May I come in?"

"Of course, Esme," I say blushing.

"Bella, it's beautiful. You're beautiful," Esme gushes. "There is one thing I would like to add, if you will allow me?"

I look Alice, who is grinning like a Cheshire cat, so I know it can't be anything that would upset the dress Alice has worked so painstakingly on.

"Sure," I tell Esme.

Alice turns me around so I'm facing the mirror as Esme approaches me from behind. She reaches up and places the most beautiful veil on my head. It's made of the same lace as the sleeves and is cathedral length.

"This is the veil I wore when I married Carlisle. I would be honored if you would wear it when you marry our son. It can be your something borrowed," Esme explains as Alice fiddles with the veil.

"Oh, Esme, I would be honored. But shouldn't you save this for Alice?" I ask.

"Alice can wear it too, if she chooses, I would like it to be a Cullen wedding tradition, but since Edward is the first of our children to marry, the tradition starts with you, if you so desire." Esme tells me.

"I will wear it with pride," I tell Esme, as she pulls me into a hug.

"Alright, that's enough. You are going to wrinkle the dress! Off with it Swan," Alice orders.

I very carefully remove the veil and the dress which Alice places back in the garment bag, as she states, "I do believe we are ready for July fourth." She smile triumphantly.

XXXXXX

"Do you have any idea what this is about?" I ask Edward as he drives toward Lake Crescent about thirty minutes outside of Port Angeles.

"No clue, but it can't be bad if Mom is in on it," Edward tells me while checking the GPS.

Carlisle had called Edward and Esme had called me to tell us it was very important that we meet them tonight at an address in Port Angeles. The address meant nothing to Edward or me.

"Mom didn't say anything to you either?" Edward asks.

"No, only that it was important that we meet them," I told him.

Finally the GPS beeps that we have arrived at our location. We both look up the building in front of us.

Twin brick towers that seem to go up forever. The top of each building looks almost like a mushroom. I glance over at the huge sign in front that simple says "Greystone Towers."

I look over at Edward as he says, "This must be the place; there's Carlisle's car."

We walk up toward the lobby of the first building and spot Carlisle and Esme talking with a tall man dressed in what appears to be a doorman's uniform.

We enter into what almost looks like a ritzy hotel lobby, but without a sign-in desk. There is a bank of elevators to the right and a long hallway that leads who knows where, to the left.

"There you are we were beginning to think you got lost," Esme says as she hugs us both.

"What's this all about, Mom?" Edward asks, looking around the lobby.

"You'll see very shortly." She takes him by the elbow and leads us over to where Carlisle is still talking to the uniformed man.

"Alfred," Esme addresses the man in uniform, "this is my son, Dr. Edward Cullen and his future wife, Bella Swan."

Alfred shakes both our hands and tells us what a pleasure it is to meet us, before Carlisle and Esme start down the long hall to the left. We follow, looking at each other, still confused.

The hallway leads to another elevator. Carlisle punches in a few numbers on a keypad and the door opens. We all enter, then Carlisle places a key card into a slot inside the elevator and we take off so quickly, I believe my stomach stays on the first floor.

There aren't any lights to indicate what floor we are on and when we stop the doors open to a small foyer. Carlisle smiles at us and leads us to a set of double doors. They are the only doors on this floor. Carlisle opens the door and ushers us through.

We enter into the most magnificent apartment, condo, penthouse...I am not sure how to describe it. At the doorway are three raised steps slightly rounded. Down the steps is a massive living room, decorated with an L-shaped beige colored couch, a matching recliner, a huge flat screen television, and several miscellaneous tables. Straight ahead are floor to ceiling windows, with a balcony that overlooks Lake Crescent.

Edward looks at his parents. "Are you moving?"

"No, silly," Esme tells Edward, taking him by one arm and me by the other. "What do you think of the place?" she asks me.

"It's beautiful," I tell her, still confused as to why she is so excited about it if she is not going to live here.

"You must see the kitchen dear, you will absolutely die when you see it," she says, pulling toward the side of the apartment.

I walk into the most state of the art, gourmet kitchen ever built. Stainless steel appliances, everything is placed in the perfect spot for a chef. It is truly unbelievable.

"I don't understand," I say, as I look at Esme. "Whose home is this?"

I turn around and look at Esme and Carlisle grinning at each other. Carlisle tosses some keys to Edward and says, "It's yours."

Edward and I look at each other and we both say, "What?" at the same time.

Esme is beaming as she tells us, "It's our wedding present to you; I hope you like it. I decorated it myself, so if there is anything you don't like, let me know and we can change it."

Edward and I look at each other dumbfounded. Esme takes each of us by the arm and gives us the grand tour. There are three bedrooms, each with its own balcony looking over the lake, three huge bathrooms, plus a dining room that could probably seat twenty.

Esme leads us to the final room that is at the very back of the huge apartment. There are double doors that she stops at. "This is the room I am the most proud of. I want you each to have somewhere you can relax and enjoy each other, so this is the room for that."

She throws open the doors and we enter another huge room. On each side are bookshelves, filled to capacity, a fireplace on the right and straight ahead, sitting right before a set of French doors leading out to another balcony, is a beautiful baby grand piano.

Edward walks over to the piano and looks back at Esme. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes, that is your Grandma Masen's baby grand. I was going to have it refinished but I thought you would prefer it the way it is. I did have it tuned though," Esme tells Edward.

I watch Edward as he plucks a few of the keys. When he turns around, he has tears in his eyes. "This is the piano I learned to play on. My grandma insisted we be well rounded. I spent many a day playing this. I thought it was gone," he says to both Esme and me.

Esme walks up and puts her arms around Edward's waist. "It's been in storage since Mom died. I could never bring myself to part with it. Since we have a piano in the house, I didn't know what else to do with it. I'm so glad I kept it; it looks perfect here."

Edward bends down and kisses the top of his mother's head.

"So, what do you think of the place?" Carlisle asks.

"It's beautiful," I respond, "But really, it's too much." This place must have cost a small fortune.

"Nonsense," Carlisle says. "Consider it an investment. You can never go wrong with real estate. You two kids need a place of your own to start your married life. It's yours free and clear, no conditions attached."

"Okay, we old folks will get out of here and let you enjoy your new home. All the information you need is in the folder on the kitchen counter; key codes, elevator codes, etc. You may want to change them to something you'll remember. If you want to stay here tonight there are the basics in the kitchen, bread, milk..." Esme tells us, pulling Carlisle out the door. "Enjoy yourselves, kids." And they're gone.

Edward and I stare at each other, both of us in complete shock.

"Wow," I say.

"Wow, is right," Edward states.

We walk over and look at the view.

"I guess we have a place to live," Edward announces.

All I can do is nod my head.

**A/N: So, they have a place to live. I know I took some license with locations, I don't know the area of Forks, Port Angeles or Seattle, so if you are from that area, just pretend...okay...good.**

**Let me know what you think. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: All things Twilight belong to the genius that is Stephenie Meyer, I just make them human.**

**Thanks so much to PTB's LoriAnnTwiFan and Lindsay21412 for making this so much better.**

**Special thanks to beta's Scarlett71177 for your encouragement and suggestions that make this so much better.**

**More thanks to Morgan-you rock and make this readable and get it back so fast, it's amazing.**

**Love Comes Last**

**Chapter 11**

**Looking Forward**

July first.

Edward and I have spent the last week moving into our new...home, for lack of a better word. I haven't figured out how to describe it. It isn't a house. It's bigger than an apartment or condo. The place is huge. I could fit Charlie's entire house in the living room. I mean if you took the top story off of Charlie's house and set it next to the bottom floor, it would fit in the living room, with room to spare.

We debate about whether Edward should move into the house while I stay at the Cullens' until after the wedding. But, after what happened with Carlisle, Edward isn't comfortable with me staying there. We decide we will both move, and I will return to the Cullens the night before the wedding. Alice believes in all those stupid traditions that you have to follow when getting married. Not seeing the bride before the wedding, having something blue, borrowed and... whatever. I think it's all ridiculous.

Moving in, we have our first serious disagreement-sleeping arrangements. Edward is adamant that we stay in the same bedroom. He's paranoid that somehow Carlisle will find out if we sleep in separate bedrooms.

Edward asks me if I'm afraid I won't be able to control myself before giving me his panty melting smile.

I glare at him. "No! You're the one who doesn't want to... you know... so I'm trying to make it easier on you."

"Bella, it's not that I don't...," Edward starts to say, but I cut him off.

"I know; it's not that you don't want to, but you won't. My virginity is too precious to throw away, yada, yada, yada. It's just stupid!" I rant.

"It makes it entirely too personal," Edward mumbles.

I don't know why I am so angry, if it's because I feel rejected or what, but I spin around on Edward.

"What? Are you afraid if you sleep with me I am going to fall head over heels in love with you and won't be able to let you go? Do you think I am going to become one of these clingy, desperate women who won't let their husband leave their side? I'm not stupid, Edward; I know exactly what I signed up for. I guess I don't see why we can't enjoy it a little bit while it lasts." I pout as I flop down on the couch, arms folded over my chest.

Edward sits down beside me. He doesn't say anything. I glance over at him and the look on his face devastates me. It's a mixture of guilt, sadness, and remorse. I instantly regret saying anything to him.

I scoot over next to him and place my hand gently on his arm. "Hey, I'm sorry. That was really out of line."

I stand up and walk over to the window. "God, I sound like your father, trying to guilt you into something you don't want to do."

I feel Edward's arms circle my waist as he rests his chin on the top of my head.

"You could never be like Carlisle, believe me," he whispers. "I don't want to take advantage of the situation. None of this is fair to you. I know it's hard for you to see my side, but please try."

I turn in his arms and take his face between my hands. "I do understand your side. Sometimes you are just too damn honorable. I'll be good, I promise."

I lean my head against his chest as he rubs calming circles across my back. He hugs me tight before letting me go.

"I have to go to work. I should be off no later than midnight," Edward tells me as he gathers his briefcase and lab coat.

I walk him to the door. "I'll wait up."

"You don't need to do that. Get some sleep."

"I want to, and I promise I won't try to seduce you."

He laughs, which makes me feel better. "I'll see you later," he tells me as he opens the door.

I watch as he walks to the elevator. "Hey!" I yell as he enters the elevator. He turns and looks out of the door. "That doesn't mean I'm going to stop completely," I giggle, waggling my eyebrows at him.

He burst out laughing. "No doubt, Bella, no doubt."

XXXXXXX

I'm barely awake when I hear the door open. Edward leans over the back of the couch with a smirk on his face.

"Hey," he whispers.

"Hey yourself," I answer.

"What are you doing awake?"

"Waiting for you."

"Why?"

"I have no idea." I sit up and pull my legs up close to my chest, yawning loudly.

Edward chuckles as he walks to the kitchen; I hear the refrigerator open and close. When he comes back into the living room, he has removed his coat and is still wearing his hospital scrubs. He flops down next to me on the couch. "Go to bed, Isabella."

"I'm awake, now. How was your night?" I ask while stretching my neck.

"Long and boring, believe it or not."

"You're done now, until after the wedding?" I ask.

"I am done for the next two weeks! Nothing to do... well... except get married." He smirks at me.

"You're taking two weeks off?" I frown. This is the first I've heard of this.

"Bella, how can I take my wife on a honeymoon if I don't take off from work?"

I look at him, confused. "We're going on a honeymoon?"

"Of course we are, Bella. What kind of lame ass husband doesn't take his wife on a honeymoon?" He laughs.

"Oh." I frown at him, "Where are we going?"

He gets up and walks over to his briefcase. He takes out a folder and hands it to me. "Ten days of nothing but fun and sun."

I take the folder and open it up. I read the information and feel the biggest smile grace my face.

"Really?"

He nods his head, grinning back at me. I literally throw myself into his lap and hug him tighter than I have ever hugged anyone.

"We're really going to Disneyland for our honeymoon?" I am absolutely giddy by this point.

Edward laughs at me, but holds me tight. "I do remember you saying it's one of the places you always wanted to go, so we're going."

"I can't believe you remembered that."

"I remember most things you tell me, Bella," he says, looking at me through his long eyelashes.

He lays his head back on the couch and grins, looking down his nose at me. "You aren't going to make me ride all those kiddie rides, are you? You know the _It's a Small World_ thing and the _Teacups?_"

"Hmmm... I'm more into the exciting stuff like _Space Mountain_ and _Pirates of the Caribbean._ In ten days, we should have time to do them all. I can't believe we're going to California." I glance over at his smiling face. "You are going to ride the scary rides with me, aren't you Dr. Cullen?

Edward grins at me and runs his index finger down my cheek. "You're so easy to please, Bella."

I feel the warmth spread across my face as he grabs my hand and pulls me up. "Come on woman, bedtime. No alarm clocks are to be set for the next two weeks. I banish them from our lives."

I giggle as I follow him down the hallway.

XXXXX

Edward and I are on our way to Seattle. First, Edward says we need to meet with his attorney, the mysterious Jenks, to pick up the pre-nup and the contract giving Edward control of the research division of Cullen Pharmaceutical. Apparently, there are some things Jenks wants to discuss with both of us.

Then, we are picking up two of Edward's friends from college. Garrett, who was Edward's roommate at Dartmouth, and Riley, Edward's closest friend at Harvard. Edward hasn't seen either of them in years, and he is really excited about them coming to the wedding. They will be staying at the Cullens' house until Friday night, when I will move to the Cullens' and they will come and stay with Edward.

I told Edward they could stay with us because we certainly have the room, but Edward feels we need this time alone. Don't ask me why.

Edward pulls into an underground parking garage beneath a huge building that seems to take up three city blocks. He parks and we make our way to the elevator. He takes my hand and squeezes it.

"Don't freak out about anything Jenks says, okay?" he tells me. "Jenks is the only person who knows the truth about what we are doing. He understands all the aspects of this situation, and I have asked him to be completely honest with any outcome that could result from this."

I nod my head, but frown at him. What he means by this confuses me.

We exit the elevator on the top floor, which seems, to me, to be the top of the world. We are surrounded by glass and steel. The view is incredible. We can see all of Seattle stretching out around us. I am in awe.

A beautiful woman, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a body to die for, practically drools as she checks out Edward.

"Good morning, Dr. Cullen. Mr. Jenks will be with you in just a few moments. May I get you anything?" She smiles sweetly at him. I don't miss the innuendo in her voice. She acts like I am not even in the room.

Edward pulls me close to his side. "No thanks, Yvonne; we're fine." Thank goodness, Edward didn't forget I was in the room. I roll my eyes at Yvonne's obvious disappointment.

We follow Yvonne down a long hallway. I have to keep myself from giggling as she swishes her hips from side to side for Edward's benefit.

Mr. Jenks is a strange dude. He is around sixty years old, balding and intimidating as hell. He is loud and looks straight through you. If Edward wasn't by my side, I would have turned and ran as fast as my clumsy legs could carry me. Edward, on the other hand, seems extremely relaxed around him. Maybe this is because he has known him for years. I take hold of Edward's hand and hold tight.

"So, Edward," Jenks states loudly. "First, the contract for the research division is pretty cut and dry, legally. I can find none of the loopholes or hidden clauses that I expected from your father. As of midnight on July fifth, it's yours free and clear.

The pre-nup, on the other hand, I made some changes to. The clause about the children is illegal. I'm sure Carlisle knows this, but he put it in to intimidate the two of you. The fact that he allowed it to be changed from the custody situation in the first draft tells me that he knows it is not enforceable. So, I have removed any clauses concerning any children. I have faxed it to Carlisle's attorney, and it was returned signed and notarized, so Carlisle is happy with all the contracts he issued the two of you."

I sit in amazement. Jenks talks a mile a minute. While I think I understand everything he has said, I look at Edward. He is smiling, so I guess everything is good.

Then Jenks, hands me a folder, and everything changes.

"What's this?" I ask.

"It's something Edward asked me to draw up. It's just between the three of us, but I promise you it is completely legal. You need to review it and sign it," Jenks instructs me.

I look at Edward, who suddenly looks very uncomfortable. Mr. Jenks stands and tells us he will give us some time and exits his office.

I open the folder and start to read as Edward walks over to the window and stares out. My mouth goes completely dry, and my heart starts to pound. The more I read, the more my hands start to shake, and I feel tears burn my eyes.

"What the hell, Edward?" I shout.

"Bella, be reasonable. You need to get something out of this relationship. You are giving up so much, and I just want to make sure you are taken care of for the rest of your life."

"Five million dollars, Edward? You want to buy me for five million dollars?" I am screaming at this point. "I'm not marrying you for your money; I thought you knew that." I collapse back into the chair I am sitting on and throw the disgusting document on Jenks' desk.

The document is basically another version of the pre-nup, except it is telling me that after five years or when our marriage ends, Edward will pay me five million dollars.

Edward is kneeling before me, taking my hands into his. I'm shaking because I'm so angry.

"Please, Bella, calm down. I'm not buying you, and I resent the implication."

"Really? Because what is written on those papers sure looks like it."

Edward pulls me up and sits down, pulling me down in his lap. He rubs his hands up and down my back trying to calm me down. After a few moments, he tilts my head up so I have to look at him.

"You are giving up five years of your life for me. Have you even thought about what will happen after the five years are up?" he asks.

I try to answer, but he places his fingers against my lips to stop me.

"Let me finish, please." He implores.

"I love you, Bella." My eyebrows shoot up in disbelief. "You know this," he continues. "Granted, it may not be the kind of love that is expected between two people who are marrying, but I do love you. I promised you I would take care of you throughout this marriage, but I also need to know that you will be okay after this ends."

"And you think by providing me with five million dollars you can walk away and everything will be just hunky dory, right," I snap at him. "I don't need your damn money, Edward."

He sighs deeply. "Bella, what do you see happening at the end of the five years? Seriously, I would like to know if you have even thought this through." I could see he was getting a little angry, but I didn't care. I was pissed.

I push up off of his lap and storm over to the windows. I take a few deep breaths to try to control my anger and tears. I hate to admit, even to myself, that I haven't really thought about the end of this. I didn't want to think about it, so in typical Bella fashion I live in the present.

I feel Edward's arms circle my waist, and I tense. He kisses my head, but doesn't say a word. I'm not sure how long we stand there, but I eventually turn in his arms.

"I'm not taking your money," I tell him as I bury my face in his chest. "The money from the pre-nup is more than enough for me to start over. I'm not signing _that,_" I tell him, referring to that disgusting document.

"Bella." He sighs.

Jenks picks this moment to reenter the room. "How are we doing in here?" he bellows.

We both turn and look at him, and I guess the expressions on our faces answer all his questions because he starts to laugh. I don't find anything funny at the moment. I bury my head back into Edward's chest and groan.

"Okay, kids, sit down. Let's see where we are at," Jenks urges us.

Like two little kids that are in trouble, Edward and I both sit down.

"Edward, Bella looks upset," Jenks starts. Edward nods.

"Just like I told you she would be," he says, raising his eyebrows at Edward.

"Bella, I would like to speak to you alone, if that is okay with you," Jenks says softly.

I look at Edward, and he nods at me. He leans down and kisses my forehead before leaving the room.

I feel myself tense as Jenks stares at me. I swallow and start to fidget.

"Relax, Bella, I don't bite." He smiles at me. "Let me start by telling you I have known Edward for a long time. I was very surprised when Edward first came to me and told me about this situation. I tried very hard to talk him out of it."

My head shot up at this. "Why?" I ask. "I mean, he will lose everything he has worked for his entire life if he doesn't marry. His father..." Jenks holds up his hand to stop me.

"I know all about Carlisle and his evil plan. I think it's disgusting that a parent would do that to his own child. It's incomprehensible to me, but that is beside the point. People get married every day for the wrong reasons. People marry because they are expecting a child, or because they are getting older and feel they must. To me, to marry for any reason other than complete and total true love is wrong."

I can think of nothing to say, so I pick at the invisible lint on my jeans. Jenks shuffles papers on his desk and then very softly asks me, "Why are you marrying Edward?"

I look up in surprise. "Because he needs me. He needs a wife."

Jenks stares at me intently. I begin to feel nervous.

"Bella, I pride myself on knowing people. Reading people, if you will. It is what makes me so good at my job. I have investigated you and your background. I know what happened to your parents. I know your connection to the Cullens. I know you study hard, and you are basically a very honest person. So, I am going to ask you again. Why are you marrying Edward?"

I look at him like he has lost his mind. "I told you, because he needs me."

He laughs and shakes his head. "No, Bella, you are marrying Edward because you are in love with him.

Plain and simple. It's written all over you. Your face, your actions, the way you look at him. I'm not a bit surprised that everyone has bought into the lie. I had my doubts when Edward told me that the family believed you two completely, but after observing you for this short time, I can see why. You ooze love for him. Why he doesn't see it is beyond me. Edward is very protective of you, so people read that as his love for you. You do realize this is going to end very badly for you."

I'm stunned. I try to say something, but nothing comes out. For the first time since Edward and I agreed to this marriage, I am scared. This man could ruin everything.

Jenks stands up and comes to sit next to me in the chair Edward had been occupying just a few minutes ago. He takes my shaking hands in his.

"Bella, you have no reason to fear me. I'm tied by client confidentiality. I am, for all intents and purposes, your attorney as well as Edward's. I will give you some unsolicited advice though. Tell Edward the truth-before the wedding. He has the right to know."

I blink away the tears. "I can't." I gasp. "He'll call off the wedding. He is so afraid of hurting me; if he knows the truth, he'll leave."

"You're probably right." Jenks picks up the document that started all this and looks at me. "This is Edward's way of taking care of you. He needs to know that you will be alright after this contract ends."

He drops the papers and looks at me. "But you won't be alright, will you? All the money in world is not going to help heal a broken heart."

I bite my bottom lip, and tears flow down my cheeks as I shake my head.

"Bella, I can't tell you what to do. I can only advise. I believe you should tell Edward the truth about your feelings, but I also know you won't."

He gets up and sits back down at his desk and picks up the document. "Sign this, Bella. Give Edward the peace of mind he needs. I know you are going to go through with this marriage. I can only hope that you don't end up completely broken in the end."

I look at the document in his hand. I stand up and grab it out of his hand, take a pen and sign the disturbing document, then slam the pen down and glare at him.

Jenks sighs and walks toward me. Placing his hands on my shoulders he tells me, "You're very brave, but very foolish. I do want you to know that if you need to talk or need some advice, now, or in five years, I'm available." He then walks over and opens the door and to call Edward back in, as I try to wipe the tears off my face.

Edward walks straight to me with a worried look on his face. He looks from me to Jenks. "Is everything all right?"

Jenks picks up the document I have just signed and says with a smile, "Signed, sealed and delivered."

Edward smiles down at me. "Thank you."

I nod.

"Bella, I would like to speak to Edward for a moment," Jenks says to me. I look at him, begging him with my eyes.

He face softens. "Bella, remember what I told you. Nothing you have said to me can be mentioned to anyone else." I nod, glance at Edward and leave the room.

After about five minutes of pacing in the outer office, Jenks' office door opens, and Edward walks out with a smile on his face.

"Thank, Jenks. We'll see you on Saturday. Bring your dancing shoes, and maybe I'll let you dance with my wife," Edward says over his shoulder. I hear Jenks laugh before the door closes.

Edward takes my face in his hands. "Are you okay?"

I nod.

"I'm not trying to buy you, Bella. Please know I need to be sure you will not have to worry about anything after this marriage ends. I will do anything, and I mean anything, to make sure you are okay when this is over."

Again, I nod because I can think of nothing else to say. Jenks' words spin around in my head. Will I be left broken at the end of five years? I look up at Edward's smiling face, and nothing else matters. As long as I can see that smile on Edward's face, I can deal with whatever fate decides to hand me.

XXXXXXX

The rest of the day goes much better. We stop for a quick lunch before heading to the airport to pick up his friends. Riley and Garrett are hilarious. They tell me all about the pranks and games they played in college. I see another side of Edward through his friends' eyes. He is young and relaxed away from Carlisle's control. But he was still a hard nose when it came to studying. They both tell me he would spend hours buried in his books, so determined to finish school quickly and at the top of his class. Carlisle's influence was evident even on the other side of the country.

We arrive at the Cullen home at dinner time. Esme insists we stay for dinner. It's a fun, entertaining dinner with the entire family, except Carlisle, who is out of town. I watch everyone, amazed at the difference in each of them when Carlisle is absent.

We move out to the back yard because the weather is so nice. We are relaxing, the guys on one side of the deck, the girls on the other, when Alice starts to give the guys grief about getting drunk on Friday night. I will be staying at the Cullen home, and all the guys are getting together.

"Edward, if you show up to your wedding with a hangover I will personally kill you before you get a chance to say _I Do,"_ Alice warns Edward.

"Oh, come on Alice, it's his last night as a free man; cut him some slack," Emmett answers her.

"Bella, tell your man that he cannot get drunk the night before your wedding. It's unacceptable." Alice pouts.

I throw my hands up. "Alice, it's his wedding too. I'm sure Edward knows his limits. I don't need to tell him what to do." I grin at Edward.

"See, that is why I love you so much." Edward smirks at me. I raise my eyebrows at him and laugh.

"As your sister and wedding planner, I'm telling you now, you better limit yourself, buddy," Alice says, as she narrows her eyes at Edward.

Riley and Garrett are rolling with laughter at this point. "She may be tiny, Edward, but I bet she could kick your ass," Riley tells him between laughs.

Edward walks over to me and runs his long fingers over the nape of my neck, causing me to shiver.

He leans down and lightly kisses my lips.

"Baby," he whispers, "do you care if I enjoy myself the night before our wedding? I promise I will be on time." He then kisses me long and hard, taking my breath away.

I look into his deep green eyes as he pulls back and smiles.

"Edward!" Alice shrieks. "That is so unfair! Stop dazzling her."

Everyone is laughing hysterically at this point. Edward smirks down at me and winks. He knows exactly what he is doing. Talk about playing dirty.

XXXXXXXX

We arrive home long after midnight, both of us exhausted. I'm curled up in bed as Edward crawls in. The next few days are going to be busy with rehearsals and all kinds of crazy things Alice has planned.

I yawn loudly and grin at Edward.

"Tired?" Edward asks.

"A little. It's been a long day."

"You still mad at me?"

I frown at him. "No, why would I be mad at you?"

He twists around so he is resting on his elbow and looks down at me. In barely a whisper, he says, "Jenks."

Oh, I had almost forgotten about that. I sigh and turn on my side so I am mirroring Edward.

"I'm not mad, Edward. Mr. Jenks explained to me that you need this to feel okay about our marriage. I think it's stupid."

"Stupid that I want to make sure you are taken care of when this ends?" Edward frowns at me.

I rub my hand over my face, trying to think how I can make Edward understand how I feel. I sit up and look at him.

"I don't want to make you angry, but I feel like it cheapens everything. Can you imagine what people will think or say if this comes out? I'm sure there are a lot of people who think I'm marrying you for your money as it is. Carlisle will have a stroke if he finds out."

Edward pulls me back into his arms. "No one, and I mean no one, will ever find out about this. Jenks is very discreet. Carlisle's attorneys don't even know he is involved. Everything goes through another law office that he is linked with. I trust him with my life and with yours."

I turn in Edward's arms and lay my head on his chest. "I understand that this is something you need. But I am telling you now, I will not take your money. I will donate it all to the research division. I'm sure it will be put to good use." I look at him determinately.

Edward laughs as he pulls us down onto the bed.

"Bella, you never cease to amaze me. What you do with the money is up to you, but I will make sure you are taken care of." He glares at me, but his mouth is grinning.

"Just promise to always be my friend and be in my life, then I will be okay," I say between yawns.

"Go to sleep, Bella. We have a hell of a ride ahead of us." He kisses my hair and turn out the light.

_Yes, we do, Edward. _I think to myself as I drift off to sleep.

**A/N: Let me know what you love or what you hate. Even what you would like to see happen with these two crazy people.**

**Thanks livvi84 for heads up on family law regarding children in pre-nups! Hope I did your suggestion justice.**

**Next up The Wedding! If nothing drastic happens should be up in less that two weeks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N All thing Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer and Song Lyrics belong to Van Morrison. Wish I had half the talent those two folks have.**

**Much thanks to Kimmydonn and Morgan for fixing this mess, so it's readable. **

**Okay, lets get these two married, shall we.**

**Love Comes Last**

**Chapter 12**

**Wedding Bells **

I roll over and look at the clock next to Edward's bed. It's a little after ten in the morning. Flopping onto my back, pulling Edward's pillow over my face. It still smells like him, all woodsy and manly. I decided if I had to stay away from Edward on the night before our wedding, I would at least be sleeping in his bed.

A smile crosses my face. _Today is my wedding day! _I kick my feet and pump my arms in excitement. In a little less than six hours I am marrying Edward_ Freaking _Cullen. And they say fairy tales don't come true. Mine is coming true, today. Okay, granted, it's a little bit of a fractured fairy tale, but I don't care. I get to marry my Prince Charming, and even if Cinderella turns into a pumpkin in five years, I still get five years.

Who knows, maybe I can change to the end of the story and really make it into a happily ever after. Wait, what? _Bella, really, pull your head out of your ass and stop thinking about trying to make Edward fall in love with you. Ain't going to happen._ Oh shut up stupid-all-knowing-voice.

I jump out of bed and head downstairs. Popping some bread into the toaster and walk over to the French door looking out over the back yard. My mouth falls open. It has been turned into a fantastical place. There are tiny lights hung on every tree, three tents strategically placed within the yard. Close to the water is an altar fit for a princess. Everything is bathed in lavender and green, with beautiful flowers everywhere.

Alice spots me and runs for the house. "It's about time you dragged your lazy ass out of bed. Do you have any idea how much we have to do today?"

I butter my toast and sit at the table with a huge mug of coffee, smiling at Alice. "We have six hours until the wedding Ali, calm down. The yard looks amazing by the way."

Alice narrows her eyes at me. "We'll be lucky if they have it all done in time. I knew we should have started yesterday, but _no,_ Esme said today would be fine. Six hours, six hours... we will never get it done in time," she grumbles while laying her head down on the table.

"Calm down, Alice. Everything will be fine."

"Bella, why are you so calm? Shouldn't you be more nervous than I am? What's wrong?" Alice screeches.

I can't help laughing at Alice. She always gets herself all worked up over the smallest things. It's a wonder she doesn't have an ulcer.

When I don't answer her she comes over to my side of the table. "Did you take something? Are you on Xanax or something?"

"No, Alice, don't be ridiculous. I'm marrying the man of my dreams. I have the best wedding planner in the world; why should I be nervous?" I smile at Alice.

"Don't patronize me, missy." Alice grins at me. "Come on, I want to show you everything." She grabs my arm and starts pulling me toward the door.

The backyard has truly been transformed into a fairy land. Last night, for the rehearsal, all that was set up was the altar where we would exchange our vows. Now there are four pillars that have flowers wound around them and the top of the altar is covered in fine, tightly woven lace. There are tiny white lights twinkling, even in the midday sun. There is a small wooden platform for us to stand on as we join our lives together. My stomach tightens as I think about what will soon be happening here.

As Alice and I walk around the yard, with her pointing out all the different decorations, all I can think of is Edward. In a few short hours we will be man and wife. I take a deep breath and Alice stops to look at me. My eyes fill with tears as she hugs me.

"It's okay, Bella," Alice says. "I knew it would hit you sooner or later."

"It's...so...beautiful. Thank you, Alice. You really are making all my dreams come true. Thank you," I tell her, hugging her tight.

After soaking in a bubble bath for almost an hour, at Alice's insistence, I wrap myself in a soft, thick terry cloth robe that has _Bride_ embroidered across the back, Alice, again. I am sitting in Alice's bathroom as she starts to transform my hair into a masterpiece.

Sipping a glass of wine, trying to relax and enjoy this experience I hear my cell phone ring. Alice grabs it and answers it, ignoring my hand that is reaching out for it.

"Edward, you are not supposed to be bothering us today. You're not hung over are you? No...Fine, but don't keep her long," I hear Alice say as she hands me the phone, narrowing her eyes at me; her way of telling me to keep it short.

I roll my eyes at her as I take the phone. "Hi," I greet Edward.

"Hey," he answers softly. "How you doing over there?"

"I'm surprisingly okay. Alice is torturing me, but it's all for your benefit, so I guess I'll deal with it."

I hear him laugh. "Don't let her do anything you aren't comfortable with. No second thoughts?" he asks me. I hear the hesitation in his voice.

"Absolutely none."

He lets out a breath and chuckles softly. "So anxious to marry into this Cullen craziness. Are you alone, or is Alice hovering?"

"No, she ran downstairs to get something," I tell him.

"Good," he whispers. "Bella, I want you to be absolutely sure this is what you want. Even if we get as far as the altar, if you have any doubts just tell me and I will take responsibility and stop it."

"Edward, I have no doubts. What we are doing is the right thing, but if you're having doubts, if you want out..."

"NO!" he shouts. "I'm blessed to have found you. I just feel so guilty..."

"Edward, stop," I interrupt him. "We've been over this, okay? We're doing what needs to be done."

He sighs. "Bella, I will never be able to thank you for this. Okay..., I will see you in a few hours." I can hear the smile in his voice. "I'll meet you at the altar."

"See you there. Look for me, I'll be the one all in white." I giggle.

"Soon, Bella. Bye."

I hit the end button on my phone and shake my head. Four o'clock can't come soon enough.

XXXXXXX

I'm standing at the window in Alice's bedroom looking out over all the activity taking place in the Cullens' yard.

"Alice, exactly how many people are here?" I ask, as my voice cracks.

"Oh, approximately five hundred, give or take twenty," she says, absently.

I feel my body quiver as I squeak, "Five hundred?"

Alice walks over to me and places her hands on my shoulders, looking straight in my eyes.

"Deep breathes, Bella. Most of them are Dad's and Edward's colleagues, nothing to worry about."

Yeah, easy for her to say. I'm the one who has to walk almost a city block through all these people.

"What if I trip?"

"Jacob is not going to let you trip, are you Jake?" she asks, looking over at Jacob, who appears bored to tears.

"What? Oh, no. Of course not. I'll carry you if I have to." Jake smiles at me.

There is a soft knock on the door before Esme peeks her head around. "Oh, Bella, you are breathtaking. My son is going to fall right over when he sees you," she gushes.

"I hope not. That would be embarrassing. Is he here yet?" I ask.

"Of course he is, Bella." Alice states, as she stands on a chair to attach my, or rather Esme's, veil to my head.

"He's been here for hours, pacing up and down the backyard. Emmett tried to get him to drink a few beers, but I threatened to ruin your honeymoon if he did." Alice laughs.

Esme circles around me, reaches up and pulls the blusher down over my face. "Ready, dear?"

I panic for the first time today, but nod my head.

Alice grabs Jake by the arm as she pushes my bouquet into my hands. "Okay, we're going down. Wait five minutes, then go to the bottom of the staircase. When you hear the bridal march, help her down the aisle."

She takes my hands in hers and fake kisses both my cheeks. "See you soon. Then you will officially be my sister,"she squeaks.

Then she is gone.

Jacob stands beside me, and I look up at him. "You are so beautiful, Bells."

"Jacob Black, don't you dare make me cry. You just make sure I get down the aisle without falling flat on my face."

We start toward the staircase when Jacob stops me. "Bella, where are your shoes?"

"At the bottom of the steps. There is no way I am going to try to navigate stairs in two inch heels. I would like to make it through my wedding without a trip to the emergency room."

Jacob laughs loud and long. "Alice really did think of everything."

At the bottom of the steps, I slip into my shoes. Smooth down my dress and take a deep breath. I look up at Jacob.

"Don't you dare let me fall."

"I promised Charlie I would always keep you safe. I intend to keep that promise." He smiles at me. "Ready?"

All I can do is nod.

Jake and I walk through the family room and stop at the French doors. I take a deep breath just as the wedding march starts to play. Jake gives me a quick squeeze and we begin to walk. I keep my eyes on the ground, concentrating hard on staying upright.

As we round the last tent the aisle straightens and I notice red and white rose petals leading to the altar. I feel my eyes start to tear when I notice mingled in with the flower petals are _dimes. _Bless Alice and her crazy self. She remembered what I told her about dimes meaning someone was looking down on you, and she incorporated it into my wedding day. I think I love her even more now.

I look up and notice Alice glaring at me and I have to laugh. This is her way of warning me not to cry and mess up my makeup.

I also notice all the people standing and looking at _me. _I start to shake, I hate being the center of attention. Jacob notices my stress and leans down to whisper in my ear. "Let's go Bells, Edward is waiting."

I smile up at Jake and nod as we start down the aisle. I can't see Edward for all the people, but when we are about half way down this ridiculously long path he comes into view and I stop breathing for a moment. It should be illegal for someone to look as beautiful as Edward Cullen does in a tux. Alice chose a traditional black tux with a black cutaway, morning suit. It was complete with a pale green vest that only accents the color of his eyes. He hair was unruly, as always, but it's _just so_ Edward. My eyes meet his and he smiles his gorgeous crooked smile. His eyes never leave mine as I make my way down to him.

My heart is beating so hard at this time I'm sure everyone can hear it. Jake and I stop short of the step Edward is standing on.

As our eyes stay locked on each other, I hear Rev. Webster ask, "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" He had been speaking for a few moments, but this is the first thing I hear, as all my focus is on Edward.

Jacob clears his throat and states proudly, "In the memory of her father, Charlie, and her mother, Renee, I do."

I now lose the battle with the tears. The tears win as I look at Jake. "Thank you," I whisper.

"Anytime," he says, as he bends down to kiss my cheek before placing my hand in Edward's.

I hand my bouquet to Alice as I step up and face Edward. He takes both of my hands in his.

"Hi," he says.

"Hey."

Rev. Webster clears his throat and we hear the audience laugh quietly. I then realize we've been lost in each other for longer than necessary. I feel my face blush as Rev. Webster tells us, "Let's get through the ceremony, _then_ you can begin you life."

Somehow I manage to say the "_I Dos"_ at the appropriate time. I answer all Rev. Webster questions correctly, I repeat my vows and watch my hand shake as Edward slips on my wedding ring, and manage to get his on his finger without dropping it.

Everything seems to move in slow motion, but suddenly I hear Rev. Webster pronounce up man and wife. He tells Edward he can kiss his bride.

Edward smiles brightly at me as he lifts my blusher and takes my face in both of his hands. He bends down and kisses me softly. I am not ashamed to say I throw my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss as his arms snake around my waist pulling me tight.

As he releases me he whispers softly in my ear "Thank you."

I beam up at him, and nod slightly.

The applause from the audience reminds us we aren't alone. Alice hands me back my bouquet and I notice tears streaming down her face. I laugh and hug her tight, knowing she's happy for us.

Rev. Webster introduces us and "Dr. and Mrs. Cullen." Edward and I laugh all the way down the aisle.

We go to Carlisle's office to wait until all the guest make their way to one of tents to indulge in cocktails while we have wedding pictures taken. Alice decided to not have a reception line as we would be here for the next three months greeting all the people that are at the wedding. She plans for us to mingle and greet everyone at their tables after dinner is served and eaten.

We pose for what seems like a million pictures. When Alice finally tells us we're done, we make our way over to the tent where dinner is to be served. The amazing thing is this tent has a door. Whoever heard of a tent with a door. Only Alice could find something like this.

We stand back as the entire wedding party is introduced by the DJ. The slowly make their way into the tent.

Edward takes my hand and pulls me back from the rest of the group. It's our wedding day, but we haven't really had any alone time all day.

"How you doing, Mrs. Cullen?" he asks, with a smirk on his face.

"Wow, that's going to take some getting use to. Mrs. Cullen. I think I like it," I beam up at him.

"I haven't had a chance to tell you how beautiful you look. When you were coming down the aisle you looked like an angel."

I feel my face turn all shades of red. "Thank you. You look pretty amazing in that tux, too. You do know that we owe Alice now."

He frowns. "Yeah, I guess we do."

At that moment we hear the DJ introduce Dr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen, the doors to the tent fly open, _what are they on some kind of pulley system_, and we hear thunderous applause as we enter the tent and head toward the head table. Everyone laughs as I trip, of course, but Edward manages to catch me.

After we are seated, I take in the surroundings. I look at all the people and the size of the tent. This tent alone, must take up ten of the Cullen's twenty acres. I can't even see all the way to the back of tent. There must be over a hundred round tables, with five or more people at each table.

I lean over to Edward. "Do you know all these people?"

"Most of them," he says, looking around. "The majority of them work for Carlisle, either here or at one of his subsidiaries around the world."

"Alice told me there are over five hundred people here. I think I may know ten."

"I'll introduce you to everyone after dinner."

"You don't have to do that." I look at him and he laughs, he knows I don't like to be the center of attention, even on my wedding day.

"You'll be fine, Bella," he tells me as he runs his hand down my back.

"Edward, it will take from now until Christmas to meet everyone here."

He bends down and kisses my lips, lightly. "I'll do it quick."

As I am about to get lost in his sexy eyes, a stream of waiters start to deliver dinner to everyone. I'm amazed that it only takes about thirty minutes before everyone is served. With all these people, I thought it would take hours. Soon, everyone is lost in eating and individual conversation. Before long the same waiters away all the dishes.

All the talking in the room ceases as Carlisle takes the microphone at the DJ's table.

"I would like to personally thank each and every one of you for coming to celebrate the marriage of my son, Edward, and his beautiful wife, Bella. All of you know Edward, of course, and through the evening you will have a chance to meet his lovely wife. But, please bear with a father who would like to say a few words to his son."

There is a swell of murmuring throughout the room and I feel Edward tense slightly at his father's words. I take his hand and rub my thumb gently over his knuckles to try to relax him. He should know his father would never embarrass him in public, it goes against everything Cullen.

"Edward," Carlisle begins, "thirty seven years ago I married your mother." He smiles down at Esme. "It was the best decision I ever made. She gave me three beautiful children. You, my son, are the one that chose to follow in my footsteps into medicine; you are the first to take a wife. I know I don't always say it, but I am extremely proud that you are my son." I feel Edward's hand tighten around mine.

Carlisle continues, "Please, indulge your old father one more time as I try to give you a bit of advice.

Marriage is hard work. There will be times when it will seem easier to walk away than stay and fight. I want you to remember how you feel today, on your wedding day. Always remember why you chose to marry Bella, what it is about her that stole your heart. Always remember to tell her how much you love her. Never let her feel second best to anything, especially your work. I have watched the two of you over the last year. I have seen you fall in love and watched that love grow. With all the accomplishments you have achieved in your young life, all of which have made me proud, today, watching you declare your love for you beautiful wife has made me the proudest."

"Now I believe these good people want some dessert, after cake we will move to the farthest tent for drinks and dancing," Carlisle bellows, as the door open and two men wheel out the largest wedding cake I have ever seen. It's eight tiers and at least two feet taller than I am.

Edward takes my hand and leads me over to the cake. Once again pictures are taken and I whisper to Edward that Alice will kill him if he smashes cake in my face and it gets on my dress. He smiles innocently at me, then proceed to smash said cake in my face. We have a small wrestling match as we try to cover each other in cake, while guests laugh and Alice shrieks.

Miraculously we got through the cake fiasco without getting too much cake on my dress, much to Alice's relief. We make our way over to another tent, just as large and with a different DJ. This must have cost the Cullens' a fortune, but I guess, it's a little revenge for Edward. Daddy's money supplies a full out princess wedding for a fake marriage.

As we made our way into the last tent, Edward hands me a glass of champagne. I look up at him and frown.

"Alcohol and I don't really get along," I tell him.

"You'll need it for all the toasts that are coming. Besides, it's your wedding day, celebrate."

Edward is smirking at me.

"What?" I ask.

"I'm remembering the last time you had alcohol," he laughs. "You proposed to me."

"Shut up."

"I'm just saying." He smirks.

The final tent we enter, after being introduced _again,_ is even more elaborate. There is a hardwood floor for dancing, three bars, several white couches, and small intimate tables around the sides.

"Come on," Edward says. "Let me introduce my beautiful wife to all of Carlisle's lap dogs."

"Hey, what he said during his speech was sweet," I answer Edward.

"Just words, Bella, just word meant to impress people whose paychecks he signs."

Edward takes my hand and leads me from table to table. I will never remember who all these people are, but Edward tells me not to worry, I probably won't see them again until there is another Cullen wedding or funeral.

I do remember Dr. Snow and his wife from the first time Edward kissed me outside of Bella Italia. He congratulates us and reminds Edward to take care of me.

As we are walking to the next table, I feel Edward tense up. I glance up at him, but his eyes are trained on a beautiful, dark haired woman sitting at the table in front of us.

"Edward." A gentleman with a thick Spanish accent stands and greets us. He is very tall and distinguished looking and hugs Edward tight, fake kissing each of his cheeks. "I am so happy to be included on this happy day with you. It's been a long time."

"Yes, Salvatore, it has." Edward replies. "Please let me introduce you to my wife. Bella, this is Dr. Denali. He runs the Brazilian office of Cullen Pharmaceutical, his wife, Kate and his daughter, Irina.

Everyone this is my wife, Bella."

Every time I hear Edward say _my wife, Bella,_ my heart swells a little bigger.

Dr. Denali pulls me into a big hug, telling me how beautiful I am and how I fit with Edward. I thank him politely, keeping a close eye on Edward, because now I understand why he tensed up. Irina, his first love.

I shake hands with Mrs. Denali and Irina.

Irina briefly acknowledges me and gives me a tight smile, but her eyes flash back and never leave Edward's face. He makes a few minutes of small talk, before he pulls me to the next table.

We finally reach the end of one side of the room and we head to the bar and Edward orders a drink. I'm still nursing my champagne so I decline another drink. Edward sips his drink and I can feel the tension rolling off of him.

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

He glances down at me. "Yeah, why?"

"You didn't know she was going to be here, did you?"

His face tenses up, but he shakes his head because he knows exactly who I am talking about.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" I tell him, although my stomach is now in knots.

"What? No, Bella. We have absolutely nothing to say to each other."

"Edward, she was your first love. I'll understand if you feel the need to speak to her."

"No one told me she would be here. It was a shock to see her, that's all." He smiles down at me, but it doesn't reach his eyes.

Edward wraps his arms around my waist. "Are you ready for our first dance, Mrs. Cullen?"

I smile at him. "I guess if we have to."

Before I know it the DJ is introducing us and asking everyone to enjoy as we share our first dance as man and wife. He tells the audience that Edward personally picked the song for our first dance.

I frown up at him as he leads me to the center of the floor and takes me in his arms. I hear the soft melodic sounds of my favorite Van Morrison song as he starts to twirl me slowly across the dance floor.

_I'll be your man,_

_I'll understand_

_Do my best to take good care of you_

_Yes I will._

_You'll be my queen_

_I'll be your king,_

_And I'll be your lover, too._

I look up at him in amazement. "What made you decide on this song?"

"It's one of your favorites. I pay attention." He smirks down at me.

"Oh, I thought you were trying to tell me something," I giggle at him while waggling my eyebrows as the song continues.

_I'll tell you_

_When day is throughout I will come to you _

_And tell you of your many charms_

_And you'll look at me_

_With eyes that see_

_And melt into each other's arms._

Edward shakes his head, while smiling down at me. "Mrs. Cullen, you have a one track mind."

"I can't help it. I have a very sexy husband."

"You think so, huh?"

"Do you even know the affect you have on women? You do realize you are going to be exhausted after dancing with all the women in this room."

"I'm not dancing with all these women." He frowns down at me, and then looks around at the crowd.

"According to Alice, it is the polite thing to do. You must dance with all the women and I must dance with all the men."

"If it's according to Alice, let her dance with all the women and the men," he grumbles.

I start laughing and don't think I can stop, with the vision running through my head of little Alice dancing herself into the ground with all five hundred plus guest.

After dancing and talking with what seems to be everyone in the room I excuse myself and go sit with Jacob and Leah. They tell me how amazing the wedding was and how much they have enjoyed themselves.

I look around the room and notice people are starting to leave. The wear and tear of the day is starting to get to me, so I am grateful that it's almost over. I look around for Edward and freeze. He is leaning against the bar on the far side of the room talking to Irina. For a brief second, my heart stops. I know that she was his first love. But then I look at how uncomfortable he appears and I weigh whether or not I should go interrupt them.

I see him glance over at me and he gives me a huge smile, then says something to Irina and starts my way. I can't help letting out a sigh of relief.

I notice everyone beginning to walk outside. Edward reaches me and takes my hand. "Come on, it's time for fireworks."

I remember that this is not only our wedding day, but also Independence Day. The display is absolutely breathtaking. We glance over and see Carlisle raise a glass to us. We nod and I pull Edward's head down so I can whisper to him, "Happy Independence Day." I smile at him and he understands exactly what I am trying to say as he raises his glass to Carlisle and grins.

"I think it's safe for us to get out of here, if you're ready," he says, as he leans down to kiss me gently.

"More than ready." I take his hand and we make our way through the crowd to where his parents and Alice are sitting.

"We're going to take off," Edward tells them. "We need to get some sleep before our flight tomorrow."

"Wait," Alice says. "You have to throw the bouquet and garter."

Alice jumps up and runs to the DJ's table and grabs the microphone.

"Everyone, Edward and Bella are about to leave to begin their life together. I need all the single ladies to line up near the back of the room, then all the single guys. We need to see who will be the next to get married." She is positively giddy.

Since there are so many single ladies lined up, Edward helps me stand on a chair, so I can get a good, deep toss. With my back to the woman, I throw my bouquet with all my might. Edward grabs me off the chair before I can fall and we laugh as we see Rosalie catch my bouquet, much to Alice's dismay, as she wanted it.

I sit in the chair and Edward takes his sweet time sliding my garter down my leg. I finally lean over and whisper in his ear so no one else can hear. "Stop teasing."

He looks up at me blushing, then smirks and goes even slower. When he gets it off, he spins is around his finger for a few seconds, before turning around, looking over his shoulder and aims right for Emmett.

Everyone laughs as Edward announces, "Looks like Mom and Dad have another wedding to plan."

Alice once again grabs the microphone and yells, "If everyone would line up by the door, we can send them off." She hand the microphone back to the DJ who starts playing Van Morrison's _Brown Eyed Girl._ I look up at Edward, but he just shrugs and leads me toward the door.

We say our goodbyes as we pass through the crowds and when we are through the door everyone starts throwing rice or birdseed, or whatever they throw at weddings these days. Let me tell you, being pelted with that stuff...HURTS.

We run laughing to Edward's car, which is now covered with shaving cream sentiments of 'Just Married' and has designer shoes tied to the back of it.

As we hit the gravel parking lot, I realize I have left my shoes under the table. I took them off ten minutes after the wedding. Edward looks down at my feet, laughs and throws me over his shoulder, caveman style, causing everyone behind us to laugh hysterically.

I laugh even harder when I hear someone say, "He's a little anxious, don't you think."

Edward tears out of the parking lot, stopping a block away to remove the shoes. When he gets back in the car, he throws the shoes in the backseat.

"I'm not driving fifty miles with damn shoes on the back of car, no matter what Alice says."

I am still feeling the effects of the champagne I drank, so this hits me as terribly funny and I can't stop laughing.

After a few miles my laughter changes to giggles. I look at my left hand.

"I'm married." I giggle again.

"We're married," Edward tells me, taking my hand in his and kissing my ring finger.

"You know what that means, don't you?"

Edward raises his eyebrows at me.

I laugh. "Now I can be a bitch!" I start giggling again.

Edward laughs out loud. "Bella, you couldn't be a bitch if you tried. You just don't have it in you."

We this, we are both laughing hysterically. I prop my feet up on the dashboard and settle back into Edward's cars comfortable seat.

Edward glances over at me. "How does it feel to be a married woman?"

"I don't think I've had time to process it yet." I smile at him.

"Was it everything you hoped it would be? Your dream wedding?"

"Honestly, my dream wedding would have been friends and family; or maybe just the two of us in Vegas. I never dreamed of having a wedding with five hundred people I don't know. But, with that being said, Alice did an amazing job. It was a wedding fit for a princess."

"Hey, it was family and friends. The problem is, it was Carlisle's family and friends." Edward snickers.

We spend the rest of the ride talking about the wedding and the people there. We discuss what a wonderful job Alice did and how we are going to thank her. We decide that when we get back from our honeymoon we will take her and Jasper out to the Space Needle restaurant, which happens to be Alice's favorite place to eat. Edward muses that maybe he will send Alice and Jasper to Hawaii for a vacation before they go back to school.

Edward is nothing if not through.

We are almost home when my alcohol fueled mouth kicks in once again.

"I saw you talking to Irina. Was it strange seeing her again?"

Edward glances over at me, but just as quickly turns his eyes back to the road.

He takes a deep breath before answering. "No one told me she would be there. I didn't see her before we walked up to her table so it took me by surprise. It brought back a lot of memories, both good and bad."

I nod. Then he reaches over and runs his finger down my cheek.

"Bella, it was a long time ago. She is my past."

"I bet when she saw you in your tux she was sorry she ever let you go." I snorted.

Edward shakes his head. "I doubt that."

"Are you kidding me? Every woman there was so drooling over you. I thought that old woman, what was her name? Oh, Mrs. Samuels, was going to have a stroke when you were dancing with her."

"Mrs. Samuels?" Edward laughs. "God, Bella, she is like eighty-seven years old."

"Maybe, but she wanted you."

We are both laughing as Edward parks the car. He walks over to open my door and as I step out I trip over my dress. Luckily, Edward catches me before I fall on my face.

Laughing, he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder.

"Too much alcohol, Mrs. Cullen?"

"You know I can't walk sober or drunk, now put me down."

"Nope, I believe it's traditional to carry the bride over the threshold."

"We are nowhere near the threshold and I don't think you're suppose to do it 'caveman' style." I laugh.

We enter the elevator and Edward makes no attempt to put me down. I pound on his back.

"Put me down before I throw up on you and you have to pay to have the tux cleaned before you return it."

Edward slowly places me on my feet, but holds me close.

"I own the tux, no rentals for the Cullens."

I stand back and take a good look at him. He looks like the God of Sex in his tux, even with his bow tie untied and his vest hanging open.

"Could I request that you wear it every day? I also think your patients would love it." I giggle.

"Ah, formal patient care." He snickers.

The elevator stops and we walk to our door. After Edward opens the door I start in. He grabs the back of my dress and stops me in my tracks.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asks.

"Um...in there...where we live. How much have you had to drink?" I smile up at him.

"I do believe there is another tradition we have to follow or Alice will be so disappointed."

I reach up and whisper in his ear. "Alice isn't here. We're home. We are Edward and Bella here, remember?"

Before I know it he sweeps me up in his arms and carries me over the threshold, completing all the wedding traditions. He walks over and drops me on the couch.

"Now, you can honestly tell Alice when she asks, and she will, that I was the perfect husband and that all the wedding traditions held."

Edward goes over and grabs the mail off the counter that was delivered today. I scoot up on the couch as he sits down on the other end, taking my feet in his lap.

"Where are your shoes, anyway?"

"Under the table, I think." I giggle.

The telephone rings and Edward tosses the mail on my lap as he gets up to answer it. I look through the mail and stop at one envelope.

"Alice has your shoes and says to tell you that you never leave Jimmy Choo shoes behind." he laughs.

"Edward, what is this from Downstate Security?"

"I had the apartment scanned for bugs," he says offhand, taking the envelope from me and opening it.

"Bugs? A security company does pest control?"

"No silly. Listening devices or video recorders."

"What?" I yell, the thought scaring the hell out of me.

"Relax," he says, rubbing my legs. "I needed to be sure Carlisle hadn't planted anything. I want us to be able to relax and be ourselves here. When we are home we need to be able to talk freely. The place was clean, by the way," he says nonchalantly.

I sit up and pull my knees up to my chest. "You really think you father would have bugged our home?"

"I wouldn't put anything past Carlisle. Besides, when we moved in, we weren't married and I needed to be sure he wouldn't find out what we are really doing." He shrugged.

Edward tosses the mail onto the coffee table and looks at me. "Tired, Mrs. Cullen?"

I plop myself down in his lap and he wraps his arms around me.

"Not really, still running an adrenaline, I think." I glance up at the clock. "Happy Anniversary, Dr. Cullen."

Edward raises his eyebrows at me.

"We have been married exactly eight hours." I giggle.

"Well, Happy Anniversary to you too, then. You aren't going to do this every hour are you?"

"Maybe," I tell him as I lay my head on his shoulder. "Do you feel different? I mean do you feel like a married person?"

"Not really," he replies. "You?"

"No, I feel the same." I nudge his chest with my chin. "But I know how you can make me feel like a married woman."

I glance up at him through my lashes. He shakes his head and says softly, "Bella." Letting me know it's not a good idea.

I sigh and cuddle closer to him. "Can't blame a girl for trying."

I hear him chuckle as he wraps his arms around my waist. We sit like this for a while, enjoying each other's company.

I am feeling light, happy, and content. Edward is rubbing up and down my back with one hand, while his other hand is drawing little circles on my upper arm. I glance up at him and he looks like I feel. Relaxed and comfortable. His head is leaning on the back of the couch, eyes closed with a small grin on his face.

I can't help myself as I raise my head up and kiss the bottom of his jaw. He opens his eyes just a bit and smiles down at me. He takes his hand and raises my chin up and his lips touch mine lightly. I respond by deepening the kiss. My tongue touches his bottom lip and soon his mouth opens and lets me in. He pulls me tighter to his chest as our tongues dance together.

I can feel his erection under me as I raise up and shift my body until I am straddling his lap. I put everything I have into this kiss, trying to tell him how I really feel without saying the words. Pleading in my head _I love you, please feel how much I need you._

Edward takes my arms and gently pushes me back. I fall against his chest as he wraps his arms around me.

"Bella..."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. I'm as much to blame as you," he whispers, holding me tightly. "It's late. We should get some sleep."

I take a deep breath and move to get up. I keep my head down because I don't want him to see the disappointment in my eyes. As I turn to walk toward the bedroom, his arms circle me.

He doesn't say anything for a few minutes, then he places his chin on top of my head.

"Bella," he says very quietly.

I try to look up at him, but he keeps me close to his chest.

"I can make you feel good without taking your virginity. Would you like that?"

My head flies up and I look into his eyes. I see a mixture of doubt, fear, and lust. I slowly nod my head, not sure what he means, but I want whatever Edward is willing to give me.

He takes my hand and leads me to the bedroom. He opens the bedroom door and lets me enter first. I walk to the bed, unsure of what to. I turn and watch Edward, as he removes his jacket and starts to unbutton his shirt. He never takes his eyes off of me.

"Come here," he whispers.

I walk slowly over to him, trying not to show my nerves. He tilts my head up and kisses me deeply. His hands run down my back before he starts to slowly unbutton the tiny pearl buttons that make up the back of my dress.

As I feel the last of the numerous buttons release, Edward pulls back. He cups my cheek in his hand and rubs his thumb gently over my bottom lip.

"So beautiful," he whispers softly.

Tortuously slowly he slides my wedding dress down my arms and lets it pool around my feet. He never takes his eyes off of mine. He leans in and whispers in my ear, "Breathe, Bella."

I shiver as he picks me up in his arms and makes his way over to our bed. He perches on the edge as he pulls back the covers, and then he gently places me in the middle of the bed.

He turns around and removes his trousers and shirt, returning to the bed in only his boxers. He slides in next to me and I can feel the heat of his body. He drags his index finger down my body, from my collarbone down my side to my hip. He moves his hand around my back and releases my bra, tossing it across the room. His eyes travel down my body and I can feel my entire body start to flush.

"No, Bella, you have nothing to be embarrassed about, you are exquisite," Edward whispers as I feel his lips taste my taut nipples.

My breath quickens as his fingers dip into my lace panties and he slowly drags them down my legs.

They soon join the pile of clothes on the floor and he kisses me deeply while his hand travels to the apex between my thighs.

The instant his finger slides up my wet slit I gasp. It never feels like that when I do it. I look at his face as he smirks at me and smiles. He knows exactly what he's doing. I try to hold his stare but as his finger starts to move my eyes automatically close and my breathing becomes more shallow.

He places soft kisses all over my face, but it's his fingers that are driving me crazy. So soft, yet so firm as he strokes up and down. Then he switches and places this thumb on my pleasure nub and I feel my stomach start to tighten. Just when I don't think I can take anymore he gentle slides his long finger inside of me and I uncontrollably buck up against his hand.

"Easy," he whispers in my ear, as his finger and thumb continue to do their magic.

He lowers his lips to my neck and I grasp the sheet. He flicks his thumb and moves his finger together and I explode into my first non-self induced orgasm ever. And, believe me, it's better than anything I have experienced by my own fingers. As I begin to float down from this incredible feeling he removes his finger and flicks my clit with his thumb and I explode again.

Edward wraps his arms tightly around me, holding to his chest. I'm trying to remember how to breathe. That is the most amazing experience of my life and greedy as I am I want more, but I also know not to push, so I collapse in his arms.

I hear him snicker, "Are you okay?"

All I can do is smile and hum.

He leans back and tilts my face up and my eyelids flutter open. He has the biggest smirk on his face, I can't help my giggle.

"That was indescribable, Dr. Cullen. Thank you," I tell him, as I reach up and kiss his throat.

"You enjoyed that then?"

"Please! Like you couldn't tell." I roll over on my back and I think I moan a little '_ah' _because I hear Edward snicker.

Edward pulls the sheet up around my neck and I feel him get up. I open my eyes and can't help but notice the tent in his boxers. I raise up on my elbows and look at him. He looks up at me.

"What?"

I frown. "What about you?" I whisper.

He smiles and bends down to kiss my cheek. "Tonight was for you, Isabella. Now sleep. I'm going to take a quick shower."

I must doze off, because it seems like only a minute before I feel him crawl back in bed, smelling all clean. I scoot over and lay my head on his chest and he wraps his arms around me.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Making my wedding night seem real."

"You've given me so much, Bella. All I can promise is to give you as much as I'm able."

I smile as I drift off to sleep, but not before I hear his whisper, "I just don't know if it will be enough."

**A/N: So a little lemonade, not quite a lemon, we all know Edward is too honorable. Next we will be moving forward. Pushing this story along. There is some trouble ahead, but remember the name of the story and don't give up on me. I am a firm believer in HEA! **

**Next update in ten days or so. **

**Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Much thanks to PTB's furious kitten and betsy (wandb) for all their help on this chapter. **

**Scarlett71177 for taking the time, no matter how busy she is to make this story better. You always feel my pain, thanks so much.**

**Morgan: your ROCK! You get this back to me so fast it makes my head spin, and it's so much better after you do.**

**Okay, are you ready for some angst? You know it can't be sunshine and rainbows all the time. You know that right? **

**Here we go!**

**Love Comes Last**

**Chapter 13**

**Eyes Wide Open**

_**Four Years and Eight Months Later**_

"Alice! Come on! You're killing me here. How many more stores can you possibly rummage through?" I whine.

"Bella Cullen! You don't rummage through Nordstrom!" She looks at me as if I have grown two heads.

"Alice, you can't need anything else for this party. It's being catered, you've gone over the plans a hundred times, I'm tired and I'm hungry." I look up and give her puppy dog eyes. "Please feed me."

Alice laughs and ruffles my hair as I collapse in a chair by the dressing room.

"Give me five minutes, and I promise we'll go get lunch."

Alice's five minutes is more like two hours. I put down the twenty or so bags I've been carrying and close my eyes.

Alice and I graduated college last summer, Alice, from UCLA with a degree in design, me from Washington State with a degree in English Literature.

Alice and Jasper moved back to Seattle in January and they're getting married at the end of April. Her wedding is going to make Edward's and mine look like a garden party. Her guest list is over one thousand, between Carlisle's friends and Alice and Jasper's from school.

Esme and Carlisle are throwing them an engagement party this weekend, and Alice claims she has nothing to wear. So we're shopping, or rather Alice is shopping. I'm here to carry her bags which, by the way, do not contain anything to wear.

I think I dozed off for just a bit because Alice is shaking my shoulder telling me she's done and ready to eat.

"Thank goodness, I think I passed out from hunger there." I tease Alice and we make our was down the escalator.

"Oh, I want to try that new place over on Pike's Market, the Greek one. I've heard great things about it," Alice tells me.

"I don't care where we eat, Alice, as long as it's soon."

We load all the packages into Alice's Porsche and start toward the restaurant.

"Do you think Edward will make it to the party?" Alice asks.

"Of course he will," I tell her. "You're his baby sister; he won't miss this. I can't guarantee he'll be awake, but he'll be there."

Edward works incredible hours. Between running the research division and getting ready to take over the rest of his father's company in a few months, his hours are crazy. Some nights he doesn't get home at all, just collapses at the office.

In the beginning when all he was responsible for was the research division and working a few shifts at the hospital it was bearable. He has to do a lot of traveling, since the main research lab is located in Chicago, but eventually he worked out a pattern. But since he's to take over the entire operation in July, his time is even more in demand.

Edward had to give up working in the ER at the hospital. He couldn't spare the time, and I think it bothers him. As much as he loves research, practicing medicine is his first love. But with Carlisle dragging him all over the world to make sure he's aware of how everything runs before taking over, it's necessary. He takes his responsibility very seriously, so he worked very hard to recruit the best ER doctors in the country to work in his place.

The last few months have been hell on Edward. He's hardly ever home, either working or traveling. When he is home he's irritable from being so exhausted, and sometimes it plays on my patience, but I'm trying.

I told Alice he wouldn't miss her engagement party, especially since he is best man, but honestly, I'm not sure if he will make it or not. That is how erratic his schedule is. I've lost count of how many times he has called at the last minute to tell me he can't make an expected engagement. He asks me to make his apologies, and I do.

Alice finally finds a place to park a block and a half from the restaurant and we start to walk, shivering in the March wind. Alice won't stop talking about how wonderful she's heard this restaurant is. If it's not the food, it's the atmosphere. It's in a restored area of Seattle that has really taken off in the last few years. The old brick building has been completely redone to be open and inviting, with glass windows all along the front. Alice is giddy because there isn't a line, which apparently happens at lunchtime. I laugh at her as I show her my watch; it's almost two-thirty.

We laugh as we reach for the door, but then I freeze as I glance up through the window. Alice is coming up behind me and runs into my back. I turn quickly and grab her arm.

"They look pretty full; I think we should go somewhere else," I tell her as I try to pull her away from the door.

"Don't be silly, Bella, we're here now and you're starving..." her voice trails off and I know she saw the same thing I have just seen.

I grab her arm and pull her away from the windows so we aren't seen.

"That son of a bitch..." Alice says in a low threatening voice, all while pulling against me.

She finally stops resisting me, and I practically pull her down the street. She yanks so hard on my arm I

almost fall on my face.

"What the hell are you doing, Bella? Are you going to let him get away with this?" Alice yells.

"No, Alice, but I'm not going to confront him in a public place. I won't humiliate myself like that," I tell her as the tears start.

Alice stands there on one of Seattle's busiest streets looking at me as if I have totally lost my mind. I'm not sure I haven't.

"Can we go back to the car, please?" I beg Alice.

"You're going to walk away after seeing your husband sitting in a public restaurant, in front of glass windows no less, kissing some red headed bimbo?" Alice asks.

"Yes, that's exactly what I am going to do," I tell her as I start walking toward the car.

"Well, the hell if I am!" she shouts as she starts back in the other direction.

I run after her and grab her arm. "Please, Alice, please don't do this. It will embarrass me and Edward."

"Like I care about embarrassing Edward right now." She stomps away.

"Your father won't like it if you cause a scene in public."

That stops her. She turns to me with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face.

"Oh, I don't intend to cause a scene."

And with that she turns and stomps off toward the restaurant, very determined. I stand in the middle of the sidewalk for a few moments, trying to decide what to do. In the end, I do what I always do; I turn and walk slowly back to the car. And wait.

It's starting to rain as I reach Alice's car. I grab the handle to open the door, and of course, it's locked. Can this day get any better? Then I remember how absentminded Alice is and bend down to feel over the left tire wall. Saying a short thank you to the God of key keepers, I remove the key and open the door, replacing it before I sit down in the car.

I lean my head back and close my eyes. The sight of seeing Edward smiling and kissing another woman plays in my mind. How long has it been since I've seen him smile like that. My mind travels back over the last few months. He's been so tired and irritable, missing meals, traveling for weekends. Slowly, things start to fall in to place in my head.

The last four years have been better than I ever imagined they could be. Yes, we entered into this marriage as a way to beat Carlisle, but Edward and I were friends, best friends when we married.

We've grown closer and while we don't have the perfect marriage, it is better than I dreamed it would be.

When we agreed to do this - marry so Edward would get his father off his back - I thought we'd live like roommates, except in public and around his family. It hadn't turned out that way. We slept in the same bed; we had our version of sex on a fairly regular basis. Edward still refused to have actual sex, penetration, per-se, but we still made each other happy with our hand, fingers and mouths. We had come close a few times to actually consummating our marriage, but Edward always stopped himself.

The first year we had traveled to Chicago. While Edward attended meetings at the huge Research Lab, I roamed the city, exploring the waterfront, Burnham, Lincoln, and Grant parks. Since I've traveled so few places, I was fascinated by the tall buildings, which Edward still teases me about; my little girl like excitement at seeing tall buildings.

Then in the summer before my senior year of college, Edward had to go to England for business and he asked me to go. I was thrilled to go the place where so much of the literature that I love originated from. We spent two glorious weeks in London, where it's so easy to get around. I walked around with an enormous smile on my face while I visited the National Gallery, the Tower of London, the Victoria and Albert Museum, and Edward joined me at the Science Museum, which amazed him.

So, while we don't have a conventional marriage, there are times when I forget that this is going to end, and end soon. In four months we will celebrate our fifth anniversary, and Carlisle will turn everything over to Edward and our marriage will be done. It's not something we talk about, but it's always there in the back of my mind, and today it got shoved right in my face.

I jump as Alice opens her door. She doesn't look happy. She glances at me and then says, "Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry." She pulls me into a hug, and it's only then I realize that tears are streaming down my face. Guess that's what happens when your future smacks you right between the eyes.

I pull myself together and try to dry my tears. "What happened?" I ask Alice.

She stares forward, and I can see the frustration on her face. "To say he was shocked when I plopped my ass down at his table would be an understatement."

She looks over at me, and I nod for her to continue.

"Does the phrase 'caught with your hand in the cookie jar' mean anything to you? Well, that was the look on his face. Then he had the nerve to introduce me to his little bimbo."

"He introduced you?" I squeak.

"Ah yes, Victoria James. Then she at least had the decency to excuse herself and go to the restroom or bar or wherever home wreckers go. He asked me if I wanted to join them for lunch. I told him not if I had to eat off her lips, because that seemed to be the only thing they were serving. Then his eyes shot up because he knew I'd seen him kiss her. At least he had the decency to look embarrassed. I asked him what the hell he was doing and he had the audacity to tell me I didn't understand, and I told him I doubted you would understand, either."

"Oh God, Alice, he knows I was with you?" I almost shout at her.

"Yes, Bella. I told him we were walking in, and you saw him in a lip lock, then he wanted to know where you were and if you were all right. I told him of course you weren't all right. Did he expect you to be all right, what the hell is wrong with him?"

Alice is talking so fast, the was she does when she is upset; I have to struggle to keep up with her.

"Then I told him how ashamed I was of him and he better fix this and fix it fast or else. He kept apologizing and started to get up to go find you, but I stopped him and told him to get rid of his bimbo and figure out how he was going to explain it to you, and then I left."

By this time my head is in my hands and I am just shaking my head. No one knows that our marriage isn't real. As far as Alice is concerned, he's just a cheating snake. I can't even imagine what Edward's reaction is going to be to me knowing. Technically he's cheating, but really he's not, since we are supposed to be married in name only. All I know, is this shit hurts.

Alice sighs deeply. "Come on, Bella. Let's go find somewhere to eat," she tells me as she starts up the car.

"Alice, I really just want to go home. I can't eat now even if I wanted to."

"Screw that, woman! You're not going to go home and mope over this. Let him go home and find an empty house and think about what he's done."

"Alice, I'm going to have to face him sooner or later."

"Later is better; trust me."

I'm so lost in my own little world of hurt that I don't pay attention to where Alice is going. I keep reliving the last few months. Edward started to distance himself from me. I thought it was due to how hard he was working, but now I don't know. Maybe he figures since our five years are almost done, he needs to start pulling back. It's been months since he's touched me. There have been nights he didn't come home, but he always calls. How long has this been going on, and why am I so shocked by it?

I feel the car stop, and Alice opens her door. "Let's go, Bella."

I look up, and we're outside of one of Alice's favorite Italian restaurants.

"Alice, I really don't think I can eat," I tell her.

"Who says we're going to eat?" She grabs my arm and pulls me up to the door.

We walk through the door and are immediately greeted by Antonio, one of the owners. "Ah, Miss Alice, welcome, welcome. Such a pleasure to see you again."

They kiss each other's cheeks as Alice announces, "Do you have a booth in the back for us today?"

"Of course, of course, anything for you, Miss Alice. Right this way."

Why do some Italians repeat everything twice? And why am I here when all I want to do is go home?

We follow Antonio to the back where the secluded booths are. Alice orders iced tea for herself and tells him to bring me a strawberry margarita, frozen and two shot of Patron.

"Oh, Antonio can you bring us a Chocolate Decadence?" she shouts as Antonio is halfway down the hall.

He turns and nods with a huge grin on his face.

"Alice, the last thing I need to do right now is drink," I moan.

"Tequila and chocolate are exactly what you need," she tells me. "You'll feel so much better afterward, and if you don't feel better, at least you won't care."

"Alcohol and I don't get along very well. It makes me say and do things I don't normally do."

"Of course it does, Bella. That's the whole point." Alice glares at me. "Besides, I'm not taking you home so you can worry about Edward, and clean your house and cook him a great meal and fall at his feet the minute he opens the door. I know you, Bella. He's wrong and he needs to realize it. Let him go home and find his perfect wife not waiting and begging and see how he likes it."

"I don't beg," I tell Alice. "And what's wrong with being a good wife and taking care of my husband? You could take some lessons from me you know. Jasper would appreciate it."

"Oh, I know he would. He's always talking about how good you are to Edward." She reaches over and takes my hand. "Bella, I know you're a good wife. You dote on Edward. Maybe that's the problem. No matter what he does, you never complain. If he stands you up when you are supposed to be doing something together, you make excuses for him. You're always there for him, and he takes you for granted."

"Do you think I'm boring him?" I ask tentatively.

"Aw, Bella, no I don't think you're boring. Don't you dare blame yourself for this!"

"Who am I suppose to blame then? I must be doing something wrong." I try to act the way a scorned wife would act in a real marriage. Hell, I am acting like a scorned wife, because that's how I feel, even though I have no right to.

Antonio reappears with our drinks and this huge dessert; the biggest chocolate brownie I've ever seen covered with vanilla ice cream and hot fudge, with mounds of whipped cream. He places it in the middle of the table and hands us each a spoon.

"Enjoy, my lovely ladies."

Alice picks up her shot of tequila and nods at me to do the same. I decide there is no use fighting it so I wet my wrist, sprinkle it with salt, lick, drink and bite into the lime provided with the shot.

Alice grins at me. "Bet you feel better already."

We each pick up a spoon and dig into the chocolate treat in front of us. I moan it's so good.

I don't know how long we are sitting there when my phone rings. I glance at the caller ID.

"It's Edward," I whisper to Alice.

Before I have a chance to answer it, she grabs it. "Edward, Bella isn't ready to talk to you yet."

I frown at Alice and try to reach for my phone, but she moves so I can't reach it.

"She's with me...No...I don't know...Fine...Soon...Bye," Alice spits into the phone.

"What the hell, Alice," I say, looking at her like the crazy person she is.

"He's leaving work now. He'll be home in forty-five minutes. He wanted to know if you were okay. I told him no, he asked me to please ask you to meet him at home so you could talk." Alice folds her arms across her chest smugly.

I take another big drink of my margarita. "Good, let's go," I say as I start to stand up.

"No!" Alice shouts. "I will take you home, but not yet."

"Why not?" I am getting a little agitated.

"Because he needs to know you're not at his beck and call, and just because he snaps his fingers doesn't mean you have to run. Tonight we're teaching Edward Cullen a lesson."

"Really? And what is this lesson we are teaching him? What if he's coming home to pack his bags and tell me he's leaving me? What then, Alice?"

"He's not going to leave you; he knows better." Alice snorts.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I ask.

"Dad would have him tied and quartered if he left you, especially for another woman." She looks at me and her face softens. "Besides, Bella, he loves you. I know he does. He slipped off the path, that's all. A lot of men make mistakes, but the two of you have something special. Don't let him throw it away."

I stare at her as the tears start again, because I so want what she is saying to be true, but I know it isn't. If nothing else has happened today, my eyes have been opened wide to the reality that is my marriage.

"Don't cry, Bella," Alice begs. "I promise it will be okay."

XXXXXXX

After I consumed two very large margaritas, Alice agrees to take me home. I can still walk, though I seem to be weaving a bit. I really don't handle alcohol well at all, so this should make for an interesting evening.

Alice pulls up next to Edward's Volvo, so we know he's home.

"Do you want me to come up with you?" Alice asks.

I shake my head no. "I need to deal with this myself, but thank you."

Alice helps me out of the car and walks me to the elevator. When the doors open, she walks me in, and I lean against the wall.

"Okay, if you need me I'm only a phone call away," Alice tells me. "Call me later, so I don't worry."

I nod my head as she hits the button for the penthouse and backs out of the elevator with a concerned look on her face.

When the elevator reaches the top floor, I stumble out of the door. Before I can even reach our door, it flies open. Edward is standing there looking worried. I stop and just stare at him. He's freshly showered because his hair is wet, and he's wearing his sweat pants and Harvard tee shirt.

We stand there and stare at each other, neither of us saying a word. I feel myself start to sway a bit, but Edward is by my side in an instant and walks me into the apartment and over to the couch.

"Have you been drinking?" Edward asks.

"Um...Alice thought I needed alcohol...and chocolate."

"Well, that's a great combination! Bella and alcohol."

"What are you so angry about?"

"I don't understand why you didn't come home, instead of running around getting drunk."

"You make it sound like I arbitrarily decided to go out drinking. I think you have a little responsibility here." I'm getting loud.

"I don't want you slipping and telling Alice the truth about our relationship." He's getting loud, too.

"I wouldn't do that, Edward, and you know it." I'm angry, and I know I have no right to be, but I can't help it. I really shouldn't drink. "Does your _friend _know about it?"

He spins around, glaring at me. "No! Of course not. No one knows except you and me. Oh, and Jenks."

"Does she know you're married?" I ask, softly.

"Yes." He looks at me, but quickly drops his eyes. "But it's not like we're really married, Bella. We have a business arrangement."

If he had taken his fist and punched me dead in my face, he couldn't have hurt me more. I'm completely shocked at his statement. I finally gather myself together and tell him I'm going to bed. I start down the hall but pass our bedroom and go to the guest room instead, locking the door. I need tonight alone; I need to think.

XXXXXX

The light streaming in the windows wakes me up. I'm momentarily confused about my whereabouts, until yesterday crashes into my memory. I drag myself up and look at the clock, seeing that it's after eight.

I catch my reflection in the bathroom mirror, and it startles me. My hair is a disaster since I fell asleep with it still wet from my shower. My eyes are red and swollen, and my face is blotchy from crying half the night.

I wash my face and manage to tame my hair enough to pull it up into a messy bun. I brush my teeth with the spare toothbrush and toothpaste we always keep in the guest room. I'll have to remember to replace it. Or maybe not, since I'll most likely be staying in this room from now on.

I didn't sleep much last night, but I did a lot of thinking. Since Edward stated that our relationship was a _business arrangement_, which still stings, that's how I'm going to deal with it. No more sleeping in the same bed; it will be strictly business, except when we are around his family. I can do this for the next few months.

I throw on the t-shirt I had on yesterday, knowing Edward will be gone by now, unlock the door and start toward the kitchen.

"Shit!" I jump nearly a foot in the air.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you," Edward says.

"What are doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"We need to talk."

I look at him; he doesn't look like he slept any better than I did.

"I need to change, and I need coffee. I'll be right back." I run down the hall to the bedroom and change into clean clothes.

I grab my coffee mug and fill it to the top before I make my way back to the living room. Edward is sitting on the couch, elbows resting on his knees, his hands in his hair. I sit in the chair across from him.

"Alice called," Edward says softly. "A lot."

"I was supposed to call her last night but forgot. I'll call her later."

"She'll probably be here before you can call her. I told her we needed to talk some more, but I don't know how long she'll wait."

I nod my head. I know how impatient Alice can be.

"I need to apologize for yesterday. Mainly for jumping down your throat when you came home. That was entirely uncalled for," Edward whispers, looking at me through his lashes.

"Don't worry about it. It was a stressful situation all the way around. It's over, as far as I'm concerned," I tell him.

Edward's head flies up when I say this. I frown at him, unsure why he has such a panicked look on his face.

"You're leaving?" he asks as his face turns an ashen color.

I stare at him, and then it dawns on me how my statement must have sounded to him.

"No, Edward, of course not. I have every intention of seeing this through to the end. It's only a few more months, and then you'll be free of our _arrangement." _I know my words sound bitter.

Edward closes his eyes and the color returns to his face. "Good," he says. "We need to figure out what to tell Alice." He looks at me as if I have the answer.

I take a deep breath. "Alice told me she won't tell anyone else what she saw, except Jasper, and he won't say anything. I guess we tell Alice that we are going to try to work this out. It does give us a perfect out in July. But in the meantime you're going to have to be a little bit more discreet. I mean, really, Edward, what if it had been Carlisle who walked into that restaurant? You're so close to getting what you want. Why risk it now?"

"It's not something I planned; it just happened."

I look at him, because I really don't know what he expects me to say to that statement.

"Do you love her?" I blurt out.

His head shoots up, and immediately he says, "No! God, Bella, this is not easy to talk to you about. It doesn't feel right, but you deserve answers."

Edward stands up and starts pacing again, running his hand through his hair as he continues to talk.

"Victoria is a brilliant researcher. We've worked very closely for the last few months. We finally had a breakthrough on narrowing down testing for different strains of flu. The research department has been working for years on ways of determining which type of influenza is going to hit beforehand, so physicians can be prepared. We finally did it. Yesterday morning we sent the data to the FDA for approval. We spent many late nights working and things happened. I didn't plan it, Bella."

Edward stops and looks at me. The look on his face is heartbreaking. My husband looks totally and completely destroyed. I think very carefully before I say anything. I refuse to do to him what his father has done to him his entire life. I will not be the one who makes him feel guilty.

"Edward, when we decided to marry, it was with the understanding that you would be able to live your life the way you wanted. Your father forced your hand by insisting you marry. I agreed that you would be able to enjoy your life - _all aspects of your life -_ without interfering or judging. I need to apologize for how I reacted yesterday. I wasn't expecting to see you with someone else, and with Alice being there, it complicated things. I won't lie to you, it hurt, but it is what it is. We'll move on from here. We only have a few more months..." I have to stop for a minute, because I refuse to cry in front of Edward.

Edward walks over and wraps his arms around me, making it more difficult not to cry.

"I'm sorry," he whispers.

"Don't..." I start to say but am interrupted by banging on the door.

At the same time we both say, "Alice."

"I need a few minutes. I'll be right back," I tell him as I head to the bedroom. I have to put my game face on before I face Alice.

I wash my face again and try to calm my nerves. I'm making my way down the hall when I hear Alice and Edward talking, and I freeze in my tracks.

"I'm not perfect, Alice," I hear Edward say.

"I never said you were, but you're lucky Bella is so easy going. If I had caught Jazz with another woman I would have gone Lorena Bobbitt on him, only I wouldn't throw it out the window. That sucker would have gone in the blender and I would be feeding it to him. What the hell were you thinking, Edward?" Alice is talking a mile a minute, as usual.

I can picture Edward wincing at that statement.

"I made a mistake, Alice. I'll tell you the same thing I told Bella; I'm sorry."

"You'll be sorry if she leaves your ass, which she should."

No one says anything for a minute. I'm sure they are glaring at each other in typical Cullen fashion. The words that come out of Edward's mouth next floor me.

"I'll die if Bella leaves me, Alice. I can't imagine my life without her."

"Then why, Edward? I don't understand why," Alice says softly.

I figure it's time to rescue Edward, so I walk back into the room. "Hey, Alice."

"Bella, are you okay? You didn't call last night, and I figured you two were talking, but then you didn't call this morning. Damn, you look like hell," Alice rants.

"I'm fine, Alice. It was late when we got done talking. I thought you'd be asleep, and I slept in this morning."

I glance at Edward, and he gives me a small smile.

"Well, I need to get to work," Edward says, walking over to me. "I'll be home early, okay? We'll talk some more?"

I nod. He bends down and kisses me and starts for the door.

"Edward," Alice yells.

He stops and turns around as she runs to him and wraps her arms around him. She hugs him, then looks up at him. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"Of course, I do. I love you too, squirt."

Edward left, and I collapse on the couch with my head in my hands. I feel Alice's arms surround me.

"Okay, spill. How are you, really?"

"Oh, Alice, I don't know. He says he's sorry and that it just happened, but I don't know." The tears start again.

I'm so confused about my life. I have a fake marriage that I want to be real, but I have to face the fact that in a few short months, it will be over.

Edward has already moved on. From what I saw, she is a beautiful woman. To use Edward's words - _a brilliant researcher - _in other words the perfect woman for Edward. Obviously, they have lots in common.

Alice curls up on the couch next to me and rubs my back while I cry and think.

"It'll work out, Bella. I promise. He loves you; I know my brother and he'll make this right."

Alice's words just make me cry harder. If only she knew.

"Besides," Alice says, "think how you can use this."

I glance up at her as if she's lost her mind. She grins her evil little grin at me.

"You can get whatever you want out of him for the next few weeks," she giggles.

"Oh, Alice, all I want is for Edward to love me." I start sobbing.

"He does, honey. I know he does."

I so wish her words were true, but I know better. I need to put on my big girl panties and face the end of my marriage. I need to face the fact that no matter how much I want Edward to be mine forever, it's not going to happen. He's made it clear from the beginning that it would end. Now, I know it too.

**A/N: Okay, I'm going to go hide now, but before you start throwing things remember the name of the story. There is some rough times ahead, but I'm a big believer in HEA, so stick with me. Tell me what you love and what you hate. I can take it...I think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just mess around with them.**

**Thanks to the best betas ever: Morgan and Scarlett71177. Also PTB's Hear and Anthrobug, this is so much better because of you guys.**

**Wow, my reviews exploded! You like a little angst? Plus, many thanks to netracullen for recommending this little story. Also to Author of Bedtime Stories for also rec'ing. I don't know if her pen name is author of bedtime stories, or she is the Author of Bedtime Stories, I couldn't find her, put thank you so much. **

**To all my readers, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays! Hope you get everything you want, and hope 2011 is the best year ever.**

**Bella grows a little backbone here, we get a little peek into Edward's mind, and then all hell breaks out.**

**Love Comes Last**

**Chapter 14**

**Explosions and Goodbyes**

June

The last few months have been interesting, to say the least. Edward has been so attentive and apologetic for the incident with Victoria. He's been home as much as he possibly can with his work schedule. Sometimes, things seem like they have gone back to how they were in the beginning of our marriage. We spend a lot of time talking, but I have put walls up. I'm preparing myself for the end. I need to protect my heart from the pain that is coming.

I know Edward feels it too. I catch him looking at me with a confused expression on his face, like he's trying to figure out what I'm feeling or thinking.

I get so frustrated with myself sometimes. I wish I had the nerve to tell him I love him. That this has never been fake to me, that I want this to be real. But I know if I do, that it will hurt him more to tell me no. I promised myself I would never make Edward feel guilty or regret the decision he made when he married me. His biggest fear when we decided to marry had been that I would get hurt. I fought hard to convince him I could handle it. What a fool I was.

We made it through Alice and Jasper's engagement party and their wedding. Oh my, what a wedding it was. Over one thousand people, so over the top it made Edward's and my wedding seem like a tea party. I was terrified walking down the aisle as her matron of honor. I tripped twice but managed to stay on my feet, thank goodness. Edward laughed at me from the altar where he waited with Jasper, as his best man. As I reached the altar he gave me his crooked smile and whispered, "You are perfect," which made my heart swell and I almost forget everything that had happened over the last few months.

Now we are preparing for the big 'changing of the guard' party; Carlisle's official retirement gala, where he will hand over the reins of Cullen Medical and Pharmaceutical to Edward. Of course, it won't be legal until midnight on July fourth, our fifth wedding anniversary, which is still three weeks away.

I have such a bad feeling about this party and I don't know why. It's not different from all the other parties Edward and I have attended over the last four years, but I have this nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach that something is going to go terribly wrong.

I'm wearing a beautiful dress that Alice designed for me. It's strapless, with a brocade bodice, that fits me like a second skin, and then flows down to just above my knees, in a beautiful royal blue velvet. I feel like a princess. My hair is in spiral curls with half of it pulled up and half down.

I pour myself a glass of wine, trying to settle my nerves. I can't figure out why I'm so on edge about this party.

"Wow!" Edward exclaims.

I jump, holding my wine glass in front of me, hoping I haven't spilled any of the wine on my dress. Alice will kill me if I make a mess before I even make it to the party.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Edward says, circling my waist with his arms. "But you look amazing."

"Thanks." I glance at him, not sure how to take his compliments.

"You okay?"

"Don't mind me. I'm really on edge for some reason. I don't know why. It's not like I haven't done this before."

"It'll be fine, Bella. No one will be able to take their eyes off you. You're beautiful." He smiles at me and kisses my forehead.

I lean back and look at Edward. He is dressed in a dark blue suit with a pale blue, button down shirt and tie that blends in with the whole ensemble.

"You look pretty sharp yourself, Dr. Cullen. I do believe I'll have the handsomest date at the party." I grin at him.

"So, what are you so nervous about? Alice tells me you have a bad feeling about this."

"I don't know, Edward. I really can't explain it. I'm sure it's just the fact that there are going to be so many people there. It doesn't make sense to me. I've done this so many times and I've never been this anxious before."

He leads me over to the couch and pulls me down on his lap. "Can I ask you something without upsetting you further?"

I nod my head, although this is not helping my nerves.

"Does this feeling...have anything to do with the fact that Victoria will be there?" he asks softly.

I bury my head in the crook of his neck and sigh deeply.

"Maybe. I don't know. It certainly doesn't help my anxiety."

He leans back and tilts my chin up so I have to look into his eyes.

"I promise you nothing will happen where she's concerned. She is strictly a co-worker. She will not make a scene or embarrass you or me in any way. Please, believe that."

I nod my head and kiss him on the cheek. I stand and retrieve my glass of wine. "Do you want a glass of wine or a beer before we go?"

"No, I think I'll wait until we get to Carlisle's."

He walks over to me and takes my wine glass from my hand and sits it on the counter before wrapping his arms around me. He stares deeply into my eyes for a moment, causing my heart rate to increase dramatically.

"You okay?"

I smile up at him. "I will be. I promise."

"Okay then, let's go."

Carlisle has insisted that we all arrive at the venue together, as a family. Everyone is meeting at the Cullen house, and we'll ride to the party in a limo. Emmett and Rosalie arrived late last evening so we haven't had a chance to see them yet. Alice and Jasper returned from their month-long honeymoon in Europe three days ago, so we have a lot of catching up to do.

Edward parks the Volvo and we start toward the house. Before we reach the door, he grabs my hand and brings it to his lips and kisses it. Then, still holding tight he runs his knuckles down my cheek, his way of telling me he is here for me. I smile at him and nod, letting him know I understand.

We both take a deep breath and enter the house. Edward tosses his keys on the table next to the entryway and we head in.

Alice shrieks when she sees me, causing me to cringe.

"Oh, Bella, it's perfect. I knew it would be. It looks like it was designed just for you."

"Alice, it was designed just for me."

We both laugh and we go to say hello to Emmett and Rosalie. Edward grabs a beer for himself and gets me a glass of wine. I'm beginning to relax and enjoy myself when the guys excuse themselves to check out the new car Alice gave Jasper as a wedding present.

Jasper is a car nut, not new expensive cars like Alice likes; he loves the old muscle cars. Alice ordered a '69 Chevrolet Camaro, all decked out with a huge engine and something called rolled and pleated interior. It's shiny black with what looks like racing stripes down the hood and trunk.

The only thing I know about cars is when you turn the key and it starts, everything is good. If it doesn't, you call a mechanic. Rosalie goes with them since she is as car crazy as the guys. I smile as I watch the excitement on their faces. Men are so amusing.

Alice and I start to walk to the kitchen to say hello to Esme, when Carlisle comes up behind me and whispers, "Bella, can I see you in my office?"

"Um...sure," I tell him, looking at Alice. Alice shrugs her shoulders and continues to the kitchen.

I follow Carlisle into his office, the bad feeling in my stomach returning full force. Carlisle is standing with his back to me, looking out the window.

"Have a seat, Bella."

I sit down in the chair in front of his impressive desk. He continues to stare out the window for the longest time. Just as my nerves are getting the best of me and I'm about to ask him what this is about, Carlisle shocks me.

"Your husband is having an affair," he states like he is talking about the weather, very calmly, still looking out the window.

I freeze. I'm not sure what I am supposed to say to this statement. My hands start to shake as Carlisle turns and stares at me with the most frightening look on his face.

"This is not acceptable, Bella. I will not stand for it. I will not be embarrassed by my son's cheating. Do you understand?"

I look at him. What can he possibly expect me to say? I'm in shock, and the look on his face is scaring the hell out of me.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Carlisle."

He slams his hands down on his desk. "I'm talking about Edward fucking around on you! I'm talking about him being an embarrassment to the Cullen name! I'm talking about you being a failure as a wife! What else do you want to know?" he screams at me.

I cringe back in the chair. Tears start forming in my eyes and I'm afraid to move. I open my mouth to say something, but before I can think of what to say to calm him down, he is leaning over me with his hands on each arm of the chair.

"You," he says, shoving his finger into my chest, "need to fix this. If you are taking care of his needs, he wouldn't need to look elsewhere. I want this stopped and I want it stopped now. Do we understand each other?"

His face is inches away from mine. I feel his breath on my face. Something snaps inside of me. Suddenly, it's like a movie running through my head, every nasty, hateful thing I've ever heard him say to Edward. Every time I have watched Edward try to please his father. Everything he has done to Edward, including forcing him into a marriage he didn't want. I see Edward kissing Victoria; I see Edward's face when he knew he was hurting me. All of it is Carlisle's fault, and yet he is standing here, pushing his blame onto me.

Two things happen simultaneously, I push Carlisle as hard as I can to get him out of my space. He grabs my arm and the next thing I know I'm swinging. My right hand connects with his jaw and he goes tumbling backwards. The door to his office flies open and Alice screams as Edward yells.

I walk out telling Edward to enjoy his party. I grab the keys to the Volvo off the table and I am gone. I honestly don't remember driving home, between the tears and the pain in my hand, but I make it home. I slam the door to the penthouse and grab the wine out of the refrigerator. As I try to open it, I wince and look down at my right hand.

_Great,_ I think to myself. My hand is swollen to twice its size and turning blue. I manage to get the cork out of the wine bottle and pour myself a glass. I drink it down in one swallow, and pour another. I take a deep breath, grab a dishtowel and fill it with ice. I walk into the library and plop myself down on the overstuffed chair, icing my hand and drinking my wine. My head is blank. I can't believe what happened. I knew I should have listened to my gut and stayed home. Now I have ruined Edward's big night and who knows what's going on at the Cullen house.

My cell phone is ringing every two seconds until I turn it off. To hell with all of them. I'm done. I can't do this anymore. It's too damn hard. The house phone start to ring, so I get up and unplug it. I flop back down in my chair and do what I do best, cry.

I'm sitting with my head leaning back on the chair when I hear the front door open. I sigh deeply. I'm so not ready for this. I open my eyes as Edward walks into the room, jacket and tie off, the first few buttons of his shirt undone. I shake my head and close my eyes.

"What the hell happened, Bella?" he says, much softer than I expected.

I open my eyes briefly and glare at him.

"Didn't your father fill you in?"

"I'd like to hear your side."

I sit up, looking him straight in his eyes. "Your father informed me you're having an affair. It's my fault because I don't keep you satisfied. I hit him." I close my eyes and lay my head back. "Shouldn't you be at the party?"

"Fuck the party, this is more important."

I snort. "Really? Something is more important than what the great Carlisle Cullen says is important? You know, Edward, I'm really beginning to think that if you had a little more backbone, maybe Carlisle wouldn't have been able to kick you around your whole life."

Have I mentioned that alcohol and I don't mix well?

"I'm sorry, Bella." I glance up at him and take in his defeated posture and the sadness on his face.

I sit up. "What exactly are you sorry for, Edward? For having an affair; for lying to me about said affair? Because if you had told me the truth, maybe I'd have been more prepared for the shit your father threw at me tonight. Are you sorry for marrying me and letting your father once again dictate your life? What exactly are you sorry for?" I ask, emphasizing each word with a dramatic pause. I've had enough and, not thinking, I try to push myself up with my right hand.

"Shit," I shout as the pain shoots up my arm.

"Let me see your hand."

"It's fine. I need to get more ice." I try to push past him, but he holds on to my arm.

"Bella, please let me see your hand," he demands.

I glare at him but let him take my hand. I try not to wince as he pushes and prods. I cringe when he tries to move my middle and ring fingers.

"It's broken, come on," he says, taking hold of my elbow.

"Come on where? I'm not going anywhere."

"Bella, your hand is broken. We need to go to the hospital and get an x-ray so I can set it." He smiles at me. "You must have put everything you had into that punch. I'm sorry I missed it."

_Wait...What? _

I pull away from him. "Can't it wait until tomorrow? I really don't feel like going anywhere right now."

"Fine. We can wait. But if the bones start to set, I'll have to re-break them in order to set them properly," he tells me, crossing his arms across his chest.

We stare at each other for what seems like hours until I finally say, "Fine."

He grabs his suit jacket and drapes it over my shoulders. We start toward the door. "Where are the car keys?" he asks.

"Kitchen counter."

He retrieves the keys and we make our way to the elevator. He holds the car door open for me. We ride in silence for quite a distance until I glance over at Edward.

"Is your father all right?"

Edward laughs out loud. "Yes, Bella. He has an extremely hard head, which you happened to prove," he tells me, nodding toward my hand.

"Is he going to have me arrested?"

Edward looks over at me and frowns. "For what? Doing what every person he's ever met wanted to do at one time or another?"

"I assaulted him," I whisper.

Edward laughs. "I can see the headlines now. 'Carlisle Cullen has daughter-in-law arrested for punching his lights out.' Not hardly, Bella. Oh, imagine the scandal." He chuckles.

He runs his hand through his hair and his expression changes. He looks quickly over at me, and then his eyes go back to the road. I hear him swallow.

Softly, I hear him ask, "Bella, are you okay?"

I frown and look at him. "Other than my hand...and my pride...I'm fine." I turn and look out the passenger side window.

He places his hand on my knee and squeezes. "When we get done at the hospital, we need to have a serious talk."

I don't answer, because I don't want to think about what the ramifications of what I've done will be.

We walk into the hospital and everyone seems to stare. Edward walks us right past everyone and right to x-ray.

"Hi, Dr. Cullen, aren't you supposed to be partying tonight?" a tall blond guy asks him as we walk in.

"My wife had a small accident. Think you can take a picture of her hand real quick for me?"

"Sure thing, Doc. Come on back; it's nice and quiet tonight."

Edward stays by my side while they x-ray my hand and waits for them to develop or whatever they do with x-rays. Neither of us says much. The wine I drank is wearing off and my hand is throbbing. I try to flex my fingers, but Edward gently places his hand over mine and tells me to try not to move them.

The tech brings in the pictures and Edward studies them. Apparently, I have fractures in two of my knucklebones. Edward tells me the medical name, metacarpals or something, but he finds my expressions funny and says knucklebones.

We're waiting for Dr. Adams, the orthopedic surgeon on call, to come so he can set my bones. I ask Edward why he can't set them, and he tells me the bone is misplaced and it needs to be reduced, so he would rather an expert do it.

I laugh at him and tell him I thought he was an expert at everything. Before long a nurse comes and starts an intravenous drip so they can give me morphine. Edward tells me they have to get my bones to line back up and it will be a bit painful.

Soon, I'm feeling quite drowsy. Dr. Adams comes in and pulls and pushes on my fingers causing me to cry out a bit, so Edward asks for more morphine. I try to tell him I shouldn't with the wine I drank, but he tells me it will be okay.

In no time my hand is encased in a cast and we are on our way home. I drift off to sleep and don't wake up until I feel Edward pick me up from the car seat.

"I can walk," I garble.

Edward laughs softly. "Maybe, but since I don't want to take another trip to the hospital, I think I'll carry you."

"'Kay," is all I can manage to mumble.

XXXXXX

I open my eyes. I'm slightly disoriented, my mouth is dry, my hand is throbbing, and I have to pee. I'm on the couch, and I don't remember how I got here. I look over and can't help smiling. Edward is sleeping in the recliner. Head thrown back, mouth open, and snoring softly. He doesn't look very comfortable.

Then last night slams back into my memory and I groan to myself. I can't believe I hit Carlisle. I look down at the cast on my hand. Yep, guess I really hit him. I was hoping it had been a bad dream, but no, it happened.

I rise up off the couch and stumble a bit, trying to catch myself with my bad hand and moan. Edward shoots up. "What's wrong? What do you need?"

"Edward, I'm fine. I just really need to go to the bathroom."

He runs his hand through his hair and then rubs the back of his neck. "Okay, I'll make some coffee."

I nod and make my way to the bedroom. I'm still wearing the dress from last night and need to change. I find it impossible to unzip the back with one hand, so I go the bathroom, brush my teeth the best I can with my left hand, and return to the living room.

Edward is folding the blanket over the back of the couch and straightening up some.

"How's your hand feeling?"

"It hurts like hell."

"I thought it might." He smiles at me and hands me a small yellow pill and a bottle of water.

I take the pill. "What's this?"

"Dilaudid."

"Isn't this a little strong for a broken hand?"

"It's just for today. I have some Percocet for later; I want you to be comfortable."

I shake my head. Seems a little excessive for a broken bone, but he is the doctor so I swallow the pill.

"Can you unzip me? Remind me if I decide to punch someone again, to use my left hand."

He unzips me and rubs my shoulders. I go and pull on some sweatpants and a large pull-over sweatshirt. They seem to be the easiest thing to handle with one hand.

I walk back into the living room. "Did you sleep at all?"

"Yeah." He hands me a cup of coffee and I curl back up on the couch, leaning my head back.

"What happened after I left last night?"

Edward looks up at me, wincing. I know this can't be good.

"You might as well tell me, Edward. I'm going to find out eventually. If you'd been honest with me to start with, we wouldn't be here now," I tell him, sounding a little more bitter than I want to.

His head flies up. "I've never lied to you, Bella!"

"Really? You told me that you had stopped seeing Victoria. Apparently, that's not the truth, at least not according to your father!"

Edward shakes his head and takes a deep breath. He sits down on the coffee table in front of me and reaches for my good hand. I pull it back. I don't want him touching me right now. I see a flash of hurt in his eyes. I look at him and shake my head slightly. He rubs his eyes with the heel of his hands.

"Bella, we need to have a serious talk." He looks into my eyes and my heart stops for just a second.

"Okay, talk," I say bravely.

He appears to be struggling for the right words. He looks at me, then looks at his hands.

"Damn, this is harder than I thought it would be," he says, pulling at his hair.

"Did your father pull the rug out from under you last night? Is this over?"

"What? No, my father has nothing to do with this!" I jump, when he knocks everything off the coffee table. He stands up and starts pacing. "This," he says waving his hand back and forth between us, "was supposed to be so easy. We get married, we beat Carlisle at his own game, we part ways and we stay friends forever, but everything has gotten so damn complicated."

I frown at him, not understanding what he is talking about. I pull my legs up and wrap my arms around them. "Edward, tell me what happened after I left last night. Something must have happened, to have you this worked up."

"In a nutshell, Carlisle thinks you're _feisty _and I would be a fool to let you go, for my - how did he put it - sleazy little affair. He actually laughed _hysterically _after you hit him. You went up tenfold in his eyes after you hit him. Then he told me exactly what he thought of me, demanded that I go get you and show up at his party."

"He expected us to show up at the party? He is delusional," I scoff.

"Yeah, I basically told him he could take his company and shove it up his ass until he could taste it."

"Good for you."

"Yeah, good for me," he says, as he flops down in the chair. "Bella, this isn't about last night. Well, maybe part of it is, but mostly it's about me needing to be honest with you."

Okay, this is it. This is where he tells me it's over. It's time for me to leave.

"Honest about what?" I squeak.

"Everything." I look at him, and I swear he has tears in his eyes. He takes a deep breath. "First and most important, I AM NOT having an affair. Victoria and I have not had sex."

"Neither have we," I whisper. "Technically."

"Okay, Victoria and I have not had _any_ type of sexual play. Yes, you saw us kissing, but there is a story behind that, one I didn't tell you." He shakes his head. "One more stupid mistake I made," he mutters, more to himself than me.

"I don't understand."

"I know. It's one more thing I have to explain. I told you about us working together and everything we had accomplished. It was a big deal to have the breakthrough we had. We work great together, but that is all we do; we work together. The day you saw us at lunch, she'd found out that her husband, who has been in Afghanistan, was coming home. She must have just gotten off the phone when you saw us because I hugged her and kissed her only once."

I look at him in total disbelief. "Why didn't you tell me that? Why let me and Alice believe that you were cheating?"

"Because we needed a reason to end our marriage and I stupidly thought this would give us one. If you and Alice believe I'd cheated, it would be perfect. But when I saw how hurt you were, it confused the hell out of me. I didn't think you would care..." Edward's cell phone starts to ring. He grabs it and says, "It's Alice. I'll call her back." But as soon as he silences it, it starts ringing again. He grabs it and turns it off. Before he can say a word, both my cell and the house phone start to ring.

"It must be something important; you better answer it," I tell him.

He looks agitated, but we both know Alice doesn't give up. He grabs the phone. "Alice, this isn't a good time...what? Alice calm down. I can't understand you...what exactly happened?"

I watch as the color drains out of his face. I stand, walk over to him and touch his arm. He shakes his head.

"Alice, _Alice_...let me talk to Jasper. Jazz, what happened...damn... no, it's... we're on our way."

He slams the phone down and leans against the table.

"Edward?"

"Carlisle...Carlisle collapsed. It doesn't look good; we've got to go."

I jump up off the couch and almost fall over. The pain medicine has decided to kick in and I'm extremely light headed. Edward grabs my arm before I topple over. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Let's go," I tell him.

Edward keeps me tight to his side as we make our way to the car. He flies toward the hospital. I can see the fear on his face, and my stomach is fighting against me. All that is running through my head is _this is my fault._

The moment we enter the ER reception area we are directed to the back where the offices are. Esme and Alice are sitting on the couch, both with tear-stained faces. Jasper is pacing.

Esme jumps up when we enter and hugs Edward. He sits her back down and takes her hands in his.

"Mom, tell me exactly what happened?"

"Edward, he was fine. We were having our morning coffee and he was talking; he gave no indication that he was feeling bad. He told me he had to get to the office. When he stood up, he just dropped, no warning." Esme buries her head in her hands and sobs.

Edward is rubbing her back trying to calm her.

"I called 911 but, Edward, he didn't have a pulse. Emmett started CPR and the paramedics came. They haven't told me a thing since we've been here."

Edward pulls his mother into his arms and hugs her tightly. "I'm going to go see if I can find out anything. Are you okay? Do you need anything before I go check on Dad?"

I feel the tears well up in my eyes. It's been years since Edward referred to Carlisle as _Dad._ Esme tells him no, to please go and see what is happening with Carlisle.

Emmett and Rosalie walk in carrying two trays of coffee. Edward glances at me then tells Emmett, "Hey, keep an eye on Bella; she's on some heavy duty pain meds." Emmett nods and slaps him on the back as Edward rushes out.

I curl up in the corner of the soft leather couch across from Esme and Alice. Jasper hands me a cup of coffee which I take gratefully, if only to have something to keep my hands busy. Everyone seems to be talking at once. My head is woozy and my mouth is dry, and I just want to go back to yesterday morning and start all over again.

"Oh, Bella, dear, I'm so sorry," Esme says, as she comes and sits beside me. She takes my good hand in hers. "I feel so bad about what Carlisle said to you. He had no right to tell you the things he did. Then you broke you hand. How are you feeling, dear?"

"Esme, please don't worry about me right now. I'm fine. I'm the one who's sorry. I don't even know what to say to you right now. I feel so bad." Tears start flowing down my face, and she pulls me to her.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this, Bella! Carlisle is a brilliant doctor, but he doesn't take care of himself. We all know that." She leans back and takes my chin in her hand. "What happened last night was all Carlisle's fault. One more way of him controlling his children, and he does consider you one of his children. So no blaming yourself, do you understand me?"

I try to smile at her and nod my head. She kisses my cheek and goes over to speak with Alice and Rosalie. I lay my head back and try to calm my nerves.

I don't know how long we wait but it seems like hours before Edward and another doctor walk slowly into the room. I recognize their expressions. I saw the same expression on the doctor's face in Phoenix when they told me my mom had died, and Edward had the same expression on his face the night Charlie was killed.

I feel my heart sink as Edward kneels down in front of Esme. Alice gasps as Edward takes Esme's hands in his. Esme sits up perfectly straight. The expression on her face tells us she knows what Edward is about to say. She shakes her head, very slightly, removes her hands from his and places them on each side of his face.

"He's gone, isn't he?" she asks.

Edward nods as I feel my heart break for him, his mother, and the rest of their family, all gathered in this little room.

"Everything that could possibly be done was done. I'm pretty sure it was his heart, but we won't know for certain until the autopsy." He leans over and kisses his mother's cheek. "I'm so sorry, Mom."

Everyone is crying and in shock. I look around the room at the family I love and wonder what will happen now.

Esme leans back from Edward's grip. She raises her chin and dries her eyes. "I want to see him, Edward. Please." Edward nods and helps her to her feet. He looks around, asking silently if anyone else wants to join them. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Edward and Esme all leave the room. Jasper comes and kneels in front of me.

I shake my head. Last night keeps running through my head over and over. I try to remember Carlisle's face. Was he pale? Did he seem in pain? Was there something I missed that would've given a clue to the events of today?

Jasper sits next to me. "Stop it, Bella."

"What?"

"Stop blaming yourself. What happened last night has nothing to do with this," he says, waving his arms around the room. "Carlisle was absolutely fine last night. You broke your hand; he didn't even have a bruise. So stop it. I can see what you're doing to yourself, and you need to stop."

I collapse in his arms as he wraps them around me and comforts me, while I try to figure out what this means for my future.

**A/N: Aw...damn, now what? These kids can't catch a break. Next up we hear from Edward. The chapter is almost complete, so hopefully it won't be too long.**

**If you want somethings really good to read check out the following:**

**netracullen rec'd my story so I ran to read hers- White Lies is to die for, so good and complete. Her WIP 47 Hours, is so good.**

**Also another completed one: Your Voice Was All I Heard, by twimamma! OMG! Her Carlisle makes mine looks like father of the year; and what he does to Bella and Edward...go read!**

**Once again, thanks for reading, alerting, reviewing! It means so much to be.**

**Happy Holidays.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just bring out the human in them.**

**Much love to Morgan and Scarlet 71177! Thanks for making this soooo much better.**

**Also to the PTB's yellojello113 and voluptuous vamp for all their help. I tweaked this some, after it was betaed, so any mistakes are mine.**

**Finally, we here from Edward. This picks up where Bella and Carlise are arguing in his office. **

**Love Comes Last**

**Chapter 15**

**Explanations **

**EPOV**

I'm standing outside the garage when I hear Alice yelling my name from inside the house. I run into the house and hear Carlisle screaming at someone in his office. I look around and my heart drops into my stomach when I don't see Bella.

Alice and I run for the office door, and as I throw it open I see Bella, tears streaming down her face, looking stunned, and shaking her right hand. Carlisle is spread eagle on the floor with a shocked look on his face while rubbing his jaw.

"What the hell is going on?" I ask.

Bella storms past me, telling me to enjoy the party. Before I can stop her she grabs my car keys and is out the door.

By now, everyone is between me and the front door, all of them talking at once. I try to push through, but I hear the Volvo take off down the drive.

I turn and look at Carlisle who is now sitting at his desk, rubbing his chin. "Do you want to tell me what the fuck just happened?"

He starts to laugh. I mean deep hysterical laughter. Everyone stares at him. I think the old man's finally lost his mind.

"Alice?" I turn and look at her. "What happened?"

"I have no idea, Edward. Carlisle asked Bella if he could talk to her for a minute, and the next thing I know, he's screaming. I ran to get you, and you know the rest."

"She hit him?" I say to Alice, as Mom tends to Carlisle.

"I think so."

"Damn!" I fight to keep the smile off my face. Bella never ceases to amaze me.

"Yeah, damn."

I walk over to Carlisle and push him back in his chair. "What the fuck did you do to my wife?"

He looks at me through the tears of laughter in his eyes. "Edward, you better hold on to that one. I think the Cullen family has met its match. She's feisty."

"What the hell happened?" I snarl, emphasizing each word.

"She hit me." He starts to laugh again.

"Why?" I ask through gritted teeth.

Carlisle straightens up in his chair and glares at me. Ah, now there's the Carlisle I know and don't love. Maybe now I'll get some answers.

"I told her the truth about your sordid little affair. Apparently, she didn't want to hear it," he tells me, rubbing his chin and chuckling again.

I stand up and turn away before I hit him. "_You did what_? Damn you Carlisle, why can't you mind your own damn business for once in your life? Are you so unhappy that you have to ruin everyone's lives? Do you have any idea what you've done?"

Carlisle stands up from his chair and gets in my face. "I've informed your wife of your little affair. Maybe you will listen to her, because you sure as hell never listen to me."

I shake my head. "You stupid, mother fuc..."

"Edward!" Esme yells

"No, Mom, don't you dare defend him. Not this time. You have no idea what he's done." I turn back to my father. "First of all, I am _not_ having an affair. I have never cheated on Bella, and I never will. You once again listened to rumors that float around that damn hospital. Did it ever occur to you to ask me, instead of running to my wife?" I'm shouting, but at least the rest of my family, with the exception of my mother, has left the room.

"Like you would ever tell me the truth," Carlisle scoffs.

"Like you would ever believe me if I did," I answer back.

I rip my tie off and unbutton the top buttons of my shirt, suddenly feeling strangled.

"I need to go and find my wife," I tell my mother.

"Yes, you do," Carlisle says. "I'll make excuses for your lateness, but I expect you both within the hour."

I whip around and look at him. "Have you lost your mind? Do you really think either of us are going to be attending a party after this?" I wave my hand around the room, so he knows what I am referring to.

He stands up and gets right in my face. "You will go and get your wife, and I expect you both to show up within the hour. Otherwise, I may have to re-think turning over my life's work to you."

I back up and take a few deep breaths before I end up finishing what Bella started.

"Father!" I say through clinched teeth, "You can take your life's work and shove it so far up your ass you taste it." With that I turn and ask Alice if I can borrow her car.

"Come on," Emmett says. "I'll take you home."

I tell Alice I will call her as soon as I find Bella, and Emmett and I take off.

"You want to tell me what the hell happened in there?" Emmett asks.

"I fucked up, royally," I tell him.

"Are you cheating on Bella?" I notice Emmett gritting his teeth.

"No! I swear to you I'm not. Something happened a while back that Bella saw and misconstrued. I thought we were past it, but I never really explained the whole story to her, so I'm sure she thinks I lied to her."

"I love you little brother, but I swear to all that is holy, if you hurt that little girl, I will end you!" Emmett glares at me.

I slam my fist on the dashboard of Emmett's jeep. "Damn it!" I yell. "I need to find her."

"Calm the hell down, Edward. We'll find her I'm sure she went home. If not we'll keep looking until we find her," my big brother tells me, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry...and thanks," I mutter. I try to call her cell phone but it goes straight to voicemail which means she has probably turned it off. I try the house phone, but nothing.

"She's been through hell and back, losing her mom, then her dad. You're all she has, Edward, well you and the family. I don't think she can take losing you, too. You do realize how special she is, don't you? The way she looks at you, the way she loves you, most men would kill for. Don't fuck it up, Edward."

I stare out the window with Emmett's words spinning in my head. Could she really be in love with me? Is it even possible, that this woman who has made the last six years of my life the happiest I've ever experienced actually love me, the way I've come to love her?

I lay my head back and close my eyes. How the hell did my life get so fucked up? It seemed so simple in the beginning. I marry Bella to get my idiot father off my back. I get what I worked so hard for my entire life, and I let Bella go. Simple, right?

I have tried to convince myself that she is only my best friend. I can tell her anything and she understands and supports me, like a friend should. But, truth be told, I've been in love with her for quite a while now. I fight it every day. Love never turns out the way it should for me.

Just look at the relationship I have with my father. I remember loving him, needing his approval, and look where that got me. Not that I'm comparing Bella to my father, but love scares the hell out of me.

But now, I can't imagine my life without Bella in it. I don't know the exact moment I fell in love with her, but I am in so deep now I don't know what I'll do when she leaves. Everything about her draws me in, her face, her laugh, her very being. She is so innocent and so loving...damn it...what am I going to do?

Sometimes when she looks at me, it's like the way Alice looks at Jasper, the way Mom looks at Carlisle. Sometimes, I am able to convince myself that she's fallen in love with me the way I've fallen in love with her. Like when I saw how hurt she was when she thought I was cheating on her with Victoria. Victoria and I were only out to lunch, celebrating our breakthrough with the influenza discovery, when her husband called to say he'd be home in a few months, after almost two years in Afghanistan. I leaned over and hugged her and kissed her briefly. Of course, that's when Bella and Alice had to walk in.

Stupidly, I thought this would give us an excuse to end our marriage. I had been pulling back from Bella for a while. I knew the end was looming and I was trying to make it easier for Bella.

So when they saw me and thought I was cheating, it gave us the reason we needed to tell the family, we could use it to our advantage, but when I got home, with all intention of explaining this to her, she wasn't there. I saw what my life would be like without Bella. I started preparing myself for the end. But, my God, the look of devastation on Bella's face. I knew I had to tell her the truth, but I've been too much of a coward to do it.

I let my mind wander over the past few years. I can still hear how Alice gushed about her new best friend whenever she visited me at school. How rough she had it, losing her mother and moving to Forks to live with her dad. Alice and I had always been close, and I was thrilled she had a friend she felt so comfortable with. Alice is a sweetheart, but not a lot of people can tolerate her for long periods of time, she is so hyper.

The first night I met Bella, I still remember her beautiful smile and blush.

How close we became after I moved back home.

How devastated she was the night I told her Charlie had died, how strong she tried to be.

Then the night she told me she'd marry me, to help me out. I think that was the night I started to fall in love with her. Her selfless offer, even if she was a little drunk. I smile at that memory.

Then after Carlisle made his demand in front of the entire family and I needed to get out of the house. I can still feel her tiny hand on my arm and the sincere look on her face when she told me her offer still stood.

I have traveled the world, but to see things through Bella's eyes is truly a learning experience. She gets so much joy out of a simple rainbow or seeing a newborn puppy. She truly embraces life and lives it to its fullest.

"Your car's in the garage," Emmett says, startling me as he pulls up close to the elevator. "Do you want me to come up with you? You know, in case she's still swinging," he jokes.

"No, I think I can handle it from here. Thanks, Em," I tell him as I get out of the car.

He grabs my arm and glances at me with a sincere look on his face. "Fix this, Edward!"

"I will. Somehow, I will."

The damn elevator seems to take forever. I stop outside of our door and take a few deep breaths. I need to get myself under control. I need to show Bella I can be the man she thinks I am.

The apartment is quiet when I enter. I notice a faint light coming from the library. Of course that's where she would go. It's her favorite room in the house. I walk quietly into the room. She is curled up in her overstuffed chair, glass of wine in one hand, an ice pack perched on her other. _Damn, she hurt herself. _She glances up at me briefly, then closes her eyes again.

"What the hell happened, Bella?"

She opens her eyes briefly and glares at me.

"Didn't your father fill you in?"

"I'd like to hear your side."

She sits up straight. "Your father informed me you're having an affair, and it's my fault because I don't keep you satisfied. I hit him." She closes her eyes and lays her head back. "Shouldn't you be at the party?"

She's angry, really angry, and I can't blame her.

"Fuck the party, this is more important."

"Really? Something is more important than what the great Carlisle Cullen says is important? You know Edward, I'm really beginning to think that if you had a little more backbone, maybe Carlisle wouldn't have been able to kick you around your whole life."

She's right, of course. I've let my idiot father lead me around my entire life. He has pushed and pulled me in every direction since I was a little boy. Maybe it took him hurting the one person in my life that is good and really cares about what happens to me to open my eyes.

I try to apologize, but she is having none of it. She demands to know exactly what I'm apologizing for. At this point, I'm not sure. Everything, I guess. She goes to get up and pushes up with the hand she has been icing. She winces in pain.

I practically have to beg her to let me see her hand. I have to fight to keep my expression from changing. Her hand is swollen to almost twice its size with a bluish tint. I know immediately it's broken. I move her fingers as gently as possible to try to figure out how many bones are broken. It takes me forever to convince her to let me take her to the hospital, but I finally get her there and her hand is broken in two places. Since one of the fractures is displaced, we wait for Bob Adams, the orthopedic surgeon on call, to come in so he can cast her hand. After they give her some morphine for the pain, she jokes with me about not doing it myself. She thinks I am an expert on everything medical. It's the first time I smile since I left my parents' house.

Bella falls asleep before we are half way home. Which is good, she needs to sleep because her hand is going to give her hell when she wakes up. I carry her up to the penthouse, even though she wakes up briefly and tells me she can walk. I joke about her clumsiness and not wanting to take another trip to the ER, and she is too out of it to argue.

I place her on the couch and cover her up so she won't get cold then I sit across from her and watch her sleep. I make the decision then and there to tell her the truth. The truth about everything. She needs to know that Victoria is just a colleague and nothing else. More importantly, she needs to know how much I love her. If she still wants to leave, I will let her go, but my heart is hoping she'll stay.

_**Two days later**_

My father is dead. I was at the autopsy and saw for myself. The son of a bitch did have a heart of stone. Total blockage of the left anterior descending artery. They call that type of blockage the _widow maker_ for a reason.

I sit in the library drinking my third or fourth glass of Carlisle's expensive A.H. Hirsch whiskey. Might as well enjoy something from the old ass. I'm not a drinker, but I need to feel numb. I'm trying to smother the anger. Anger which I can't explain, other than the fact that even in death he manages to screw up my life.

I honestly don't know how I'm supposed to feel. I know I loved my father at one time. I idolized him, wanted to be him. Loved him more than any other person in the world. And what did that get me? No matter what I did, it was never enough. No matter how I tried, he shut me down. I was never good enough for Carlisle Cullen.

I know I'm intelligent, I have the school records to prove it. But according to Carlisle, I'm dumb as a brick. My love for him shaped me into the man I am today - brilliant, insecure, unemotional. In other words, I am completely fucked up. Ever since I can remember, I have worked hard, and studied hard, pushed myself harder than even I thought was possible. But it was never enough. No matter how I tried to prove myself, so my father would love me, it never happened.

I finally get to the point where I can tell Bella the truth about how I feel about her and the bastard dies right in the middle of my explanation. Now, Bella is convinced she caused his death. No matter how many times we try to tell her, she blames herself. She says she understands, but I know her. I can see the guilt on her face. Everyone's explained it to her, and she nods, but I see her eyes.

"Damn it!" I yell to no one in particular, since there is no one here at the moment. Everyone has gone with Mom to the funeral home to finalize burial plans. I feigned exhaustion because I'm too pissed off to deal with anything or anyone.

Who am I kidding? I'm not pissed off. I'm scared to fucking death and I don't know how to deal with it. Every reason for Bella to stay with me is gone. They died with Carlisle. She'll stay until our fifth anniversary, because that was the deal she signed up for, and she is nothing if not loyal to a fault. But, I can all ready see the difference in her.

I can still tell her the truth about how I feel. That she is my life now. But I know Bella and she will think I'm saying it because I don't want her to blame herself for Carlisle's death. She'll think I'm being _noble_. Right, like I have a noble bone in my body. If I'm so fucking noble, I never would have married her. But I'm as selfish a bastard as my father was. I want what I believe is mine, no matter how I get it or who gets hurt in the process.

I haven't said much to Bella the last two days. I feel her watching me, twisting her hands like she does when she is nervous or upset. God, what I wouldn't give to be able to read her mind. I'm so afraid if I tell her the truth, she will hate me for not being honest with her, or she'll stay with me out of some crazy sense of loyalty. Carlisle is still screwing with my mind and he is dead as dead can be.

I don't know how long I've been sitting in the dark, drinking myself into oblivion, when I hear voices. Jasper walks into the library and glances at me. He stops and picks up the nearly empty whiskey bottle.

"You okay, Edward?"

"Yeah, just peachy." I snarl.

He doesn't say anything as he pours himself a glass and drinks it down.

"Everything is set for the day after tomorrow. The funeral will be public for all his cronies, but Esme wants the burial to be private, just family."

I nod. "Where's Bella?"

"Upstairs with the girls." He looks at me. "She's a mess, Edward. I'm worried about her."

I run my hands over my face. "I know. So am I."

"Edward, you and I have been friends for a long time. Feel free to tell me to fuck off, but what the hell is going on between the two of you?"

I glance up at him through my drunken haze. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He leans forward and stares me straight in the eyes. "Why is she convinced you're going to leave her?"

"What? That's ridiculous!"

"She doesn't think so. While everyone was in talking to the funeral director, I tried to get her to open up to me. She asked me why everyone she loves leaves her. I joked with her about loving Carlisle, and she shook her head. She said first her mom, then her dad, now you. I told her you weren't going anywhere, and she told me yes, you were. That you had no reason to stay with her. That you didn't_ need_ her anymore. Then she told me to ignore anything she said, she didn't know what she was talking about. The pain medicine she was taking was making her ramble. Any idea why she feels like that, Edward?"

I stare at Jasper, not knowing how to answer him. I know exactly what Bella is referring to. She thinks that now Carlisle is gone, I have no use for her. What a fucking mess.

"I don't have a clue, Jazz. I'll talk to her after the funeral, when we're alone and can come to grips with this. I promise you I'm not going anywhere without Bella."

"Good. I'm not sure she can take losing anyone else right now. Look, I'm going to bed. You should too; tomorrow is going to be another long day."

"Yeah, I'll be up shortly."

Jasper takes one last long look at me, slouched down in a chair, drunk, and he shakes his head before he leaves the room.

I finish my drink before I stumble up the stairs. I open the door to my childhood bedroom and pause at the sight before me. Bella is curled up on her side, almost in the fetal position, mouth slightly open, looking more peaceful than she has in days.

I walk over to her side of the bed as quietly as I can and kneel down. I lay my arms on the mattress and rest my chin on them, staring at her. Her pure beauty still amazes me. There are many beautiful women in the world, but so many of them are fake. Bella's beauty is natural and pure. I gently brush back some of her hair from her face and lightly stroke her cheek, not wanting to wake her. She is so innocent. I have watched her grow from a painfully shy, awkward girl to the amazing, brilliant woman that lies before me. I feel tears form in my eyes.

At this moment, I pledge to myself and her, that I will do whatever it takes to make her happy. As soon as this circus of a funeral is over, I will tell her how I feel. If leaving is what it takes to make her happy, I'll let her go, but not before she knows how happy it will make me if she stays. _I will_ tell her how much I love her and leave it up to her.

I go into the bathroom and change into my sleep pants and T-shirt. I crawl into bed next to my beautiful wife and wrap my arms around her, gently pulling her close to me.

"I love you, Bella," I whisper quietly and let the tears that have been forming in my eyes fall.

**A/N: Aw...poor Edward needs a hug! Any volunteers? Let me know what you think, now that we've heard from Edward.**

**Much thanks to all who are reading this. I have been fail at answering reviews, due to the holidays and all, but they are all read and appreciated. Thanks so much.**

**I found out about the "widow maker" blockage the hard way. My father had gone in for a routine stress test. Went through it with flying colors and then collapsed. The only thing that saved his life, is that he was in the cardiologist office at the time. They shocked him three time before he came to in the hospital. He had no symptoms, no chest pain, no shortness of breath. They told us if it had happened anywhere else, he wouldn't be with us today.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: All thing Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**To Scarlett71177 and Morgan, you guys are the best! You make my words so much better.**

**To the PTB girls, Betsy (wandb) and Amore, this reads so much better because of you. I promise I will try not to let these guys whisper as much... LOL. I made a few changes so any mistakes are all mind.**

**Edward has a bit more to say, then we finally return to the prologue. Hope you like it.**

**Love Comes Last**

**Chapter 15**

**A Funeral and Surprises**

**EPOV**

"Edward? I'm surprised to see you here. Isn't Carlisle being buried today?" I hear Jenks say as I stare out his oversized windows.

"The service was this morning. The burial is later this afternoon. I had to get out the house for a while. If I had to listen to one more person telling me how wonderful my father was, I was going to go insane," I tell him as I sink down into one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"I don't have to guess why you're here. Not wasting any time, are you?" he says, raising his eyebrows at me.

I frown at him. I'm not even sure why I'm here. I think I just need to talk to someone who knows everything...about Bella and my situation. I shake my head, and run my fingers through my hair.

I watch as he pulls files out of his desk drawer and then looks up at me. He doesn't say anything for a few moments, just stares at me with a strange look on his face.

"Okay, maybe I'm wrong," he says, slamming the folder on the top of his desk. "Are you here to start divorce proceeding or not?"

"NO...yes...fuck...I don't know what the hell I'm doing here." I stand up and run my hand through my hair. "I needed to get away, but I honestly don't know what I'm doing." I flop back down in the chair and groan.

"How's Isabella?"

"What? Um... she's fine. Hell, no she's not. She's a mess. She fought with Carlisle the night before he died. She punched him and broke her hand, and now she's blaming herself."

Jenks laughs loud and hard. "She hit him? Good for her! About time someone punched that pompous ass. Of course, the timing sucks. I can't imagine her having the strength to do much damage though. The hit wasn't related to his death, was it?"

"No, she didn't even leave a bruise. He died of a heart attack, total blockage of one of his arteries. Nothing she did brought on his death, but she still blames herself."

"Okay, Edward, what's going on? I realize you've had a lot dumped on you in the last week, but I'm sensing your father's death and possible divorce is not why you're here."

I look at him and shrug.

"It's understandable. You've lost your father. I know the two of you weren't close, and that there was a lot of friction between you, but he was still your father."

"He was a bastard who took pleasure in controlling people. He ruined not only my life, but also Bella's, and I will never forgive him for that." I pace his office trying to calm my irrational feelings.

Jenks settles back in his chair and chews on the end of his ink pen, watching me. He doesn't say a word, and after a few minutes, I settle back down in the chair with my head in my hands.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought this was what you wanted. Not that you wanted your father dead, but your fifth anniversary is coming up soon. So even if your father hadn't died, you would have everything you wanted and be free of your marriage."

My head shoots up at his words. "It's exactly what I want."

"Then help me understand. Your father has passed. This expedites everything. You no longer have to wait until July. I can file the divorce papers -"

"NO!" I shout. Jenks leans back in his chair and holds his hands up in the surrender position.

"It's not a good time. The family can't deal with anymore bad news right now. I can't spring a divorce on them, and they love Bella. It's too soon," I ramble.

"It can be done quietly, and then when you are ready to announce your separation, the divorce will practically be final."

I shook my head no.

"Edward, I would think you would jump at this. I can't imagine spending almost five years pretending to love someone. Now you have your chance to be free of all that nonsense. I warned you it was a bad idea, a fake marriage. I really didn't think you two would be able to pull it off, but you did. Now that Carlisle is gone, end it. Get rid of the problem."

"Bella is not a problem!" I shout at him.

Jenks leans back in his chair and purses his lips. "I see."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? I see?" I glare at him.

"The marriage hasn't been difficult?"

"No. It's been fine, for what it is." I don't know what he wants to know.

"What exactly is it?" he asks.

"It's a fake marriage, you know that."

"So the marriage has been consummated?"

"No, it hasn't. Where are you going with this, Jenks?" I'm getting irritated with this line of questioning. I didn't want to discuss this, not with him, not with anyone.

"You have a mistress or mistresses?"

"What? No, damn it Jenks, it's... complicated."

He smiles at me. Fucking smiles. I'm two seconds from pulling him over his own desk and beating the shit out of him. Yes, that would make me feel better.

"Calm down, Edward. It's not complicated. Actually it's pretty damn obvious."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You've gone and fallen in love with your wife." I whip my head around and look at him. He sits there with a smug look on his face.

"I am so fucked," is all I can say as I bury my head in my hands.

"I fail to see how a husband being in love with his wife constitutes being fucked... well other than the literal way." He smirks at me.

"It's not what Bella signed up for."

"I see," he says.

I look at him. "Do you? See? I mean, because I sure as hell wish you'd explain it to me."

I watch as Jenks shuffles the thick folder on his desk, before he replaces it in his desk drawer. He leans back in his chairs and says, "Tell me about your marriage."

"What about it?"

"How's it been? Is Isabella a good wife? Is she hard to live with, easy... whatever?"

"Bella's perfect," I begin. "She's done everything ever asked of her. She graduated at the top of her class from UW. She attended every function Carlisle threw, charming everyone. She keeps our home immaculate, and she cooks like a chef. She never complains, well rarely. My family loves her. She's amazing."

Jenks rubs his hands over his face before slamming them down on his desk, causing me to jump.

"Okay, Edward, here's my unsolicited advice. Go home and talk to your wife. Be honest with her. Tell her how you feel. I think you might be surprised about her feelings. I've only met Isabella once, but she's a pretty sharp cookie. Tell her you love her. If you come back here and ask me to file these papers," he says, pointing to the drawer with the file, "I want both of you here."

I look at him and frown. "Why both of us?"

"Because I have this gut feeling that you're both stubborn and pigheaded. You need to talk to each other, and then if you both agree to end this marriage, I'll file the papers. But I really don't think that will be necessary. Now, get the hell out of my office."

He's right of course. I need to tell Bella the truth. I know it. I have to do it. We'll be back in our home tonight. I'll lay everything on the table, tell her how I feel, and then the rest is up to her.

**BPOV**

I watch Edward at the cemetery. He is still so tense. There must have been well over two thousand people at the service this morning, all of whom felt the need to tell Edward how wonderful his father was. He finally couldn't take any more, and whispered to me that he had to get out of the house for a while, but he was back in plenty of time to leave for the cemetery.

I've watched Edward shut down. I saw it start at the hospital as he told Esme her husband, was gone.

I know Edward so well. I know he is suffering. He fought with his father right before he died. This is what he must live with the rest of his life. The last years of Carlisle's life were at odds with his son - the son who grew up wanting to be him. So, no matter what Edward says, I know this loss is killing him, eating him from the inside out.

He has been acting so strange with me. I've caught him staring at me with a perplexed look on his face, and yet when I ask him if he is okay, he just nodded. I always go to bed before him. It's almost like he waits until I'm asleep before he comes to bed, but I wake up wrapped tightly in his arms. It's as if he is holding onto me like I'm his lifeline. I wish he would talk to me; that he would finish telling me what he started to tell me the day Carlisle died.

I look up and see Edward helping Esme into the funeral car. The family is going back to the Cullen house. Edward and I are going home.

I follow Edward into our apartment. He hasn't said a word since leaving the cemetery; not that he is a man of many words, especially to me, but he hasn't uttered a sound in over an hour.

He storms over to the bar and pours himself a glass of whiskey, swallowing it down in one gulp. He slams the glass down and leans over the bar, his shoulders slumping, his eyes tightly shut.

I stand in the foyer watching him, my heart breaking, "Are you okay?" I ask softly.

His head shoots up as he glares at me. "My father was a cruel, controlling bastard!" he shouts at me.

I try to control the shudder that rips through my body. Suddenly he turns, and throws the glass he is holding against the far wall, causing it to shatter into a million pieces. I swallow the gasp that tries to escape from my throat as the noise echoes throughout the room.

Edward is the most controlled man I have ever met. Nothing upsets him. He prides himself on being in control of both his life and his emotions. His momentary loss of control shocks me.

Like every controlled person I know, he has a life plan. The only glitch is the plan was devised by his father Carlisle, and even if he might have chosen a similar path on his own, it isn't his. Carlisle encouraged Edward to do things he may not have otherwise considered.

Like me.

I am not who Edward would have chosen for himself, this is obvious. We have a _contract,_ and not the kind they hand you at the ceremony.

You see, Edward and I aren't just married - we have a 'secret contract' that spells out what our relationship is. Not a pre-nup in the traditional sense, we also have one of those; Carlisle had insisted on it. Our contract spells out what is expected of us, or rather me, in both public and private situations. Ours is a marriage of convenience, a means to an end. It's a way to make Edward's father give him what he has worked so hard for.

Why did _I_agree to this? Simple. I love him. I think I fell in love with him the first time I saw him, but for seven years, we've lived a lie.

Now that his father is gone, Edward will have his life back to live the way he sees fit. I am not sure what that means for us.

That is a lie.

I know exactly what it means for us, for me, and I'm terrified.

Edward's bedroom door slams shut, breaking me from my thoughts. I shake my head to clear my thoughts, and grab the broom to clean up the glass. I finish sweeping up the remnants of the shattered glass when I hear his door open, and I glance up at him. He has changed out of his suit and into a pair of faded jeans and a black tee shirt, his comfort clothes.

He runs his hand through his consistently messy hair. "I'm sorry," he mutters as he looks at the floor.

I smile softly at him. "Don't worry about it. You're entitled."

He slumps down onto the couch with his head in his hands. I don't know what to say to him or how to comfort him, I don't even know if he wants me to comfort him. I decide to give him some space and busy myself making a pot of coffee in the kitchen. I am so preoccupied that I don't notice him standing in the doorway.

"I'm going to go check on Mom," he says, not noticing that he startled me as he slips on his coat. "I'm not sure how long I'll be. Don't worry about dinner; I'll pick up something on my way back. I'll call you when I leave."

I nod and give him a small smile. I wait until I hear the door shut, and the tears I have been holding inside fall down my face.

I collapse on the couch, grabbing his suit jacket that he left thrown over the arm of the chair, and wrap myself in his scent.

My tears are not for his father. I hate the man, but I love his son. I have loved Edward for as long as I can remember.

I must have been lost in my memories because the next thing I hear is Edward's voice.

"Bella...Bella, are you okay?" I hear Edward say.

I open my eyes to see his concerned face in front of me. I sit up on the couch, causing Edward's jacket to fall to the floor. I feel my face flush, embarrassed that I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear the door open when he returned, but silently giving thanks that my tears had stopped.

I look at Edward. "How's your mom?" I ask quietly.

He stands up and runs his fingers through his hair as he takes a deep breath."She's okay, all things considered. She's handling everything just like she always does, trying to comfort everyone else, while hiding how much she is hurting. She loved him." He shakes his head. "She was the one person he treated right. I never truly believed he had a heart, except when it came to Mom, he truly did love her."

I pick up Edward's jacket from the floor as I stand, folding it carefully and placing it on the chair beside him.

"You could have stayed with her. It's where you should be." I tell him.

He turns to walk into the kitchen, and I follow.

I notice several bags on the island.

He sighs deeply. "Emmett and Rosalie are staying for a while, and Alice is there. There really was no reason for me to stay. Mom sent food...there is so much." He glances at me. "Why do people always bring food after funerals? I never understood that. Who can eat...?"

He pauses, and then walks out of the room shaking his head.

I start opening bags and am amazed at the amount of food Esme sent home with Edward. There is enough food to feed us for weeks; platters of chicken, roast beef, vegetables, and every cheese imaginable. I begin making room in the refrigerator.

I turn to Edward, who is standing, gazing out the balcony doors at the pouring rain. "Are you hungry? I could fix..." He turns around and shakes his head no, cutting off my words. I just nod and continue putting the food away.

After I finish cleaning up the kitchen, I walk into the living room. Edward is bent over his desk, going through papers, and I feel my heart clench.

_Not yet, not yet, please God not yet, _is all that runs through my head.

I'm not ready to let go of my husband. I'm frozen in place as he turns his head to look at me. He takes a deep breath, and looks right into my eyes.

"We have to talk." Is all he says, and I feel my world implode, because my world as I know it is about to end.

He walks over and sits on the far end of the couch.

"Okay," I whisper as I walk to the couch on trembling legs. I glance at him but he is staring at the papers in his hand. I try to swallow the lump that is forming in my throat.

"I went to see Jenks, today," he says, avoiding eye contact.

I freeze. Jenks. I know what this means. He's the attorney who knows the truth about our relationship. He's the attorney who drew up our agreement. I swallow and try to find my voice.

"Oh," Is all I manage to squeak out.

"Come sit with me, please." He pats the spot next to him on the couch. I walk over, timidly and perch on the edge, afraid to look at him.

"I trust Jenks with my life, you know that."

I nod.

"He's always given me very good advice. Sometimes I'm smart enough to take it. Sometimes, I'm stubborn and do things my way. He told me that you know he advised me not to marry you," he says, as he looks at me.

Again, I nod.

"He gave me some excellent advice today, and I struggled all the way home about whether I should listen to him or not."

He turns so he is facing me. He takes my good hand in one of his and uses the other to tilt my chin up so I have to look at him.

"I need to tell you some things. I need you to listen very carefully, and then you have a decision to make. Before you make any decisions, you need to think through everything I'm about to tell you. Is that okay with you?

I nod, trying not to show him how scared his words are making me.

"This isn't going to be easy for me, so please be patient and let me get through this before you say anything, okay?"

I nod.

I always thought that love was something you had to struggle to earn. This is what my father taught me.

If I wanted anyone to love me, I had to work hard to earn that love. If I didn't work hard enough, that love would be taken away from me until I could prove I deserved it. I associate love with pain. I didn't want it. It wasn't worth it. It hurt too much. Theses are lessons my father taught me.

Then I met you and you turned my world upside down. You were this sweet, innocent, little girl whose entire life was snatched away from her, not once but twice, when you lost your parents. Most people would be bitter and angry, but not you. You continue to live your life to the fullest. You are the most giving person I have ever known. When you offered to marry me, I wasn't surprised, because that is who you are. You will do whatever you can to make other people happy. You're amazing, Bella."

Both of us were in tears by this point. I had been bracing myself for the worst, but the look on his face is telling me something else. I gingerly lift my hand to wipe the tears from his cheeks. He takes it and pulls me to my feet, only to sit in my place and set me on his lap. He wraps his arms around me, and I bury my head in his shoulder as he continues.

"I didn't want to marry you." I stiffen in his arms when he says this.

"Ssshh... I'm not done yet," he says, stroking my back.

"I didn't want to marry you because it was so unfair to you. I had no intention of marrying, ever. The way I've had to work my entire life, I didn't think it would be fair to whomever I married. I had all intentions of staying single and having fun. I wanted to run the research department of Cullen Medical and party on the weekend, no strings attached."

"Then Carlisle drops his ultimatum on me, and the selfish bastard that I am didn't want the Volturi Corporation to get their hands on what I thought was rightfully mine."

He leans back and tilts my chin so I have to look at him before he continues.

"I convinced myself that you wanted to be part of the family, which was the only way I could make myself agree. I knew you wanted to feel like you belonged somewhere. But there was so much more. I fought it constantly, but by the time the wedding came, I knew I was in trouble. I only knew I wanted to be with you all the time. When something exciting happened, you were the one I wanted to share it with. I wanted to take care of you, keep you safe. I convinced myself it was because you were my best friend.

"I need to ask you something, and I want you to tell me the truth."

I felt myself tense as he looks deep into my eyes. "Do you love me, Bella?" His gaze is intense.

"Of course I do, Edward. You know that."

He shakes his head and closes his eyes. When his eyes open, they are on fire. "Let me rephrase the question. Are you _in_ love with me?"

The tears flow down my cheeks as I look him straight in the eyes and say simply, "Yes."

He slides his fingers down my face and caresses my cheek as he gives me his lopsided smile.

"I'm in love with you, too, Bella. I have been for the longest time."

Everything stops. The earth stops spinning. The sun stops shining. The birds stop flying. I stop breathing, and for a nanosecond everything in the universe screeches to a halt.

"You what?" My voice cracks as I speak.

Edward laughs and leans in to kiss me gently. "I love you, you silly, beautiful woman."

"You... love... me?"

"Yes"

"Why?" I ask, because I'm stunned.

He frowns and then smiles his beautiful smile again.

"Because."

"Oh." I smile. "That's a very good reason, even if it doesn't make sense."

"Why doesn't it make sense?"

"Because you're Edward Cullen: you're drop dead gorgeous, you're successful, you could have any woman in the world, and I'm nobody."

He takes my face in both his hands and forces me to look at him. He looks angry. He stares at me for the longest time and wipes the tears that won't stop falling from my cheeks.

"You are the woman I love. Don't you ever talk about yourself like that. You are so much more than a nobody. You are Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, and I love you. Don't ever forget that," he says emphasizing each word. "You are beautiful, loyal, caring, smart, and you always put everyone else first. What's not to love?"

"Oh." Is all I can say before he slams his mouth into mine, kissing me like he has never kissed me before. He kisses me long and hard, and for the first time I can feel the love in his kiss.

When I need to breathe, he peppers my face and neck with soft kisses, before leaning back to look at me.

I think I'm in shock. I can't believe this is really happening. Am I dreaming? If I am, please, God, don't let me ever wake up.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too." I laugh out loud.

He looks at me and grins. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. So, no divorce?"

"No divorce. As a matter of fact, I think there's something else we need to do."

"What's that?"

Edward wraps his hands around my waist and lifts me up. He stands up and sits me back down on the couch, and kneels down in front of me. I frown, not sure what he is doing. He takes my hands in his.

"You have made me happier than I ever thought I could be. You brought me back to life. You show me every day, without even trying, what is important in life. I want you every day for the rest of my life. I want to have babies with you." He laughs. "Lots of babies. I want to grow old with you. Isabella, I love you. Would you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?"

I look at him, confused. "Um... I know our marriage hasn't been real, but I'm pretty sure we're really married."

He laughs long and hard. "Yes, Bella, legally, we are married. But I want to _really _marry you. I want to say the words as I look into your eyes and mean them. I want you to know that I mean them. So, once again, Bella, will you marry me?"

"Yes! You crazy, silly man. I will marry you a hundred times if you want."

He pulls me into his arms and kisses me long and hard.

We settle down on the couch and cuddle, enjoying each other like we never have before.

"Hey, Edward?" I ask, as I play with the buttons on his shirt.

"Yeah, babe."

"Does this mean you'll finally make love to me?" I feel myself blushing.

He chuckles. "Yes, it does." He leans back and looks me in the eyes and smiles. "But not until we're married again."

I look at him in shock, and he laughs and hugs me tight.

**A/N: Aw... I'm so in love with Edward now. I promise this marriage will become "real" next chapter. We have waited long enough for some loving! And no there will be no fade to black! **

**To everyone who has read, alerted, made favorite, etc. I love you and thank you. I never thought this little story would get so much attention. I'm deeply humbled. I know I have been slack about answering reviews, but know that I read each and everyone. They are greatly appreciated.**

**To Yuki, who started a thread over on Twilighted, thanks so much. Go check it out.**

**Let me know what you think. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry it took so long to get this to you, explained below. This chapter is longer than any previous one if that helps... a bit?**

**So much thanks to Scarlett71177 and Morgan who send this back to me so much better than it was when they received it. Cannot thank them enough.**

**PTB's rodeomom95 and mazipoo1024 for catching all those nasty comma misplacement. I love you guys.**

**Enjoy.**

**Love Comes Last**

**Chapter 16**

**Happy... Who Knew?**

Previously

"_Hey Edward?" I ask, as I play with the buttons on his shirt._

"_Yeah, babe?"_

"_Does this mean you'll finally make love to me?" I feel myself blushing._

_He chuckles. "Yes, it does." He leans back and looks me in the eyes and smiles. "But not until we're married again."_

_I look at him in shock, and he laughs and hugs me tight._

XXXXX

Edward is still laughing as he walks into the kitchen. I follow him, still stunned by his last remark.

"Wait, what? Edward, we're all ready married. Why do we have to wait?"

He walks over to me and leans down to gently kiss my lips. He is smirking, and I don't like it. I glare at him.

"Because, my beautiful, incredible wife, I want our first time to be perfect. It should be on our wedding night, even if it's five years too late."

"So when exactly is this 'remarriage' supposed to take place?" I ask, with my hands on my hips.

He laughs softly as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Well... We could fly to Vegas tonight." He kisses my cheek. "I could reserve the honeymoon suite at the Bellagio." He kisses down my jaw. "We could be married by midnight." He continues to kiss down my neck. "What do you think?"

"Huh?" I forgot what we're talking about as he kisses me.

He pulls me tight to his chest, laughing. "Vegas. Tonight. You and me." He leans back and looks in my eyes and my heart skips a beat.

"Okay." I manage to squeak out.

"Good, I'll make the arrangements. Why don't you go pack us a bag?" he says as he releases me and picks up the phone.

My head clears and it dawns on me we can't do this.

"Edward, wait."

He turns and looks at me.

"We can't go to Vegas. Not tonight anyway."

"Why not?"

I walk over and take the phone out of his hand. I kiss his chin and hug him tight.

"Edward your father was buried today. Your entire family is a mess. How will it look if we take off to Vegas, for no good reason?"

"You don't think it's a good reason?" His eyebrows shoot up, and he looks a little angry.

"Of course it's a good reason. I think it's wonderful and romantic that you think it's necessary to get remarried. We can't tell people the real reason we're flying off to Vegas on the same day we buried your father. You are the new head of the Cullen empire. Everyone will think you're as cold blooded as your father if we go to Vegas this soon."

"I don't give a damn what people think!" He is practically shouting at this point.

"Edward!" I snap so he will stop. "What are you going to tell your mother?"

"Damn!" he replies as he rubs his hands over his face. "Why does everything have to be so complicated for us?"

"It doesn't have to be complicated. I love that you want to do this for me. But it's really not necessary. We've just declared our love for each other. I never in a million years thought that you could be in love with me. I don't need flowers and cake and all the other trimmings that go with another wedding. I only need you."

I wrap my arms around him and hold him tightly. "Come to bed with me."

He bends down and kisses me deeply. My hands wrap around his neck and my fingers caress the hair at the nape of his neck. The kisses become more heated and his hands roam down until he is squeezing my bottom.

"Bella." He laughs softly against my mouth. "I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work," he says as he tries to pull away from me.

I press my hips forward and feel his erection. "Oh... I don't know. It feels like it's working to me." I giggle.

He takes my arms in his hands and breaks my hold on him. He bends down and kisses my forehead.

"Soon, Bella, soon."

"Edward, it's ridiculous to wait."_ Yes, I'm pouting._

"I promise, it won't be long. We'll go talk to Alice tomorrow and see how fast she can pull something together. I think our anniversary would be a perfect time to renew our vows."

"Our anniversary?" I almost shout. "That's weeks away."

"It's a little over two weeks, Bella. I'm sure Alice can pull something together by then."

He's shuffling papers on his desk, but I see the smirk on his face. He is enjoying this a little too much.

I flop down on the couch and cross my arms over my chest. "You're just mean!"

He laughs loudly before he comes and sits beside me. He runs his fingers up and down my arm. I slap his hand away, and he laughs again.

"Don't touch me if you don't mean it," I snap.

"Oh, baby, I mean it." He grins at me. "Bella, you've waited your entire life for this. You've waited five plus years for me. Is it really that difficult to wait a few more weeks, so your devoted and loving husband can make it absolutely perfect?"

"I don't need perfect," I tell him, but he can tell I'm weakening.

"Well, I do," he tells me, lifting my chin up so he can look into my eyes. "Would you deny me the opportunity to plan the perfect seduction of my beautiful wife?" He looks at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine! Since you put it that way, I guess I can wait. But I don't have to like it."

"Oh, Bella. I promise you, you will more than like it," he says before he pulls me in tight and kisses me deeply.

XXXXXX

I open my eyes and the first thing I do is smile. Yesterday, I was convinced that my life as I knew it would be over. I was sure Edward was going to tell me that he was filing for divorce, and we no longer had to pretend to be married. Instead, he told me he loves me and asked me to marry him again.

I roll over and watch my husband sleep. He looks so different when he's sleeping. No worry lines or frowns. He looks so young and relaxed.

Edward grew up with everything money could buy. He always lived in a nice house, drove nice cars, dressed in designer clothing, but he was never really happy. I guess money really can't buy happiness.

I decide to cook Edward breakfast and serve him in bed. He deserves to be waited on. I quietly roll out of bed and hurry to the kitchen. I start the coffee and grab the bacon and sausage out of the refrigerator. Yes, bacon _and_ sausage. I'm also going to fix eggs _and_ pancakes. Today, I'm going to spoil my husband.

_My husband_. Edward has been my husband for almost five years, yet today is the first day it didn't seem like a lie. It really feels like he's my husband.

I'm putting the finishing touches on breakfast when I hear Edward's bare feet padding across the floor.

He heads straight for the coffee pot, but I stop him before he can reach for it and place a cup, fixed the way he likes it, in his outstretched hand. He mumbles his thanks as he runs his other hand through his hair.

"I was going to bring you breakfast in bed, but you ruined my surprise. Why don't you go back to bed and I'll bring this in to you?" I tell him, pointing to the tray loaded down with food.

His eyes widen and he chuckles. "Bella, I couldn't eat all of that if I tried."

"Well, I was going to help."

"Ah... breakfast in bed, huh? Are you trying to spoil me, Mrs. Cullen?" He looks at me as he grabs the plates off the tray and places them on the kitchen table. "Sit." He points to the chair.

I stop next to him and reach up to kiss his cheek. "You deserve to be spoiled. Eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

After breakfast Edward does some paper work for the Cullen Corporation, while I clean up the kitchen.

I walk into his study, and he's frowning. I start to massage his shoulders and I can feel him relax under my fingers.

"When are you going back to work?" I ask him, knowing how devoted he is to their business.

"I'm not sure. We need to go over to Mom's and talk to Alice." He smiles, looking up at me.

I groan. "Promise me this 'remarriage'," I state, using my fingers to indicate air quotes, "won't be anything like our wedding. I don't think I could handle that."

He looks at me with exaggerated hurt on his face and says sarcastically, "I'm hurt, Bella. Our wedding wasn't the most wonderful event in your life?"

I smack his shoulder. "Stop it. Our wedding was wonderful. It would have been nice if it had been our friends and not one thousand of your father's friends and employees."

He grabs my hand and pulls me down in his lap. "When we renew our vows," he says, raising his eyebrows to let me know this is what we are doing, "you can be in charge of the guest list." He kisses me softly. "Okay?"

"You are forgetting one thing - Alice."

"Alice will listen if you force her." He laughs. "We'll put our foot down. How many people do you think we should invite?"

"Honestly?"

He nods.

"I think it should just be family. With your dad passing away and doing this on our anniversary, we should keep it simple."

"Whatever you want, Bella, is fine with me." He stands me up and pulls me toward the bedroom.

"We need to get ready. We have a lot to discuss with my family."

"A lot? Like what, other than your insistence that we renew our vows?" I grin at him.

"I need to explain to everyone about Victoria. Alice still doesn't know the truth, and with Carlisle blowing up at you, everyone in the family thinks I've been cheating you. Emmett basically threatened my life the night he drove me home. Since the entire family will be at Mom's, now is as good a time as any." I can see the pain in his face. It hurts him to know that his mother may believe something that isn't true.

I wrap my arms around his waist. "After you explain the truth to them, we can tell them we want to renew our vows on our anniversary."

"Yes. Then we can really start being man and wife." He wiggles his eyebrows at me.

"Go a get dressed, silly." I smack his backside, and he laughs as he leaves the room.

XXXXX

We are both quiet while we're in the car, contemplating everything that has happened over the last couple of days. I have something that keeps running through my head. I know if I bring it up, it will upset Edward, but I chew on my bottom lip and decide to bite the bullet.

"Edward, can I ask you something without you getting upset?"

He glances over at me for a second and takes my hand in his. "Bella, you can ask me anything."

I see the sincerity on his face, but I'm still nervous. I take a deep breath and squeeze his hand.

"I know things weren't good between you and your father. But he was still your father." I stop trying to figure out how to ask and just ask. I keep my eyes on our joined hands. "How are you really feeling... About his death? I mean... It has to affect you somehow."

I don't look at him, but I feel the tension increase in the car. He doesn't answer me for a few moments, and I'm just about to tell him to forget I said anything when he sighs deeply and answers me.

"When I was a little boy, I thought Carlisle hung the moon. He was my hero. I think I was probably four or five when he caught me in his office, lying on the floor with one of his anatomy books opened to the section that showed the body in different transparencies. I don't know if you've ever seen them, but they start with the full body. As you turn the pages, the skin peels off, and you see the muscles. After the muscles, the arteries and veins are labeled, followed by the bones. You know, all the good stuff."

He looks over at me. I nod so he understands I know what he is referring to.

"I was pointing to the pictures and then pointing to my body where the items were located. He sat down on the floor with me and told me the names, since I couldn't read." He laughs softly. "I remembered all the names and would ask him over the next few days, what each organ, was for or what it did. I think that was when he decided I would follow in his footsteps. Now, most parents would have bought their four or five year old one of those plastic toy medical kits, but not my father. He came home with a real medical kit; the old time doctor bag, complete with a real stethoscope, a blood pressure cuff, bandages, syringes without the needles, of course. He taught me at five how to take someones blood pressure, how to listen to someone's heart, and what the heartbeats meant. I would bug everyone to let me listen to their heart and take their blood pressure. Emmett threatened to hang me with my own stethoscope more than once." He laughs again at the memory.

"When I was seven, he started taking me to the hospital with him on his rounds. Some of his regular patients would even let me 'examine' them. They all laughed and told me I was more thorough than my father. I wanted to be exactly like my him. Then he started pushing me. I did it willingly, and I worked hard at school. I was reading his medical textbooks by the time I was twelve."

He stops talking for a minute, and when I look at him I see the pain on his face. I rub my thumb across his knuckles to let him know I understand. He sadly smiles at me before he continues.

"I hit puberty the same time I started high school, thank God. I shot up to almost the height I am now, so I didn't feel like some scrawny thirteen year old around all the high school kids. My interests started to change. I loved baseball and wanted to play. Emmett was the big jock, and I wanted to be one, too, but Carlisle put his foot down. I was told to concentrate on school and nothing else. I was his prodigy. That's when he really started pushing. If he thought I was slacking even for a minute he would tell me how I was failing him, letting him down. I still was at a point where I never wanted to disappoint him. I guess things really started to change between us after Irina happened. I was so devastated when she left that I let everything go. That's when Carlisle really ripped into me, telling me that females were always going to try to distract me. That I couldn't let my guard down and let some girl destroy _his_ dream. Not my dream, his. It wasn't until I got to college that I realized how much he held me back. I still wanted to be a doctor more than anything, but I wanted to help people. I talked him into starting the research division, but I wanted it to be used to help people. I saw it as a way to open free clinics all across the country to serve people who couldn't otherwise afford good, quality medical care, but he changed it and money came into play. By the time I finished all my training, I decided I wanted to take over the research division and make it into what I saw in my vision. Carlisle had other ideas. He was determined to make me see things his way. That's when all the tension started between us. He wanted to dictate my entire life and career, and he used what I wanted to do it. You were there for the rest of it." He looks over at me, his eyes so sad.

"So, to answer your question, I would give anything for us to have fixed our relationship before he died. I feel guilty that we didn't. But he hurt me and more importantly, he hurt you. I can never forgive him for that. I have mixed feelings. I miss the man he use to be and yes I loved him. He was my father, but something went terribly wrong, and he forgot why he became a doctor. I'm scared I will become like him."

I pull his hand up and kiss his knuckles. "You could never be like your father, Edward. You have too big a heart. Besides, I will kick your ass if you start acting cocky and forget your reasons for being a doctor."

He laughs loudly and looks at me. "I guess it's a good thing I have you then, huh?"

"Damn right." Is all I need to say.

XXXXXX

When we arrive at the house, Edward goes to see his mother. Alice corners me and asks if I'm okay. I smile at her and tell her I'm fine, and that everything is wonderful.

Edward walks in with his mom and Emmett and Rosalie follow. We all sit down and Edward proceeds to tell them everything about Victoria. He explains how innocent the kiss was, and how Alice and I walked in at the wrong moment.

When Emmett angrily asks Edward why he didn't explain it to me that night, instead letting Alice and I believe the worst, he covers well. He tells them he was angry that we would believe such a thing about him. I squeeze his hand to let him know he is doing good.

After many questions, everyone seems to believe Edward's explanation. He tells of how close he works with Victoria, and that Carlisle always believed hospital gossip or that he wanted to use it as a weapon against Edward.

Esme walks over to Edward and I and hugs us both tight, telling us how happy she is, for both of us. She warns us to remember a love as strong as ours can't be taken for granted.

"There is one other thing we'd like to discuss with all of you, if it's okay," Edward says.

Everyone turns and looks at us. Edward takes my hand in his and looks at me with so much love.

"With everything Bella and I have been through these last few months, we decided we want a new beginning."

Everyone in the room gasps. Emmett stands up looking furious. "Edward, so help me God, if the next words out of your mouth contain either separation or divorce, it will not be pretty!"

"Calm down, Emmett, and let Edward finish," Esme tells her oldest son, but I can see the concern on her face.

Edward pulls me close. "No, you are all thinking the wrong thing. Bella and I have decided we want to renew our vows. Say the words we said five years ago, because they mean so much more now."

He beams at me, then cringes as Alice lets out a squeal. She flies at us, hugging both of us around our necks.

Edward speaks up first. "Alice, stop! We want it very small, just family. With everything that has happened with Dad, we don't want any fuss."

"I think it's a wonderful idea, Edward," Esme says. "We need something to celebrate and what a perfect way to do it." She pulls me into her arms and hugs me tight. Whispering so only I can hear her, she tells me, "Thank you, for loving my son."

When she pulls back, there are tears in her eyes. I feel mine start to water as I tell her, "It's my pleasure."

Alice starts talking a mile a minute, going on about a time, a dress, and the food. I walk over to her and place my arms on her shoulders to calm her down.

"Nothing is necessary, except all the people in this room and someone to officiate. Promise me, Alice."

"But... what about the dress..."

"Alice! Only the people in this room." I raise my eyebrows at her as everyone else laughs.

Alice goes into Alice mode, as only she can do, making lists, a cell phone glued to her ear. I shake my head, because Alice is one of a kind. She missed her calling. She should have been an organizer. She can organize anything in less than a minute. I'm in awe of her.

Edward and Esme are sitting together on the couch, heads bent toward one another.

Rosalie and Emmett are wrapped around each other, looking like two people in love. I wonder how long it will be before they're married.

Jasper is following Alice around, doing her bidding.

I smile to myself. This is what family life is all about. I love this feeling. I haven't felt it very much, but I'm happy, really happy. I hope this feeling never leaves.

Alice comes running into the room, the look of sheer panic on her face. "Reverend Weber is out of town the week of July fourth, so he isn't available to officiate at your wedding."

Edward laughs softly. "Calm down, Alice. We'll find someone else."

"But, it won't be the same! It should be the same person who performed your wedding." Alice throws her hands up in the air, causing everyone in the room to laugh.

"Alice," I say as I wrap my arms around her. "We are renewing our vows. It will be very small and intimate. We will find someone to officiate, don't you worry about that little detail."

"Little detail! It's not a little detail..."

"Stop! Edward and I will handle it. I'll call you tomorrow."

Edward and I tell everyone good night and walk to the car. Edward is still shaking his head.

"Bella, I apologize for whatever Alice is doing. I will try to keep her reined in."

"It's okay. She's in her element, but I don't think your mom will let it get out of hand. Esme agrees it should be low-key."

He runs his fingers down my cheek. "Nothing is ever simple for us, is it?"

I kiss his finger tips. "Don't ask me why, but I have a feeling everything will be perfect."

He kisses me gently, then opens the car door for me.

On the ride home something occurs to me. "Hey, Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Didn't you tell me once that Jenks was a retired judge?"

"Yes, he retired from the bench about ten years ago. Why?"

"Can't judges marry people?" I smile at him.

He grins from ear to ear. "That's a great idea. I'll call him tomorrow."

We're quiet for a while, then suddenly Edward start laughing.

"What?" I ask.

Edward proceeds to tell me about his visit to Jenks the day his father was buried. Jenks told him if we decided to divorce we both had to come see him. Edward jokes about how Jenks is always so sure of himself and asks me if I'm up for pulling one over on him. I tell him sure and he explains the plan. I am laughing so hard, I'm afraid I'm going to pee my pants. It's perfect. I love seeing Edward so relaxed and enjoying life.

XXXXXX

Edward and I are sitting in the waiting room of Jenks' office. I'm trying to look sad and despondent, but it's not working very well. I keep telling Edward I'm not very good at pretending, and I'll probably blow his plan out of the water as soon as we walk into his office. He squeezes my hand and tells me to let him do the talking.

The office door flies open and Jenks glares at both of us. I put my head down to hide my smile.

"Come on in you two," Jenks barks at us as he turns to go back in his office.

Edward leads me into his office.

"Sit," Jenks tell us as he glares at us over his glasses.

"I guess I don't have to ask why you are here." He opens his desk drawer and pulls out a thick file.

We sit in the two chairs that face his desk. I keep my head down, because I don't think I can look at him without laughing.

"You told me that we both had to come," Edward tells him, sounding angry.

"I have to admit, I'm surprised. Did you talk to each other and make sure this is what you both want?"

Edward looks at me, and I look at him. Edward looks back at Jenks and says, "Yes, this is definitely what we both want."

"Isabella? Do you agree with Edward?" Jenks asks me.

I nod my head, afraid to say anything because I know I'll laugh.

"You know, I'm not usually wrong about these things. And since it is only us in this room and nothing will leave here, I'm going to say my piece."

He sounds really upset.

"The two of you love each other. Edward you admitted as much to me, and Isabella I can't believe your feelings have changed over the years. I don't know why you decided to end your marriage, and it's none of my business. I get paid regardless, so let's get this over with."

He opens the folder and continues. "We have the pre-nup and the agreement you both signed that Edward had me draw up, so everything is pretty cut and dry. Are there any changes you two want to make?"

He looks at us and does not look happy. Edward told me that Jenks doesn't like to be proven wrong. He looks so mad, and I'm almost afraid. I hope Edward knows what he is doing.

"There is just one little thing we need to ask, before you continue," Edward says.

"That's what I'm here for. Ask away."

"Are you doing anything on July fourth?"

"What? You're inviting me to a party? Now is hardly the time..."

I snort. I can't help it. I'm trying so hard not to laugh but a snort sneaks out.

"I agree, Isabella. Edward I'm really disappointed in you. Isn't the fourth your anniversary? I know this is all a game to you, but don't you think it's a little ballsy to have a party to celebrate your divorce? At least consider Isabella's feelings on this! Or your mother's, she's just buried her husband! Even if he was a pompous ass, you shouldn't be throwing parties. It's just tacky, even for you, Edward."

Jenks is practically turning red he is so upset. My eyes are wide as saucers, and I look at Edward, who can't keep it in any longer. He burst out laughing which causes me to start laughing. Before we know it we both have tears rolling down our faces.

"I'm sorry, Jenks, but your face is priceless," Edward says between laughs.

"I'm glad you find this so amusing!"

Edward takes a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Okay, I'm sorry. This is all me, and I couldn't pass up a chance to one-up you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jenks looks first at Edward and then at me.

Edward takes my hand and leans over to kiss my cheek.

"We are in need of someone to officiate when we renew our vows, and we both would be honored if you would perform the ceremony," Edward tells him with a huge grin on his face.

"Wait. You aren't here to file for divorce?" Jenks frowns.

We both shake our heads.

"You're renewing your vows?"

"We want to say the words to each other when we both mean them. You helped open my eyes to my true feelings for Bella, so we thought you would be perfect." Edward smiles at him.

"Well, hot damn! While I ought to smack you for playing me, I would be honored." Jenks gets up and shakes Edward's hand and pulls me up into a big hug.

"Just tell me the time and place, and I'll be there. I'll even stay sober." Jenks grins from ear to ear.

"July fourth, eight o'clock. Thanks, you don't know how much this mean to me to both of us." Edward looks down at me. "It's going to be small, at Mom's house. I'll email you the details."

We stand up and make our way to the door.

"Edward," Jenks yells. "Don't think I'll forget this little fiasco. I will get you back." He winks at me.

XXXX

Somehow the next few weeks fly by. I'm sitting in Alice's bedroom as she puts the finishing touches on my hair and makeup. I am both ridiculously calm and nervous. I can hear voices from downstairs, so I know it's almost time.

"Okay, Bella, time to put on your dress." Alice floats over to me with a garment bag.

I had agreed to let Alice choose my dress, or rather design and make my dress, as long as she promised to keep it simple.

I roll my eyes at her as she unzips the bag. I'm almost afraid to look, but as she removes it I gasp and feel my eyes fill with tears. I blink my eyes to keep my tears from falling and ruining all her hard work.

"Oh, Alice," I exclaim. "It's perfect. How did you do this so fast?" I walk over and touch the dress carefully.

It's an exact replica of my original wedding dress, except it's knee length and has a pink satin ribbon around the empire waist.

"What can I say? I have a gift." She beams at me.

"That you do, Alice. That you do."

Before I know it I'm making my way down the long staircase to the Cullen family living room. I see Edward, dressed in a black business suit, looking like the sex god he is. He looks up and his face breaks into a breathtaking smile.

"You look perfect," he whispers.

I take his hand, and we walk through the French doors out to the gazebo by the water. Edward's family is sitting on each side, and Jenks is standing in the middle of gazebo with a smile on his face.

Edward and I face each other as Jenks begins. He reminds us all of the joys of love; how no matter what happens in life, as long as we love each other there is no obstacle we can't conquer. Edward and I smile at each other because we know this is true.

As we look deep into each other's eyes, we repeat the vows we made to each other five years earlier in this exact spot. Edward's eyes fill with tears as he declares his love for me, and I do the same. When Jenks ask for the rings, I look at Edward with panic flashing across my face. I start to remove my wedding band when Edward stops me. He turns to Emmett, who is standing next to him. He takes something from Emmett and reaches for my hand. He then slides the most beautiful diamond anniversary band onto my ring finger, where it fits perfectly against my engagement ring. All I can do is look up at him and smile. Edward thinks of everything and makes it perfect.

When Jenks tells Edward he can kiss his bride, Edward does the same thing he did five years ago. He places both hands on each side of my face and kisses me deeply. When he pulls back, he leans down and whispers, "Thank you," in my ear. This time I know he is thanking me for not giving up on him.

"Always, Edward," I answer him.

There's lots of laughter and congratulations. Wine and champagne are flowing; cake is eaten. As soon as the sun goes down, Edward walks me out to the backyard where the sky lights up with fireworks. It has been the perfect day, and I can't wait for our perfect night.

I keep dropping subtle hints to Edward about leaving to go home, but he doesn't seem to grasp them.

Alice and Jasper left about an hour ago, telling us that she had a big showing in the morning and they needed to get back to Seattle.

I decide since subtle hints don't seem to be working, I should try the direct route. I walk up behind Edward and place my arms around his waist.

"Ready to go home? It's getting late."

He grins at me. "Is someone a little anxious?"

"Five plus years is a long time to wait," I whisper to him.

He kisses me deeply. "Okay, lets go." He glances at his watch, as we tell everyone good night and start on our way home.

I notice he keeps glancing at the clock over the dash, and I wonder if he is expecting something. I tell myself he is just as nervous as I am, when his phone rings.

"Hello... okay... great... I'll tell her... thanks Alice, I owe you."

He smiles at me and tells me. "Alice said be sure to remember your shoes." I laugh, remembering how I left our first wedding barefoot.

Edward seems to relax after Alice's phone call. It all seems weird to me, but I brush it off.

When we arrive home, Edward and I kiss passionately while riding the elevator up to our apartment.

As we reach the door, Edward sweeps me up into his arms. I start to giggle.

"Always having to do things the correct way, Dr. Cullen?"

"Hey, I'm nothing if not thorough," he tells me as he swings open the door.

The sight before me is breathtaking. There is a trail of rose petals leading down to the hallway with small votive candles along each side. Edward places me on my feet, and I look around awestruck.

"How..."

"Alice," he says. One word is all he needs.

"This is why you kept putting off leaving your mother's house?" I ask.

He nods. "I wanted everything to be perfect."

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" I stand up on my tiptoes to kiss him. He leans down to deepen the kiss, then sweeps me up into his arms and carries me down the hall.

The rose petals and candles continue into our bedroom. There seems to be a hundred candles lit all around the room. There's an ice bucket with champagne and a tray of chocolate covered strawberries.

"Oh, Edward, this is so beautiful."

He places me on my feet and kisses me deeply.

"I want tonight to be forever embedded in your memory."

"I don't think I will ever forget this night. Thank you."

"You're welcome, my beautiful wife."

"I'm going to go change," I tell him, pointing to the bathroom.

He leans down and kisses me. "Or, I could just undress you here." He gives me his crooked smile, causing my knees to weaken.

"Alice says a bride should present herself to her husband as a gift to be unwrapped," I stammer.

Edward pulls back and frowns at me. "Alice told you that tonight?"

"No." I feel myself blushing. "She told me that five years ago, when she didn't know I wouldn't be presenting myself to you."

He pulls me close and kisses my cheek. "Well, I guess you better go change. Don't be long." He continues to kiss down my jaw and neck, until I forget what I was about to do.

I hear him chuckle before he releases me. "Go change, Bella. Quickly."

I trip as I run to the bathroom, but Edward grabs my elbow and keeps me from falling. "Change quickly," he says, "but safely."

I change into the baby doll nighty that Alice helped me choose when I told her I wanted tonight to be special. It was white with a stretchy lace bodice and spaghetti straps. It's so sheer it's practically transparent, and stops mid thigh, with a matching lace thong.

I brush my hair and teeth. I take a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves and slowly open the bathroom door.

Edward is standing with his back to me, wearing only a pair of black boxer briefs. He is stunning. His broad, strong shoulders and back tapers down to his slim waistline. His arms are perfect and his legs muscular. My eyes fall on his perfect ass. I want to bite it. He starts to turn and catches me staring.

"See something you like?" He smirks.

"Everything I see, I like." I grin back at him as he approaches me with two champagne flutes.

He hands me one of the flutes, as he kisses my lips gently.

"You should never wear clothes," I tell him, my eyes roaming all over his perfect body.

Edward laughs. "I thought you said I should always wear a tux."

"Yes, if you have to go out, definitely a tux. But here in this house, you should only wear what you have on."

He runs his hands up and down my arms.

"You look amazing."

"Thank you," I whisper, feeling myself blush.

"I love it when you blush. It brings out even more of your beauty." He runs his finger down my heated cheek.

He lifts his champagne flute up to propose a toast. I follow with mine.

"To the rest of our lives. We took the long road to get here, but from here on out, we will travel it together. Thank you for loving me, Bella."

"You're welcome. I do love you, Edward."

We both sip our champagne and I notice my hands shaking. Unfortunately, Edward notices it too. He takes my glass, and pulls me to him.

"Are you scared?"

"No, just a little nervous. I don't want to disappoint you." I lower my eyes, but he is having none of that. I feel his fingers under my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"You could never disappoint me, Bella. You are my life now, my everything. I never expected to feel this way about anyone, but you opened my heart and my eyes. Would it help you to know that I'm a little nervous too?"

I frown at him. "Why?"

He smiles softly. "This is a first for me too, Bella."

I lean back and raise my eyebrows at him in disbelief.

"I know I've had sex many times," he says, pulling me back to him. "But, I've never made love to anyone before. I want to make love to you." He kisses me and whispers in my ear, "Bella, can I make love to you?"

"Please." It is all I'm able to get out.

Edward picks me up and places me very gently in the middle of our bed, which is now covered in satin sheets and rose petals. He kneels, with a knee on each side of my hips, and pulls me to him. He slides the straps of my gown down and slowly peels it off, all while kissing down my neck, across my collarbones, and to my breast. I take a deep breath as he takes my nipple into his mouth and gently sucks.

He kisses his way back up to my mouth and kisses me passionately. His hands find their way down my body, tweaking my nipples, before I feel his long fingers separate my lips which are now soaked in my desire for him.

My nerves disappear as he continues to kiss and stroke my body. I'm on fire and he is continuously adding fuel to the fire with his mouth and hands. He makes his way down my body with his lips, kissing every patch of skin on his way. His mouth reaches my sex and he flattens his tongue and slowly licks up my folds, causing me to shudder. His tongue should really be registered as a deadly weapon, because I think I'm going to die from the sheer pleasure he is giving me.

His tongue dances around my bundle of nerves, deliberately prolonging my sweet agony. His long fingers enter me and he curls them so they hit my sweet spot at the same time he sucks on my clit. It only takes seconds before my entire body explodes into waves of pleasure. My hips rise to meet his mouth as my legs close around his head involuntarily as the tingle sweeps through my body.

As I lay trying to remember how to breathe, he kisses up my body. He reaches my mouth and I can taste myself on him. I feel him line up with my entrance as he continues to kiss me, but he stops, not moving.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

He looks deep into my eyes, and I see the doubt in his eyes. I start to tense thinking I'm doing something wrong.

"I don't want to hurt you," he says softly.

I take his face in my hands and gently kiss his lips. "You're not going to hurt me, you're going to love me. I've waited so long for this... Please, Edward"

He kisses me deeply, and I feel him go so slow, and I'm amazed at how full I feel. He's still kissing me, as he pushes in slowly, so slowly. When I'm sure I can't fit anymore of him into me, I feel the ripping pain I was expecting. I try not to release the gasp that builds in my throat, but I fail. Edward stops and looks at me.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" His voice is heartbreaking.

"Give me a minute. I'll be okay, this is to be expected." I smile at him as I rub my hands up and down his back.

He leans down and kisses me again while stroking my cheek with his fingers. "I love you so much, Bella. I hate hurting you."

His hand gently caresses my breast, while his thumb strokes my nipple. He continues to kiss my lips and down my neck, keeping the rest of his body still. His hands find their way down my body, and I feel myself fill with desire and need for this man. He reaches between us and strokes my sex, and I begin to move to meet his fingers. He begins to move with me and we reach a steady rhythm. I can't decide which one feels better, his fingers or the spot he is hitting deep inside me. I start to feel the knowing tingle in my lower abdomen that tells me I am close. I take my hands and push down on his ass to let him know to go faster. He complies with a chuckle and buries his head in the nook of my neck. In a matter of minutes, I explode and it's the most incredible feeling in the world. Edward continues to pump hard inside me and within seconds he joins me in our ecstasy.

We both try to remember how to breathe. Edward is planting soft kisses on my neck and I'm holding onto him with all my strength, which is pretty nonexistent at this point. With the exception of the momentary pain, this has to have been the greatest experience in my life. Now I know why people get so excited about sex. It's pretty nice. I start to giggle at my ridiculous thoughts.

"Bella, you are not helping my ego by giggling," Edward says as he leans up to look at me.

This makes me laugh harder.

"I'm sorry. Believe me it has nothing to do with you. I now realize why people go on so much about sex."

"So, it was okay? It wasn't too painful?"

I reach up and trace his cheekbone with my fingers.

"It... Was... Even more than I dreamed it could be." I smile at him as his face breaks out into a huge smile. "Thank you."

"It was definitely my pleasure." He smirks at me before kissing me again.

He slowly pulls out and rolls on his back pulling me with him.

"How do you feel?"

"Incredible."

"I mean physically."

"Not as bad as I thought I would. I honestly didn't think you'd fit." I feel myself blushing.

He smiles at me and snickers. He kisses my forehead before getting up and walking into the bathroom.

I hear him turn on the water in the bathtub. He walks back into the room, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. It's quite a view, and I can't help but smile.

"What are you doing?" I ask as he sweeps me into his arms.

"Taking care of my wife."

We walk into the bathroom, and he lowers me into the bathtub filled with warm water and bubbles. He whips his towel off and joins me in the tub, pulling me back to his chest while wrapping his strong arms around me.

"The warm water should help with any tenderness. It will be better next time, I promise."

"Wow! Better. That's placing a pretty big burden on your shoulders, Dr. Cullen. This time was pretty amazing. You shouldn't make promises you can't keep," I tell him. I lean back to kiss him as he begins to wash my body.

"That is most definitely a promise, Mrs. Cullen, and one I intend to deliver."

**A/N: I never knew how hard it was to write lemons. I must have written and rewritten this six times. I wanted it to be sweet, yet sexy. Hope I didn't disappoint. This is why it took so long to get this to you, so sorry. I hope the next chapter won't be as long a wait.**

**Let me know what you think!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**I bow down to Morgan and Scarlett71177 who fix my mistakes and cheer me on.**

**To Squeaky Zorro and Pineapple (Rita) at PTB, for making this so much better. You are the best.**

**A little fluffy chapter after all the angst these two have been through.**

**Love Come Last**

**Chapter 17**

**Love Is All Around**

I'm standing in the kitchen waiting for the coffee to brew, when I feel two very strong arms encircle my waist as Edward bends down to kiss my neck.

"You were gone," he tells me.

"I wanted to get the coffee started. I figured you would need it after last night."

"Mmmm . . . last night." I feel his smile against my neck. "How do you feel this morning?"

"I feel amazing." I turn in his arms and kiss him.

He chuckles as he leans back from me. "I mean, physically, how do you feel? Are you sore?"

"A little, that's quite a package you have there, Dr. Cullen." I giggle. "But I'm not as sore as I thought I'd be. I think your tender loving aftercare helped a lot. Why? What did you have in mind?" I wiggle my eyebrows at him.

He laughs. "I do believe I have a promise to fulfill, Mrs. Cullen."

I squeal as he throws me over his shoulder and carries me to the bedroom.

And he does fulfill his promise, over and over again. My husband is truly an amazing lover.

We lie in bed, me resting on his chest. His arms are wrapped tightly around me, both of us too tired to move.

"Bella?"

"Umm?"

"It's a little late for this, but you're okay with us not using protection?"

"You said you wanted babies."

"I do."

"Why do I hear a 'but' in that answer?" I ask him, rising up to rest my chin on his chest so I can see his eyes.

He sighs and runs his fingers down my back. "I guess I'm nervous. I don't want to be my father. I think I've learned from his mistakes. I would never push our children to do anything they don't want to do. But, on the other hand, I wanted to be what he pushed me to be, so how will I know the difference?"

I reach up and kiss his stubble-covered chin.

"Your heart is so big and you're so giving, I think you will be an amazing father. If you don't think you are ready, we can wait." I kiss his chest and smile at him to let him know I'm telling him the truth.

"I'm not getting any younger. I want to be able to run around with my kids."

"Oh yeah, you're such an old man," I laugh.

"Maybe we should get a dog. You want a puppy?" He smiles at me.

"Edward, we live one floor down from heaven. Are you going to get up in the middle of the night to walk the puppy?" I ask, raising my eyebrows at him.

"Maybe we should get a house."

"A house?" I'm a little stunned.

"Yeah, a house, with a yard and a fence so we can have a puppy. Also, a house would be great for when we have children. Can you see us carrying all the stuff you need for babies up and down to this place? Babies need lots of stuff, like strollers and toys; besides there's no place for them to play here."

I can see he is getting really excited about this.

"You really want to buy a house? You want to sell the condo?"

"Why? Are you attached to this place?"

"I have a lot of memories here, but I'm not necessarily attached to it."

"So we can start looking for a house?" He gets out of bed and grabs his laptop. "What kind of house do you want? A rancher, a cape cod, or we could build our dream house. What is your dream house?" He's rambling and I start laughing.

"What?" he asks.

"I've never seen you so excited about anything before," I tell him, trying to curb my laughter.

"I beg to differ, Mrs. Cullen. I was pretty excited last night, and this morning." He grins at me.

Edward pulls up a real estate website and starts scrolling through the listings, pointing out all the different ones to me. They are all extremely large houses, but I guess that is what he is used to.

"What would you like in our house?" Edward asks me, never taking his eyes off his computer.

"All I've ever wanted is a large kitchen. A kitchen that is the centerpiece of the house, you know, where family and friends are comfortable sitting around a big kitchen table, with lots of windows."

"That's your only requirement? Really?" He looks at me like I've lost my mind.

"I grew up in small houses with small kitchens. I love to cook. I love my family. I want to be able to combine the two." I pout at him, which causes him to laugh.

"Okay, so your only requirement is a great kitchen?"

"Yep."

"God, you're so easy."

"Hey!" I smack him while laughing.

I lay back and watch him work on the computer. He hums and clicks his tongue every so often. Before long, I feel myself falling asleep.

When I wake, the room is dark and empty. I look over at the clock and I'm shocked to see it's after four in the afternoon. I find Edward sitting in the living room, still hunched over his laptop.

"Hey," I say as I kiss his cheek. "You shouldn't have let me sleep so long."

"You were exhausted after yesterday and this morning." He grins at me.

I pick up the papers sitting next to him on the couch and notice they are all printouts of houses.

"Wow. You've been busy."

"I wanted to give you something to look at, see what you like, so I have some idea what kind of houses I should set up appointments for."

"You're really serious about this, aren't you? Buying a house, I mean."

"Yes, I think it's time. This place is great, but we need a place that is truly our own, a place where we can grow a family." He smiles at me and I see the sincerity in his eyes.

XXXXX

Edward and I spend the next few months looking at every house in the northwest corner of Washington State that is for sale. There is something wrong with all of them. Either the location is wrong, the kitchen is wrong or everything else is wrong.

I'm at the point of giving up and staying where we are. We will have to carry baby carriages and children up the elevator.

Edward is obsessed with two things, finding or building the perfect house and knocking me up. The first thing is wearing me out, but the second I am thoroughly enjoying. My wonderful husband, who I could not get to touch me when we were faking our marriage, is now insatiable.

Not that I'm complaining. Edward and I make love every day, several times a day, in every place imaginable. There is not a counter top or surface in our condo that we haven't christened. I don't think we've missed a surface in his office either. He conveniently forgets his lunch, or his house keys, or something he has to have me bring to him at least twice a week. How he lived for five years without sex is beyond me. He tells me he has calluses on his hands to show how he made it.

Each and every month, the disappointment on his face when I start my period is heartbreaking, but it makes him determined to try harder. I don't think it's possible for us to try harder. But all this practicing is fun.

XXXXXXX

The traffic this time of day is horrible. I've been working at a charter school for the last few months, tutoring students in English, and any other day I would be home in less than a half hour. But today, the one day I need to be home quickly, traffic has to suck.

Edward has been away for the past five days. He had flown to Washington, D.C., to try to obtain funding to open the first of hopefully many free clinics. He is finally making his dream come true. He is also coming home today and I'm stuck in stupid traffic.

Due to my obligations to work, I was unable to travel with Edward, like I usually do. Edward has to travel for the Cullen Corporation, but not as much as Carlisle used to do. He hired someone to run the medical aspect of the Corporation and he takes care of the Research division, his true love. But on the occasions he does travel, he likes me to go with him.

"Come on, jerks," I yell at no one in particular. Don't these people realize that my sexy husband will be home before me if they don't move?

I finally make it home and rush into the shower. I scrub and shave every part of my body as quickly as possible. I blow-dry my hair and slip on a cute little sun dress and cuss to myself when I see the time. I hurry to the kitchen and start throwing together the ingredients to make Edward's favorite meal, lasagna. I am placing the baking dish in the oven when I hear the elevator ding. I fly to the door and throw it open before Edward has a chance to get his key in the door.

He drops his suitcase and pulls me into his arms, kicking the door closed with his foot as his lips crash into mine. He pushes me back against the door and his hands lift me up by my ass, and I wrap my legs around his waist. Neither of us says a word as we make up for being apart the last five days. My fingers make quick work of the buttons on his shirt and I push it off his shoulders, kissing his neck as his skin is exposed. His hand grips my panties and he rips them from my body while I work the button and zipper of his jeans. In seconds, he is buried deep inside of me, and we are both panting and nipping at each other.

We slam into each other, and before long I feel myself building to my release. I bury my head in Edward's neck and moan loudly as my body explodes around him. He picks up the pace and within minutes he joins me. I go limp in his arms and my legs slide down his body and touch the floor. He holds me up and kisses my neck.

"God, I missed you," he says, breathing deeply.

"I can tell." I giggle.

"Again with the giggles. Really, Bella? You are so destroying my ego."

"If you are going to greet me like this every time you go away, I may have to let you go more often."

"I don't think so!" he practically shouts. "This has been the longest five days of my life. If you don't go, I don't go."

"I can live with that." I reach up and kiss him deeply.

We make our way over to the sofa and I curl up in his lap. He rests his head on the back of the couch and closes his eyes.

"How was your week?" he asks, while looking at me through his eyelashes.

"Lonely."

"Mine, too." He leans down to kiss the tip of my nose.

"Bella, is that lasagna I smell?"

I nod. "I wanted to spoil you tonight."

"You just did. Over by the door." He wiggles his eyebrows at me, and then leans in to kiss me deeply.

He holds me tightly to his chest and we enjoy being in each other's arms after being apart for so long.

"Do I have time to take a shower before dinner?" he asks.

"Absolutely." I stand up so he can get up. He keeps his arms around my waist.

"Join me," he whispers in my ear as he leads me down the hallway.

We take our time in the shower. He slowly scrubs every part of my body and I return the favor. We slowly and awkwardly make love in the shower. We are clinging to each other, trying to catch our breath when I hear the kitchen timer go off.

"Shit, shit, shit," I mutter as I scramble out of his arms. I grab a towel and wrap it around my body as I run to the kitchen, trying not to slip and fall as the water drips from my body and hair.

I grab the oven mitt and remove the lasagna from the oven. It is a little crispy around the edges, but salvageable.

I hear Edward chuckling behind me. I whip around and glare at him as he wraps his arms around my waist and looks over my shoulder.

"Oops!" he laughs, pulling me tight to his chest.

"Not funny," I say. "Your dinner would've been ruined. I'm glad I set the timer. The entire building might have burnt down, and then we would definitely have to find a house."

I pull out of Edward's arms so I can put the garlic bread in the oven. I hear him start to laugh and turn to look at him.

"I'm loving your dinner attire."

I look down and realize I am standing in the middle of the kitchen in nothing but a towel. I shake my head at him and start for the bedroom to get dressed. He grabs me before I can get very far.

"Where are you going?" Edward smirks at me.

"I need to put some clothes on."

"I like you like this."

"Edward, I'm dripping all over everything."

"I like you dripping," he says smirking at me.

"You're incorrigible." I laugh as I smack his hands away. "Keep an eye on the garlic bread."

I run into the bedroom and throw on my sun dress. Only my sun dress. I mean, why waste time putting on anything else, when it will be off in no time?

Edward and I talk about everything and nothing as we eat dinner. Our hands are always touching. It's almost like we're afraid if we're not touching, the other will disappear.

Edward leans against the kitchen counter as I clean up the remnants of our dinner. I love these moments in our life.

"Oh, did I ever tell you about Chris Weitz?" Edward asks me.

"The name sounds familiar, but I'm not sure."

"Dr. Weitz, he was my resident adviser when I first moved back to Forks."

"Right. I remember hearing his name around your folk's house."

"He taught me a lot when I was doing my residency. Actually, he kept me sane. When I was working thirty-six hour shifts and was on the verge of walking away from medicine, he stopped me. Anyway, I ran into him at the airport in Seattle. He's in town for a few days and he's dying to meet you." He grins at me.

"That's right, he moved to California a few years back. Wasn't his wife sick or something?"

"Yeah, about three years ago, his wife wanted to be closer to their children, so they moved to San Diego. He lost her last year, after almost forty years of marriage. You can see the change in him. It devastated him. He's in town to do a guest lecture at WSU and he has some research he wants me to look at. Also, like I said, he is dying to meet the woman that tamed me."

Edward smiles his crooked smile at me, before he continues.

"I told him I'd speak to you to see when you are free this week and let him know."

"I'd love to meet him," I tell Edward.

"What night is good for you?"

"I have no plans until Tuesday, so whatever is convenient for Dr. Weitz."

"I'll give him a call and see what I can set up."

"Why don't you invite him for dinner? I'm sure he'd appreciate a home cooked meal."

Edward kisses the top of my head and goes to make his phone call. I finish cleaning up the kitchen and walk into the living room just as he is finishing up his call.

Edward's arms circle my waist. "Tomorrow night at seven, if that's okay with you. He wants to meet at his house so he can give me the research he has. He told me he'd have his cook fix us dinner."

"He still owns a house here?" I ask.

"They kept their house, in case they wanted to move back. Besides, it was his wife's dream house and I don't think she could stand to part with it even though they moved away." He shrugs.

"Okay, tomorrow night it is." I grab Edward's shirt and pull him down to kiss him. We stay tangled up in each other as we make our way down the hallway to our bedroom.

XXXXX

Edward is driving down back country roads. I have no idea where we are, as I have never been in this part of the county, but it's truly beautiful. There are deep green trees lining the road, and every few miles I would see a driveway cutting through the woods. Before long Edward turns into one of the driveways and stops at a huge gate. He rolls down his window and leans out to push a button on a call box next to the gate. I can't hear who responds, but I hear Edward give his name. Like magic, the gates slowly swing open. I try to take everything in since I have never seen anything like this, except in the movies.

I hear Edward chuckle as he glances over at me.

I laugh. "Sorry, but this is amazing. I guess this is how the really rich live, huh?"

"Bella, we are really rich."

"We're not this rich," I say as I wave my hands around to indicate the splendor of this place.

Edward laughs loudly and he speeds down a long, blacktop drive. Before long, the most spectacular mansion comes into view. It's all stone, with huge windows that look like twinkling stars. Stone pillars accent an amazing balcony. Every window seems to be a French door. It almost looks like a castle. I know my mouth is hanging open, because it's truly the most beautiful house I have ever seen.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Edward asks.

"It's beyond impressive."

Edward pulls up in front of the house, and he jumps out to run around and opens my door. We walk up the steps to the porch. I'm still in shock when the huge front door flies open.

"Edward, my man!"

"Chris, it's good to see you again."

Dr. Weitz and Edward do that "man hug": where men shake hands but then give half a hug. I can't keep the smile off my face.

Edward turns toward me and smiles as he takes my hand and pulls me toward him.

"Chris, this is my Bella. Bella, this is Chris Weitz, the man who is responsible for me being a doctor today."

Dr. Weitz takes my hand, and leans down to kiss my cheek.

"Bella, it is such a pleasure to meet you. I heard nothing but good things about you, not only from this knuckle head, but also from your mother-in-law, the lovely Esme."

I feel myself blush. "It's my pleasure, Dr. Weitz. Edward speaks very highly of you."

"All lies, I assure you," Dr. Weitz said. "And, please call me Chris. Come in, both of you."

We walk into the foyer and once again I feel my mouth pop open. It's circular with what appears to be marble floors and walls. Directly in front of us is a dual staircase, leading up to a balcony that overlooks the foyer. Once again I feel like I'm on a movie set.

Dr. Weitz and Edward start toward the arched entryway of another room and I'm glued to the floor, in shock at the beauty of this house. I hear them both chuckle as Edward places his hand on the small of my back, as we walk down the hall. I feel my face turn red.

"Sorry, this place is beautiful," I mutter trying to explain my actions.

"Edward can give you a tour after we eat," Dr. Weitz tells me.

We walk down a long hallway and enter into the dining room that seems to take up an entire wing of the house. There are ceiling-to-floor windows covered in red velvet curtains. The table is at least seven feet long. There are twelve high-backed chairs scattered around the table.

Dr. Weitz pulls out a chair for me, and I smile at him as I sit. The smell of something mouthwatering floats through the air. Within minutes of sitting, a gentleman dressed in a tuxedo walks into the room carrying a food-laden tray. He nods briefly at each of us before placing bowls of soup in front of us.

I listen to Edward and Dr. Weitz talk through dinner. First course, the best French onion soup I have ever tasted, followed by smoked salmon with asparagus. Everything melted in my mouth . Listening to Edward talking and being so relaxed has made my evening.

I smile to myself as I watch the two of them. It is how a father and son should react to each other. This is how it should have been with Carlisle and Edward. I see the affection that these two men have for each other, and it fills my heart.

After we finish eating, Chris tells Edward to give me the grand tour while he goes to retrieve the research he promised Edward.

Edward takes my hand and leads me down a narrow staircase. We enter a massive finished basement. On one side is a game/media room. A huge flat screen television hanging on the far wall. Edward tells me it's the largest made and it has surround sound that can be heard throughout the entire basement. A large, cream-colored leather sofa with cup holders in each arm. To the side is a bar that has everything imaginable. Edward tells me it is even equipped to make old fashioned ice cream sodas. I am impressed.

On the other side of the basement is a complete research lab. Chris is downloading papers from one of the several computers situated on top of marble counters. Several intricate looking microscopes, sit across from the computers. Edward tells me that Chris uses this room to do follow-up research and his writing.

I look up at Edward and see the awe on his face. We are going to have a room like this in our house, if we ever find a one.

We return upstairs and walk to the foyer and up the staircase. Edward informs me there is also an elevator to the upper floors. We walk to the left and Edward shows me the first of six bedrooms. Each one has an amazing view, either the flowing green landscapes or a deep green forest. Edward tells me all of the bedrooms have their own walk-in closet and bathroom. Doctor and Mrs. Weitz had four girls and one boy, explaining why they each needed their own bathroom.

In the front of the house is a sitting room with two sets of French doors that leads out to the balcony we saw as we were driving up. It overlooks the driveway and front yard, which has a fountain with lights that change every few minutes at night.

We walk toward the rear of the upstairs, down a short hallway to a set of double doors.

"This is the master bedroom," Edward tells me as he opens the doors.

I freeze. It is absolutely incredible. It has light hardwood floors, and the walls are two shades of cream, separated by a chair rail completely around the room. On the right is a massive stone fireplace, and straight ahead is another set of French doors leading out to a balcony exactly like the one on the front of the house, except it's large enough to be a room itself. I am drawn to the door and walk out to a view that simply takes my breath away. The lawn is a river of immaculate green grass that leads to a rich, full forest. To the left is a large building made of the same stone as the house, only the walls appear to be windows.

I feel Edward's arms wrap around my waist, and he rests his chin on my head.

"Impressive, isn't it?"

"Edward, I don't think I've ever seen a house like this. It's beautiful."

"You see that building over there?" he says pointing to the stone building to the left.

I nod.

"That's the pool house."

I glance around, confused, because I don't see a pool, unless it's on the other side of the building. Then it dawns on me.

"An indoor pool?" I say in amazement.

Edward chuckles. "Would there be anything else in Northwest Washington?"

"I guess not," is all I can say.

"I spent a lot of time in this house. Whenever Carlisle would get on my case to the point I couldn't stand it anymore, I came here. Chris could always talk me down and his wife was wonderful at cutting through my bullshit."

I look up at him, blushing. "You came here when you and your father fought?"

He nods. "Why, what's that look for?" he asks, running his finger down my knotted brow.

"I always thought you were with Tanya or one of your other women," I say softly.

Edward laughs out loud and pulls me tight to his chest. "Bella, I really wasn't the man whore my father made me out to be."

I slap his hand. "Don't make fun of me. I was young and hopelessly in love with you. All I knew was what I heard your parents arguing about you and your skanks."

Edward turns me around in his arms and kisses me deeply.

"I'm not saying I was an angel. I screwed around more than I should have. But, nine times out of ten, if Carlisle and I were fighting, I was here. It was calming and filled with love, the way a home should be." I notice the pain in his eyes and change the subject immediately.

"Well, you couldn't have found a more beautiful sanctuary. This house is . . . unbelievable."

We walk back into the bedroom and he shows me the bathroom. I have no words to describe the bathroom. It's huge . . . no, enormous. It has marble floors, walls, and ceilings. A large linen closet along with cabinets below the double sinks. To the right of the large room is a Jacuzzi tub large enough for four people. Further down the wall is a large walk in shower, with six shower heads, one on each end, and four on the wall. It must be like taking a shower in the rain. I open twin doors on the back wall, which I assume are closets, but each contains a toilet and sink for complete privacy.

I look at Edward and laugh. "I don't think I've ever seen anything like this, even in the movies."

"Chris and his wife designed this themselves. They each wrote down what they wanted in their perfect house, talked to their children, who were young at the time, then called in an architect to draw it up. It took four years to build. It is almost completely efficient. There are solar panels on the roof which are hidden by the angle of the roof. There is a vacuum system, so you don't have to lug around a vacuum cleaner from room to room." He smiles down at me. "Come on, let's see the rest."

"There's more?"

We walk down a staircase at the back of the house and Edward stops suddenly. He gets behind me and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Close your eyes," he tells me.

I frown but do as he says. He guides me for a short distance, then stops. He runs his hands up and downs my arms, then leans down and whispers in my ear.

"Open your eyes."

I let out an audible gasp. I am standing in the middle of the perfect kitchen. I know my mouth must be gaping open, but I am stunned. The kitchen seems to take up the entire right side of the house. Its light wood cabinets circle the room, except the back wall which is made up entirely of windows and French doors. The doors lead out to a stone deck.

It has granite counter tops, with an L-shaped island with a stainless steel cook top and sink. All the appliances are top of the line and match the cook top. A restaurant style oven, and a double door refrigerator with a bottom freezer. The cabinets have frosted glass doors.

This is my kitchen. If I could design a kitchen, this would be it. It's better than anything I have ever imagined.

Dr. Weitz walks into the kitchen carrying a box, and I try to stop drooling over his kitchen.

"I think everything is here, Edward. If anything is missing let me know, but I'm very sure I printed it all out." He glances over at me. "Well, Bella, what do you think of my house?"

"It's amazing, truly a beautiful masterpiece of a house," I stutter.

He laughs. "Yes, most women seem to have the same reaction." He looks off into space with a sad look on his face. "This house was built with love. My wife loved every single inch of this place. It feels very empty without her."

"I'm sorry . . . " I start to say, but he stops me.

"No. We had many, many happy years here. We raised five incredible children here, but life goes on. And she would kick my ass if I moped around in her dream house." He smiles at me.

Edward takes the box from Chris and we thank him for dinner and promise to stay in touch. I notice that they wink at each other, but I don't ask. I figure it's some kind of secret sign they have for each other.

Edward is quiet on the ride home. I spend the ride thinking about the beautiful house we just left. I have decided if we could find a house with the exact kitchen, the lab in the basement for Edward and a couple of bedrooms, I would be happy. Maybe Edward is right. We may have to build a house to get what we wanted.

I feel Edward's hand rest on my thigh. He looks at me and gives me a small smile.

"Did you like the house?" he asks quietly.

"What's not to love? It's incredible. It's a huge house, but the kitchen is exactly what I want." I smile at him. "I can so see you in a house with your own research lab. You would be in heaven." I laugh.

He smiles at me, but it doesn't reach his eyes, and he suddenly seems nervous.

"If I tell you something will you promise not to get mad?" His face looks so hopeful.

"I can't imagine what you could say to make me mad. We had a great evening, didn't me?" My eyes fly open. "Oh God, did I do something wrong?" My insecurities are taking hold again.

"No! Bella, you didn't do anything wrong. Why would you even think that?" Edward asks, looking angry.

"Then why do you think I would get mad at something you would tell me?"

Edward grimaces and runs his hands through his hair, but still doesn't say anything.

Fear begins to settle in my stomach. "Edward, you're scaring me. Please, tell me what's wrong."

He slams on the brakes and pulls over to the side of the road.

"Damn it, Bella there is nothing wrong. Why is it that every time I say something you automatically think _you've_ done something wrong? Maybe it's me that's done something wrong!"

He leans back in his seat, and my heart falls into my stomach.

"What did you do?" I ask softly, looking down at my hands twisting in my lap.

"I bought Chris's house."

I look up at him startled, completely stunned.

"You did what?" I manage to squeak out.

He turns in his seat so he is facing me.

"Look, it's not a done deal. None of his children want the house. They don't want to live in Washington. He wants to stay in California and it would break his heart to sell the house to just anyone. He knows how much I love that house. It's always been like a second home to me. When I ran into him at the airport, we got to talking about you and how we've been looking for a house and he asks me if I thought you would like his. I was stunned, but I knew you would love it, if only for the kitchen. We arranged this little dinner party so you could see it. He owns it outright and he offered it to me for a really good price, way below market value, and I jumped at it. I know I should have discussed it with you first, but I was so excited, though if you hate the idea . . . "

I put my hand over Edward's mouth to stop his rambling. I keep my fingers resting on his full, beautiful lips.

"You bought the house that we just left?" I ask, still stunned.

He nods.

"Wow."

"I'm sorry, Bella. I know I should have talked to you first, but when he told me what he would sell it to me for, I said yes before I thought about it."

I settle back in my seat, still too shocked to think. Edward bought me a house. A beautiful, perfect house. A huge house. I undo my seat belt and climb out of the car, because I need air. Everything I ever dreamed of in my entire life, Edward has given me. I pace up and down beside the car.

After a few minutes, I hear Edward getting out of the car. He walks toward me and stops suddenly. Before I know it, I am in his arms.

"Please, Bella, please don't cry. I'll call Chris and call it off if you want, just please don't cry. I'm so sorry."

I didn't even realize I'm crying until I Edward mentioned it. I look up at him and he is looking at me with such pain in his eyes.

"Don't you dare, Edward Cullen!"

"I don't understand," he says as he wipes the tears from my cheeks.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" I run my fingers down his cheek.

"As I love you." He frowns.

"You bought me a house."

"I did, but if it's not what you want . . . "

"I want it!" I yell, jumping in his arms. "It's absolutely perfect." Damn, I'm crying again.

"Shit, Bella. You scared the hell out of me. I thought you hated me for buying it."

"I'm sorry. I was just stunned."

We climb back in the car and continue to talk on the ride home.

"So, you're not mad at me?" Edward asks.

"No, of course I'm not mad. I wasn't expecting you to say you bought the house when you told me not to get mad. Everything under the sun ran through my mind when you said that. Except that you had bought a house." I laugh.

We arrive back at the penthouse and I look around.

"We're going to have to buy more furniture. What we have won't fill up a quarter of that house," I say as I look at Edward.

"That's not a problem."

"Edward? Do I even want to know how much you paid for that house?"

He laughs and wraps his arms around me. "No, you don't. But don't you worry, we can afford it."

"It's a huge house. There's only two of us."

"Well, hopefully that will change soon. I can picture that house filled with a whole bunch of little babies."

I swallow hard. "How many do you consider a whole bunch?"

"I don't know. How many do you want?"

"As much trouble as we're having, I'd settle for one, but in a perfect world, two, maybe three. How many do you want?"

"I would like a son and a daughter, but I will take whatever we get. But, if we should happen to have two boys first or two girls first, then I like to keep trying until we have both."

I laugh out loud. "What you're saying is if we don't have one of each first we keep going until we do?"

He nods, grinning.

"What happens if we keep having the same sex? We could end up with ten boys, before we have a girl."

He shrugs as if to say that's okay. I slap him on his shoulder.

"You are crazy."

"The first thing we have to do is make one," he tells me, picking me up in his arms. "Let's go make one."

I giggle as he carries me down the hall.

**A/N: Chris Weitz joined twitter last week and so in honor of him making me laugh with his tweets, he became Edward's mentor! Follow him chrisweitz! In case you live under a rock, he was the director of New Moon!**

**There is a picture of Dr. Weitz's (now Bella and Edward's) house on my profile.**

**If I have figured correctly there will be three or four more chapters, depending on how long the chapters are. **

**Let me know what you think!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I just prefer them human.**

**Morgan, Scarlett71177, LorAnnTwiFan, and Angelz1114577 best betas ever! Not only do they know where commas go, they find my stupid mistakes!**

**Sorry it's taken so long for this chapter, but you know, how RL interferes with fun!**

**Love Comes Last**

**Life, Love and Happiness**

**Chapter 18**

_Two Years Later_

"Bella, baby, please. You're making me nervous. Sit down, please."

I look over at Edward sitting calmly on the hard chair in this stupid, sterile doctor's office.

"How can you be so calm? What if this is it? What if I'm defective and can never give you children?" I feel myself tear up as Edward walks over and wraps his arms around me.

"Please, stop this, baby. Wait until we have the results of the testing before you freak out. Whatever happens today, we'll deal with it together. If we can't have children, there are other options."

"But, it won't be the same. The one thing you want more than anything, I can't give you." My fight against the tears fails, as they fall down my cheeks.

"You don't know that. You're making yourself crazy, and we don't even know the results yet. Besides, there is nothing in this world I want or need more than you." He pulls me into his lap and holds me tight.

Edward and I have been trying for years to get pregnant and with no success. And believe me, it's not for lack of trying. We have spent the last few months undergoing every fertility test known to modern medicine. I have even tried some old wives tales like standing on my head after sex. Edward found that extremely amusing. We have used ovulation kits, taken my temperature, and still no baby.

I dry my tears when I hear the door opens, and Dr. Zafrina Laurent enters.

"Edward, good to see you," she says as she shakes his hand. "Bella, from the look on your face, you're not holding up too well. Let's cut right to the chase, shall we?"

Dr. Laurent is the top fertility specialist in the Seattle area. She is kind and compassionate, and we trust her completely.

"So why can't I have a baby?" I practically shout at her, twisting my hands in my lap.

I watch anxiously as she opens the folder in front of her. She smiles at me.

"You are both completely healthy. There is no physical reason you can't make a baby."

Edward smiles at me and squeezes my hand.

"Then why am I not pregnant?" I moan.

"Bella, I have told you this before, and I will tell you again. You need to relax, stop worrying so much and trying so hard. It will happen if you just let it. Stress has as much of an impact on the reproduction process as any physical defect," Dr. Laurent says.

I slump back in my chair under the weight of my growing disappointment. How am I supposed to not worry when we have been trying so hard. I jump when I hear Edward's pager go off. He looks at it and sighs.

"I have to go take care of this. Stay here, ask all the questions you need to, then page me when you're done, and I'll take you to lunch." He leans down and kisses me.

"Thanks, Zafrina. I'll talk to you later." He ruffles my hair and leaves.

"Bella?" Zafrina looks at me with her eyebrows raised.

"I'm so frustrated. Edward and I want a baby, and nothing seems to be working."

"Because you are trying too hard. Your body is responding the stress you are putting on it. Try to relax and stop thinking about it. Go away for a relaxing vacation, enjoy yourselves and loosen up. It will happen when it's supposed to." She smiles at me.

"You don't understand. Edward has given me everything I ever dreamed off. The one thing he wants, a baby, I can't manage to give him." I pout.

"I've known Edward for many years, and I can tell by the way he looks at you that he loves you. He's not going to stop if you don't have a baby tomorrow. Stop stressing," she tells me sternly.

"What about Clomid? I read it has very few side effects and helps women get pregnant. Can't you give me a prescription for that?"

"Clomid is used on women who have difficulty ovulating. You don't have that problem, besides it increases the chance of multiples."

"Twins are cool," I say.

"Compromise? If you aren't pregnant in six months, we'll discuss medication."

"Six months?" I shout. "How about a different compromise? Three months, and you'll give me the medicine."

Dr. Laurent sighs. "Discuss this with Edward. He's a doctor, and he understands the side effects and whether the drugs are worth the risk. Then we will discuss it, okay?"

I slump back in the chair and cross my arms over my chest. "Fine."

"Bella, I know you think I'm blowing smoke, but the best advice I can give you is to stop worrying about it."

"That's easier said than done." I pout.

Zafrina laughs, then her face takes on a serious look.

"How often do you and Edward have sex?"

"Um... daily, sometimes more," I answer as I feel my face turn deep red. "I mean, have you seen him?" I try to make light of the situation.

"Alright, I want you to think back over the last month," she says, looking at me sternly. "How many times have you made love because you can't keep your hands off of your husband, and how many times has it been because you're so anxious to make a baby?"

I look at her like she's lost her mind. I think back over the last month and realize what she is saying.

"Okay, I understand. I believe that even if Edward and I weren't trying to get pregnant, we'd still be together as often as possible. But, I have to admit the baby making is at the forefront of my brain."

Zafrina stands up and walks over to kneel in front of me. "Relax! Okay?"

I nod my head as I stand. "I'll try."

"Good. Now go find that handsome husband of yours and stop worrying. I'll see you in a few months."

I walk out of her office and text Edward.

_All done. Still have time for lunch?_

I have barely closed my phone when it rings. I look at the screen. _Edward._

"Hi," I tell him.

"Are you done?"

"Yes, she wants to see us in a few months, but we'll have to check your schedule before I make the appointment."

"I'm on the second floor at the nurses station. Take the elevator and come through the glass doors. By the time you get here, I should be done."

"Okay," I tell him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll see you in a few minutes."

I find the elevator and push two. I've been to his office in the research building, but I've never met him at the hospital.

Edward spends most of his time doing research and working at one of the three free clinics he has opened around the city, but he is dedicated to a few patients that he's treated since the beginning of his career. So, he stills finds himself at the hospital occasionally.

The elevator arrives at the second floor, and as I walk toward the glass door, I see him leaning on the nurses' station scribbling on a patient's chart. There is a very attractive nurse standing in front of him trying to get his attention. I watch for a few seconds. He has one hand running through his hair and writing feverishly with the other. The nurse is trying to lean over to make him look at her. Her chest pushed out and she is flipping her hair. He is oblivious. I love it. When she reaches out and places her hand on his arm, I know it's time to make my presence known.

I open the door and walk up to the station. Neither of them moves, apparently not hearing me. The nurse is too busy trying to get my husband to acknowledge her. Edward glances up, and his face breaks into a big grin. This causes the nurse to turn around, and she glares at me for interrupting her seduction game. I keep my face completely blank.

"Can I help you?" she asks me.

"No, I'm okay," I answer her, never taking my eyes off Edward.

"Are you here to see a patient?" I turn my eyes toward her. She is practically growling at me. I can tell she just wants me to go away so she can continue to work her charms on Edward.

"No."

"I'm a doctor, and you look like you could use a hug," Edward says. The nurse's head whips around to him, her mouth falling open as he opens his arms for me.

I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist.

"You okay?" he asks as he wraps his arms tightly around me.

"I am now."

We stand there for a few minutes, absorbing each other. Before long, we hear a throat clear. I glance up at the nurse, never raising my head from Edward's chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Heidi, this is my beautiful wife, Bella. Bella, this is Heidi. She just moved here from Chicago."

Heidi looks from my face to Edward's face. I know exactly what she is thinking. What is someone like Edward doing with someone like me? She can bite me because he is with me and, he's mine.

"I didn't know you were married, Dr. Cullen," she mumbles to Edward.

_Right, and the thick gold band on his left hand wasn't a clue_, I think rolling my eyes.

"Happily married for almost nine years," he says, smiling at me. "You ready for lunch?"

I nod. He tells Heidi to keep an eye on his patient's blood pressure and page him if necessary, that he will be outside of the hospital for the rest of the day.

We arrive at a little bistro across from the hospital. After we place our order, Edward asks me what Dr. Laurent told me. I relay to him how we are both healthy and it's my fault because I can't relax.

"It's nobody's fault, Bella. You need to stop thinking about it twenty-four, seven. Just relax, and it will happen." He grins at me.

"What do you think of Clomid?" I ask Edward, not really looking at him.

"You don't need Clomid, Bella."

"It might help." I pout.

He reaches across the table and takes my hand in his. "Bella, Clomid is to regulate ovulation. You don't have that problem. It's not worth the side effects."

"From what I've read, the side effects are minimal."

Edward tosses his napkins down and glares at me for a moment before his eyes go soft.

"Bella, no side effect can be considered minimal. Clomid also increases the risk of multiples. While twins would be... interesting, six would not. We are both healthy. We don't need outside help. Try to relax and stop worrying so much and it will happen."

"You sound like Zafina," I answer him.

"We're both doctors. Have some faith," he says.

"Well, she said we are having sex too often, and we should cut down to twice a week," I totally lie and glance at him through my eyelashes.

I watch as his face falls. "Did she really say that?" He frowns, then says, "Well, if it will help, I guess we'll have to cut back."

I can't help the snort that escapes me.

"Really, Edward? You're a doctor. Of course she didn't say that. I only wanted to see your reaction."

"Not funny, Bella. Really not funny," he says, as he throws a French fry at me.

We finish lunch, and he walks me to my car. He kisses me deeply before opening my door.

"I'll see you tonight. I should be home around six."

"Okay, I'll see you then. Love you lots," I tell him, rising up on my tiptoes to kiss him again.

"Love you, too."

I sit in my car and watch him walk away. Because, as much as I hate to watch him leave, I love to watch his ass. I giggle to myself and start my drive home.

XXXXXX

I'm searching the internet when I hear Edward come through the front door, calling my name.

"I'm in the den," I call.

He walks in, tossing his briefcase on the sofa, and leans over to kiss my head.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to find out how to meditate. Maybe it will help me relax and stop worrying about babies." I sigh, reaching up to pull him down for a real kiss.

He shakes his head as he tells me he's going to shower. I continue to scour the internet, but nothing seems to help. How the hell am I supposed to stop thinking about getting pregnant when it's the only thing my husband wants? My sexy, gorgeous husband who has given me everything, and I can't seem to give him the one thing he wants. I sigh deeply and slam the computer shut.

I'm finishing dinner when I feel Edward's arms wrap around my waist.

"Smells wonderful," he mutters.

We eat in relative silence. Edward seems to have something on his mind, but I don't want to push.

I'm in the kitchen cleaning up when I feel Edward's arms snake around my waist again.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Yeah. Are you?" I turn in his arms and wrap my arms around his neck. "You've been quiet tonight."

"I've been thinking."

"That's dangerous," I smirk.

"Funny! Were you able to get time off for the medical convention in New York in April?"

"Yes, Amanda agreed to sub for me. She wants as many extra hours as she can get before summer."

"Do you think she can cover a few more days for you?" Edward asks, kissing my forehead.

"I'm sure she can. Why?" I turn to put the dishes I have finished rinsing in the dishwasher.

"Well," Edward says, pulling me up and holding me close to him. "The convention is only two days. Why don't we extend our stay for a week or ten days and see New York? Do the whole tourist thing. We can go to the Statue of Liberty, the Empire State Building, see a few shows. What do you think."

I smile brightly at Edward. "You'll be able to take that much time off?" I'm teasing him.

"I think we need some time alone." Edward frowns at me.

"I would absolutely love spending a week or so in New York with my sexy husband."

"Good. I'll make the arrangements, you call Amanda."

XXXXXX

We fly into New York at night. Seeing the city lights from the sky is truly an amazing sight. I keep my nose pressed against the window as the plane lowers into the city.

Edward collects our luggage and we walk to the taxi stand. We pass on renting a car and take a taxi to the Plaza. The convention is at the Waldorf-Astoria, but since we are staying longer, Edward says the Plaza is more central to everything in New York.

I can't help but giggle as Edward checks us in. We are staying in the _Edwardian Suite._ As we follow the bell hop to the elevator, I can't resist teasing him.

"_The Edwardian Suite_? Really, Edward? Ego, much?"

He glares at me. "I asked for certain specifications; I had no idea it was named that."

I laugh at him. "Sure, you didn't."

He pinches my ass and I squeal, causing people to glance at us.

We enter the room, and I freeze. Edward takes care of our bags as I try to absorb what I am seeing. This _room _is larger than most apartments I've seen. There is a large sitting room, decorated to look like royalty belong here. Off to one side is a guest bathroom and a pantry, complete with a microwave, wet bar, and refrigerator. I make my way over to the other side of the room and open a pocket door, sliding it in and out in awe, that reveals an incredible bedroom with a king size bed that looks like it could swallow me. The bathroom boasts a marble bathtub and fixtures that look like they are gold.

"Is this okay? I want you to be comfortable while we're here," Edward says as he looks at me.

"It's... unbelievable."

"Good," he replies. "Are you hungry? Do you want to go out? Or we can order room service."

He waves a book size menu at me.

"Oh, let's stay in and order room service. You need to get a good night's sleep before the conference tomorrow," I tell him, snatching the menu from his hand and flopping on the oversized bed. I study the menu and almost gasp.

"Um... Edward?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe we should go out. The cheapest thing on this menu is toast and it's nine dollars." I frown up at him.

He starts to laugh as he curls up next to me on the bed and takes the menu.

"Bella, when are you going to realize that we can afford nine dollar toast?" He searches through the menu before picking up the phone and ordering food.

"But, it seems like such a waste of money," I tell him when he hangs up the phone.

"Spoiling you is not a waste of money." He runs his fingers down my cheek.

"But, you could use it for your clinics. It seems ridiculous to spend nine dollars on toast!"

"I love you," he whispers as he kisses down my throat.

"Are you trying to distract me?"

"Yes! Is it working?"

"Hmmm. How long until the food comes?"

"Long enough," he says as he flips me onto my back. He welcomes me to New York by making long, slow, passionate love to me. We have barely finished when we hear a knock on the door.

We eat the most incredible meal. We start with French onion soup, split an organic grilled chicken club sandwich. The meal is finished off with an amazing lemon meringue tart. I try not to think that this meal probably cost more than many people make in a week. I'm completely sated, in every way.

Our time in New York flies by. After Edward's convention, we truly play tourist. We walk down all the popular streets: Fifth Avenue, Broadway, and Time Square. The buildings and the sights are exactly like I 'd imagined them. I struggle to keep up with Edward, while trying to crane my neck to take in all the views.

I hear Edward snicker next to me and look up at him. "What?"

"I love seeing the world through your eyes," he says smiling at me.

"What do you mean?"

Edward wraps his arm around my shoulders and pulls me back to him, nuzzling my throat.

"I grew up with the best of everything. I had traveled the world before I was ten. But, to see the world through your eyes is amazing. The look of sheer wonder and happiness on your face warms my heart." He leans down and kisses me deeply, right in the middle of Fifth Avenue.

We spend the next ten days seeing as much of New York City as possible. We see three Broadway shows: a comedy, a drama, and a musical. We travel by a ferry to the Statue of Liberty and go to the top. We take a horse drawn carriage ride through Central Park. But, more important than anything we see or do, we connect with each other in a way we haven't the last few months.

We are living in Edward and Bella world, nothing else exists. I'm a little sad to leave New York, but anxious to get home.

XXXXXXX

Alice and I are meeting for lunch to plan Edward's birthday party. Alice, who is always ready to make any event into a spectacle, wants to throw a huge party. I know that Edward would rather have a few close friends and family. We've been arguing about this for weeks. I'm determined to stand my ground on this. I want to have a small party at our home, with the family and a few people Edward works with.

My biggest problem is trying to figure out what to get Edward. What do you buy the man who has everything?

Alice rushes into the restaurant and throws a newspaper clipping in my face.

"What's this?" I ask.

"The perfect birthday present for Edward. I already called, and we can go look this afternoon."

Alice is practically bouncing, she is so excited. I pick up the clipping and feel a smile spread across my face.

"Oh, Alice, this is perfect. Let's go," I say as I start to stand.

"Slow down, Bella. I'm starving, so we'll eat and then go. I made an appointment for three this afternoon."

I let Alice drive since she knows where this place is. We pull up to a large farm house that is hidden behind a tree line. We walk up to the house as a large man dressed in jeans and flannel comes out of the front door.

"Hi," Alice says. "I'm Alice Cullen This is my sister-in-law, Bella. I called about the ad in the paper."

"Yes, ma'am. I'm Chuck; follow me." He leads up around the house to a large red barn. I take one look at the pen and know this is what I'll be giving Edward for his birthday.

"How old are they?" I ask, wondering if they will be old enough to leave their mother by June.

"Two weeks tomorrow. They will be ready for pick up by the second week in June."

I smile up at him. "Perfect. Can I touch them, or is it too soon?"

"No, not at all. Go ahead, pick them up. Their mama is used to it by now. They are so damn cute."

I reach down and pet the head of the mother. Then, I very gently pick up the little ball of yellow fur. I laugh as it opens it mouth to bark, but it comes out more like a mew.

The mother, a large yellow Labrador, keeps her eye on me, but doesn't move. I end up picking up each of the ten puppies, trying to decide which one looks like a fit for Edward. I notice that the first one I picked up cuddles next to a chocolate ball of fur. It doesn't matter how far apart I place them, they work their way back together. Alice and I spend a couple of hours playing with the puppies. By the time we leave, I have left a deposit for two puppies. The tiny yellow and chocolate fur balls that seem inseparable. I didn't have the heart to risk them being separated. Chuck let us know that we could pick them up any time after June twelfth, but we were welcome to come back and bond with them anytime.

At least twice a week, sometimes more, I found myself at the home of Chuck and Lorelei Summers. They bred and raised Labradors, some for hunting, which I totally disagree with, some for show dogs. Their daughter, Tina, is a certified trainer. She has even shown three of their dogs at the major shows and has the blue ribbons and trophies to prove it.

Tina took the time to walk me through the basics of training. To housebreak the puppies, she said to crate train them. Leave them in their crate at night and when we are gone because they won't go where they sleep. I take notes so I can relay everything to Edward. The hardest part is not being able to name them, but I want Edward to do that. He always wanted a dog; now he'll have two.

The weeks leading up to Edward's party are beyond stressful. We have agreed to a small party at the house, with only family and a few friends. I've been running around making sure we have everything, cleaning the house, visiting the puppies, and I'm exhausted.

While in Port Angeles, making sure the tents were to be delivered on time, I suddenly have a dizzy spell. Luckily, I'm right outside a small cafe. I dart in and order an iced tea and sit to rest for a few moments. I pull out my planner to go over everything, once again, to make sure I haven't forgotten anything.

I flip through the calendar and notice a date I had marked previously. My hands freeze. I have been so busy, I hadn't even noticed. I feel my stomach flutter, and I wonder if it could be. Before I can get my hopes up, I make my way to the drug store right down the street. I purchase several items and walk slowly back to my car. I feel giddy and frightened at the same time.

XXXXXX

Edward's party is in full swing. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves, most of the food is gone, but there is still plenty of beer. I catch Jasper's eye and nod. He and Alice had picked up the puppies yesterday and kept them at their house. I watch as Jasper slips out into the garage before slipping into Edward's lap.

"Happy Birthday, baby."

"It is now," he tells me as he kisses down my throat. I giggle and look over at the pile of presents he had finished opening a few minutes ago.

"Looks like you cleaned up," I tell him, jutting my chin out in the direction of the pile.

"I'm definitely spoiled by my family and friends. Thank you for this, Bella. I'm not much of a party person, but this has been really nice."

"You're welcome, babe." I lean in and kiss him deeply, getting lost in the feel of his lips when I hear the garage door open.

I pull back and smile at him. "My present for you is here."

"I thought this party was my present from you." He frowns at me. I roll my eyes at him and stand up, pulling him with me.

Jasper walks through the back door of the garage to the patio where we are waiting. I laugh as I watch him struggle with a large box, wrapped in festive party paper.

"Jasper, you didn't have to wrap it up," I tell him laughing as I watch how gentle he is being. He places the box at Edward's feet.

"Just open it, Edward," Jasper says, looking a bit nervous. I smile at him, I think he's become attached to the puppies over the last twenty-four hours.

Edward looks up at me and raises his eyebrows. I chew on my bottom lip as he lifts the lid off the box. He jumps back when the two over exuberant puppies pop up and start barking. They are quite larger at nine weeks than the little fur balls they were at two weeks. The expression on Edward's face is priceless, as he reaches down and picks them up, one in each hand, and starts to laugh as they attack him with their tongues.

"You brought me puppies?" He laughs as the puppies continue to lick him to death.

He puts them down and they start to greet everyone, jumping up and trying to kiss all of our guests. Everyone instantly falls in love with Edward's present.

After they greet everyone they return to Edward. It's like they know he's their owner. He sits on the lawn and lets the puppies climb all over him, laughing the whole time.

He looks up at me and mouths, "Thank you." I wink at him, knowing he loves his present. I have one more present for him, but I'll be giving him that when we're alone.

"What are their names?" Edward asks me.

"They're your puppies, you have to name them."

"What have you been calling them?" He looks from me to Jasper and Alice.

Jasper snorts. "We've been calling them pup one and pup two."

Edward laughs out loud as he picks up the little brown pup. "Well, that will never do. You look like a little teddy bear." He wrinkles up his forehead as he studies the little chocolate lab. "I think I call you Bear."

The puppy starts to wiggle and lick Edward's face.

"I think he like his name." I laugh.

Edward places him down and grabs the yellow pup.

"I'm not sure what you look like," he tells the yellow lab puppy. The puppy smiles at him, I swear, the little dog grins at Edward. He starts to laugh as he turn the puppy every which way. He places the puppy down on the ground and the puppy starts to bark at him.

"Oh, you're a mouthy little thing aren't you?" The puppy rests his body on his front paws and sticks his back end up in the air and growls at Edward. It's the funniest thing I've ever seen.

Edward grabs him and pulls his to his chest. The puppy's tail wags and he kisses his face.

"You think you're a killer dog, don't you? I think I'll call you Killer. Yup, Bear and Killer." He grins up at me, so proud of himself.

Everyone is in love with Bear and Killer. They run themselves to the point of exhaustion as the party wraps up and everyone starts to leave. Everyone hugs and kisses the puppies on their way out and some remember to wish Edward Happy Birthday.

When we are finally alone, we walk the puppies around the back yard until they do their business and make our way up to our bedroom. The puppies have a little trouble with the steps, but follow us upstairs. I have their crates set up in our room so we will be able to hear them if they whine to go out.

"Thank you," Edward tells me as he wraps his arms round my waist. "I absolutely love them."

"I'm glad. I have one more present for you, but I wanted to give it to you when we were alone."

Edward gets a big, sappy grin on his face. "Oh, yeah?" he says, waggling his eyebrows at me.

The puppies crawl into their crates; they know it's their home. I retrieve Edward's last present from my closet. I hand him the flat box as I sit next to him on our bed. He shakes the box and grins at me.

"It's light and doesn't rattle. Is this something silky and sexy for you to wear?"

I slap his should and tell him to open it. I watch as he rips off the paper and removes the lid. He opens the tissue paper and stares down at what's in the box. He doesn't say anything for a few moments. Looking at me, then looking down at the box.

He opens his mouth several times, but nothing comes out. Finally, he pulls me into his lap, holding me tight with one arm and the box with the other.

"Really?" he asks.

I nod my head, chewing on my bottom lip, trying to keep the tears out of my eyes. I look at his face and notice there are also tears in his eyes.

"We're having a baby?"

Again, I nod.

The next thing I know, he is kissing me so hard I can't breathe. He holds me tight to his chest, and we rock back and forth. The puppies notice the excitement and start jumping up and down by the bed. Their legs aren't quite long enough to make it all the way up. Edward reaches down and helps them up.

"Guys, you're going to be big brothers." They don't know what he means, but they kiss both of us and bark. We are all laughing and crying.

Edward picks up the box and frowns. "Bella, why are there six pregnancy sticks in here?"

"I wanted to make sure. I took three the first day, but I was afraid it was a false positive, so I took one every other day, just to be sure."

Edward laughs out loud, then he grabs me and kisses me hard. He leans back and looks deep into my eyes.

"Best birthday ever."

**A/N: Awww...they're having a baby! And the puppies! Yes, I had to name one of the puppies BEAR! If it's good enough for Rob's dog, it's good enough for Edward's! I once owned two Labs, they are the best dogs ever! I promise the next chapter won't take as long as this one. Depending on how long the next chapter turns out to be, there will be two or three more chapters and epi!**

**Let me know what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer, I prefer them human.**

**This originally was supposed to be two chapters, but I was told I would be hunted down and hurt. So you get a chapter that is a little longer than my others.**

**My heartfelt thanks to Morgan, Scarlette71177, theswandive, and onlybythenight1 for beta'ing and making this so much better. I am nothing without you guys.**

**Love Comes Last**

**This Can't Be Happening**

**Chapter 19**

**EPOV**

I trot down the stairs and freeze half way down. I lean against the stair rail, and cover my mouth to stop the laughter that is trying to escape as I stare at the scene before me. Standing in front of the French doors leading to our patio is my beautiful wife, wearing a floppy, yellow rain hat, knee-high rubber boots, and my raincoat that is four sizes too large for her, even with her pregnant belly. She is soaked to the skin and she doesn't look happy.

I cross my arms over my chest. "Bella, _what_ are you doing?" Her head flies up, and she glares at me.

"Your stupid dogs won't go out in the rain by themselves, and they had to go to the bathroom. I thought they were supposed to be water dogs," she states emphatically, as she tosses her hat onto the patio, while my happy, wet dogs run to me.

"Whoa! Slow down boys," I yell at my large dogs. It's hard to believe that only seven short months ago they were small enough to hold in one hand.

I walk into the utility room and grab a towel that we use to dry off our "children_."_ I dry off the dogs, snickering under my breath as I watch Bella dry herself off. She removes my coat and hangs it up on the back of the door, she pulls her boots off and slips on her fuzzy slippers. She is still wearing her nightgown and is still the most beautiful woman in the world to me, even soaking wet.

I wrap my arms around her and pull her to my chest. I lean down and kiss her gently.

"Good morning. Why didn't you wake me up if they wouldn't go out? You shouldn't be running around in the rain with two large dogs in your condition."

"I'm pregnant, Edward, not crippled. I don't understand why they will go out in the rain if someone is with them, and race around getting soaked, but won't go out on their own. It makes no sense."

"I think they figure that if you aren't afraid of the water falling on your head, they'll be okay," I tell her as I fill the dogs' food bowls.

Bella, still grumbling, goes to the kitchen to make coffee and breakfast. Even though I have told her over and over again that she doesn't need to get up early with me, she does, every morning.

Killer walks into the kitchen and lays his head in Bella's lap. He looks up at her with his sweet, puppy dog eyes, and it takes everything in me not to laugh out loud.

"Oh, now you want to be sweet and loving, huh?" Bella asks him. "Or are you just begging for some bacon?" She rubs his head as she feeds him her bacon.

"You spoil them rotten," I tell her, shaking my head.

"I'm sorry, but how do you resist those eyes?" She gets up and places the rest of her bacon in each of the dogs' bowls. I take my plate to the kitchen, still shaking my head.

"What time is your doctor's appointment?" I ask, while refilling our coffee cups.

"Eleven."

"I wish I could be there. I hate missing your appointments, but I couldn't change this meeting."

"Edward, all she is going to do is weigh me, measure my belly, and tell me to come back in a couple of weeks. I know how important this meeting is for the clinics. Don't worry about me so much." Bella starts to clear the table.

"I know, but the weather is supposed to turn bad this afternoon, and I don't like you being on the road."

I'm already freaking out

"You are worse than an old woman." Bella laughs. "I'll be fine, and the baby will be fine. Now, go charm these moneybags you're meeting with into giving you lots of money."

Early on we had decided against finding out the sex of our child. We want to be surprised in the delivery room. We agreed that any further children we may have, we would find out ahead of time, but not with our first.

As I gather my things and make my way to the garage, I stop in the kitchen and spin Bella around to kiss her.

"Promise me you'll call when you get home from your appointment."

"I will, now will you please go to work?" Bella smirks at me, but pulls me down for one more kiss.

I hated these types of meetings, hours spent trying to convince people with lots of money that Free Clinics were worth their investment. But, they're necessary. Today I'm meeting with four of the richest men in Seattle. Two of them are physicians so they're an easy sell. We show them the data proving what we've accomplished and their checkbooks magically open. However, the other two are business men, who like to see the bottom line. I've scheduled them for the afternoon, since it will take a little more arm-twisting.

I glance at my watch while waiting for my next appointment to show up. I notice it's after two in the afternoon. I pull my phone from my pocket. No missed calls. I call Bella's cell, but it goes straight to voice mail. I call the house, but get the machine.

I walk out to the reception area. "Gianna? Has my wife called?"

"No, Dr. Cullen, haven't heard from her."

I chew the inside of my lip. "She had a doctor's appointment this morning, and she was supposed to call me when she got home."

"Dr. Cullen, really? Appointments never happen on time, and besides there may have been an unscheduled delivery that pushed everything back. I'm sure she's fine."

Gianna's right. Anything could have happened. "Yeah, you're right. But, if she should call, be sure to interrupt, no matter what."

"Will do Dr. C." Gianna smiles at me.

I'm deep in the middle of explaining the finer points of how Free Clinics work when Gianna knocks on the door and peeks in.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Cullen, but Dr. Richard Kirby from Harborview is on line two. He says it's urgent."

I frown. I've known Richard Kirby for years. Carlisle hired him about ten years ago. He is one of the finest trauma surgeons in the world, but I haven't spoken to him for years, other than a quick hello at the Cullen family galas.

I pick up the phone. "Hi, Rich. What's up?"

His tone is ominous. "Edward, there's been an accident."

XXXXXXXXX

I race up the steps to the Trauma Center at Harborview Hospital. I barely remember driving here. All I have running through my head is: _a logging truck ran a light, serious injuries, being flown from the site. _I remember yelling at Gianna to call my family.

I reach the floor and run to the intake center. I see Rich across from the nurses' station and start toward him as he glances up and makes his way to me.

"Rich, how is she?" I ask anxiously, breathless from running.

"She's being prepped for surgery. Her right leg is shattered, and there's internal bleeding. We need to operate now."

"Can I see her, please? I need to see her." I practically beg.

"Edward, she's already being prepped, time is of the essence. We've been waiting for you to sign the consent. She hasn't regained consciousness, but there doesn't seem to be any head injuries according to the MRI. Our main concern now is stopping the bleeding."

I glance down at the clipboard that has found its way into my hands. It's a standard release for surgery. I see words like exploratory surgery, removal of damaged organs, but when my eyes see the word Caesarean, I freeze. I feel the blood drain out of my face.

"The baby?" I manage to ask.

"Right now the baby is alive. The heartbeat is strong and the baby doesn't appear to be harmed in any way. But, with the amount of blood Isabella is losing, it's imperative that we do a Caesarean, to try to save them both," Rich tells me.

"It's too soon. The baby will never survive..." Bella will never forgive me if we lose the baby and she survives. We tried so long for this baby. I begin to panic.

"Edward!" Rich yells. "Listen to me, the baby is approximately thirty-two weeks. We will give your wife some corticosteroid before surgery, to help with lung development, but we have to remove the baby or both of them could die. We have an excellent NICU here, and everything will be done to save them both. You need to think as a doctor and not a husband and father, as hard as it is. But we need to do this now!"

"Edward!" I hear my mother yell. I turn to see her running toward me in tears. She wraps her arms around me and reality sets in. I grab the clipboard and sign my name. Rich takes it from me and squeezes my shoulder as he turns to leave.

I grab his arm. "Please, Rich."

"We'll do everything humanly possible for your wife and child. I'll keep you informed," he tells me as he walks away.

A nurse accompanies us to a large, private waiting room. I'm numb as I sink into the couch. I can't think, I can't breathe. This cannot be happening. I bury my head in my hands. I don't know how long I stay in this position before I feel hands running up and down my back. I glance up to find my entire family has arrived.

My mother tries to smile at me. "She's strong, Edward. Perhaps the strongest person I've ever known. She's a fighter."

"But if the baby doesn't make it, she'll hate me."

"Bella could never hate you. That girl has been in love with you since she was sixteen years old."

I wipe my hand down my face. "Damn, did everyone know that except me?" I ask my mother.

"God, Mom, I've wasted so much time. If I lose her... I can't... I won't survive without her." The tears are falling and I don't even try to hide them. Before I know it, my mother has me in her arms.

"Don't think that way, Edward. We are_ not _going to lose her."

Time has almost stopped. Every time I look at the clock, only minutes have passed. Alice comes in with coffee for everyone, but I can't seem to get it past the lump in my throat. I pace the small room, I threaten to go to the O.R. myself to find out what's happening. I finally settle into a small chair and pray.

"What time is it?" I ask through my hands that cover my face.

"Eight fifteen," Jasper answers.

"It's taking too long. Why is it taking so damn long?" I almost shout. The door to the waiting room opens and Rich walks in, still dressed in his O.R. scrubs and a lab coat. I notice the fresh blood on his shoes. I try to open my mouth, but it's frozen shut. Everyone in the room stands up.

"Sit, please. Everyone sit," Rich tells us. "Okay. Isabella is still in surgery. They are repairing her leg as we speak. It was shattered and they are placing a rod to stabilize the bones. We had to remove her spleen, because it had ruptured. There was a small laceration on her liver, but we were able to repair that without difficulty. We did run into a problem on the table. She went into cardiac arrest from blood loss, but we were able to correct the problem and her vitals are strong."

I am incapable of speaking. _Bella's alive! _Thank you, God. I finally found my voice and managed to ask when I could see her. I needed to see her for myself, to know that she's still with me.

"As soon as she arrives in the recovery room I will take you up."

I nod at him. He places his hands on my shoulders, causing me to look at him.

"While you wait, would you like to meet your daughter?"

My mouth hits the floor.

"Daughter?" I whisper.

"Yes, you have a beautiful little girl." Rich smiles at me. "She's tiny, four pounds, three ounces, but she is strong and for the most part healthy. She'll on a ventilator until her lung function tests come back, but otherwise she is perfect."

We have a daughter. I smile for the first time in hours. The baby's okay. Once again, my emotions steal my ability to speak.

"I'll take you up to the NICU. Dr. Kate Wellington is taking care of her. She's one of the top neonatal physicians at Harborview. She can answer any questions you may have."

I'm torn between leaving before I see Bella and the desire to meet my daughter. As if he can read my mind, Rich tells me he will be paged as soon as her surgery is complete. I nod my head and follow my family and Rich to the elevator.

The NICU is located two floors down from the trauma center. One entire wall is glass, but the blinds are closed sealing off the babies from the viewing public. Visiting hours were over ages ago, so there should be no one to gaze at the tiny babies. They will only allow two people in at a time, so Mom and I scrub our hands in the small room outside the huge nursery.

We're told to put on gloves and masks so there is no risk of us transferring any germs to the babies. As we are about to enter the room a tall, matronly woman joins us.

"Edward," Rich says. "This is Dr. Kate Wellington. She will be taking care of your little girl."

I reach out to shake her hand, but notice the gloves and give her a small smile instead.

"It's a pleasure, Dr. Cullen," Dr. Wellington says. "I've heard nothing but good things about you and your work."

I nod my head; nothing matters to me at this moment, except my wife and daughter, who are still at risk.

"Your daughter's birth was fairly routine considering the circumstances. There didn't appear to be any damage to your wife's uterus, so the baby suffered no external damage." She stops and smiles at me.

"As a matter of fact, your daughter made quite the entrance. Once we had the uterus open her arm popped up, with her fist up, giving us a power salute. She cried on her own after suctioning. We have placed her on a ventilator, only as a precaution. If her tests come back, the way I suspect, they will, we'll wean her off of the machine over the next twenty-four hours. She is small, as you've been told, four pounds, three ounces and sixteen inches long. If she had been full term you would be looking at a good ten to eleven pound baby."

I hear nothing else as we reach an incubator with a tiny, perfect little baby, wrapped in pink blankets. She has a full head of bronze colored hair, with full lips, that wrap around a white tube that is down her tiny throat. I can barely breathe as I look at her.

"Oh, Edward." My mother gasps. "She looks exactly like you did when you were born, only smaller."

"Can I touch her?" I ask Dr. Wellington.

"Absolutely. We encourage it. I'd prefer you to wait until we remove the ventilator before you pick her up, but it shouldn't be too long."

I reach in and stroke her hand. I gasp as she wraps her tiny fingers around my pinky finger. She has quite a grip for such a little thing. Mom reaches in and touches her cheek and I swear she grins.

I kneel down beside the incubator.

"Hey, baby girl, I'm your Dad." I can barely get the words out. "Your Mom is going to be so happy to meet you. She is going to be so pissed that she missed out on meeting you first."

I look up when I hear Mom laugh. She has tears running down her cheeks.

"She is perfect, Edward, just perfect."

I don't know how long I kneel there, next to my daughter's crib. I'm amazed that Bella and I created such a beautiful creature.

A nurse comes over to check some of the print outs that are coming from the machine attached to my daughter.

"She a beauty. Do you have a name picked out?"

I look up at her. "Yes, I think so, but I'd like to wait for my wife to make it official, if that's okay?"

"Sure, there's no rush. We'll call her baby girl for now." She smiles at me and leaves us alone.

I hear a noise and look up. They have raised the blinds in front of the window closest to the incubator. I see my entire family with a look of awe on the faces. Everyone is there, on the other side of the window. Everyone – except Bella.

I've lost track of time as I stare at my beautiful daughter. My heart clenches when I realize that the two most important females in my life are fighting for their lives. I silently pray for them both. They desperately need each other – and I need them – both.

Dr. Kirby walks into the nursery and places his hand on my shoulder.

"Edward, your wife is in recovery if you want to see her."

I stand and wipe the tears from my face. I nod my head and tell my mother that I will be back shortly.

Rich and I make our way to the elevators. The ride up to the surgical suite is silent. When we arrive outside the recovery room door, he stops me.

"I want you to know that she looks worse than she is. She has a lot of bruises and lacerations, but her vitals are strong and while she is not out of the woods yet, things look much better than they did a few hours ago."

I'm unable to speak. I am anxious to see Bella, to know that she is alive and breathing. I need to know she is still with me. Rich pushes open the door and leads the way to the back of the long room. There are several patients, scattered throughout the darkened room. I hear the beeping and clicking of machines that are helping in their recovery.

Toward the back of the room there is a patient lying on a stretcher. There is a ventilator clicking every few seconds, several IV's are attached to her small body. I freeze where I stand and take in the sight before me. Everything seems to move in slow motion. My eyes lock on the drops of blood flowing into her veins. Then they travel down to the plastic bag that is hooked to the bottom of the bed that is partially filled with her blood. My medical training lets me know it's the result of a chest tube. My brain registers that this is a very damaged body. That body is my beloved Bella.

I raise my eyes to her face, it's swollen and bruised. Both of her eyes are blackened, there are several cuts on her left cheek, not deep enough for stitches, probably a result of the air bag. Her beautiful hair is caked with dried blood. I can see the top of the gauze bandages peeking out from the top of her gown, a sign that she has undergone surgery.

Her right leg is encased in a cast up to her mid-thigh. Somehow, I notice her fingers. Her nails are chipped and cracked. For a brief moment, it flashes through my head how upset she would be about her nails. Slowly, my eyes go back to her face. I fight to stop the urge to run to the nearest trashcan and vomit everything I've ever eaten in my entire life. I take a deep breath and step forward.

"I'll give you some time," Rich tells me. I swallow and nod, still unable to speak.

I pull up a stool as close to the bed as possible and sit down, never taking my eyes off Bella's face. I run my finger down her cheek, before I take her small hand in mine, being careful not to disturb any of the tubing attached to her body.

"Oh, Bella," I whisper. "I'm so scared. I don't think I've ever been so scared in my entire life." I keep my eyes on her face, hoping for some sign that she can hear me.

"We have a little girl. She's the most beautiful baby I've ever seen. I'm not just saying that because she's ours, she really is. She has my hair; sorry about that, but she has your nose and your mouth. I'm not sure about her eyes, yet, she was sleeping when I saw her, but I hope she has yours. Your beautiful, soulful brown eyes. She needs you, Bella. She needs her mom... I need you."

I rest my head on the bed, keeping my eyes on her face. I've taken so much for granted. Things like this don't happen to us. They happen to other people, and I fix them. That's my job. People get hurt and I repair them.

God, what a selfish bastard I am. Always have been. I took this sweet, beautiful woman as my wife for my own selfish reasons. She has loved me, unconditionally, since she was sixteen years old. Everyone knew it except me. My mother knew it, my sister knew it. Even Bella, herself had told me. I was so blind, all I was worried about was beating my father at his own game.

Is this my punishment? Is this what I get for being such a pompous ass? I'm no better than my father. I use people to get what I want, now I have to pay the price. Yes, I fell in love with Bella, but how many times had she suffered in silence before I opened my eyes and realized what I had?

I wipe the tears from my face and make a promise to Bella and to God. A promise I will keep until my dying day.

"Bella, I promise you I will never take your love for granted again. Nothing is more important to me than you and our daughter. To hell with the Cullen Corporation, to hell with the Free Clinics, to hell with everything. All I need is you and our daughter. But, baby, I need you to come back to me, okay? I promise you that I will be the best husband and father I can be. I promise that you will never have a reason to doubt my love for you. I love you so much, and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it. I love you, Bella."

I kiss her hand, I kiss her undamaged cheek. I whisper over and over again how much I love her and need her. I stay with her until the sun comes up the next morning and they need to move her to ICU.

I spend the next few days running between Bella's room and the NICU. The baby is doing wonderfully. They wean her off the ventilator, and she is breathing on her own and gaining weight every day. The first time I held her I thought my heart would explode with love. She was so tiny, that when I placed her head in the palm of my hand her feet barely reached my forearm. She has one hell of a grip, too. Her tiny fingers curl halfway around my pinky finger, but she held on with all her might. I make sure I'm there to feed her every two hours. My mother is pushing me to name her, but I refuse to do so until Bella is with us. Everyone, including me, call her Little Girl for now.

Bella was kept sedated and on a ventilator for a few days after her surgery. The physician in me knows it's to aid in her recovery, to allow her to rest and heal, but as her husband it was heart breaking. She is off the ventilator and breathing on her own; now I just need her to wake up.

I'm standing at the nurses' station, flipping through Bella's chart, while the nurse gives her a bath, when I hear a loud 'whoop' come from the elevator. I turn and stare in shock.

"Emmett?" I say, as I watch my brother come my way. "What the hell are you doing here?" I hug my big brother and look at him in surprise.

"I came to meet my niece. She's a real beauty, little bro. Didn't know you had it in you," he tell me with a big, goofy grin on his face.

He holds my shoulders in his big hands and looks at me hard. "You, on the other hand, look like shit."

"It's been a rough week," I tell him. "Where's Rosalie?"

"Still up in the nursery with Mom. I may never tear her away from the nursery. Babies everywhere."

He shudders and I can't help laughing.

"How's Bella, bro?"

"Broken," I tell him.

The door to Bella's room opens and the nurse smiles at me and tells me she's finished. Emmett and I walk into the room. Emmett walks over to her bedside, and then looks at me over his shoulder.

"Man, she looks like Sleeping Beauty... or Pocahontas." He grins.

"Yeah, Alice thought it would be a good idea to braid her hair, to keep it from getting tangled while she sleeps."

We stand there staring at my beautiful wife, neither of us knowing what to say. Emmett reaches out and takes Bella's hand in his. He runs his thumb over her knuckles, before he bends down and kisses her forehead. He settles down in the chair next to her bed.

"How are you holding up?" he asks me.

I frown at him. "I'm okay," I state.

"Really? You look almost as bad as her."

The door flies open and two nurses walk in with a stretcher. "Sorry to interrupt, Dr. Cullen, but it's time for Mrs. Cullen's physical therapy. Dr. Kirby wants a couple of x-rays to check her ribs. We're going to get that out of the way first before we do her P.T. She'll probably be gone for forty-five minutes or so, if you want to go spend some time with your daughter." The nurse smiles at me.

I help them transfer her to the stretcher, and lean down to kiss her, telling her I'll see her soon. I watch as they roll my wife out of the room. Then I slump down in a chair and run my fingers through my hair.

"Let's go, Edward," Emmett tells me, grabbing my arm and pulling me up.

"I'm not leaving. I need to be here when she comes back."

He stares at me. "I'm sure they can call you when she is back. The sun is shining and you know how rare that is here. You need to get out of here, even if it's only to the solarium outside. Now get your ass up or I'll throw you over my shoulder and carry you out."

Maybe he's right. Maybe I need to get some fresh air. I stop at the nurses' station and tell them to call my cell if Bella returns before I get back.

Emmett and I stop at the kiosk in the lobby and get coffee, before making our way to the solarium and settling on a bench. The sun feels good on my face, so I lean back and close my eyes.

"Edward, what happened? I know she was hit by a truck, but that's all Mom said when she called."

"She had a doctor's appointment. I wanted to go with her, but I had a meeting here, in Seattle. She insisted I go to the meeting." I shudder, thinking how stupid that was.

"The weather was really shitty, it was raining and sleeting. Apparently a logging truck lost his brakes and T-boned the passenger side of her car." I run my hands down my face. "If it had hit the driver's side, I would have lost them both. I almost lost them anyway." My voice cracked, and I took a deep breath.

"Jasper has seen the car. There's not much left. God, Emmett, if I lose her..."

Emmett's arm goes around my shoulders.

"You really love her, don't you?"

I look at my brother like he's lost his mind. "She's my life." It's all I can say.

Emmett doesn't say anything for a few minutes. Then he leans back and turns his head to look at me hard.

"It wasn't always that way, though, was it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on, Edward. I know everyone thinks I'm a dumb jock, but I know why you married her."

We stare at each other, neither of us saying a word. Emmett breaks the stand-off.

"I'm not stupid. Dad demands that you marry someone acceptable or else, then suddenly you're madly in love with Bella. Very convenient if you ask me. I've always known how Bella felt about you, it's written all over her face, but I also know you, and you were a major player. You like bad girls, Edward. Maybe that was your way of spitting in Dad's face, but it really sucked, dude."

Emmett is glaring at me, and I don't have the strength to argue with him, because he's right. I feel the tears fill my eyes. All my mistakes are coming back to bite me in the ass. I was a selfish bastard and now that I have everything, I'm going to lose it all. Bella's is fighting for her life, because I put my needs first.

"I always thought Alice was the perceptive one," I say softly, unable to look at him.

"Hell, Alice still believes in fairy tales, witches, and vampires." He snorts. "I love you, Edward, but that was really fucked up. That little girl loves you with every ounce of her being and for you to..."

He stands up and starts pacing, clenching and unclenching his fist.

"It wasn't like that, Emmett," I plead with him. "She knew from the start. Hell, she offered to marry me. I didn't know what else to do."

"So you married her, acted like you loved her... Look, I believe you love her now, I can see it. Bella has a way of wrapping herself around your heart, but it pisses me off that you were so determined to beat Dad that you used her. It must have been great for you, Edward. You take a sweet, innocent girl, who loves you completely, sleep with her, get everything you wanted from Dad, then what? If you hadn't fallen in love with her, what would you have done, just dumped her? Thanks a lot, Bella. See you around."

My eyes fly up to his. "NO! Damn it, Emmett, it wasn't like that."

I try to stand, but my legs are like rubber so I stay where I am.

"We had an understanding, everything was in writing. It was stupid and idiotic. I know that now, but at the time..." I stop, trying to think.

"I never slept with her." I look up at my brother and see the shock on his face. "She was a virgin, I couldn't take that away from her."

Emmett sits down next to me, never taking his eyes off of mine.

"Let me understand this. You never had sex with Bella -"

"Not until after the second time we married," I interrupt him. "Not until I knew I was just as much in love with her as she was with me."

"Damn!" Emmett says. "That was what, five, six years?"

"Five. We remarried on our fifth anniversary. Even though I knew I was in love with Bella, I wanted her first time to be on her wedding night. Our real wedding night."

"So you cheated on her."

"No. I couldn't. I felt guilty enough for everything without doing that."

"You're going to sit here and tell me that you went five years without sex?"

"We... did other things, but never actual sex." I feel my face heat up. Why was this so hard?

"Emmett, listen to me. Everything I did, everything you said, it's all true. I was selfish and wanted to prove Carlisle wrong. I only thought of myself. I'm no better than Carlisle. Bella knew what the deal was, and she accepted it. She never asked me for anything. Hell, she fought me when I wanted to give her anything. She didn't expect anything from me. She got under my skin, she was, no she _is_ my best friend. One day it hit me that I didn't want anything but her. I don't know how or exactly when, but I fell in love with her and fell hard."

I took a deep breath.

"Remember, when all the shit happened with Victoria?"

Emmett nods.

"When Alice confronted me and told me that Bella had seen the kiss, which was completely innocent, it hit me like a ton of bricks. I raced home so I could explain what happened, but she didn't come home."

"Wait, what do you mean she didn't come home? She left you?" Emmett asks.

"No. Alice thought it would be a good idea to take her out for a few drinks before bringing her home. It was hours, Emmett. Hours that I paced that apartment thinking I'd lost her. Thinking she wouldn't come home. I can tell you, nothing has ever hurt like the thought of losing her. When she finally came home, she was a little drunk and I lost my temper. Another of my smart moves. She went to bed and wouldn't talk to me. Then we had that stupid dinner of Carlisle's to go to, and he went off on her and she punched him, and broke her hand. Later that night when I started to tell her the truth, that's when... well you know... when Carlisle died. With the funeral and everything, it took days before I had the chance to tell her how I felt." I stop, because the memories are too hard. The tears are falling down my face, and I don't even care that I'm crying like a little child in front of my big brother.

I feel his arms encircle me, hugging me tight. I don't deserve his comfort. I don't deserve Bella's love. But, if I get the chance, I will earn it.

"Edward," Emmett says, making me look at him. "You're a lucky man."

I stare at him in shock.

"Bella loves you. That makes you very lucky. She is a very special person. And if she loves you, you can't be all that bad."

I snort. "Thanks, I think."

"But, if you ever hurt her, I will destroy you." He glares at me, and I know he means it.

I swallow hard and nod. My phone chirps and when I answer they tell me Bella is back in her room.

Emmett walks me back in, but we part at the elevator. He is going to see my little girl and try to pry his wife away from all the babies. He slaps me on the back and tells me he is stealing my dogs, which have been staying at my mother's house since the accident. Apparently, Jasper took them there so they wouldn't be alone, since Mom now has live in help. I'm grateful my boys are being cared for.

I walk into Bella's room and take my place next to her side. I lean over and kiss her gently, running my finger down her cheek.

"Hi, beautiful. Emmett and Rosalie are here. They've fallen in love with our little girl, too."

I watch her face for any sign that she hears me. Nothing.

"Emmett knows everything. Who knew? He said he's known all along. We thought we were so good at fooling everyone. Well, we did fool everyone else. He swears no one else knows. He won't kill me as long as I promise to never hurt you. I won't. Never again, Bella. I need you to wake up, baby, so I can prove to you how important you are to me."

I lie my head down on the side of her bed. I'm exhausted, but I feel the need to be as close to her as possible. I fall asleep staring at her beautiful face.

I don't know how long I sleep, but I wake up to the feel of something crawling in my hair. In my half-awake state, I reach up and slap at whatever is crawling on my head. I freeze when my hand feels fingers. I grab hold and raise my head. My eyes meet the most beautiful brown eyes staring at me.

"Bella?" I cry. I hold her fingers in my hand. She has been running her fingers through my hair.

"Edward?" Her voice is low and raspy from lack of use. Her face is confused.

I jump up and place my hands on each side of her face. "Oh, Bella, thank God."

"What happened? Where am I? Why..."

"Ssh," I tell her. "You're in the hospital. You were in an accident, but you're going to be okay."

I reach for the button to call the nurse, never taking my eyes off her face. She tried to move, but cries out in pain.

"Don't try to move, sweetheart. You have broken ribs, and went through major surgery, so everything is going to hurt for a while, but you're going to be okay, I promise."

The nurse answers the call button. "Yes, Dr. Cullen."

"Bella's awake, can you call Dr. Kirby?"

"Certainly, sir," she crackles back.

I watch as Bella's hand slides down her stomach. I see the panic in her face.

"Edward! Oh, God, Edward, the baby!"

I grab her hands. "She fine, Bella, she's fine. She's right upstairs in the nursery. She's absolutely perfect."

"She?" Bella whispers.

"Yes! We have the most beautiful little girl." I grin.

"But, it's too soon..." she cries.

"She's tiny, but she's perfect, I promise." Bella and I both have tears flowing down our faces.

The door flies open and Charlotte, the night nurse walks in.

"Well, hello there, Mrs. Cullen. It's good to see your eyes open. Dr. Kirby is on his way," she says to me.

Charlotte flutters around, taking Bella's blood pressure and asking her routine questions.

"Your blood pressure is a bit high, but that's to be expected when you first wake up. How do you feel?"

"Everything hurts," Bella tells her.

"I'm sure it does. I can get you something for the pain, but I'd like to wait for the doctor, if you think you can stand it for a bit more." 

Bella nods.

Everything seems to happen at once. Dr. Kirby arrives and gives Bella a quick physical and mental evaluation. He arranges for her to have a PCA pump, a pain controlling administrating pump, which allows her to control her pain by pushing a button when she needs it.

Bella doesn't say much, only answering the questions she is asked. When Rich asks if she has any questions, all she wants to know is when she can see our daughter.

Rich laughs. "It's two in the morning. Try and get some more rest, and I'll talk to Dr. Wellington in the morning and see what we can do."

I know this doesn't satisfy Bella, but she nods. Everyone clears out of her room, leaving us alone. I can tell she is in pain and is confused. I explain about the accident, and the surgery that was necessary to save both of their lives. Bella almost laughs when I tell her how our little girl entered the world.

"She gave the power salute?" Bella laughs, softly.

"That's what they tell me."

"You weren't there?"

"No, they wouldn't let me in the operating room. Even though I'm a physician, I'm family. I thought I was going to get arrested, I fought with them so hard."

"We both missed her birth," Bella says, sadly. "But, she's really okay? You swear?"

"Bella, she is perfect. She needed help to breathe for the first twenty hours or so, but she is fine, now."

"I need to see her," Bella sobs.

"You will, baby, soon." I rub my hand up and down her arm.

Bella dozes in and out. She is stubborn about taking the pain medicine, so I have to push the button when I can tell she's in pain. She glares at me, but I'm okay with it, when I see the pain ease up.

I'm still staring at Bella's face when the sun comes up. There are a lot of people coming in and out of her room, checking her vitals, asking her questions, taking blood, and I can see it's taking a toll on her. When they come to take her to x-ray, I tell her I'm going to go feed our daughter and I see the tears in her eyes. She tries to hide them, and it breaks my heart.

"Tell her that I love her," Bella says, sadly. "And take pictures of her, so I can at least see what she looks like."

I give our little girl her bottle, and then spend the next few minutes on the phone conference calling with Rich and Kate. I need to give Bella a definite time when she'll be able to meet her daughter. Plans are discussed, as well as test results and a decision is made.

I know Bella is probably back in her room. My family follows me down to her room. Emmett pushes open the door to her room, only wide enough to stick his head in.

"Hey, Bella! You up for some visitors?" My brother asks, loudly.

"Sure," I hear Bella answer. I can hear how tired her voice sounds. I hope what I'm about to do will cheer her up.

Emmett walks into the room, followed by Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. Emmett walks over to her and kisses her forehead. Everyone starts telling her how beautiful our daughter is and I can see the excitement and sadness on her face as I peek through the crack in the door. I hear the elevator doors open and smile. I push open Bella's door.

"Are you all annoying my wife?" I groan.

"No, Edward, it's fine," Bella says.

"Do you think you can stand one more visitor?"

Bella nods, but doesn't look all that thrilled.

"Good, because there's someone who is dying to meet you." I walk back out the door and pick up our little girl.

The look on Bella's face as I walk to her is priceless. Her eyes are wide and her mouth is open, tears running down her face.

"Little girl, I would like to introduce you to your mommy. She's been waiting a long time for you." I place a soft kiss on her tiny forehead, and gently place her in Bella's waiting arms.

Bella stares at the little bundle in her arms. She slowly runs her fingers through her hair, and down her cheek. She looks at her little hands and feet.

"Edward?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Thank you," she cries. "She is perfect. Thank you so much."

I feel my eyes fill with tears - tears of happiness and gratefulness. I've never felt as much love in my life as I feel in this room, at this moment.

Bella looks up and giggles at the expressions on everyone's faces.

I introduce Bella to Dr. Wellington and Linda, the NICU nurse who had to accompany us due to legal issues, and tell her how wonderful they have been taking care of our daughter. Kate answers every question Bella has and assures her that the baby is doing wonderfully and hasn't suffered from any major issues due to the accident and premature delivery.

I can see Bella is getting tired, and seems to be in pain. I'm ready to take the baby from her when Mom walks up to the bed.

"Can we finally give this little girl a name?" my mother asks.

Bella looks at me and frowns. "You didn't name her?"

"I was waiting for you. I'm pretty sure you'd want the first one we came up with, but I couldn't do it without you." I tell her as I sat by her side, holding both my girls.

"She looks like the first one we discussed," she tells me.

We look at each other and then smile at our family.

Bella takes a deep breath.

"In honor of all the grandparents who can't be here with us today, to celebrate this wonderful gift, Edward and I would like to introduce you to Carlie Renee Cullen."

I lean down and kiss my wife, then kiss my daughter. Everyone agrees the name is perfect.

I almost have to fight Bella to take the baby back to the nursery, but Kate promised her she would bring her down for her next feeding and that seems to placate her. She kisses Carlie and tells her she loves her before handing her back to the nurse.

Everyone leaves and Bella finally pushes her pain button herself. I very carefully maneuver Bella into my arms. Her head lies on my chest.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" she asks, looking up at me.

"For never giving up on me, for being the most wonderful wife in the world, for giving me the most perfect baby in the world, but most importantly, for coming back to me."

She chuckles. "Cullen, you aren't getting rid of me that easy." She looks up at me and smiles, and then her eyes fill with tears. "Edward, I think I fell in love with you before I even met you. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think I would be here, married to you and having a baby with you, so thank you."

I kiss my wife deeply, hoping she feels all the love I have for her. I stroke her hair as she falls asleep on my chest.

"Thank you, God," I whisper.

**A/N: Whew! Sorry I haven't responded to all of your reviews, but as you know FF.n has been a pain! One more chapter and epilogue. **


	22. Chapter 22

Love Comes Last

Quick Author's Note

I want to apologize to those expecting a chapter, but I feel I need to let you know why the update is taking so long.

It's been an extremely rough summer and it keeps getting worse.

First my mother was diagnosed with Leukemia and Multiple Myeloma, so I've been dealing with that and helping her through her treatment. She is doing well all things considered.

Last Sunday, while on his roof checking for damage from Hurricane Irene, my boyfriend of seven years, fell rupturing his pancreas and puncturing two arteries. He was flown to Shock Trauma in Baltimore, one of the best trauma centers in the country and while they did everything to save him, he didn't make it.

We are at a 'happy' place in my story and it is extremely difficult to write at this time.

I promise this story will be completed, I just can't give you a time line at this point.

Thank you for you patience.


	23. Chapter 23

**Love Comes Last**

**Chapter 20**

**Together**

**All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Much thanks to Aly130 and LoriAnnTwiFan from PTB for their hard work on this chapter. They made it so much better.**

**A/N: Yes, finally I'm back. Thank you so much for your patience. Most of you know that I lost my soul mate in August to a freak accident when he fell off his roof and my mother was fighting leukemia and multiple myeloma. She fought a brave fight, but lost the battle and passed away on January 17, 2012, which backed up my writing even more. I thank each and every one of you for your patience, your kind words and prayers. I have always said that this is the best fandom in the world and you prove it every day. Thank you so much for everything.**

**Now let's see what is happening with these two. This is the final chapter and then the epilogue.**

"Bella?" I hear Edward shout as I pace the nursery that is set up in Esme's house. I am cradling Carlie in my arms, trying not to panic.

I hear his footsteps coming down the hall, and I try to calm my breathing as the door opens. I know he's upset, but damn it, I can't help it.

"Bella? What are you doing, babe? We've got to get on the road, or we're going to be late," he says as he looks at me with a confused look on his face.

"I know, I'm just not ready yet." I pull Carlie even tighter against my chest, causing her to squirm.

I hear Edward sigh deeply. I watch as he comes toward me, and I start backing away. I know what he's going to do, and I'm not ready.

"Give me the baby, Bella, before you hurt her."

"I would never hurt my baby," I yell at him. Carlie starts to fuss.

He reaches out and runs his finger down my cheek. I feel myself melting, like I always do when he touches me. The next thing I know, my arms are empty, and he is holding Carlie, kissing her cheeks.

He walks over and places her in her crib, rubbing her belly, making her laugh. He covers her with her favorite blanket before he turns toward me.

I feel the tears start to burn my eyes as he wraps his arms around me, and I mold myself into his chest.

"Sweetheart, I know you don't want to leave Carlie, but it's only for twenty-four hours. Mom raised three children, and we all survived reasonably intact. I think she can handle a five month old without causing her any harm for that short period of time."

He tilts my chin up and looks into my eyes, wiping away my tears.

"I know," I whimper. "I'm not sure I'll survive, though."

Edward chuckles. "You'll be fine; she'll be fine. I won't leave your side, and you can call every hour to check on her. But we have to go. This is your last appointment in Seattle, and then you won't have to leave her."

"I still don't know why we can't take her with us. Your mother can come and watch her while we're with the doctor?" I look at him hopefully.

"Bella, you're going to be undergoing tests for hours. You will be exhausted afterward. This is why I want to stay the night in Seattle before we head back home. Besides, _we _need this time. We haven't had any time to ourselves since you came home from the hospital. I miss you."

Edward's right. Ever since I was discharged from the hospital after spending five weeks recovering from the crash that almost took my life, and Carlie's, we have been surrounded by friends and family. We haven't been able to find any time for us. It is my fault. I missed Carlie's birth and the first week of her life, and I have this unhealthy need to be with her constantly. My emotions have been all over the place, and Edward has been so patient with me.

I need to go to Seattle for my final post-op check-up. I'm going to be put through a battery of tests to make sure everything has healed properly, and Edward insisted on staying in Seattle for the night.

Edward hugs me to his chest and kisses my forehead.

"We really need to get on the road, Bella." I hear the agony in his voice. He hates seeing me like this, and I need to stop putting him through this.

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I know how hard this is for you, but I promise you she'll be fine."

I walk over to kiss Carlie one last time. She is curled up on her side with her thumb in her mouth. I smile as I watch her sleep so peacefully. I lean down and kiss her cheek. I take a deep breath and walk out of the room before I can change my mind. Edward follows me silently.

The first hour on the road is silent. Edward keeps glancing at me from the corner of his eye. I don't know what to say to him so he can understand my feelings.

Edward reaches over and places his hand on my knee. "You can call Mom if it will make you feel better."

I sigh and place my hand on top of his. "I'm sorry; you must think I'm a horrible person. I've been so unfair to you," I tell him, fighting the tears in my eyes.

"No, I think you're a mother who almost lost her child and needs to spend all her time with her. But, Bella, you need to take care of yourself, too. I don't want you to get lost in her and forget everything else."

"I'm sorry. I've been a horrible wife since I've come home from the hospital, haven't I?"

He reaches up and runs his knuckles down my cheek. "No, Bella, don't be ridiculous. You are still recovering from several major surgeries, including childbirth. Your hormones were all out of whack, you almost lost your life and your child, plus you've had to put up with a hovering husband who wants to turn back time to five minutes before the accident and stop it."

I look at Edward and can't help laughing at his rambling. The expression on his face makes me laugh even harder, and it feels good. I can't remember the last time I've laughed so hard. He looks at me like I've lost his mind, and bless his heart, he probably thinks I have.

I wipe tears from my face and bring his hand up to kiss his knuckles.

"I love you," I tell him, continuing the kisses.

"I love you, too, crazy girl." He smiles at me, but I see the confusion in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm not making fun of you, but you try so hard to convince me that I'm doing everything right when we both know I'm not. I know I'm smothering Carlie, and she's going to resent the hell out of me if I don't stop, and I haven't been a very good wife, but I promise to work on these things. Don't give up on me yet, okay?"

"Never," he says.

We pull into the hospital's parking lot twenty minutes before my appointment. I know this irritates Edward, as he likes to arrive at least forty five minutes before he needs to be anywhere in case he can't find a parking place, or the elevator is slow, or any number of other ridiculous things that never happen.

He's a doctor, he has priority parking privileges, the elevator has never gotten stuck, so we end up waiting much longer than necessary. But, that's my Edward.

First stop is the surgeon's office. Edward steps up to the receptionist's window while I sit. I smile to myself as I notice the expression on her face when her eyes meet Edward's. It never fails, women everywhere become speechless when they see him, especially close up. He is that handsome. And, he's mine. It still amazes me.

"It shouldn't be long," he tells me, as he settles down next to me. "At least I don't think it will be. Rich seems to employee the disabled." He glances toward the reception window.

I laugh out loud. "Oh, Edward, you really are clueless sometimes."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He narrows his eyes at me.

"She's not disabled, silly. It's you."

"What do you mean, it's me? I didn't do anything except tell her you were here for your appointment, and she couldn't even speak coherently."

"Sweetheart, you still don't realize the effect you have on the female population, do you? You are gorgeous, and when you smile, you dazzle women until they are speechless." I chuckle.

I look at him, and he is giving me his beautiful, crooked smile.

He leans in very close. "Do I dazzle you?"

I blink, trying to think clearly. "Frequently."

He leans back, running his hand up and down my back, causing me to shiver. He smirks. He knows exactly what he is doing.

The poor, dazzled receptionist calls my name and pulls me out of my own dazzled haze. We follow her back to the exam room. She giggles as she tells us the nurse will be in shortly. Edward shakes his head. No, he doesn't get it.

The nurse comes in and takes my blood pressure, temperature, pulse, all the other things that the medical profession deems necessary. She hands me a flimsy paper gown and excuses herself while I change. Edward makes snide comments about how sexy the gown is while I smack his hands. But, it does cause me to relax a bit. He knows how much I hate being examined by doctors, other than him, of course.

Rich walks in and greets Edward before turning to me.

"Bella, you look wonderful. How are you feeling?"

"Other than getting tired very easily, I feel pretty good. Most of the pain is gone - nothing I can't handle."

"That's good to hear. Sounds like you are making a remarkable recovery. I wish all my patients made as good progress as you have done," he tells me. He motions for me to lie back, then he starts to press on my belly.

I look over at Edward. "I have a couple of reasons to get back on my feet."

Rich continues to look me over. Takes my blood pressure, runs his fingers up my scars, drums on my back, listens to my heart and breathe sounds.

"Okay, things look really good. I want to do some x-rays and blood work. Routine stuff for my peace of mind and Edward's," he glances at Edward, who nods his head. "But, everything seems to be healing perfectly. I did amazing work, if I say so myself." He laughs. Doctors really aren't as funny as they think they are, and I can't help but roll my eyes. Edward laughs, but covers it up with a cough when Rich looks at him.

"Any questions?" Rich asks.

"Are there any restrictions she should still be following?" Edward asks.

Rich looks at me. "No, only if you feel the need. You should still get lots of rest, which I realize is hard with a baby and a husband, but it's necessary. It takes a good year to heal completely, so don't push yourself, okay?"

I nod as I jump down from the table, tripping, of course, but Rich catches me by the elbow and frowns at me.

"Believe me, Doc, that is totally normal for me."

Edward and Rich talk about things I should and shouldn't do as I get myself together. We make our way out to the front to get my orders for the x-rays and blood work before making our way to the orthopedic office for my next appointment.

I basically go through the same exam and questions from the orthopedic doctor as I did with the surgeon. He adds some x-rays to the list that Rich gave us, and then we are on our way to physical therapy.

When they all greet me enthusiastically, I frown at them. They are legal torturers, in my opinion. They put me through a range of motion exercises and declare me physically fit. I thank them and tell them I hope I never have to see them in a professional capacity again. We all laugh and, Edward and I make our way to radiology and the lab.

I have the x-rays done first, then we make our way to the dreaded lab. There is something about having my blood drawn that makes me queasy. The sight of my own blood being sucked out of my body doesn't work for me. Luckily, the phlebotomist is male, so I don't have worry about a female's hands shaking while paying more attention to Edward that what she is doing. It's happened, believe me, and it wasn't pleasant.

Edward talks softly to me while my blood is being drawn, keeping my attention off what is being done. The technician is excellent, and I barely feel it. Finally we're done with all the medical stuff. I'm basically back to my pre-accident self, and we can leave. Edward makes a quick call to Esme to check on Carlie, and we find that she is fine. Esme is in heaven, spoiling her granddaughter. I hear her laughing in the background, and I relax a little.

Edward and I grab a quick lunch before we stroll around Pike Place Market, picking up some adorable clothes for Carlie and a beautiful silver necklace for Esme to thank her for taking care of our daughter and putting up with her daughter-in-law's hysterics.

I have no idea where Edward has made reservations for tonight, so my mouth falls open when he pulls up at the Edgewater Hotel. It is an absolutely amazing place that sits on Pier 67 and extends over Elliott Bay. He grins at me as he takes my hand and leads me into the lobby. Of course, the receptionist gets all goofy eyed and flustered when Edward walks up and tells her he has a reservation.

She flutters around for a bit, blushing deeper than I do on a daily basis, before her face falls.

"Here it is Dr. Cullen, the honeymoon suite." She glances up at us. "Congratulations," she tells at me, not sounding the least bit sincere.

"Thank you." I grin. "I'm a very lucky woman." She nods her head quickly.

"Do you have any luggage you need help with?" she asks Edward.

"No, I believe we can handle it, but thank you."

Edward grabs our few bags, and we make our way to the elevator. Once we are on our way up, I grin at him.

"The honeymoon suite, Edward? Really?"

"Only the best for you, Mrs. Cullen." He winks at me, and I giggle like a schoolgirl.

Edward smiles at me. "Bella, it's been so long since we've been alone together, and while this isn't the most perfect or romantic of circumstances, I intend to make the best of it."

"I don't understand. What do you mean not the best of circumstances?"

"You have spent the better part of the day being prodded and probed, by other men, I might add," he says with a smirk. "You're probably exhausted, but I've missed you; I've missed us. I wanted to make tonight special." He looks at me with such compassion in his eyes, I swear my heart swells.

"Edward . . ." I start to say just as the elevator doors open. I sigh as I follow my amazing husband down the hallway.

He stands to the side after unlocking the door, allowing me to enter the suite first. The place is unbelievable.

It's a split-level suite with a huge river-rock fireplace as the centerpiece of the main area, separating it from the dining area. Panoramic views of both Elliott Bay and the Olympic mountains open the room.

The king size four posted bed is covered with cream-colored shear canopy. As I tour the suite I, stumble into the bathroom with a whirlpool tub big enough for the both of us. I walk back into the main area to find Edward leaning against the far wall smiling at me.

"Edward, this is amazing, thank you."

"Why don't you go take a shower, and I'll call and check on the baby girl," Edward tells me.

"Why don't we both call, then we can take a shower together." I wrap my arms around his waist as I glance up at him, smiling.

"Well, we have dinner reservations downstairs at seven, and if I get in the shower with you, we'll never make it on time."

"Oh, that could be a problem." I frown.

Edward tilts my chin up to look at him. "Why?"

"I didn't pack anything but jeans. I don't have anything to wear to dinner unless there's a very causal diner downstairs. Why don't we order in?"

"Oh, Bella, how disappointed I am in you," Edward tells me, shaking his head and grabbing my suitcase. "When have you ever known me not to prepare for everything?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Edward?"

"Go, shower. I'm sure you will find everything you need in here." He pushes my suitcase into my arms.

"You called Alice, didn't you?"

"Maybe." He grins.

"Are you sure you weren't a boy scout? You are always prepared." I laugh as I make my way to the bath.

"I know what I want this night to be, so I planned feverishly for it," he yells after me.

I climb into the amazing shower, and allow the pulsating water from the numerous jets to loosen my tense muscles. Thank goodness I had all the important parts of my body waxed two days ago in anticipation of my doctor's appointments. I wasn't sure how intense the exams would be, but I knew I wanted to be hair-free. I scrub myself clean and shampoo my hair. I step out of the shower and wrap the thickest, softest towel around my body. I love how my husband spoils me. I'll have to show my appreciation after dinner. I smile to myself, thinking it's been awhile.

I'm bent over, drying my hair, when I feel his hands run down my back and over my ass. I jump, since I didn't hear him come in. I switch off the dryer, flip my hair back, and turn in his arms.

"Carlie's fine, Mom's in seventh heaven. In fact, she suggested we stay a few extra days if we wanted."

I guess my face must have betrayed me because he started laughing. "Don't worry, I told her we would be home tomorrow."

"It's not that I don't want to spend more alone time with you, it just. . ."

"Sshhh, I know you miss your little girl, so do I. You finished getting dressed while I shower, then we'll go have a good dinner, turn in early, and be on the road bright and early." He kisses my nose and swats my ass on his way to the shower.

I flat iron my hair straight, then pull the sides up and clip them so they won't fall in my face. I open my suitcase and can't keep the smile off my face. Alice has not only packed two dresses, but also several pairs of sexy panties and bras for me to choose from. It's almost scary how well she knows me. I'm never happy with my first choice of anything.

One dress is pale yellow with long sleeves and a sweet heart neckline. The other is royal blue with Juliet sleeves, and a plunging neckline. This makes the decision easier since Edward loves the color blue against my skin. I choose a lacy pale blue bra and matching boy shorts, so everything is color coordinated. Yes, Alice is rubbing off on me.

I put on the undergarments, then wrap myself in the robe the hotel provides. I lightly apply smoky eye shadow, and a touch of mascara. A light spray of Edward's favorite perfume is the final touch before I slip the dress over my head. Alice has slipped both high heels and medium heels in my bag, knowing I would prefer the lower heels.

Since we are only going downstairs, I choose the off-white high heels because I know they make my legs look amazing. I practice walking around the room, and I'm pleasantly surprised that my leg doesn't hurt like I assumed it would. I will be on Edward's arm, and I know he won't let me fall, so I decide to keep them on.

"Wow!" I glance up to see Edward leaning on the door jam, smiling widely.

"Yeah, I could say the same."

He is wearing a navy blue suit, with a shade lighter blue button up, and a light gray tie. His hair is its normal crazy mess, and he hasn't shaved since early this morning, so he has a bit of scruff, which I love.

He stalks over to me and wraps his arms around my waist, his hands cupping my ass. "You are so beautiful," he tells me, leaning down to lightly kiss my nose. I feel my face flame,and am amazed that, even after all these years, I still blush whenever he compliments me.

He kisses down my neck, and every cell in my body that has been asleep for the last few months lights up like a neon sign. I tilt my head back to give him more room, and I can't help the moan that escapes from my throat.

He chuckles and brings his lips up to my forehead. I frown and look up at him. He sighs deeply, closes his eyes, and rests his forehead against mine.

"Dinner first," he says, his voice very raspy.

"I'm not hungry."

He raises his eyebrows at me.

"Not for food, anyway." I pout.

He grabs my hand and starts for the door.

"Bella, you are going to need sustenance to get through this evening. Come, we need to eat."

"Fine, but if I eat too much and only want to sleep when we get back, it's all your fault." I glare at him.

He laughs. "Oh, my sweet Bella, I promise you won't want to sleep. Trust me." He smiles his crooked smile, and all I want to do is turn around and lock the world away.

We make our way down to the Six Seven Restaurant, which is an incredible place. The view over Elliott Bay is amazing. It has a deck that extends over the water; unfortunately, it's still a little too cool to dine outside. We are led to a beautiful corner table that overlooks the deck, so it looks like we are sitting right on the water.

Neither of us can decide on what to order, so Edward orders the Seared Swordfish with lobster macaroni and cheese, and I order the Filet Mignon with roasted asparagus, and we'll split our orders.

Edward orders us each a glass of wine: his white, and mine red. I have no idea how too pronounce their names, but they are so good I have to force myself not to drink it to fast.

I glance around the room while we're waiting for our dinner. The dining area is large, but cozy at the same time. The tables are far enough apart that you can carry on a conversation without bothering any of the other diners. A large, river-stone fireplace fills one wall. Our table is tucked into a corner, away from most of the other diners, and somehow I feel Edward arranged this.

I feel his fingers slip over my hand and be smiles at me as he brings it to his lips.

"What are you thinking?" he asks, leaning in closer.

"How incredibly lucky I am to have such a thoughtful, caring, handsome husband, who spoils me rotten."

"Bella, if anyone on this earth deserves to be spoiled, it's you. I've always told you that you are an amazing woman. One of these days, you're going to believe me."

"If I am amazing, it's because you make me that way. You make me want to be a better person, for you."

Edward shakes his head. "Silly girl, you were amazing before I ever entered your life. Everyone you have ever come in contact with says the same thing. You are amazing because you have the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met. You're a giver, it's just the way you are."

"Thank you," I tell him, blushing once again.

"What? No argument? I may have to write this down, you always disagree with me." He laughs.

"I'm not saying I agree with you." He frowns at me. "I'm saying that if that, is how you see me, I'm glad."

"You're impossible." He laughs, running his fingers through his hair.

"But you love me anyway." I grin at him.

His face gets very serious as he leans in closely. "I do." Is all he says, but he says it with such devotion it brings tears to my eyes.

Luckily, before I ruin everything by crying, our food arrives. We are sitting close enough that we can eat off of each other's plate.

The food! Oh, my God, is it good. I look up at Edward.

"Um, how rich are we again?"

He looks at me confused, but laughs. "We're okay, why? Do you want to buy something?"

"Yes." I nod my head up and down like a crazy person. "I want to buy the cook. The person who cooks this food - I want him as our personal chef."

Edward laughs out loud. "Okay, if that's what you want, I'll see what I can do."

I'm sure the look on my face is one of pure shock.

"No, Edward, I was kidding. I don't really want a cook; I like to cook, but this food is the best I've eaten in ages."

"It is good."

"Good? This is so much better than good."

He's laughs at me again.

"Bella, it's only because you haven't really eaten all that well lately. Mom or Alice have been cooking, and as much as I love them, you are a much better cook."

My heart sinks. "I've really been slacking, haven't I? I'll do better, I promise."

"Bella, stop. You most certainly have not been slacking. You have been recovering. Please stop thinking you have to be super woman, because you don't. I know when you are feeling up to it, you will be back trying to do it all. I wish you would let me hire a housekeeper or a cook, but you're so stubborn."

I feel like sticking my tongue out at him, but he is absolutely right.

"Hey, look at me," he says. "Please, stop. I want this night to be special, so don't start degrading yourself, okay? You always put too much pressure on yourself, not tonight. Wipe everything except you and me out of your head, please." The look on his face is heartbreaking. I lean over and kiss him softly.

"Okay," I whisper. "If you don't start eating, I'm eating it all." His eyes open wide, and he covers his plate with one hand and shovels a bite of fish in his mouth. We grin at each other, the tension relieved.

As Edward pays the check, I walk over to look out at the water. The moon is so bright tonight, causing the water to sparkle. I feel his arm wrap around my waist, and I smile up at him. He kisses my forehead before he drags his hand down my arms and grabs my hand, pulling me through the door leading out to the deck. It's still pretty chilly, so Edward takes his jacket off and places in around my shoulders, followed by his arms as he pulls me back against his chest.

"It's so beautiful out here," I tell him.

He kisses the top of my head. "It is."

"Thank you for tonight - for insisting that we stay even though I fought you every step of the way," I say, as I turn in his arms.

"It's so good to see you relaxed and smiling. It's been too long since I've seen the sparkle in your eyes," he tells me, pulling me tighter. "Come, you must be exhausted. Let's go to bed."

I look into his eyes. I see the desire that has been missing since the accident and feel the familiar tingling running up and down my spine that I thought had been lost.

I gasp as I step into our room. The gas fireplace is lit, and there are several candles, their light dancing off the walls. I look over at Edward, and he smirks at me before pulling me into his arms and kissing me deeply. He starts walking forward, never breaking the kiss. He reaches out and pushes open the bathroom door. I hear the jets in the bathtub before he breaks the kiss.

"Why, Dr. Cullen, are you trying to seduce me?" I grin up at him.

"Absolutely." He gives me his crooked smile. "How am I doing?"

"Oh, very well." I grin up at him as I feel his fingers pulling down the zipper on my dress.

"First, Mrs. Cullen, I think a bath is in order." My dress pools at my feet as Edward nibbles down my neck.

Edward continues kissing every inch of my body as he undresses me. I feel like I'm on fire, a feeling I haven't felt in so long. I am practically panting as he lifts me up and places me in the tub, kissing my lips gently before pulling back.

"Aren't you joining me?" I ask with a frown on my face.

"Of course I am." He smirks, and he slowly unbuttons his shirt and slips it off. He chuckles at me, as my eyes follow his every move. He unbuckles his belt and unzips his trousers. I reach out to help him, but he bats my hand away.

"Patience, Mrs. Cullen."

I sigh deeply and lay back in the tub, allowing the jets to soothe my tired muscles. When I open my eyes, he is completely naked, and what a sight it is. I've almost forgotten how beautiful this man is.

He walks up the three steps to get into the tub, and his man meat is right there... in front of my mouth and it's too much for me to resist. I lean forward and open my mouth, but it disappears. My eyes flash up to see him wagging his finger in my face.

"Ah, ah, ah, Mrs. Cullen. Tonight is all about you," he says as he settles in behind me. He wraps his long legs around mine and pulls me back tight against his chest.

"I love you," he says, softly and with such sincerity it brings tears to my eyes.

"I love you, too. So much. I know I haven't shown you lately, but please never doubt how much you mean to me." I try to turn to face him, but he holds me tight.

"I've missed us. Every time I think of how close I came to losing you. . ." His voice chokes, and I reach back to touch his face.

"I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

He kisses the top of my head. His hands slide slowly down my body, caressing my breasts and lightly brushing his thumbs across my hardened nipples.

So slowly it was almost torturous, his hand roams down my body, sliding down my sides and across to my lower abdomen. His fingers creep toward the place I want them so badly, and I tremble in anticipation. I feel him laugh, more than hear him.

"Oh, God," slips from my lips.

"No one here by that name," he says.

"Not funny, Edward."

His hand finally reaches where I want it to be, and every cell in my body is on alert. I crave release, I'm like an addict waiting for a fix. His finger brushes across my clit, and my entire body shivers. His fingers continue their journey until they are right outside my opening. He slips his middle finger inside of me and his thumb rolls around my bundle of nerves, teasing me. When I think I can't take it anymore he pumps his fingers in me and presses down with his thumb. Within seconds, I feel my muscles tighten and my nerves explode. My entire body stiffens in response to his magical fingers. He continues his manipulations until I fall against his chest, spent.

It's not that Edward and I haven't been physical with each other since the accident, but it been few and far between. Edward was so afraid he would cause me pain, he would pull away. There have been a few quick blow jobs and quickies about three times in the last five months. But, to actually take the time to explore each other's bodies, it's been way too long.

Edward washes every inch of my body with a soft wash cloth, slowly, methodically, reigniting the fire in my belly.

"How do you feel?" he asks me.

"Amazing."

"Not too tired? Because, I'm not finished with you yet." The longing in his voice turns me on even more.

Edward rises out of the tub and grabs a towel to wrap around his waist. He reaches down and lifts me out of the tub, causing me to squeal and laugh in surprise. He sets me down on my feet and wraps me in the softest towel. He grabs another towel and slowly dries my body. I take the towel from his hands and start to dry his body. He pulls me toward him and kisses me deeply. I feel his erection pressing against my belly. I want him desperately.

He picks me up, never breaking our kiss, and carries me into the bedroom. Holding tightly to my ass, he somehow turns and falls on the bed, ending up with me straddling him.

I lean forward and rest my hands on each side of his head. "Now I have you exactly where I want you."

I smirk at him.

Before I know it, he bucks, and now I'm flat on my back with my hands held above my head and he is smirking down at me.

"What was that you were saying?"

"So not fair! You're stronger."

"I told you; tonight is all about you." He leans down and kisses me. He continues to kiss my body from my neck down and across each of my breasts, to my bellybutton, and down until he is right over my sex. His tongue lashes out, and I can't help the squeal that escapes from my mouth.

He looks up at me. "Problem?"

All I can do is shake my head. He continues to lick my clit, slipping one, then two fingers into me. His hand reaches up and tweaks my nipple. My body takes on a mind of its own. My hips buck up to his mouth at the same time my back arches into his hand. My mind is gone, and my body is on fire from Edward's expert attention.

I reach down and run my fingers through his hair, which is probably a mistake, because, at this moment, I explode in the most intense orgasm ever. I grip his hair and pull while my knees lock around Edward's head. I've lost all control as I ride out the pleasure, until I hear a muffled sound from between my legs.

Slowly, my eyes open, and I can't help but gasp. I let go of Edward's hair and slide back up into a sitting position, apologizing.

"I'm so sorry, Edward; are you okay?" I ask as I reach for him.

He rolls over on his back, laughing so hard his eyes are watering.

I smack his shoulder. "It's not funny! I could have killed you."

He is still laughing, but manages to spit out, "Imagine the headlines. _Doctor killed in headlock after giving wife best sex of her life."_ He continues to laugh, which cause me to start laughing with him.

"It still isn't funny. Seriously, are you okay?"

He starts reversing the path he took before, giving me soft kisses all the way up my body, not stopping until he reaches my lips.

"I couldn't be better," he tells me, deepening the kiss. I wrap my legs around his waist and feel his hardness against my thigh. I don't remember ever feeling him so hard. He reaches down and places my legs on each of his shoulders.

"Bella," he says, "I need you, now. I'm sorry, but this is going to be hard and fast." I see the desperation in his eyes.

"Edward! Shut up, and fuck me."

He slams into me, and I gasp at the depth he reaches. He pumps hard and fast into me, never taking his eyes off mine. I have never felt more needed or loved than at this moment.

XXXXXX

Hours later, I lay with my head on Edward's chest, spent, satisfied, and happy. Edward had rocked my world, not once, not twice, but four times since dinner. After having hard and fast sex, within a half an hour, he was ready to go again. Only this time, it was slow and gentle.

"Edward?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

He raises his head up as I look at him.

"Of course you can, Bella. You know you can ask me anything."

"I know I probably should have asked the doctor, but I was too nervous."

"Okay, now you've got me curious," Edward says.

I run my fingers down his beautiful chest.

"Can I have more children?" I can't look at him, but he is not letting me off the hook. He hooks his finger under my chin and pulls my face up to his.

"Yes." His eyes tell me he's not lying. "There wasn't any damage to your uterus or any of your other reproductive organs. I've told you this before; the only reason they had to take Carlie was because of the amount of blood you were losing. So to answer your question, yes, you can have more children, if you want."

"I definitely do, if you do."

"Nothing would make me happier than to expand our family. You may have to deliver by C-section, but otherwise, everything should be normal.

I reach up and kiss him.

"Let's try," I whisper.

"Already? Carlie is only five months old."

"I know. But, it took so long for us to get pregnant with her, it could be a year or more until it happens again. And, you know, Dr. Cullen, you're not getting any younger." I giggle.

He flips me over onto my back, and starts tickling me. "Are you accusing me of being old? You didn't think I was old a few minutes ago." I laugh and smack at his hands. He wraps his arms around me and kisses me deeply.

"If you are ready to try for another baby, then we'll try for another baby." He kisses me again. "Now, get some sleep because you're going to need your rest to keep up with this old man."

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you more."

"Not possible." I yawn, and curl into his side, where I belong.

XXXXX

The ride home seems to take forever. We wake up early and shower together. Sex in the shower never gets old, especially when you are making up for lost time. We hit the road, stopping for breakfast after being on the road for a little over an hour. We spend the ride talking about how much our lives have changed over the last few months.

Edward had been working only one weekend a month at one of the various free clinics he had opened.

He spends a lot of time working in the lab in the basement doing research, his first love. I joke about him turning into a mad scientist, which made him laugh so hard I thought he was going to have to pull over.

The next few months of our lives were going to be different. Emmett and Rosalie were moving back to Washington. Rose had fallen in love with Carlie and decided she wanted a baby. They had snuck off to Vegas for a quickie marriage. They were smart, no large Cullen wedding for them. Emmett is going to open his own gym, and Edward is backing him. There is an area on the ground floor of the Greystone Towers where Edward and I use to live that was perfect, and they were going to live in our penthouse for the time being. Esme was beside herself, knowing all her children were within an hour's driving time. Life is good.

When we are about half way down the driveway leading to the Cullen house, we hear the dogs bark. Where Carlie goes, Killer and Bear go. They took to her like she was theirs. They are very protective of her, which is good.

As the dogs jump up and down, we make our way into the kitchen. Carlie is sitting in her high chair, arms and legs going in every direction when she sees us. I rush to her and sweep her into my arms, covering her in kisses. Her eyes never leave Edward; she is definitely a daddy's girl. After giving Esme her present and hearing all about their night, we load up Carlie and the dogs and head for home. I look around at my family and give thanks for everything I'm blessed to have. I look over at Edward and smile at the look of contentment that is on his face.

**A/N: This is the last regular chapter. Only Epilogue is left. I promise it won't take months to post. It's written, so should be up soon. Again, thanks so much for your patience.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Love Come Last**

**Chapter 21**

**Full Circle**

**Epilogue**

**A/N: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. If they belonged to me Edward would have been naked, a lot.**

**Special thanks to LoveLeVampire and linnforia from PTB for making this readable. I had tweaked this a little so all mistakes are mine.**

**This is it. What a journey it has been. I had to totally change this chapter from what I envisioned, I will explain why at the bottom. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my little story and sticking with me through so much. I love you guys.**

_Many, Many, years later..._

BPOV

I walk softly down the hallway, looking at each of the pictures that adorn the walls of the Cullen estate. I smile as I watch my life in pictures. Esme loves using her camera, and has recorded her family's history in picture that are displayed all over her home. The home I had spent so much of my life living in. My mind floats over the past years, spending so many afternoons here with Alice, hiding away because I was so shy. Moving here permanently after Charlie was killed.

I smile to myself as I come to the first picture I ever saw of Edward. He was probably seventeen, lying on the couch with a book in his hand, his other hand in his hair. Some things never change.

As I make my way down the staircase, I can't help but smile at the photographs Esme has arranged going down the wall of all her grandchildren: Edward and my five, Alice and Jasper's two, Emmett and Rosalie's six.

I watch my children age from birth to the present. Carlie, my first beautiful girl, who was followed seventeen months later by Elizabeth Esme, our little Lizzie; then, two years after her we welcomed Charles Edward, or Charlie, and fifteen months later, Sarah Alice Rose.

We thought we were done. Four healthy, happy children was enough. What a surprise when seven years later we welcomed Brandon Christopher.

I had fairly easy pregnancies with each child, until Brandon. Each pregnancy I had very little morning sickness, I felt good, each of my babies were delivered by c-section. Since Carlie had been born by emergency caesarian section after my accident, my obstetrician, and Edward, recommended having follow up c-sections even though I wanted to try to have Lizzie naturally. I lost that battle.

My pregnancy with Brandon was a nightmare. Morning sickness occurred all day long, for almost the entire pregnancy. I was miserable, I felt terrible, everything hurt; I believe to this day that it was my age, but Edward swears it was just Brandon, being Brandon.

Brandon was our wild child. He was born full of life, and he has never slowed down. Again, I think it was my age, and trying to keep up with a toddler; Edward thought it was just Brandon. He wasn't a bad child, but he was so stubborn, and he was determined to do things his way or else.

I know I gave birth to him, but it was almost like Edward had cloned him. He is the splitting image of his dad. Regardless of their age, if you put pictures of Brandon and Edward side by side you couldn't tell them apart. I believe to this day that is the reason Edward and Brandon clash so often is because they are so much alike. Neither of them agree with me, but I'm sure I'm right.

Each of our children are entirely different. Carlie fell in love with medicine at an early age, much like Edward did at an early age. While Edward would take her on his rounds, and encourage her love of it, he also made sure she had a normal childhood.

She went to Harvard Medical School and graduated with a medical degree. She now runs Cullen Medical, and according to Edward, better than Carlisle or himself ever could.

He never missed a little league game, a school play, or any event that occurred in our children's life. He turned out to be an amazing father, even though he didn't have a good role model. He told me once, he knew all he to do was what his father never did, and do what his mother did.

You could see the love he has for his children shine through his eyes whenever he is with them. Even Brandon.

Lizzie has my love for books and learning. She is a fifth grade teacher at Forks High School and loves her work.

Charlie became a doctor also, hoping to specialize in Cardiovascular surgery. He works at HarborView in Seattle, the hospital that saved my life after my accident so many years ago.

Sarah takes after her Aunt Alice. She is in design school, and has already designed her own line of clothing. Thankfully, she doesn't have Aunt Alice's personality, she is very laid back and thinks things through before acting on them, which drives her Aunt batty.

Brandon is a brilliant musician. He can play any instrument you place in his hand. He writes music of any genre, but leans toward the heavy metal variety. He has a band, and has been getting a lot of buzz lately. Edward thinks he is wasting his life by not going to college, but as long as Brandon is doing what he loved, it was okay with me.

Alice and Jasper have twin boys. They had trouble conceiving, and an extremely difficult pregnancy and delivery, so they decided they were happy with their two healthy boys.

Emmett and Rosalie have five girls and one boy. It was hysterically funny each time one of their daughters was born, Emmett seemed to age a little more, and he gets more and more adamant about locking his daughters in a nunnery. He cried like a baby when his son was born, so did Rosie, since she swore after their fifth daughter she was done, but Emmett convinced her to try one more time.

All in all, the Cullen's offspring are wonderful people who make their family proud. We are blessed.

Esme is a wonderful grandmother, who loves each of her grandchildren and enjoys having them around, they all love their 'Grammy.' Even though she had a stroke four years ago, it didn't slow her down. She still gets around with a cane, and live life to its fullest.

I silently make my way down the steps and approach the door to the family room. The sight before me freezes me in my steps. My husband, standing with his back to me, elbow resting on the fireplace mantle, with a drink in his hand. I can't help but smile. I lean against the door jam and stare at him for a brief moment.

"You know, you were standing in the exact same spot the very first time I laid eyes on you."

Edward turns toward me and smiles the beautiful crooked smile that still melts my heart all these years later. He is still the most handsome man I've ever laid eyes on. He reaches out his arm to me and I go to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. His free arm wraps around my waist and he kisses my head. I feel the butterflies in my stomach that his touch ignites.

"Okay, what's wrong?" I ask him.

He looks at me with sad eyes, as he takes my hand and leads me over to the couch. He pulls me down into his lap.

"I can't do this, Bella."

"Edward, yes you can. I know how hard this is going to be for you, but you will do it for Carlie. She's counting on you." I run my hand up and down his back.

He shakes his head, pulling me to him tighter.

I place each of my hands on the side of his face.

"Edward, children grow up. You've been such a good father to our children. The best father. Tomorrow afternoon you will walk Carlie down that aisle, smile, and watch her go off to live her life."

"She's too damn young. She has no business getting married. You know what will happen next, don't you? She'll be having sex, and then we'll be grandparents. You're too young to be a grandmother."

He says this so seriously, I can't help but laugh and kiss him all over his face.

"Edward, darling, she's thirty." I curl up even tighter against his chest. "I thought you liked Jared?"

"I do like Jared. He's a great doctor, hard worker, and all around good guy. He's just not good enough for my daughter."

I laugh even harder. "No one is ever going to; be good enough for Carlie in your eyes, or either of your daughters, but she loves him and it's her choice. Oh, and FYI, I'm pretty sure they are already having sex they've been together over five years."

Edward's eyebrows shoot up into his hairline. "I'll kill him."

I laugh and kiss Edward's cheek.

"You'll do no such thing. They are both adults, and capable of making their own decisions."

"But, you're supposed to wait until you are married before you have sex with my daughter." He pouts. "We didn't have sex until after we were married, I thought you said she wants to do everything the way we did?"

I lean back and frown at him. "Edward, we didn't have sex until we had been married for five years."

"Exactly!" he yells. "And after we had married twice. That is what they should do."

"Do you realize what you're saying? You're saying that our daughter should marry a man that doesn't really love her, to make his dreams come true, instead of marrying a man she loves."

"I most certainly am not."

"You're saying she should do what we did." I raise my eyebrows at him, and dare him to contradict me.

"Ours was a special circumstance." He looks at me sheepishly.

"Edward," I reach up and stroke his face. "Don't think for a minute that I regret what we did. All I ever expected when I married you was five years with an incredible man that I was head over heels in love with. A man I loved enough to let go, if necessary, as long as he was happy. That didn't happen, thank God, so everything else I got is the icing on the top, and it turned out so much better than I ever imagined."

"I think I did love you when I married you the first time, I was just too stupid to realize it. I didn't understand love. You taught me what unconditional love is and so, love came last, for me at least, but I also thank God every day that I woke up before it was too late."

He looks deep into my eyes, then lays his head back on the sofa.

"Where did the time go? It was two weeks ago they were all running around the house, driving us crazy. The boys chasing the girls with bugs, the girls trying to cut the boys hair. Brandon trying to blow something up."

I slap his chest. "Stop it, Brandon never tried to blow anything up."

"Only because I kept all flammable items under lock and key." He laughs.

"You and Brandon knock heads together all the time because you are so much alike."

"Are you insane? I was never like Brandon."

"You would have been, if Carlisle hadn't been so tough on you. There is no doubt in my mind you would have been exactly like Brandon. Look at what a ladies man you were in college and after."

"Yeah, well maybe I should open up a can of Carlisle on his ass. Maybe then he would settle down and get serious about life."

"Now you sound like Carlisle. Edward, he's doing what he loves, following his passion. Maybe it's not the traditional way, but he's happy." I want him to understand his son is not rebelling just to rebel.

"I know." He sighs, as he looks at me in defeat. "As much as I hate to admit it, he is very good at what he does." His eyes roll. "At least, I think he is when he's playing something that isn't making my ears bleed."

"Careful, sweetheart, you're showing your age." I smile at him.

Edward's arms tighten around me. We sit, quietly, his hands rubbing up and down my back. It's nice to relax in my husband's arms, especially after all these years.

"Maybe we should make another batch," Edward says suddenly.

I lean back and look at him. "Another batch of what? Cookies?"

"No silly. Babies. We could make more babies." His head is leaning back against the couch, and he is looking down his nose at me.

I stare at him, stunned.

"First of all, Edward, I don't think that's biologically possible, and second. . .NO!"

"Yeah, I know you're right. The house feels so empty with them all gone."

"Brandon still lives at home."

"He's never home."

"We could get another dog or dogs."

That earns me a sad smile. Bear and Killer lived until the ripe old ages of eleven and fourteen, respectively, but it was so hard on us and the kids when they died, and we were so busy we never got another animal.

"Yeah, maybe," Edward says.

"Look, hopefully, we'll have a house full of grandchildren, and they're even better. We can spoil them rotten, fill them full of sugar and send them home."

He smiles his beautiful, crooked smile.

"Sometimes, Mrs. Cullen, you are evil. And brilliant."

I stand up and grab his hand.

"Come on, Dr. Cullen, take me to bed and ravish my body. We have a busy day tomorrow."

"Best idea I've heard all day," he tells me, before picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder as I squeal.

"Put me down, you fool, you're not as young as you once were." I'm laughing and beating him on his perfect ass.

"I might not be as young as I once was, but I can still handle your ass." He smacks me on said ass and runs up the stairs to his childhood bedroom.

"Yes you can," I tell him.

XXXXXX

Alice and I walk around the back yard. I am amazed at how she has transformed it into a fairyland, once again. As she is pointing out all the different details I glance up and see Edward standing on the back deck, still dressed in his sleep pants, an old, tight tee shirt, sipping on a mug of coffee. I wave at him to join us.

"It's about time. I thought you were going to sleep the day away. There are things to be done, Edward," Alice says to him.

"It's eight-thirty, Alice. All this damn noise woke me up." He looks around and frowns.

"Why do I feel like I stepped back in time?" he asks.

"Because Alice has re-created our first wedding." I smile up at him, as I take Edward's hand. "She did an amazing job, huh?"

Edward wraps his arm around my shoulders, leans down and whispers in my ear, "Happy Anniversary."

I smile up at him. "Thanks, and right back at you."

"Where is everyone?"he asks. "The family, I mean, not all these strangers who are making noise in my mother's backyard."

"Your mother is in the kitchen, overseeing the caterers, and the girls are off getting their hair and nails done. I have no idea where the boys are," I state.

"Okay, guys," Alice says. "I'm going to go check with Mom to see how things are going inside. Edward, Bella, you need to stick close so you're available in case anyone has any questions. The firework guys should be here by noon to set up. You need to show them where. Be sure you are dressed and ready no later than six. If you have any questions, you can reach me on my cell."

Alice takes off, leaving Edward and I to survey the area. It is amazing how much it looks the same way it did over forty years ago, when we married the first time.

"It's kind of creepy, isn't it?" Edward asks, as he walks down the yard, taking every thing in.

"Carlie said she wanted it to be exactly like ours. She has spent hours poring over our wedding pictures with Alice."

"Something is different," Edward says. "But, I can't for the life of me figure out what it is."

"The color scheme."

"What?" He frowns.

"She wanted red, white, and blue." I laugh. "Alice fought with her, stating it was too cliche, exactly as she told us. But, Carlie stood her ground. She told her it was the fourth of July; it should be red, white, and blue."

"Good for her. She always has stuck to her guns. If she knows what she wants, that's it." Edward turns and smiles at me.

I walk up to him and wrap my arms around his waist, looking up into his eyes. "Are you okay, this morning?"

Edward sighs deeply, and rubs his hands up and down my back.

"Do I have a choice? My little girl has found another man to spend her life with. I have to let go."

"Edward. You don't have to let go. She will always be your daughter, your little girl. She will be living her life, the life you gave her. Not only the biological way, but the way you helped raise her, and guide her. She is the amazing young woman she is, because of you. I promise you, she will always want her Daddy in her life."

I glance up and see Edward wipe the tears from his eyes. "She is amazing, because she has an amazing mother."

"And father."

He leans down and kisses me deeply. I feel my toes curl, and wrap my fingers in the back of his hair, holding him to me tightly.

"So, what do we have to do to between now and this evening when all this gets underway?" Edward asks.

I look up at him and smile. "Absolutely nothing, as long as Alice doesn't catch us and we are dressed and in place by six, we are free."

"Good," Edward says, grabbing my hand. "Let's go back to bed."

I giggle as we fly up the stairs, and lock our bedroom door.

XXXXXXX

I watch as Alice zips my daughter into her wedding gown. The same wedding gown that I wore so many years ago, with a few minor adjustments. Carlie turns to face me, and I can't stop the tears from flowing.

"Mom, stop. You're going to ruin your make-up," Carlie tells me, laughing.

"I can't help it. You have never looked more beautiful, and you're such beautiful girl ever, so that's saying a lot."

"It's all Aunt Alice's hard work," she tells me, as she pulls me into a hug.

"No," I tell her, as I lean back to look at her. "It's all you. You are radiating happiness, as you should on your wedding day." I kiss her cheek.

"Alright, that's enough, both of you," Alice yells. "Bella, get it together, before you smear mascara everywhere. Carlie, come over here, I'm not done yet. Sit." She point to the stool in front of the mirrored vanity. "Mom, we're ready for the final touch. You do the honors."

Esme walks behind Carlie with her veil in her hands and tears flowing down her cheeks. She places the veil on Carlie's head and straightens it, the same way she did for me years ago.

"Oh, Carlie," Esme cries. "So beautiful."

"Oh for God sake! Will you all just stop." Alice starts handing us all tissues. "This is worse than when Bella and Edward married. This is a happy day, now stop crying."

"Mary Alice, you stop. These are happy tears, and we are allowed," Esme tells her daughter.

Thank goodness for Esme. She has us all laughing at ourselves.

There is a soft knock at the door, and Alice opens it a crack, peering out.

"Good, get in here. We're ready."

Edward slowly walks into the room, and I see the stunned look on his face as he takes in the vision that is his first born. His eyes fill with tears, as Carlie stands and turns to face him.

"Oh, baby girl. You are so beautiful."

"Daddy," Carlie says, as she walks into his arms.

I turn away, and try to get my emotions under control. I know how hard this is for the two of them.

Luckily, the door flies open, and the rest of the girls burst into the room, all giggling and loud. It's what Edward and Carlie need to pull them back. Everyone gushes about how beautiful Carlie looks as they begin to line up, to make their way downstairs.

Edward's eyes meet mine, and we nod at each other, knowing how magical this moment is. Our oldest daughter is moments away from marrying the love of her life, on the day that we married, in the dress that I wore, and our lives have come full circle.

"All right, all right, everyone listen up," Alice shouts. "Girls, you line up and head downstairs. Wait at the French doors for me to give the signal. Go, go, go!" She practically pushes them through the door, before shutting it.

"Okay, you guys, I'm giving you a few minutes to do whatever it is you feel you have to do. Bond, share, whatever...but no crying. Don't you dare mess up your make-up or someone is going to pay. Brandon will be up to escort you down, Bella, then five minutes after that you," she says pointing at Edward, "better be walking through the door down the aisle. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am." Edward salutes her.

"Don't be a smart ass, Edward,.I can still take you down."

Alice flies out the door and the three of us stare at each other in awe. Edward walks up to Carlie and takes her hands in his.

"You look amazing. You're almost as beautiful as your mother was on our wedding day, almost." He smiles his crooked smile at our daughter.

"Thanks, Dad." I watch as she takes a deep breath.

"You know, you don't have to do this, if you're not one hundred percent sure. We can steal out the front door, and be two states away before your Aunt Alice even notices were gone," Edward tells her, semi-seriously.

Carlie laughs out loud, relieving some of the tension. She reaches up and strokes Edward's cheek.

"I'm just a bit nervous, Dad. Walking out in front of all those people. Jared and I should have eloped.

"Your Aunt would have killed us all," I tell her. "Your father and I suggested doing that, and I thought Alice was going to have a stroke."

"Carlie, I want you to be absolutely sure that Jared is the one. That he loves you enough to make you happy for your entire life. Marriage isn't easy, it's hard work. Are you sure he's up to it?" Edward asks, holding Carlie tight to his chest.

"Dad, marrying Jared is the one thing I'm absolutely positive is right. I love him, and I know he loves me. I've waited a long time to find someone like him, and you know how I know he loves me enough?"

Edward shrugs, looking very dejected.

Carlie smiles at her dad. "Because he looks at me the way you look at Mom. I've always said, since I was a little girl, that if any man ever looked at me the way you look at Mom, I'd know he was the one."

"Okay, then," is all Edward can say.

Luckily, the door flies open, saving the three of us from crying hysterically.

"Whoa, Dad! You clean up good, who knew." Brandon teases his father, with the same crooked smile he inherited from his dad.

Edward narrows his eyes at our youngest, who is dressed in the identical tux as his father.

"Who knew you could look almost human when you aren't wearing holey jeans and a dirty shirt," Edward shoots back.

Then they give each other the same grin, and my heart swells. They are so much alike.

"Hey, sis. Wow, you're actually, kinda beautiful. I mean more beautiful than normal," he tells Carlie.

Carlie walks over and puts her arms around her little brother's waist. "Aw, thanks bro."

He bends down and kisses her cheeks and whispers softly, not wanting us to hear. "I love you, Carlie."

All of us stand and look at each other, before Brandon finally snaps out of it and grabs my arm.

"Mom, it is my honor to escort you to your seat. If you'll come with me."

"Well, thank you, I would be honored."

"Oh, and Dad? Aunt Alice says if you're one minute late, you will pay. Five minutes, from now." He taps his watch.

"Just make sure your mother doesn't trip going down the stairs or the aisle, I'll take care of the rest."

I turn and smile at my husband and daughter, before taking a deep breath and walking out the door.

XXXXXX

The wedding goes off without a hitch. Everyone is teary eyed, including my stoic husband.

The reception is loud and boisterous. Unlike our first wedding, only family, friends, and colleagues that are close to Carlie and Jared have been invited. It isn't a show for the Cullen Corporation, as ours hand been.

Brandon's band provides the music and they do an amazing job. Even Edward is impressed. More tears are shed when Brandon and all the kids insist that we dance to _Brown Eyed Girl,_and _I'll Be Your Lover, Too, _to honor our anniversary. I cry when Edward thanks Brandon, and I noticed the tears in Brandon's eyes.

Lizzie and Sarah giggle with Carlie and Jared about how over the top their wedding is; while Charlie flirts with all the girls. I look around at my family, and realize how blessed I am.

The cake is cut, the bouquet thrown, the garter removed, under Edward's sharp eye, and a few threats to Jared's manhood. Things are winding down. The best man is finishing up his speech, when Edward excuses himself, and walks up to where Brandon is and whispers something to him. Brandon nods, and when the speech is finished, hands the microphone to Edward.

All eyes are on Edward when he clears his throat. I frown, because I had no idea he wanted to talk.

"As the father of the bride, I would like to thank everyone for being here to celebrate the marriage of our daughter, Carlie, to Jared. As many of you know, many years ago, on this exact spot, I was lucky enough to marry the love of my life, Bella, on this very day. I have a few things I'd like to say to Carlie and Jared." He cleared his throat as he turned to look at them.

"Carlie," he says. "My beautiful little girl. You're all grown up now, but to me I still see the little girl, who followed me around, and hung on my every word. I am so proud of you, as I am of all my children. Your mother and I waited a long time for you to come into our lives, and I almost lost you and your mother on your birthday. I've never been so scared in my life as I was that day. Until today. In my heart, I am losing you. You have found another man to watch over you, and love you. You know how I am feeling, because we've always had this special connection. Upstairs, after your mother had left, you said the one thing I needed to hear above all else. I hope I don't embarrass you by sharing this with everyone, but I want everyone to know what a smart woman you are."

I glance at Carlie, and watch as she nods her head at her father. Her way of telling him it's okay to share their personal moment. Edward wipes his eyes, and smiles before he continues.

"My beautiful little girl who has had me wrapped around her little finger since the day she was born, wrapped her arms around my waist, and looked deep into my eyes and said –_ Dad, today I'm marrying the love of my life. I picked today as my wedding day, because it's the day you married the love of you life, and Mom, married the love of her life. I know you're worried about losing your "little girl", but Dad, I will always be you "little girl" and you will always be my "Daddy". You will always be my rock, no matter what. Please know this. I'm not leaving you, or Mom. I'm adding to our family. You have guided me, coached me and loved me my entire life, and for that I will be forever grateful. I have watched you and Mom, the way you love each other, and that is what I want. I don't know what the future holds, but I have the best foundation any girl could ever ask for, and that is because of you. You and Mom have made me the woman I am, and I hope that someday, my children will feel as grateful for me as I am for you. I love you, Daddy."_

Edward has to stop for a moment to get his emotions under control, and to allow everyone in the room to get theirs under control also. I look over at the family table and see everyone with tears flowing down their cheeks, from Esme to Emmett. Thank God, because seeing Emmett in tears allows me to giggle, and get my emotions together.

"Carlie and Jared, I'm only going to give you a bit of advice. Marriage isn't easy. It's the hardest job you will ever do. Sometimes, you will want to walk away because you'll wonder if it's worth it. When you feel like this, sit down and think about what your life will be like if they're gone. When Bella and I married -" He stops and shakes his head, before looking over at me. His eyes never leave mine.

"I was basically an idiot." Everyone laughs, not realizing how serious he is. Only I know.

"My beautiful Bella. You taught me how to love. You taught me how to live. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. You loved me unconditionally, even when I didn't deserve it, you allowed me live my dreams, you gave me five incredible, amazing, hard-headed children, who are a perfect combination of the two of us. You never gave up on me, no matter how many reasons I gave you, and for that I thank you." I blow him a kiss.

"Mom," Edward says, turning toward Esme. "You raised me to be the man I am. Dad and I butted heads more times than I like to remember. I never understood growing up what he wanted from me, he pushed me so hard. When I became a father, I was determined to do everything the opposite of him. But, as I raised my children, I began to understand him a little better. I don't agree with how he did things, but I understand it better. I want you to know, I forgive him. You loved him, as I love Bella. I understand that, now. I thank you for being the best mother a man could ever ask for. For loving me, for being the best grandmother any child could ask for."

All the grandchildren shout out, "You rock, Grammy."

Now Esme is in tears.

"Okay, enough of this." Edward continues. "To my family – my wife, my mother, my brothers, my sister, and mostly my children. Thank you. Carlie and Jared – go forth and live your life. Enjoy each other, never take each other for granted, but most of all love each other, especially when you want to kill each other. I love you all."

I get up and walk to my husband and wrap my arms around his waist, as everyone claps.

"I love you, Bella."

"As I love you, Edward."

Brandon walks up to Edward and takes the microphone from his hand. He runs his hand through his hair, exactly like his father has always done.

"Yeah, Dad's cut off for the night."

This cause everyone to laugh, and Edward turns and grabs Brandon and hugs him tight. "I love you, too, son."

Brandon laughs, as he hugs his father back. "Yeah, definitely cut off."

The receptions starts to wind down. Carlie and Jared have left for Seattle, where they are spending the night in the honeymoon suite at the Alexis Hotel, before flying off for two weeks in Hawaii. The guests are leaving, and the family has collapsed around the head table.

"One down, four to go," Alice says. "In your family anyway."

"My girls are never getting married. I forbid it," Emmett grumbles, and Rosalie rolls her eyes at him.

"And what about you son?" she asks.

"He can elope...when he's forty."

"You can't stop love, Emmett. No matter how hard you try, and believe me, I tried." Edward sighs.

Rosalie and Alice stand up to go round up their offspring, leaving Edward, Emmett, and I with our feet propped up on chairs, sipping the last of the champagne.

"So, you okay, little brother?" Emmett asks Edward.

"Yeah, it's just been a long day."

"Did you ever think all those years ago, that you would be sitting here, still married, with children?" Emmett raises his eyebrows at us.

Emmett is the only family member, including our children who knows the truth about how our marriage came to be. He solemnly promised to never mention it to anyone, and he has kept his promise.

Edward reaches over and cups my cheek.

"No." He turns and looks at Emmett. "I'm a blessed man, I don't deserve everything I have, but I thank God every day that I do."

"I feel you, man. Somehow I knew you two would make it."

Edward rolls his eyes.

"No, I'm serious. I knew Bella, and I knew if anyone would be able to turn your ass around, it would be her. I knew she loved you, and I knew how special she was. I knew what kind of man you were, even if you didn't, so I knew as long as Bella didn't lose faith, or her patience, you would fall, and fall hard. You don't have to thank me." He grins this huge toothy smile at Edward and me.

Edward laughs. "Exactly what do I have you to thank for?"

Emmett narrows his eyes at Edward. "For not kicking your ass."

Emmett is so serious when he says this, that we all burst out laughing.

"Okay, thank you," Edward sputters out, between laughs.

Emmett pouts, which makes us laugh even harder.

When Edward gets himself together, he pulls me onto his lap. He kisses me deeply, before he turns to his brother.

"You're right about one thing, Emmett. Bella is special, and she has loved me unconditionally since day one. Because of that love and faith in something she believed was special and worth the trouble, I'm sitting here today, happier than I deserve to be. If anyone ever writes a book about my life it will be called Love Comes Last. But, because it came last, I think that's why it has lasted through everything we've gone through, and for that I will be eternally grateful." He leans down and kisses me deeply.

When we look up, Emmett is wiping tears from his face.

"You didn't have it easy growing up, with Dad and all, but I think the rewards you have now is payment for that. You're a good man, Edward. Never forget that."

XXXXXXXX

Edward and I make our way up the stairs to his old bedroom, deciding we were too tired to drive home, and Esme was thrilled to have us stay another night.

After changing into our pajamas, and brushing our teeth, we look at each other. Edward kisses the top of my head. Both of us are exhausted.

"You know, I meant everything I said to Emmett tonight," Edward says to me.

I smile up at him. "I know."

"I hope you know how much I love you, and how much I appreciate that you didn't give up on me so many years ago."

I pull myself up so I can look in his eyes.

"Edward, I'm not the only one who didn't give up. You could have taken the easy way out, continued to party, sleeping around for the first five years, and then walked away. You could have supported me financially, as we agreed and nothing else. You don't give yourself enough credit. Before you ever admitted you loved me, you gave me everything a wife could ask for from a husband."

"Except sex," He interrupts.

"True, but I didn't go sexually frustrated. You took care of my needs, and that wasn't part of the deal."

"I was just being selfish."

"Really? You didn't have to do that. You had permission, so to speak, to have sex outside of the marriage."

"I couldn't do that to you."

"Exactly! Because of the man you were...are. You cared enough to not hurt me, even if you didn't love me, then. So, don't you see? It's because of the man you are in here," I tell him as I place my hand over his heart."

He smiles as me, and laces his fingers through mine.

"I think you were seeing what you wanted to see. You were looking through the eyes of love."

"Maybe. But I don't think so. I saw the wonderful man you tried to keep hidden. You were afraid of love, because of how deeply you had loved your father, and how he had hurt you. You didn't trust or believe in love because you associated it with pain."

Edward frowns. He doesn't say anything for awhile then he smiles at me.

"You're pretty smart, you know that?"

"Yep. I married you, didn't I?"

He chuckles, as he rolls me over and shows me how much he loves me.

Now and forever.

The End.

**A/N: When I originally planned this out, this chapter was suppose to be Esme's funeral. Same time frame, only the family saying goodbye to the matriarch, but with all the death in my real life, I couldn't deal with it in my fiction, so I had to totally revamp it. **

**Thank you from the depths of my heart to all my readers. You are the best. You have stuck with me through some terrible times, and it's your kind words, prayers, and support that have helped me so much.**

**Special thanks to SamIAm for all her help and kind words in the beginning of this little journey. Best of luck on your career in the Air Force, you will rock it.**

**To Morgan and Scarlett71777 thank you for your help and kind words**

**Susie, you read this first and gave your opinion and encouragement even though you know nothing about Twilight. "Gasp" **

**To the wonderful Project Team Beta, you guys are the best. This story would totally be unreadable if it wasn't for these wonderful folks. Anyone, who is writing, or thinking about writing, but are scared, send it to PTB. They are so helpful and wonderful.**

**I totally suck at answering reviews, but I read each and everyone of them, and they mean more to me than I could ever say. So to everyone who read, reviewed, place it on their favorite list...THANK YOU.**

**I am working on a couple of new stories, but I want them to be complete or very close to completion, because I know how real life can sneak up on you, and kick your ass. I know when I read I hate waiting for updates, and I don't want my readers to have to wait months for an update ever again.**

**Once again, thank you so much for allowing someone who is NOT a writer, only someone with a vivid imagination, and a serious love of all things Twilight to play around.**

**KISSES AND HUGS to everyone.**


End file.
